A Change in Fate
by 123writer
Summary: When the Seaquest disappeared someone was left behind. How will Capt. Benjamin Krieg, Cmdr. Robert Bridger, Lt. Cmdr. Lucas Wolenczak and UEO head CMO Dr. Kristin Westphalen react to the return of the Seaquest and her crew? And how will the crew react to what they didn't even know they left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**A Change in Fate**

**Okay, I am NOT abandoning War Games and Spies or Have Yourself a Merry Little Seaquest. Both stories are still being written. I wrecked my car and lost a computer that had the completed drafts of both so, I am trying to remember/rewrite the ending of both of them. This story however was my next planned tale. It was actually my original idea for a fanfiction. I love the AU stories where they change the third season by adjusting one slight detail from the end of the second season. There have been several very well written ones that I like however I fine them all to have a darker tone than I prefer in a story. So , here's my crack at it. I've made a couple really big changes and a few minor ones just to suit my liking I will list a few of them here along with somethings you should just know about my version also a few of the rather large ones will be revealed as in the first chapter so I won't bother listing them.**

**I hated the way they just drummed Ben off of the first season. In my AU Ben did not leave the military. He's actually still a lieutenant just one a different vessel, namely the Clinton with Katie.**

**I did send Katie to the Clinton but, I had her take Dr. Levin with her. He is the CMO of the Clinton.**

**I HATED that they just killed off Miguel Ortiz. It was the Bane of my existence during the third season. I was never a huge fan of him however; the show really needed his interactions with Tim. I also enjoy writing banter between the two so, he lives.**

**Wendy was NOT the CMO during the second season. Dr. Westphalen was however, she was not on board when the Seaquest disappeared. I need her angst for my in-between time and flash backs.**

**I will start this story two weeks after the Seaquest disappears. I think this is an obvious point but if you miss the date at the top of the Chapter it will get a little confusing.**

**I don't like Hudson. I will do things to annoy him just because I can.**

**I will kill off a few regulars. Again, just because I can.**

**Yes, I will bring Robert Bridger back. I know this is cliché. I swore I wouldn't but, if I don't I'll have to figure out a way to get another crew member off the boat that I like and I just don't think anyone else would flow with what I'm trying to do.**

**NOBODY WILL ADDOPT LUCAS… I don't know why the idea of Lucas Bridger makes my skin crawl but, it does. (I should mention here that one of my favorite fanfiction lines ever is about Lucas changing his name. I do like these stories. I just can't bring myself to write the sap that would need to go along with it. As I've mentioned in my other stories, I don't do the lets beat the crap outta Lucas bit. It's been done and done far better than I ever could so, I just stick with Lawerence was a pretty crappy parent but, not an abusive nut job)**

**Okay, now please keep in mind, two major twists I have not revealed here. You will see them in the first few chapters. I hope my rant of how things will be has not scared you away. If you're still with me.. here we go.**

**Also: I own nothing except the occasional OC that I will not list. I did once have a dolphin named Darwin, however he did not speak. Oh and he was stuffed.**

**Chapter 1: She can't be really gone.**

**2022:**

Two weeks. It had already been two weeks since her world was completely destroyed. Dr. Kristin Westphalen looked in the mirror trying to straighten out her auburn hair. She sighed at her reflection as she set down the comb. Maybe Katie would be able to help her look presentable. The memorial service was today. She wasn't ready. She looked down at her left hand at the beautiful solitaire on her ring finger. Kristin thought about the day Nathan Bridger had given it to her. The day he finally had asked her to be his wife she had been so happy. If she only knew then that in less than a month she would be attending the memorial service for the only man she ever loved. There was so much left unsaid. She thought about the day she had left for the conference 3 weeks ago. She was only going to be gone a week. She rushed off just giving Nathan a kiss on the cheek in a hurry to do something that seemed so important at the time but meant nothing now. What she wouldn't give to have those last few moments back. Kristin hadn't even noticed the tears start to fall until Katie handed her a tissue.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, tears threatening her own crystal blue eyes. Captain Katherine Hitchcock had served proudly one the Seaquest's first tour. She counted its crew to be some of her closest friends. As hard as it was to accept that they were really all gone, Katie knew she had to be strong. Kristin hadn't taken the loss of the captain well or Lucas for that matter and Lt. Benjamin Krieg was all but inconsolable at the loss of his young friend. She had to keep it together for them and even if she wouldn't admit it for herself too.

"I'll be alright," Kristin replied composing herself once more, "Do you think you could help me do something with this hair? I should think they'll have me committed if I walk in there looking like a loon."

Katie smiled at the jest as she picked up the brush and helped Kristin with her hair. A few moments later there was a small knock on the door and in walked Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg. Katie couldn't help but notice how much he had aged in the last two weeks. He still had his patented crooked smile but the spark in his eyes was gone. Ben Krieg had joined every search party he was allowed to and a few he wasn't but, no one had the heart to reprimand the Lieutenant. He didn't have family and he had lost his best friend. Sure, it was a teenager but, Lucas filled a void in Ben. Katie knew the pair had been spending shore leaves together and had even talked about getting an apartment together. She had often commented to Ben that he needed to mature but, she never meant it. She knew where other people saw Ben as a brother figure to Lucas, he saw a father. He was the boy's protector and he had failed. Not that it was in his control but, the feeling was still the same.

"Ladies," Ben said with a wry smile and a nod, " I pulled the car around. Secretary General Noyce sent the tickets to the service. It looks like we'll be seated together."

"That was thoughtful of him," Kristin smiled as she grabbed her belongings, "I had heard seating was going to be done in a lottery forum."

"Yeah, it was but they decided to just seat families together and seat people by the rank of their relatives." Ben looked down, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Well, no time like the present I suppose," Kristin exited the room with Ben and Katie following right behind her.

The memorial service was a huge media event. The flag ship of the UEO, gone without a trace, all hands loss save for a few science officers who were unceremoniously dumped in the middle of the Atlantic with absolutely no explanation as to why other than they were order to evacuate by the Captain. Kristin walked quickly down the path shielded on each side by Ben and Katie. She felt a tug on her back and turned to see Manilow Crocker shielding her back from photographers. Once inside Katie went to find Noyce to see if there were any new developments in the search. While Ben excused himself to have a word with William Shan, a security chief on the first tour of the Seaquest, Crocker escorted the Doctor to her seat. The stage was full of flowers with a large memorial with the names of all hands lost imbedded in marble.

"Thank you for your help back there, Chief," she said as she reached her seat.

Chief Crocker nodded, "It was the least I could do, for you, for him," the old seaman looked down at a watch given to him by Captain Bridger at the end of his last tour, " I just can't believe he's really gone."

"I know," Kristin said trying once again to keep her composure, " I just wish I knew what happened. Nathan sent away most of the science staff, he knew there was trouble. But he couldn't have thought that this would be the end. He would have never allowed Lucas to stay."

"You're right about that Doc, but short of prying that boy away with a crow bar you know as well as I do, he couldn't have forced that kid off if he put his mind to staying."

Kristin smiled slightly at the quip as she remembered the teenagers resolve. It was true. Lucas would have never left the Seaquest in trouble if he thought he could help. As she sat waiting for the service to begin Kristin began scanning the room for familiar faces. Directly behind her said a man of obvious Hispanic descent. As she studied the rest of the row she realized this was the family of Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz. He had often mentions his four beautiful sisters who threatened to give him grey hairs with their dating antics. She looked back at the patriarch of the family she realized how much Miguel looked like his father. The men both had the same deep brown eyes that on Ortiz always seemed to sparkle. To the other side of this man sat his wife who was huddled together with another woman, obviously of no relation. It took Kristin a moment to place what they were doing but when she realized it almost brought her to tears. The two women sat behind her praying the rosary. It only took a moment for Kristin to realize the other woman was the mother of communications officer, Timothy O'Neill. She smiled to herself wondering if the two women who were comforting one another in death knew how much their boys had meant to eachother in life.

The service was beautiful. Secretary General Noyce gave a beautiful speech about the crew and the family that they had formed together. He spoke of how there was no finer crew in the UEO fleet than that of the Seaquest and of the great loss this was to mankind. As the service wound down they reached the most difficult part for everyone, the reading of names. One by one each name was read followed by their title and birth date as a family member stood and placed a rose on the memorial. Occasionally there was no one to place the rose and Noyce would stand and do it himself in honor of the fallen. Kristin wondered how anyone could miss their son or daughters memorial but, then resigned to it having been a financial or health problem preventing some families. Surely no one was that callous. Until of course she heard it.

"Lucas Daniel Wolenczak, Chief Computer Analyst, December 23, 2004."

Kristin froze. She realized no one was getting up, could his father really have skipped his own son's memorial. Who was she kidding of course he could. Before she could move she felt Benjamin Krieg help her up from his seat. She looked at him surprised before he spoke with tears in his eyes.

"We'll do this together; he'd want it that way anyhow. We're his family."

Kristin nodded taking Katie and Ben's hands as they approached the memorial. Bill Noyce nodded his approval obviously pushing aside his anger towards Dr. Wolencazak. The trio was surprised to be met at the stairs by Chief Shan, Chief Crocker, Dr. Joshua Levin, and a hand full of other crew members who had all rushed to the stage realizing what had happened. Kristin smiled as they group placed roses on the memorial in honor of the boy. If nothing else it was a tribute to the lives the teenager had touched through his selflessness on board the Seaquest. After the group returned to their seats a few more names were read before Kristin heard it. The name she had been dreading.

"Nathan Hale Bridger, Captain…."

Kristin watched as eyes were drawn to the back of the room. Approaching the stage was a handsome young man in full UEO dress uniform. Kristin couldn't place him but he looked familiar somehow. He reminded her of Nathan, suddenly it hit here. Could it be? Her un asked question was answered before she could react when she heard the shocked Lieutenant next to her speak.

"Bobby?"


	2. Chapter 2

I've realized the story establishing chapters are a little short to give them the effect I want. I apologize for that but it's really what works best for the flow. Also I am aware in 2032 Oliver Hudson is a Captain but, right now it's 2022 and he's a Lieutnant.

Chapter 2: Lost and Found

2022

The service had been over an hour and she still couldn't bring herself to approach him. Kristin just stood staring at the young man. She had so many questions none of which she trusted herself to attempt asking. So, she just stood there and watched as Ben Krieg talked animatedly to his old friend. How could a son do that to his father? How could he just let his father think he was dead? Had he known his mother had passed and done nothing? What brought him out now? Kristin stood and watched as Ben waved the young Bridger away and walk back towards the spot where she and Katie had been standing. Before she could speak Katie began to ask her former husband the most obvious question on everyone's mind.

"Where the hell has he been?"

Ben shook his head and shrugged, "I couldn't get much out of him. Apparently, he's working for section 7. He said his mission will be over soon but, until it is, everything is classified."

"Classified?" Kristin couldn't had the disgust in his voice,"His father died blaming himself for a death that never happened and all he has to say is it's classified?"

Lieutenant Krieg looked down and looked back up to reveal tears welling up in his eyes, "I know. I don't know what to say. I hardly knew what to say to him and it's selfish of me, Doc, but I don't want to lose another friend. I lost Bobby once before and it hurt so much, and now Lucas, I can't even describe what it felt like to watch someone I thought was dead walk in to the room, someone I mourned for, someone who looked at me like I was an insane stranger just now."

Kristin immediately felt sympathy for the man. He was right there was no way she could even begin to guess how he felt right now. Katie took the pause as a chance to try and lighten the mood.

"Okay guys, how about we put this aside for now and meet everyone for dinner, Okay?"

Captain Hitchcock had spoken to every old crew member she could find during the service and invited them all to dinner. Most had turned her down but she was able to convince most of the old gang to come to dinner. She had even invited Secretary General Noyce who said he would, of course, attend. When they arrived at the restaurant off base the mood was warm and welcoming but, still somber. Bill Noyce was already seated at the table across from Manilow Crocker discussing an old Prank they had played in the Naval Academy with the help of Nathan Bridger. Chief William Shan sat next to Crocker and Dr. Joshua Levin listening to the story being recounted by the older men. Kristin smiled at the group. She was happy they had all decided to spend dinner together.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Kristin said coyly, "This sounds like a rather interesting story."

The two older men blushed deciding they really couldn't continue the story with ladies present they decided it best to just laugh it off.

As the night wore on the group laughed and told stories about the Seaquest and its lost crew. Ben Krieg was in the middle of a rather animated story about Lucas and he's escapades on the boat, specifically the time that they tried to borrow a bottle of whiskey from Crocker's room when Katie noticed Kristin's distant look.

"Are you alright?," Katie asked leaning over to the woman.

"No," Kristin replied trying to hide the crack in his voice, "No I'm not. I'm angry. I've lost my family, I thought this dinner was a good idea but, perhaps I'm just not ready. I'm still so angry. Not with Nathan or Lucas or even the UEO."

"Is this about Robert?", Katie's blue eyes glistened with tears.

"Yes, well not just Robert. I'm angry that something that was so important to me meant so little to the people that it should of mattered most to," Kristin said looking up at the table to be sure no one had noticed her slight outburst. When she was satisfied that they were all still wrapped up in Ben's story she continued, "What could be so important that you allow your parents to think you're dead? Nathan died blaming himself for Robert's death. He died thinking he killed his son and now he just walks back in from the darkness and says it's classified? I suppose I should be grateful he even bothered to show up. Dr. Wolenczak that no good arrogant bastard couldn't even be bothered to show up to his own son's memorial. He probably hasn't even opened the damn message telling him the Seaquest disappeared yet. How can people that meant so much to me mean so little to the people that mattered most to them?"

"I know what you mean," Katie said with a sigh, " I wish I could say I understand it but, I do know what you mean."

Suddenly the table was interrupted by a young Lieutenant being ushered to the table by the waiter. The younger balding Lieutenant stood stiffly and saluted both Katie and Bill Noyce before he spoke.

"Excuse me, Mr. Secretary; I have some news for you."

"Damn it Oliver, " Noyce said angrily, "This better be important. I asked not to be disturbed."

"It is sir, its about the Seaquest, we've found a," Lieutenant Oliver Hudson paused looking around the table.'

"Well, son out with it what did you find?"

"Well, sir it's classified."

"I assure you Lieutenant, you can speak freely here now out with it," Noyce replied his patients wearing thin.

"We found a life raft sir."

"That's not exactly breaking news, they've found several life rafts Lieutenant. The science staffers who were rescued admitted they lost several simply because they forgot to tie them down."

Lieutenant Oliver Hudson cleared his throat knowing he may very well be about to end his military carry with his next words.

"For give me Mr. Secretary but, if you would just shut up I could explain to you that we've found someone in a life raft."

"What did you just say to me?" Noyce almost barked as Kristin stood up quickly ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Forget what he said, Who!? Who did you find?" Kristin pleaded.

"I'm sorry ma'am but,-"

Noyce raised his hand to Hudson's reply, " I wouldn't tell her it's classified if I were you Lieutenant. Now I want a name and I want it now."

"Lucas Wol-Wol—," the lieutenant didn't even need to finish the name. Judging by the reaction from the table they all knew who he was  
referring too.

Kristin immediately burst in to tears as she heard the name. Could he really be alive? She shook her head back into focus as Katie put her arm around her as she heard the questions swirling around the room.

"Is he okay?" Ben asked pleading with his voice already standing ready to bolt through the door.

"Where is he?" Shan chimed in from his seat quickly collecting his jacket.

"Can we see him? Crocker asked as he helped Katie stand the still shocked Kristin up from her seat.

Bill Noyce raised his hands effectively silencing the room, " Well lieutenant, you've heard the questions, how about some answers, please?"

The Lieutenant looked sheepishly at Bill Noyce, " Sir, his next of kin hasn't even been notified yet."

Sec. Gen. Noyce looked at the young man. He knew he was just trying to do his job by the book like a good solider he took a deep breath regaining his composure, "Son, I assure you this group of people are more family to that boy than Dr. Wolenczak. Lucas would ask for any one at this table long before he would ever ask for his father. You can consider his next of kin notified. Now how is the boy and where can we see him?"

"He's about an hour out from the naval hospital in Cape Quest. I don't know much about his condition other than he is stable, sir."

"Good, thank you Lieutenant," Noyce replied standing from the table turning to the group, "Well, you heard the man, let's go boys and girls we have a place to be and a person to see."

The group quickly finished gathering their belongings. Ben Krieg having to double back quickly picking up Kristin's purse and coat from under her seat as he stood he quickly picked up the bill from the table and handed it to the still stunned lieutenant , "Here, take care of this for me, would ya?"

Before the Lieutenant could respond Krieg was gone and there he was left holding the bill.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a fast forward. All mysteries left in the first two chapters will be revealed in the course of the story. I thought it would be fun if you all found things out as the crew of the Seaquest did. It's no fun to be all knowing all the time. That said this takes play about 10 years after the first two chapters the year is 2032, I'm going with this being February of 2032 approximately 1 month ahead of the Seaquest's return. I'm starting here to establish relationships and to pull everyone together in one central location for the return. Just keep in mind folks this is my AU, so it will not match the 3****rd**** season but, I will borrow its characters. Also It's been pointed out my spelling is off on people's names. I will correct that tonight. I decided to post this chapter as it because my love for the Lucas/ Ben relationship keeps making me want to give this chapter a happy ending and I can't do that.**

Chapter 3: It's not time for another good bye.

Captain Benjamin Krieg tapped his fingers annoyed against the back of his chair as he stood on the bridge of the Seafreedom. He had been waiting over 20 minutes for his second in command to arrive and take over the bridge. The captain once again checked his watch and ran his hand through his dark hair. The fact that his second in command was one of his closest friends usually wasn't a problem but, occasionally he did have to admit that his commander did take advantage of the relationship. This was one of those occasions.

"Collins,"Krieg called out turning to his communications officer, "Would you please contact the commander again and ask him if he plans on joining our little party?"

"Aye sir," Collins replied nervously as he punched up the correct keys and began paging the commander for the 4th time in the last half hour. Ben smiled at his young communications officer. He wondered to himself if all communications officers were programed to have the personality of his lost friend Tim O'neill. Suddenly Ben heard a familiar laugh coming through the clam doors. He turned to see a young blonde officer enter the bridge smiling from ear to ear.

"Something funny Wolenczak?" Ben eyed his friend cautiously.

"No, I uh, just came to see how long it would take the Commander to get here," Lucas smirked as he leaned against the moonpool.

Captain Ben Krieg recognized the blonde's wry grin and knew what ever was keeping his commander was no fault of his own.

"Alright, genius, what did you do?"

"Nothing," Lucas smiled trying to look innocent," I told him to stop using my shampoo."

Suddenly a very angry very blue haired Commander Robert Bridger stepped on to the bridge.

"Wolenczak! I oughta keel haul you!"

The bridge erupted in laughter. Ben looked around at the smiling faces of his crew. They all needed a good laugh and he was glad it wasn't as his expense. The war with Macronesia had been long and hard but, it was finally starting to die down. Another peace treaty had been signed and so far it looked as though this one would hold. It had been over 48 hours since anyone had approached the boarders. Suddenly his sensory officer raised an alarm.

"Captain, 3 Macronesian fighters approaching the boarder, fast."

"Damn it," Krieg mutterd, " Collins, try to raise them. Now! Remind them we have a peace treaty would ya! If they don't respond, hail Admiral Hitchcock."

Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak turned to his two commanding officers, "Looks like the keelhauling will have to wait, Bobby. I'll be wet in 3."

"Alright kid, becareful," Krieg said as Lucas ran off the bridge. Ben hated that his third in command was also his best fighter pilot. He was pretty sure he held his breath every time he got in the water. He turned to see the face of his ex-wife now Admiral Katherine Hitchcock.

"What's going on down there, Captain?"

"We've got 3 coming up on the border fast. I have fighters ready to drop if we have permission to engage."

Katie closed her eyes and pinched her forehead in frustration.

"Permission granted but only if they cross the border and continue. I take it they're not answering the hails?"

"Right, we keep on knocking but, they're playing like nobody's home."

"Damn, I'll send Hudson and the Chaser your way. I'll be in touch as soon as I get in touch with Macronesia and find out what the hell is going on," Katie looked furious as she cut the link. Ben remembered the times he had caused that look in her eyes. Whoever she was going to call was about to be in a world of hurt.

"Captain, I have Wolenczak for you," Collins interrupted.

"Fine put him through," Ben said as he approached the communications station," Lt. Cmdr. We have authorization to engage but only once they've entered in to UEO waters got it? If they go down, they have to go down on our side of the borders."

"Aye sir, we'll hang back until they make a move."

"Good, and Lucas, try not to damage the mini sub too much this time okay?"

"Aye sir"

Captain Krieg turned towards the sensory station as he was approached by his second in command.

"Captain, sir, we don't even know if they're going to attack. They've done this before. You can leave for your cabin, I'll keep you up to date on what's going on," Cmdr. Robert Bridger said trying to be respectful of his friend. He knew the odds of Ben handing over command with a dog fight in the wings was slim to none especially when Lucas was involved but, he also knew his old friend well enough to tell the man was tired.

"I'm alright, Bobby, let's just get this out of the way then I'll get out of your hair."

"Captain, they're coming out firing, sir," Called out the sensory chief.

"Prepare counters."

"Sir, they're not firing at us. They're firing at the Lt. Cmdr. and his fleet."

"Damn it, how are they doing?"

"Avoiding all shots as of now,sir."

"They hit anyone yet?"

"No sir, they're not even firing. The Macronesians are staying on their side of the border."

"Damn it, get me Katie now!"

Suddenly the rather annoyed face of Katherine Hitchcock appeared on the forward screen.

"Ben, I told you I would keep you up to date as soon as I know something I'll let you know."

"With all due respect, Admiral, I need permission to fire, and I need it now. They're not crossing the borders but their shots certainly are." Ben knew Katie would disapprove of the inflection he placed on her title but he needed results and he needed them now. Before Katie could respond a loud crash was heard over the sensory station speakers.

"Captain, we have 2 of our fighters hit," the sensory chief paused swallowing hard before he continued," Lt. Freddrick's and Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak, sir. I have traces of one ejection but I can't tell who. There's not much left of either sub."

Katie's eyes froze, this was an act of war, the treaty would now be null and void again.

"Captain, you have my permission to fire."

"It's a little late now isn't it Katie?" Ben glared at his former wife for a moment before turning to his second in command. "Commander I want rescue in the water two minutes ago got me? If someone really did have time to eject, I want them back here now!"

"Aye, sir," Robert said before turning and running out of the bridge followed by a few other members of the rescue party.

"Collins, open all channels I want everyone to hear me loud and clear."

As the young communications officers opened all the Channels Ben closed his eyes and for the first time in years, he prayed. He prayed that his sensory chef was right and someone had survived. He prayed that they found them in time. He also prayed all be it selfish that it had be Lucas who had ejected in time. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him again. For real this time. He was pulled from his thoughts and prayers by his communications officer's words.

"We're ready sir."

Ben took a deep breath knowing what he was about to say was going to be one of those defining moments in life that you never forget.

"Attention all vessels with in the sound of my voice, this is Captain Benjamin Krieg of the UEO vessel the Seafreedom. The Macronesian Alliance has now broken the peace treaty by firing upon and destroying two subs in UEO waters. If you are within the sound of my voice we ask that you clear the area immediately. Attention Macronesian fighter subs, encroaching the UEO border and firing unprovoked upon UEO vessels has been considered an act of war. I am prepared to accept your full and unconditional surrender; if you do not surrender you will be fired upon."

Silence, Ben knew of course it wouldn't have been that easy but, there was always hope. He signaled for the channels to be closed with a noddle as he walked over to his weapons station.

"Targeting."

"Aye sir, targets locked," the young ensign replied.

"Flood tubes 1,2,5, and 6"

"Aye sir, tubes flooded."

Just as the captain was about to give the command to fire he heard the communication station come to life. He turned to face Collins.

"Are they surending or what?"

"No, sir," Collins looked sorrowful as he continued,"that was the commander. They found the pod, it's jammed and they can't get it open but, they know from the number's it's J.J. sir and judging by its condition she likely didn't survive."

Ben looked down fighting back tears as he mumbled a string of swears under his breath he turned back to the weapons station. The captain walked over to the young ensign and gestured for the man to move to the side as he pressed the corresponding buttons on the panel firing all four torpedoes. He quietly said to himself, "Fire."

Silence filled the bridge as the 4 torpedoes could be heard hitting their mark. There was nothing to be said. Not only had the war began anew but, they had all certainly lost one dear friend and from what they had just heard most likely two.

**Author's Note:**

**So, like I said, I will kill some main characters. Cruel of me to do it right before the Seaquest returns though isn't is? Now, Ben gets to tell Kristin. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, we're still in Feb, 2032 one month before the Seaquest will return directly following the events of the last chapter. Yes, I am aware the beginning of this is downright dastardly.**

**Chapter 4: Not again, please not again.**

Captain Benjamin Krieg sat in his quarters staring at the blank screen. He knew he had to make the call but, he had no idea how. He stood and paced the room. He was angry. He wanted to hit someone. How could he do this? How can he tell her? The captain sat down once more took a deep breath and dove in to his dreaded task. As the screen lit up with the UEO logo he began to panic but, before he could cut the link the screen lit up and before him sat Dr. Kristin Westphalen smiling warmly holding a small box wrapped in golden paper. She began to speak before looking at the screen.

"Well, young man, I was starting to think you had forgotten me on my birthday," Kristin said before looking up at the screen. When she looked at the man staring back at her she was surprised that it wasn't the face of the blonde headed genius she was expecting, " Oh Ben, I'm sorry. Lucas promised to call me tonight so he could see me open my gift from him. I just assumed when the UEO logo came up it was him. What can I do for you? Is something wrong?"

_Her Birthday, damn it really kid you had to go and get yourself killed on her birthday._

Ben looked down and took a deep breath he couldn't bring himself to look Kristin in the eyes. How was he going to tell her?

"Ben, is something wrong? Has something happened to Lucas?" Kristin felt her heart begin to race as she tried to keep her emotions in check. As she glared at Benjamin Krieg it was obvious something was very very wrong as she watched the man finally raise his eyes to meet hers the tears in his eyes told her what it was he couldn't say.

"No, oh please Ben no, it's not true. It can't be true," tears began to stream down her face, "How, how did it happen? I thought you signed a damned treaty Ben! How did this happen!?"

Captain Ben Krieg had made notifications before, he had lost good men battle, dozens at least but, this was the one call he never expected to make. He tried to regain his composure enough to answer her questions. She deserved that but, his words were hardly more than a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Doc. It was just a routine thing. With the treaty I really never thought he was in any danger this time. I'm so sorry."

"Me too Ben, me too. If you'll excuse me there's um, there's something I need to take care of. Thank you for letting me know about it personally," Kristin said mustering her last bit of composure as she cut the link. She fell back in to her chair sobbing, she couldn't believe the bright boy she had taken as her own was gone again. As she looked at nothing in particular trying to recall every detail of the young man she noticed the small box on the floor. Her birthday present, the last present ever to be received from a young man loss in a war she'd never understand. She sat on the floor and silently pulled the black ribbon from around the box and gently unwrapped the gift. As she opened the box a single sob escaped her. It was a beautiful ring. A simple band inlaid with mother of pearl just perfectly suited to her taste. As she lifted the ring from its box something on the inner band caught her eye. There was an inscription. Kristin cried as she read the one word inscribed on her present.

_Mom._

Ben laid back in his bed, he was glad he didn't have to be back on the bridge for another 10 hours. He knew he should be in the docking bay as they opened the rescue pod but, he couldn't bring himself to see J.J. that way. He had been told by Dr. Levin that there was almost certainly no one alive in the pod and frankly, it would take him every second he had free to compose himself enough to stand before his crew again in the morning. His mind wandered back to Dr. Westphalen and the tragedy he just dropped in her lap. She had taken it better than he thought she would. Well in front of him at least. He made a mental note to touch base with her in the morning. Eventually somewhere in his thoughts and regret Ben Krieg heard his communications officer calling through his PAL unit.

"Captain, Admiral Hitchcock is on the line for you."

Ben sighed, "Ask her if she's Admiral Hitchcock or if she's just Katie."

"Um, excuse me sir?" the young lieutenant sounded worried. Ben smirked a little. Collins really was just like old Tim.

"Don't worry Collins if she doesn't like it she'll be mad at me not you."

"She says Katie, sir."

"Well, then tell Katie, I'm really not in the mood right now and, I'll call her soon. I just need some time."

"Aye, sir. Um excuse me sir?"

"What is it Collins?"

"The bridge crew and I, well, we wanted to say sorry… about the Lt. Commander sir. We all knew you were close."

"Thank you, all of you. Say, have they opened the pod yet?"

"No sir, didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what Lieutenant?"

"There's a chance she's alive. They had to stop cutting one of the team saw her shoe move."

"Thank you, I'll be down in the docking bay if anyone needs me." Ben said tossing his PAL onto his desk. He couldn't save Lucas but, if there was a chance he could be there for J.J., he would be there. As Benjamin Krieg exited his room he collided with his second in command, Robert Bridger.

"Ben! Come on you have to come with me now!"

Ben looked at Bobby a little surprised how excited he seemed. Of course it was great that J.J. was alive but this was little much for the younger Bridger.

"Calm down, Bobby, I know already I was just on my way to the docking bay to help out."

Bobby looked stunned, "You know but, how could you know? Only Shan and I know, who told you?"

"Dr. Levin told Lt. Collins. You alright Bobby?"

"We haven't even told him yet! I wanted you to be the first to know."

"I don't think we're talking about the same thing here, Bobby. Let's take this from the top. Lt. Collins told me there's a chance J.J. is alive. That you guys saw her shoe move."

"We saw a shoe move, not her shoe. The shoe we saw was too big to be J.J.'s. We think its Lucas Ben."

Krieg froze. Could it be true? Could Lucas really be alright? The captain was snapped back to reality by his second in command grabbing the front of his shirt by its collar as he pulled him down the hall.

"Come on, Krieg, we don't have time for this."

Opening the emergency pod was daunting. It took a little over an hour to get half way through the thick metal pod enough to actually get a look at the still form inside the pod. Captain Benjamin Krieg felt his hair turning grey as the time passed. They could see Lucas and they could see that he was alive, but his condition aside from that was unknown. Once the pod was completely divided in two the top was carefully lifted off allowing Dr. Levin and his medical staff access to the injured man. Ben waited patiently before Dr. Levin gave them all an update.

"He's got a few broken ribs and that wound on his head will need stitches but, as long as there's not too much damage internally he'll be alright. We need to get him to medbay now."

As they moved the young man on to the gurney Ben noticed his eyes open. Grabbing his friends hand tightly he began to try and reassure him everything would be alright.

"You know kid, you really gotta stop scaring me like this, you're going to make my hair fall out ya know?" Ben smiled trying to keep his composure. He was so elated he felt as though he could jump right out of his skin. Lucas just nodded as he looked up at his friend. He was confused and in a great deal of pain.

"Wh-what happened?" he said softly.

"Not much, you just gave me a couple more grey hairs and probably scared Kristin half out of her wits. Just take it easy Luke, the doc will have you all patched up before ol' Bobby figures out how to get that crap out of his hair."

Ben watched as his friend nodded and fell back in to unconsciousness. A wave of relief hit him all at once and just as quickly as it came it faded away and his stomach twisted in a knot. Kristin. He had to get back to her. He had to tell her Lucas was okay.

"Bobby, stay with Lucas, make sure he's alright. If anything happens, anything at all I want to know right away. I need to go and find Kristin. I told her he's dead!"

Commander watched his CO run off in the direction of his cabin still hollering about a birthday and needing to know if anything happened to Lucas. His old friend certainly had changed in the years since he had disappeared. As he turned towards the med bay he caught a reflection of himself in the aqua tube glass. He smiled as a tear rolled down the cheek of the blue haired man in his reflection

**Author's note: That was pretty dirty of me right? I promise this is the last time I do this to Kristin and Ben. For now anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know the last chapter was really a kick in the pants and I'd say I'm sorry but, well, I'm not. I love this kind of stuff. So, here we go again. Still Feb. 2032 directly following the last chapter. I don't usually do this but I wanted to quickly thank my reviewers, this story has received the most continuous reviews I've ever gotten and it's nice to know people are reading along chapter by chapter, it makes me not want to keep you guys waiting. This will be the first of two chapters going up today. I intended to have more in this chapter but I'm introducing an important twist here and I didn't want to lose it in the shuffle. **

**Disclaimer: (I try to do this about every 5 chapters.) I don't own Seaquest but the Seafreedom is mines. However, I do not have a bath tub big enough to fit it in at the moment and my hubby won't go for a pool. So, feel free to borrow it if you'd like but Collins comes with it. He's too nervous to ever get off. **

**Chapter 5: Home Coming.**

Captain Benjamin Krieg was at a full sprint by the time he reached his cabin and almost skidded past the door as he came to a halt. He didn't even bother sitting as he quickly punched up the codes to contact Kristin. He had to tell her what a horrible mistake he had made. He needed her to know Lucas was alright. Suddenly the screen before him lit up and he was faced with a young brunette woman with green eyes glistening with tears. Abbey. How could he forget Abbey. She and Lucas had been an item for over a year. He had been so distraught about the whole things she had simply slipped his mind. Before he could speak she quietly greeted him.

"Hi Ben, um Kris isn't feeling very well right now. Can I help you?" The young woman looked at him trying to keep her composure but tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Abbey, listen to me you need to get Kristin okay? Right away, I made a horrible mistake and I really don't think I'll be able to get through this twice okay?"

Ben watched as hope flickered in the young woman's eyes as she ran off to get Dr. Westphalen. Abbey Noyce, the Granddaughter of Admiral Bill Noyce and Lucas were quite the pair. They had been sort of pushed together by Kristin and Bill, and even though both had resisted, Ben knew neither actually minded at all. In fact on their last shore leave he recalled Lucas mentioning something about a ring. He smiled wondering if the young man had actually purchased it yet. If he hadn't Ben thought, he'd be making a contribution to the fund himself.

"Ben? What is it?" Kristin looked cautiously at the man before her as he started to cry with tear filled eyes.

"Lucas was shot down with another pilot. We knew only one of them had time to eject but when we retrieved the rescue pod, not only was it badly damaged but it wasn't from his sub. Apparently there was some kind of mix up when they dropped and J.J. or Lucas got in the wrong sub we're not sure. When he wakes up we—"

"When he wakes up! Ben are you saying Lucas is alright?" Kristin stared at him her eyes pleading him to say yes.

Ben could only bring himself to nod at first. As he began to speak tears filled his eyes and his voice gave way to the emotions he was trying to cover, " I don't know about alright, but he is alive. Dr. Levin says he's pretty banged up he's checking him out right now. Bobby will update me as soon as we know anything new."

"Where are you? Lucas mentioned the last time we spook he would be getting leave soon," Abbey asked him with a combination of laughter tears in her voice.

"As soon as Hudson gets here with the Chaser we're going to head back home to Cape Quest. I have to double check with Katie but, we were due for leave and I don't see that changing especially since we'll need some repairs now and the crew will probably want to attend services for J.J. We should be there some time tomorrow morning."

"Great, if you'll excuse me, I have to call my granddad and let him know Lucas is alright. I'll ask him if we can all use his beach house too. I'm sure he won't mind and that way no one will have to go too far or get a hotel room." The young woman practically bounced as she left the room. Kristin turned to Ben with a great full but still concerned look on her face.

"Ever the optimist that girl. Really Ben, how bad is it?"

"I don't know he did wake up at one point when they took him out of the pod. He looks pretty banged up but, Joshua thinks he'll be alright and even if we don't get leave as a ship, I'm going to make sure he gets a month or so off after this."

Kristin smiled warmly realizing what a toll this had taken on the Captain, "How are you holding up?"

Ben scoffed at the question at first as he felt tears prick his eyes again.

"Honestly, I haven't felt this way for oh I'd say about ten years. It wasn't easier the second time. I think it was worse."

Kristin nodded at the reference it had already been 10 years since they thought they had lost the then, 17 year old boy. She remembered how hard Krieg had taken the news back then and couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to have witnessed it again. She knew from her own experience this time had been far worse. Cynthia had died years earlier in an automobile crash. Lucas and now Abbey were all she had left in the world.

"I know what you mean. This time it seemed so final," Kristin looked down adjusting her auburn hair before looking up with a smile, " So, do you think there's any way I can convince him to make a career change?"

Ben smiled, " You know, I'd consider joining you on trying to convince him but, I think he'd keel haul me and jump ship to work under Hudson or something and if he's going to be out here, I'd rather it be with me," the captain gestured behind her to the young woman on the phone excitedly telling the now retired Bill Noyce the good news, "Now Abbey on the other hand, could probably convince the kid to do anything."

"I know," Kristin smiled looking behind her at the young woman, "They are quite taken with each other. Did you know he was considering proposing?"

Ben chuckled to himself, "And I thought that was our little secret."

Kristin was about to speak when she saw Cmdr. Robert Bridger enter the room. She looked puzzled at his blue hair but, thought she'd wait until he left the room to ask Ben about it.

"Ben, Dr. Levin sent me to get you. He said Lucas is asking for you. "

"Is he alright?" Ben asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, he's fine, shaken up and in a world of hurt but, they said he'll be fine in a few weeks maybe a month. Admiral Hitchcock has already ordered us back in to Cape Quest for leave. 60 days. She wants you to make the announcement."

"That's great so why the long face? Bobby what aren't you telling me?"

"Captain Oliver Hudson is on his way sir, he wants to speak to you about what happened to J.J."

Ben had almost forgotten Lt. Freddricks had been with his crew for over a year he considered her to be part of his crew. J.J. Freddricks was actually the protégée of Captain Hudson. They had only taken her on as a loaner so she could learn some new maneuvers. She had been such a good fit, she had just simply never been ordered back to her original boat. As a loaner, it was actually Captain Hudson's responsibility to notify her family.

"Fine, I'll meet him in the ward room," Ben turned back to the screen to nod a quick good bye to the doctor, "If you'll excuse me doc?"

"Of course," Kristin smiled and cut the link. Kristin smiled as she turned back to see Abbey happily pulling out suit cases. The girl was quite the opposite of Lucas. She was bright and an eternal optimist compared to Lucas and his sometimes depressing realist views. Abbey was far from military or a scientist for that matter either. She was rather normal by most accounts. Kristin often wondered to herself if Lawrence would have approved of the relationship. After all the arrogant man he was he would of never approved of his genius prodigy of a son marrying an ordinary school teacher. But Abbey was warm and sweet. She loved her work and life in general. Quite the opposite from anyone Lucas had ever grown up around. The young woman made him happy, and that was all that really mattered to Kristin.

"Packing already?" Kristin laughed a little watching the girl struggle with a large duffle bag.

"Well, I'd like to leave this afternoon. If that's alright with you?" Abbey said plopping herself down on top of a suit case she had stuffed with Lucas' clothing she had just tossed inside, " I know he's hurt pretty bad. I can tell by the way they're talking. So, I'd like to find the hospital and sort of get my bearings in case he needs to spend a few days there. I wouldn't want to get lost without my navigator. Luka would never let me live it down."

Kristin smiled at the use of the nickname that only Abbey was every allowed to use and even then, it was still under protest.

"Very well, then. I'll pack my things and come along too. If that's alright?"

Abbey sat awkwardly on the suit case looking between her legs as she attempted to latch the bag shut. Jumping up in success she began to reply, " Of course doc, I wouldn't have it any other way. Want me to help you pack?"

Kristin smiled looking at the disheveled mess that was Abbey's packing style, "No thank you my dear, I think I can manage." _Maybe those two are more alike that I thought_, Kristin thought to herself as she went to her room to finish packing.

Captain Ben Krieg sighed deeply before pushing open the door to the ward room. As he entered his saw a rather disheveled looking Oliver Hudson sitting across the table looking at his clasped hands. He had expected the older man to take the news hard but, this seemed a little much.

"Are you alright Oliver?" Ben asked trying to gage the reaction he was witnessing before him. Maybe there was more to the relationship between the captain and his lieutenant than he had thought.

"Yes, Krieg I'm fine. It was just shocking is all," Hudson replied regaining his composure. He refused to break now there would be time for that later, much later. He was angry and hurt at the loss of Freddricks and keeping his composure was growing more and more difficult by the second, "I just want to know what happened. Has Wolenczak briefed you yet? Has explained why she wasn't in her own sub?"

Ben took offense at the tone of the other captain's voice, "Now, look Oliver I know you're upset we all are but, it really didn't matter what sub she was in. They both were blown to bits, the results would have been the same. If you're looking for someone to blame for this you can just get the hell off my boat because, I won't have it. Do you understand me?"

Hudson's tone took on more of a growl than an actual tone as he answered, "You better hope everything was done by the book Krieg because, if I find out any mistakes caused her death, I'll come after you and Wolenzcak personally."

Benjamin Krieg stared at the man, he always had a strong distaste for Oliver Hudson. They had different styles in command. He found Captain Hudson to be a trigger happy pompous jackass and the last thing he was going to allow him to do was start pointing his trigger at Lucas. Ben stood abruptly and headed to the door waving his is security chief, William Shan.

"Mr. Shan, please see that the good captain here finds his way back to his shuttle."

"Aye sir," the Asian man complied as he began to escort Captain Hudson from the room.

"Oh and Chief, make sure he stays the hell away from medbay would you please."

"Aye sir," Shan escorted Hudson out of the room stepping around Cmdr. Robert Bridger in the process. Ben looked up to see Bobby walking in the room giving him a questioning look.

"What was all that about?"

"All what about?," Ben asked trying to not call any more attention to a bad situation.

"Ben, you just had Captain Hudson escorted off the boat, I know you don't like him but, you don't normally let him push your buttons that badly.

"He's looking for someone to blame for J.J.'s death." Ben sighed as he looked at Robert, "He wanted to know if Lucas had done anything wrong. You know how he is, he thinks Freddricks is the best so it simply has to be someone else's fault."

"Sure it is, how about lets blame the guys that shot them down? Seems easy enough for me."

"Not for that blow hard," Krieg said cracking his neck, "Well, I better get to medbay and maybe get some sleep before we dock in the morning. Let me know if you need anything Bobby."

"I'll be fine, Ben. My biggest problem is going to be getting this crap out of my hair before the wife sees it."

Ben laughed looking at the still blue haired man.

"You know, Lucas did the same thing to me once. It's not dye, it's some kind of chemical he cooks up himself. Don't worry it'll be better tomorrow."

"Really? That's great. I was starting to think I'd have to shave my head."

"Nah, you'll be fine. It won't be blue anymore in the morning. " Ben stood walking to the door giving his friend a wink, "Tomorrow it'll be fuchsia."

Robert looked stunned, He wouldn't. Would he? This was Lucas he was talking about of course he would. Robert shook his head and spoke to the now empty room. "He's lucky he got shot down, I'da probably killed him in the morning."

Cmdr. Bridger left the ward room and headed for the bridge. It had been one hell of day and he was glad they were on their way home.

**Authors Note: I know not much happened in this chapter but, I needed to introduce Abbey. I promise she is not a Mary Sue. I actually wanted to make sure I laid it all out there that she is just a normal run of the mill person. She's not like the hottest woman to ever live, no super powers, no incredible intelligence, no horrific past she's running from. Nope none of that Abbey is simply Abbey. I thought for once Lucas could maybe have a girl friend who couldn't beat the crap out of him if the mood ever struck her. Once again I should mention I do like these stories but, I am going with the whole Lucas is a 27 year old adult thing, not a 14 year old that can borderline on acting like a damsel in distress half of the time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay time to press fast forward a little, just going ahead a few days to start. It's still 2032 (if you're wondering why I keep doing this it's because I anticipate this getting confusing later on and I just want to be in the habit of explaining when we are, get it? When. Ha I got jokes!) I know this may be a little slow to some of you but, I promise if I don't get to the Seaquest's return in this chapter it will be coming in the next one.**

**Chapter 6: Settling Down.**

The hospital room was brightly lit for such a depressing place the captain thought looking down at his University of Wisconsin sweat shirt as he waited for his lieutenant so he could take him home. Well, not home exactly but home for the next couple of months. It had been 3 days since the Seafreedom had docked and Lucas Wolenczak had finally been released by the naval hospital as fit to travel. Ben sat patiently at the end of the bed waiting for his young friend. Dr. Kristin Westphalen had spent that last three days poking and prodding Lucas while giving Ben her look of death for, in her opinion, getting him in to this mess in the first place but the doctor had gone on ahead of the pair after much prodding by Abbey to get the house ready and dinner started. The trio had more or less camped out at the hospital much to Lucas' protesting for the three days, while Robert came back and forth between the hospital and the shipyard. Ben wondered what color Robert's hair was today, the last time he saw him it was orange and if his memory served him that was one of the last colors in the rainbow of hell, as he so lovingly called it.

"Hey Luke, you alright in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine, and don't call me Luke," Lucas said walking out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a sweater that was just a little too big for his smaller frame.

"Aren't you ever going to buy clothes that fit you?" Ben said putting his arm around the younger man.

"Nah, probably not, if I did then what would Kristin have left to complain about?"

"True, come on. Let's get you home."

"Hey Ben, could we make one quick stop first? I wanted to get something for Abbey."

"Sure, what kind of something, cause I know a guy that could get you a great deal on a ring," Ben quipped flashing a crooked smile reminiscent of the old schemer he had once been. As he watched his young friend stutter slightly he realized he had unknowingly hit the nail on the head, "Really Lucas? Are you sure? I mean she's a nice girl and all but, you did take a pretty good hit to the head."

"I'm sure Ben, and thanks but no thanks, the last time you offered me a good deal on jewelry it turned out to be fish poop. I'd like to just go to a jewelry store please."

"I'm never going to live that down am i? And for your information it was squid poop."

Lucas gave a wry smile," Fish, squid,Dosen't matter, Ben, poop is poop."

"Come on kid lets go find her a ring."

Back at the beach house Kristin was busy cooking while Abbey had been making beds and doing a little laundry. No one had really been  
sleeping at the house the past few days to they were mostly trying to get the boarded up feeling out and let some light in. Abbey smiled shaking her head as she walked into the kitchen. They had only been back about an hour and Kristin already had 3 pots going on the stove and looked like she was beginning work on some kind of cake. Robert Bridger was sitting at the kitchen table peeling a large bowl of potatoes with the help of Manilow Crocker.

"Hi Manny, when did you get in that they've already put you to work?," Abbey asked as she gave the older man a hug.

"Hi Abbey, I just got in this morning. Someone one had to come in and show this young pup how to peel potatoes otherwise dinner would never be ready." Crocker laughed motioning to Bobby and he finished peeling the skin off of a potato in one stripe.

"You know someone once told me that peeling potatoes used to be a form of punishment in the army," Robert said as he studied a spud.

"Yup, it sure was, in the navy at least," Crocker winked, "How else did you think I learned to peel 'em like that?"

"Well, then Krieg should be a master at it then," Bobby quipped just as Ben appeared in the door helping to steady Lucas a little as they entered.

"What am I a master of?" Krieg asked as he motioned for Kristin to come and grab a bag from his shoulder trying not to call to much attention to how much he was helping his younger friend.

Kristin grabbed the bag as Lucas and Ben sat at the table joining in the conversation. She couldn't help but notice the younger man looked tired but, decided to take Ben's que in not drawing attention to it. For now anyway.

"Potatoes, Krieg, O'l Crocker here says the academy used peeling the potato as a punishment and we just figured your sparkling personality would of earned you lots of potatoes," Bobby smirked.

"Well for your information, I never had to peel potatoes in the academy. You should know Bobby, I never got caught."

"Good point, Hey you remember that time you tried to sneak into Katie's room and she thought you were a burglar and you were talking in a falsetto for two weeks?"

Ben blushed looking at the young Bridger, "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing really, I just figured since I'm sitting here with orange hair I'd try to make someone else look as stupid as I do. By the way, Lucas, when is this crap going to wear off?"

Crocker started laughing to the point of tears, "Wait, that's from Lucas? I thought you were just trying to make some weird fashion statement. I remember that stuff what did you do take his soap?"

"Shampoo actually," Lucas chimed in," Orange is the last color Bobby, but it's going to last a full week."

"Great, and what happens if I dye it."

"Purple," Lucas replied looking nonchalantly at his friend.

"Purple?" Bridger glared at him.

"Yep, Purple, and then the whole process starts again. The first time I did it to Ben, he kept trying to color his hair, it lasted almost 3 months. Crocker just shaved his."

"You did it to Crocker?"

"Yeah, right after I enlisted," Lucas smiled looking at the older man.

"Borrowed your soap?" Krieg laughed.

"No," Kristin broke in setting the table, " No, if I remember correctly, he gave him a crew cut."

Abbey immediately started to laugh, "You had a crew cut, Luka? Oh My God! Where are the pictures?"

"Burned," Lucas smirked.

"Oh no," Kristin added, "I have a few, I'll show them to you one day, Abbey."

"Great, hey aren't I in enough pain for one day?" Lucas argued jokingly.

"Actually now that you mention that Lucas," Kristin's face turned a little more concerned, " I really think you should get some rest before dinner. Abbey would you mind helping him upstairs hmm?"

"Sure, no problem," Abbey said standing and offering her hand to the blonde," Come on my little patient. Let's go tuck you in."

**Author's Note: Okay, so here's a cute cheesy little chapter I have all of my players now in place. The next Chapter will fast forward straight to the return of the Seaquest. I know this little chapter is very very short but, it will be very important later in the story and the fact that this chapter was done so early in the day means I will more than likely be getting another chapter up tonight. (I like to write while I'm cooking dinner I actually seem to always get my best stories out that way.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go folks the Seaquest has returned. March of 2032. Tony is in the chapter. I say that as a warning because just about everything he says I will spell phonetically just because I really like writing the way he speaks. It's funny.**

**Chapter 7:**

It was dark, pitch black to be exact, Nathan Bridge lay still on the hard metal grating below him attempting to get his bearings straight. He reached around in the darkness trying to find something to use to pull himself up suddenly he felt someone lying on the grating next to him. He shook what he had now determined to be a leg. He heard a groan that sounded familiar to him.

"Jonathon? Jonathon is that you?"

"Yes sir, what's going on?"

Suddenly the dim red glow of the emergency light system lit up the bridge of the Seaquest. Captain Nathan Bridger pulled himself up and looked around at his crew. Most of his senior staff lay around him all at different levels of regaining consciousness. Cmdr. Jonathon Ford stood up beside him.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I'm not sure Jonathon but, we better set off a distress call. Where ever we are we're dead in the water."

Captain Nathan Bridger looked around the room trying to recall what had happened. The last thing he remembered was getting a distress signal from his old friend Scott and then nothing until he woke up on the floor of the bridge. He looked around the bridge at his senior staff as they begun to stand up around him. He looked towards the clam doors and watched Seaman Tony Piccalo and Dagwood entered the bridge.

"Hey any of yous guys get the number of that truck? I'd like to punch the driver's lights out," the young man said rubbing the back of his head.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Piccalo, did you come across anyone else on your way here?" Cmdr. Jonathon Ford asked from the communications station and he and Tim O'neill worked on sending up a distress signal.

"Nah, there aint nobody back there, sir just me and Dag." Tony replied as he sat down next to Miguel Ortiz, "You okay there Migs?"

"Yeah, Ton, I'm fine. Hey anybody seen Lucas?" The Cuban asked realizing the teenage was the only missing bridge crew member.

Nathan turned and quickly scanned the bridge. What the hell was going on? And where was Lucas? The captain turned to his communications officer, "Any Luck with the distress signal?"

"Aye,sir. Sending it out now." Tim said as he pushed the last few buttons to send the signal out.

"So now what Cap?," Tony Piccalo asked from his seat.

"Well now, I guess we wait. Dagwood, Ortiz, Jonathon, come with me. Everyone else wait here. Let's see if we can't figure out where we are and what the hell happened, shall we? And maybe we'll find Lucas somewhere around here."

…..

The vid-link buzzed noisily across the room. Benjamin Krieg rolled over with a groan in his spot on the sofa. "Hey somebody get that would ya!"

"You get it!" The voice of Lucas Wolenzcak came from under a pillow on the floor, "I'm too hung over to move."

"Hey, who's the commanding officer here? I can just make it an order." Ben scoffed still half asleep.

"Not on shore leave you can't," Robert Bridger chimed in from the recliner, "Besides you're closer Krieg."

"No, I'm not. Lucas is closer."

"Yeah well, he's the groom and judging by the fact I can hear him snoring from here, he's not getting up. Consider this one of your best man duties."

"Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up. Geez you'd think whoever it was woulda hung up by now," Ben said stepping over the sleeping Lucas and stubbing his toe on the desk," Damn it, it's probably just Kristin, overzealous mother of the groom. "

Suddenly the UEO logo flashed on the screen signaling a secure connection was being made.

"Damn it, Get up Bobby looks like we'll have to work today."

Robert Bridger got up from the recliner carefully trying not to step on Lucas as he walked up to the Vid screen, "Damn, what about the wedding?"

"Well, let's hope it's nothing that will take too long."

The face of General Magath appeared on the vid link. "Captain, Commander, I was looking for Lt. Cmdr. Wolenzcak. It's very important that I speak to him right away."

"Um well sir," Ben spoke up looking at his friend still sprawled on the floor," The Seafreedom is still on shore leave and Lucas is still on medical leave. So, um can I ask what this is about sir? You see he's kind of getting married today and we had a bachelor party last night and well…"

"We've found her, captain."

Ben looked confused, "Found who sir?"

"The Seaquest, she just sent up a distress beacon about two hours ago in the middle of the Atlantic. We've got our boats in the area attempting to make contact but the systems are out of date and well, we can't get past the security system his security system. We need him."

Benjamin Krieg's mind raced. The Seaquest, where had she been all this time, it had been 10 years. There was no way anyone on board was still alive, not after all this time. But, how did the distress beacon get raised?

"Where?" Ben asked thinking about the reaction Abbey was going to have about all of this.

"If I can speak to him no where, we just need the access codes for the docking bay. We think he's the only one who would possibly remember them. If he doesn't we'll just have to cut in to the hull after we tow her in."

"Can you give me a few, I'm not sure this is the most pleasant thing to be woken up with."

"Captain, I have a crew already docked to the Seaquest, I don't exactly have the luxury or the time to wait," Magath, retorted sternly.

"Great," Ben mumbled under his breath turning towards Lucas.

_How in the hell am I supposed to do this? Hey kid, happy wedding day by the way, we just found the crypt uh I mean the Seaquest and they want to go poking around in your friend's watery graves. So you mind giving them the keys to the front gate? _Ben thought sarcastically as he often did during times of stress, as he bent down to wake his young friend.

"Lucas? Hey Luke, uh listen Magath has something he needs to talk to you about, it's really important."

Lucas rolled over to face Ben, "General Magath? He hates me Ben. What did I do now?"

"It's not so much something you did as it is something you know," Krieg said trying to steady his voice not sure how his friend would react, "you see Lucas, they um well, they.."

"What Ben! Just tell me already I mean you're acting like you're going to tell me they found the Seaquest or something."

"They did."

"You're so full of crap Ben," Lucas said standing up to look at the screen, " Come on who's really on the Vidlink Abbey. Really funny Abb—General Magath."

Lucas looked stunned. His blue eyes darted quickly taking in all of the information as the general explained what they had found. He knew there was no way there would be any survivors, not after all this time. After listening to everything the admiral had to say and being told explicitly that everything he had just been told was classified to the highest level Lucas quietly and methodically recited his access code to the Seaquest's docking bay giving away no emotion in his voice as he spoke.

"Thank you son, I know this can't be easy for you. I appreciate the help and, congratulations on your wedding. My apologizes for interrupting such a special day but, this couldn't wait." Magath cut the link.

Lucas turned back towards his friends. Ben Krieg studied the younger man's face trying to pick up on how he was feeling.

"You okay Lucas?" Bobby asked trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucas said trying to put forth his best smile," I let them all go a long time ago. I had to to survive. I'm okay really. It was a long time ago."

Ben smiled, he knew Lucas well enough to know that he hadn't just let go of the past but, he was proud to see that the young man didn't dwell in it anymore. It had been a hard recovery for him after he was found floating in a life raft when the Seaquest disappeared and today was going to be the first day of the rest of his life. In some small way at least finding the Seaquest would maybe allow them all to close that chapter in their lives and open a new one starting today.

"Well kid," Ben said patting Lucas on the back, "Come on we've gotta go pick up your tux and get you hitched before that girl comes to her senses."

….

General Magath learned back in his chair, he had just received the news that not only were they able to access the Seaquest but all missing hands, including Captain Nathan Bridger had been found alive.

_Still alive, now how the hell did they manage that? This simply won't do. If Borne finds out the Seaquest is back and her mighty Captain alive he'll re-neg on our deal. Damn it. _

Magath let out a sigh before turning to his aid.

"Joey, leak it to the press, the Seaquest has been found. All missing hands were lost."

The young man looked surprised, "But sir, they said—"

"I know what they said damn it, Just do it!"

As the young man retreated from the room Magath slid back in to his thoughts.

_I can't hide the damn boat but, maybe no one has to know they survived. Who's to say they'll survive much longer anyway, _Magath turned to vid screen. He had an idea now he just had to figure out how to make it look like an accident.

**Author's note: Okay, now the fun can begin. I wonder if Lucas will keep this little secret from Kristin. No really I do, I haven't decided yet! Sorry I didn't get this up last night my little one decided to help me with dinner. I can do two thing at once but, alas, not three. Cooking in a tutu was fun though (I should mention it was the 2 year old's idea.) Thanks again for reading/reviewing my stories, I like knowing what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so, I really like the shorter chapter flow I have. It's a good way to keep things from getting too drawn out while still keeping some of the cute/funny banter that keeps the character's personalities in check. I think I'll continue this method now that I'm arriving at the thick of the story. I like being able to give every one's thoughts on the scenes as they play our and in my longer chapter story (War Games and Spies) that just became a daunting task and the story itself has suffered in my opinion. Now speaking of other people's thoughts, I will now switch to Kristin's thoughts. It's still the day that Seaquest returns / the wedding day and I promise I will get back to the Seaquest crew and their discovery soon.**

Dr. Kristin Westphalen stood in the back of the rather large church. Peaking in to the small room she caught a glimpse of Admiral Noyce smiling warmly as he adjusted the Abbey's veil with tear filled eyes. She wiped a single tear from her eye, carefully watching as to not ruin her make up. Admiral Katherine Hitchcock took the tissue from her with a slightly concerned look she gestured to the front of the church. The guests were all seated. There were simple, yet elegant, flower arrangements lining the isle. Everything was perfect. Well, almost everything.

"Where's Lucas?" Katie said at almost a whisper.

Kristin sighed heavily, "I'll kill Ben if he isn't here on time."

Katie looked stunned, "Oh no, you left him with Ben! Kris! He was two hours late for our wedding!"

" And you still married him?" Kristin scoffed now panicked about where the young groom could possibly be. She had spoken to him around lunch time and she could tell there was something wrong she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I had to, otherwise my father would of killed him right there. What can I say? I was young and dumb. Come on lets go see if we can find them," Katie said pulling Kristin in to a smaller room where Chief Shan and Dr. Leven both stood in dress blues waiting to be a part of the bridal party.

"Both of you get out of here, go find Krieg and Lucas now, we have literally 5 minutes before this wedding is set to start and if there not back here—" Katie's angry words were interrupted by a sudden commotion at the door. Katie and Kristin both couldn't help but laugh as they over heard the conversation between the missing groom and his groomsmen.

"Great Ben, that's just great," Lucas said with the same animation he had as a teenager when he was about to get in trouble, "You almost got us arrested! Abbey's going to kill me. Look at this tux would you!"

"How was I supposed to know it was a drug den? I said I'm sorry Luke, what do you want my blood?"

"I wouldn't tempt him on the blood thing, Ben," Robert said coyly leaning against the wall, "and you could just start shopping at a store like everybody else. In case you haven't noticed, this black market crap always ends badly for you."

"Yeah or me, how am I supposed to explain this to Abbey?" The young groom said pointing down at the large stain on his shirt.

"Come on kid, a little water will get that right out," Ben said putting his arm around his friend.

"I doubt that Ben," Robert said smiling as he noticed two familiar females entering the room followed by Admiral Noyce.

"You're not helping Bobby," Ben added before jumping out of his skin when Admiral Noyce spoke up behind him.

"Well, son, that's not so bad. I was actually supposed to tell you earlier but, I couldn't find you," Bill continued winking to Kristin, "Abbey changed her mind, since all of you are military; she wanted you all to wear your dress blues. I took the liberty of picking yours up from the beach house."

Kristin smiled handing Lucas a garment bag as Katie laughed at the terrified look on her ex-husbands face.

"Don't worry Ben, I picked up yours and Bobby, Catherine has yours in the room she's getting dressed in," Katie smiled as Ben turned his grin to Lucas.

"See kid, I told you it would all work out!"

"I'm not a kid Ben, just shut up and get dressed would you? Oh and Ben you did remember the rings right?" Lucas said taking the bag from Kristin and entering a dressing room.

"The rings," Ben swallowed hard.

"Ben you didn't?" Kristin admonished.

"He did." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's just great," Admiral Noyce said annoyance apparent as he looked at the now shriveling officer before him.

"Lucky for you Captain, I didn't," Bobby said holding up the box," you left it on the dresser."

Every one sighed with relief and quickly went back to making sure everything was in place leaving the two men standing along in the room.

"Bobby, remind me when I'm your CO again to have you keel hauled okay?"

"Aye, sir," Bobby said giving a fake salute as he walked away from Ben towards his wife.

…

Captain Bridger sat alone in an interrogation room. He had been here for the last few hours since the Seaquest had been rescued. Well, what they were calling a rescue anyway. They had rushed the boat with guns. One of his men, sensory chief Miguel Ortiz, had been shot in the may lay. Occasionally someone would come in to interrogate him about things he really couldn't recall. Nathan would occasionally ask the man to see Kristin or Lucas just to be scoffed at and told, "Why would they want to see you after all this time?" All this time? Kristin had just left a week ago for a conference and Lucas, well the captain had no idea what had happened to the boy but, he took some solace in the implication of the man's words that he was alive. Nathan was pulled from his thoughts again as another man once again entered the room. He looked familiar but Nathan couldn't place him. He reminded him of an older Lt. Oliver Hudson. Nathan realized as he looked at the patch on the man's shirt that he was indeed some relation to the Lieutenant.

"Alright, Bridger, if you are who you say you are, Do you recognize me?" The staunch military man said setting down a file as he sat at the table.

"Well, not exactly, but you do resemble a Lieutenant, I knew. Oliver Hudson."

"Well that would be Captain now, sir."

"Do you know what year this is?"

"2022," Bridger scoffed, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because sir, it's 2032, and we're kind of curious about where the hell you've been the last 10 years. The disappearance of the Seaquest in 2022 triggered national mourning and not to mention a damn war!"

"What war? We may have been missing for 10 hours at the most certainly not 10 years. I don't believe you."

"Fine don't believe me," Oliver Hudson's voice said turning more to a growly as he turned on a small TV in the corner of the room at a news clip about a wedding began to play, "Maybe you'll believe this."

Nathan turned towards the television and watched as a young couple maybe in their late twenties exited a church the broad caster's voice dub began to play.

_In happier news today Lucas Wolenzcak, the son of the late Lawrence Wolenzcak founder of the world power project which gives the all UEO nations free power, was married today to Abbey Noyce, the granddaughter of Admiral William Noyce. Noyce if you remember was credited with saving….. _

"Lucas?" Nathan looked confused at the screen as the clip continued to play. It looked like Lucas but older. He was dressed in UEO issue dress blues. Could he actually be military? His hair was shorter and looked a little darker but, one could guess that would come with age. The young man's eyes gave away his identity. Nathan had never seen anyone else with such a vivid color. How could this be happening? Looking in the crowed he could see Kristin wiping a tear from her eye as she left the church. She was as beautiful as ever. He auburn hair now had just a tint of silver along the side. She was stunning. Next to her stood a blond woman holding a young blond boy maybe 5 or 6 years old. Nathan thought the boy looked like a young Robert but put the thought aside as he noticed Benjamin Krieg, with captain's stripes no less. He watched as the group got in to a waiting limousine. Tears began to prick his eyes and he slowly began to realize some way somehow, so much time had passed. He watched the screen as Lucas walked up to his groomsmen. He smiled seeing Shan, and Dr. Levin standing next to Krieg. He watched as a very familiar man grabbed Lucas in a head lock and ruffled his hair. He watched as closely ready the groom's lips, "Cut it out, Bobby."

Bobby. Could it be? Yes it was. There on the screen was his son, alive and well. How could this happen? He turned to not Captain Hudson with a combination or anger and hurt in his eyes.

"Shut it off."

"Now do you believe me?" Oliver spoke just as sternly as ever dropping the military recorders of the people he had just seen on the table as he called out their information "Captain Benjamin Krieg, 45 Chief; Medical officer, Dr. Kristin Westphalen, 56 ;Lt. Commander Lucas Wolenzack, 27." Hudson noticed Lucas age made the older man flinch, " And Commander Robert Bridger, 46."

Nathan stared at the photographs before him. This was all true but how?

"Now captain," Hudson continued," If you'd allow me I'll explain to you what's changed in the last 10 years."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, the opening of this chapter is to show the time of day and to give Kristin's perspective of the wedding and other things that come to light. It's still the same day, I just wanted some more mush and fun before I get to all the drama. Trust me the next chapter is pure drama.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MIB SONG, THE SEAQUEST, OR THE RASCAL FLATTS SONG THAT HAVE LYRICS IN HERE. **

**Chapter 9:**

_Here come the men in black. It's the MIB'S. Here come the MIB'S. Here come the men in black, they won't let you remember. Na Na Na .The good guys dress in black. Remember that just in case we ever face to face and make contact. The title held by me MIB means what you think you saw you did not see…._

"Katie, where in the world did Ben get those dance moves?" Kristin laughed watching the groomsmen attempt a line dance. The wedding had been lovely and every one was having a good time at the reception. Kristin couldn't remember the last time she had seen Lucas so happy.

"I'm not sure, Kris but, he really should send them back huh?" Katie said laughing at her ex-husband's best attempt to look cool doing such an outdated dance.

"Forget Ben," Abbey said pointing out on the dance floor, "Check out Manny!"

"Oh my Lord! He's going to break a hip!" Kristin quipped.

Manilow Crocker had taken his role as an usher in the wedding seriously. He had tried his best to look out for Lucas after Capt. Nathan Bridger disappeared and was honored when the young man had asked him to be a part of the groomsmen. So, when he was presented with the idea of the line dance he had allowed the younger men to teach him the dance, never admitting that not only did he already know it but, he had been quite good at it in his day.

Katie laughed to the point of tears at the group, "Oh Ben, had to of put them all up to this. I can't imagine this was Lucas' idea."

Bill Noyce smiled as he pulled up a chair, "You think this is funny? You should have seen them practicing."

"Oh, I bet," Kristin caught a glimpse of something in the older man's tone; she leaned over speaking only to him before continuing, "Bill, is something wrong?"

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," Noyce replied with a sign, "I'm sorry Kristin, I just received some … news.. I will need to speak with you about it tomorrow but, there's nothing that can be done tonight so for Lucas and Abbey's sake I would rather wait until they're off on their honeymoon before we speak."

"Well, I don't like the sounds of that," Kristin replied curtly but as she looked at the young couple now dancing together to a slow love song she sighed. Bill was right, whatever it was could wait until the morning. Today was their day. "Very well then but, they're leaving at 10 in the morning for the airport. I expect to hear from you no later than 10:30."

"Really, that much time?"

"Well," Kristin replied with a slight sarcastic whim to her voice, "There are some things that never change. One of those things is Lucas' ability to always be late."

"True, and I bet Abbey is no help there."

"No, you know, I think she's worse than him." Kristin smiled, "Oh and I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you helping the two of them with all of this."

"Well, you're welcome but, truth be told I didn't help them with much. They really wanted to do it all on their own. They didn't even accept half of what I offered."

"Well, it was still a lovely gesture." Kristin's thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of some ones throat.

_'I hope the days come easy and the moments past slow and each road leads you where you wanna go and if your face with a choice and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you…."_

Kristin looked up to the smiling face of the young man who had certainly become the most important person in her life. She smiled as he held out his had to her.

"Come on, Doc it's time for the mother-son dance," Lucas had accepted Dr. Westphalen's role as his mother years ago but, actually referring to her as such was a rare occurrence.

Kristin tried to hold back her tears during the dance. She wasn't sad by any means but she couldn't help but think about the past and about how far Lucas had come. There was a time after he was found in that raft she really thought; she would never see that smile again. Her thoughts wondered through everything that had happened in the last 10 years. She thought about Nathan, he would have given anything to be here for this, to see this day. Kristen felt Lucas hold her a little tighter and she realized she was crying. She tried composing herself once again as she looked into the blue eyes before her. This was the essence of their relationship, no matter what happened. No matter who came in and went out of their lives they would always have each other. She smiled hugging him tightly as the song ended.

"I am so proud of you and you know Nathan would be too, don't you Lucas?"

"I know doc," Lucas said looking down,"I wish he were here."

"Me too, Lucas, metoo."

...

Cmdr. Jonathon Ford angrily paced the room. He was never a man to wear his emotions on his sleeve but, this, well this was a little much. His captain had just explained to them all that somehow 10 years had passed and not only did they not remember the last 10 years, they hadn't aged either.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is absurd. You can't really believe this can you?"

Nathan sighed as he looked around the room at his crew. They were all looking to him for the answers. Answers were one thing he didn't have.

"I know it seems strange and, I really wish I could explain it. I can't but, I know it's true. I've spoken to Bill Noyce."

"The Secretary General?" Anothy Piccalo asked from the other side of the room.

"The retired Secretary General actually, and I've seen a great deal of evidence to prove that we're certainly in the year 2032."

"Well what kind of evidence Sir? I mean there's lots of things that could be faked you know. I mean Lucas can alter the dates of just about anything given enough time." Tim O'neill added his concern to the growing number of questions floating in the room.

Nathan sighed as he spread the UEO personel files he had already studied across the table making sure the file of Lt. Cmdr. Lucas Wolenczak sat on top of the pile. As he watched the collective gasp over take the room Capt. Bridger cleared his throat and began his speech.

"There it is. There's your evidence. Like I said, I don't know what happened and these guys aren't exactly happy that I don't know where we've been the past 10 years but, the year is correct. Our Lucas is a 27 year old Lieutenant Commander in the UEO and from what I've heard quite the fighter pilot to boot. I wish I had something more reassuring to say to all of you but I don't. As it stands the UEO has classified our very existence which means as far as the world knows we're all still dead."

"Dead?" Miguel Ortiz said in shock from across the room," Our families think we're dead?"

"Yes, and from what I've seen we have a lovely monument," The captain said dryly," Tomorrow we will all be debriefed and assessed by a UEO doctor. While we try to figure out what's happened you are all to remain on base. You will be issued ID cards with fake names. They're confident no one will recognize any of us but, you must all do your best to blend in until we can sort this out and go back to our normal lives. Well, what left of them anyway."

"Well what if they can't figure it out, what happened to us? I mean they can't keep us here forever can they?" Ensign Lonnie Henderson said from the cot she had been sitting on. The captain couldn't help but notice how meek her voice sounded. He looked up and realized she was holding Addison, a stuffed bear she had smuggled off of the Seaquest.

"They'll figure out something. I know this is stressful people but, try to take some solace in the fact that were all still alive and together. At this point that's all that really matters."

Tony looked at the personnel files on the desk. '_27 years old,' he scoffed to himself," No way, the kid's actually older than me now.'_

"Hey cap, you said Luke's a fighter pilot? Who the hell is he fightin' with?"

"Well, I was hoping that could wait until tomorrow but, there's a war going on with Macronesia."

"Macronesia? The Australian mining colony?" Commander Ford recalled looking at his captain.

"Yes, I don't know all of the details but, apparently they just signed a peace treaty again. That's why they're hiding us. The UEO feels that if the world knew the Seaquest was back some of the fringe colonies would consider it an act of war."

"Good Lord, what did we come back to?" Tim said doing the sign of the cross with his crucifix.

"I don't know Mr. O'neill, I simply don't know.

…..

Bill Noyce looked on as Kristin Westphalen and Lucas Wolenzcak finished their dance. He had no idea how he was going to tell Kristin that Nathan had been found. Hell, he had no idea how he was going to break the new to Lucas either. The pair had been through so much because of the Seaquest's disappearance, he wasn't sure how they would react to the sudden reappearance Nathan and the Seaquest. Suddenly a slight glare caught his eye. He looked at Kristin and smiled. She still wears her engagement ring after all this time. Maybe she will take the news better than he was expecting. Then again, maybe she'd Nathan for putting them all through all of this. Who knows only tomorrow will tell.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: There will be a flash back in this chapter. Anybody wondering what happened to Lucas on that raft that everybody says he's come so far? Well, I'm still not telling you. I'll just be hinting around a little at the after math. :) WARNING: There is a flash back in this chapter and it get's pretty graphic. It's going to be written in italics. I really don't want this to get confusing but, I need a little foreshadowing. Let's just say everyone won't exactly be as thrilled with Nathan's return as you may expect. If the subject of suicide and self harming bothers you please skip the flashback. I really tried to right it more emotional than graphic but the bloods there.**

**Chapter 10:**

Kristin sat in her window seat drinking her coffee thinking about the night before. The wedding was beautiful and her boy was happy, finally. Lucas had told her after the reception about the discovery of the Seaquest. She pretended it didn't bother her when she noticed how well Lucas had handled the news and besides it was his wedding day, a happy occasion. The dead could wait. As she sat there her mind began to wonder through the past 10 years. A tear fell silently as she recalled one of the hardest days of her life.

_"I don't know, doc. He still isn't talking. It's been 2 month," Ben Krieg threw up his arms in exasperation, "You really believe he's okay? I sure as hell don't!"_

_"Calm down Lieutenant, he'll hear you." Kristin admonished the man before her. She knew ben meant well but the last thing she would allow anyone to do was to cause any more damage to Lucas, "I know you're worried. I am too but, this isn't a physical problem. There's nothing I can give him to just fix it. We have to wait and give him time to heal on his own. He's been through more than we could ever imagine. Physically he is doing much better but well, mentally, and more importantly, emotionally, I just don't know."_

_"Well, then why do they keep saying he's fine. This obviously isn't fine."_

_From across the room Captain Katherine Hitchcock watched her ex-husband's pained expression, "Maybe we should try pushing him a little. Maybe try taking him out of the house for a while? Ben, you could maybe take him to the park or a beach. He'd like that."_

_Robert Bridger stood in the corner or the room. He didn't know the boy. He had never even spoken to him but Noyce had told him what the young man had meant to his father. He sighed before speaking._

_"Let me try talking to him."_

_"No, absolutely not!" Dr. Westphalen stated firmly and coldly," Take it how you want but, to him, your father just cast him aside and left him alone. I seriously doubt you trying to talk to him will help at all. In all honesty that daft idea could make it worse."_

_"Let him try doc, hell it doesn't get much worse than what we've got now," Ben sighed, "Come on Bobby, I'll show you to his room."_

_Kristin looked towards Katie, "I don't like this idea."_

_"You don't like this idea or you don't like Robert? I wouldn't blame you for either."_

_"Well, both, I suppose. I hate how I'm just expected to accept him and his classified mission. Don't get me wrong it's noble of him to offer to help Lucas but, I don't think he really cares at all to be frank."_

_Kristin and Katie's attention were turned to Ben's voice calling to them suddenly._

_"DOC! KATIE! GET IN HERE NOW!"_

_Kristin ran in the room almost knocking Ben down as she entered. She didn't see Lucas but, she did notice one Robert Bridger with one very bloody, very broken nose._

_"What the hell happened!? Where's Lucas?" Kristin demanded._

_Ben Krieg gestured to the bathroom," He ran in there. He's locked the door."_

_Katie quickly bent down at the door pulling a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock. As Kristen opened the door the sight before her horrified her. Lucas was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. He had been pale as long as she had known the boy but he almost looked grey, stark contrast to the deep red cuts going down the lengths of his arms. Kristen felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked down at the boy._

_"Damn it Ben, Call an ambulance now!" Katie called back at the door of the bathroom._

_Kristin bent down and propped the teen up in her arms tears streaming from her eyes, "Lucas, please, you can't do this to me. I need you. Please open your eyes and look at me."_

_She watched as the boy's blue eyes flickered open for the first time since his rescue he looked at her like he actually knew who she was._

_"I'm sorry, doc."_

"Doc? Doc? Hey you alright?"

Kristin blinked as the young man's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up at Lucas and Abbey's concerned faces she realized why they were staring at her. She was crying.

"Are you okay, Kris?" Abbey asked concern laced through the question, "Do you want us to maybe stay a day or two? We don't have to leave today you know."

"Yeah, the mouse can wait," Lucas chimed in.

"No, no, don't be silly," Kristin said standing drying her eyes, "I'm just so happy for the both of you but, I will miss the two of you living here."

Lucas smiled and hugged the doctor, "Well look at it this way, your house will stay a lot cleaner."

"True, but I may have to throw a towel or two on the floor the first couple of days, just to get used to it again." She quipped.

The pair laughed and hugged Kristen good bye as they headed off for the airport. As their car pulled away Kristin noticed the retired Admiral Bill Noyce waving them off at the end of her driveway as he turned and walked up Kristin leaned against her door frame, looking at the man suspiciously.

"Alright Bill, what's so important that I get a house call?"

"Well, doctor, I wanted to be here for you when you got the news."

"About the Seaquest? Lucas already told me it's been found, thank you for your concern but, I am alright. I knew it would turn up one day," Kristen replied nonchalantly trying to hide the fact that she had actually cried most of the early morning hours after finding out. Another funeral wasn't something she wanted to go through.

Noyce shook his head seeing through the woman's act instantly, "Lucas didn't know everything, Kristin. Hell with how he had reacted to the original disappearance we didn't even want to tell him she had been found but, we needed.."

"Of course you needed something from him. His mental state be damned the mighty UEO needed something!" Kristin admonished, "Don't belittle what he went through Bill. He's come a very long way. You of all people shouldn't want to push him."

Bill put up his hands defensively. He hadn't expected the mother bear in Kristin to be provoked by his comment but he knew better than to argue, "What I was trying to say is, we thought it would be best to shield him a little from what we discovered. Kristin, they're alive."

Kristin's eyes welled up with tears, "You're lying. That's not possible. Why would you do that to me?"

"I've spoken to Nathan myself. That's why I was a little off put last night. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but, I didn't want to upset Lucas. The UEO would like me to ask you if you would do the examinations on them. I understand if you don't want to but, we thought they would be more comfortable with someone they know. We have to keep them confined to the base until we know what's going on. It hit the news this morning that the Seaquest was found but the leak says only bodies were found aboard."

Kristin closed her eyes and regained her composure letting her medical training take over. She felt if she let her emotions rule she would just collapse.

"Is anyone hurt?"she asked with almost a bitter tone to her voice.

"Only Miguel Ortiz, just a flesh wound. He was shot by one of our guys who weren't exactly expecting to see anyone walking around. They all seem to be in good health."

"And Nathan?"

"Hasn't stopped demanding to see you and Lucas, there is one other thing. None of them remember the last ten years Kristin, and they don't seem to have aged at all."

Kristin looked at Bill Noyce confused, how was that possible? Could this all be true? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes deciding that no matter how much she dreaded the idea she had to see this for herself.

"Alright then, Let's go."

"Good," Bill Noyce smiled," Maybe you can calm Captain Krieg down as well. He's been wearing a rut in my carpet since we put him in charge of the group's security. He won't go in the room. I don't think he believes they're alive."

"Well to be honest Bill, I'm not sure I believe you either."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, now the drama shall continue. I will try my best to still keep some parts of this light but, there will be some pretty dark chapters coming up. I should note, Kristin's reaction in this chapter maybe off putting to some of you but please keep in mind you guys don't know the whole story yet. ;)**

**Chapter 11:**

Captain Benjamin Krieg paced back and forth in the small office occasionally glaring at the two way mirror on the far side of the room. There they were, the crew of the Seaquest. Lt. j.g. Tim O'neill, Sensory Chef Miguel Ortiz, Cmdr. Jonathon Ford, Captain Nathan Bridger, his friends, to some extent his family. He had taken their loss hard. He had worked through his grief, his regrets and he had moved on. He should be happy to have them back but, his mind was too clouded with questions. Where had they been? What the hell happened to them? It didn't help matters that the entire group seemed frozen in time. They all looked exactly as he remembered. Ben couldn't explain his anger but he felt justified in it. Did they even know what they had left behind when they just disappeared from the face of the earth?

The captain was pulled from his thoughts by the voice of Nathan Bridger. The silver haired man stood before him talking in to the mirror.

"I can just about guess, this is a two way mirror, if you don't mind we'd like to have something to drink. The last I checked we weren't prisoners."

Ben scoffed, "Great now I get to play waitress," he told himself as he picked up a bucket of drinks from the table, took a deep breath, and opened the door of the room.

Cmdr. Ford was the first to make the connection as Ben set the drinks on the table and glared at the group.

"Ben? Ben Krieg? Is that really you?"

Ben froze momentarily trying to come to terms with how to answer the question. Letting his defenses kick in he resigned himself to a jovial replay accompanied by a nervous smile, "That's what my boxers say. How are you Jonathon?"

"It's good to see you Ben," The commander stood shaking the hand of the now superior officer.

Ben saw the sincerity in the man's eyes he decided he could settle in his mind at least that these people where who they said they are simply enough, "Hey Tim," he asked with a smile, "What did Lucas and I do to your Bible during the first tour?"

The communications officer looked surprised to even be spoken to. He smiled at the memory and sighed, "You said Lucas did that on his own Ben?"

Ben just smiled and waited for his answer.

"You took a highlighter and highlighted individual letters spelling out dirty words," Tim said laughing, "You know I didn't find it very funny at the time but, I still have that Bible."

Ben let a single tear fall before regaining his composure, "Welcome back guys. We've missed you."

Captain Nathan Bridger stood from the table and walked over to his former supply and morale officer. He held his hand out to Krieg and was shocked to see the man stiffen before speaking.

"I'm sorry sir, I can accept it's you and I can welcome these guys back with open arms but, I have a lot of questions for you before I can shake your hand."

Nathan looked shocked and the entire group tried to hide the shock on their faces. Bridger read something in the other man's voice that he couldn't put his finger on. There was anger there but, why?

"Very well, then Captain, Maybe you and I can sit down and I'll see if I can answer your questions. I'm afraid I have some questions of my own for you. If we can come to some kind of agreement?"

"Fine, we can talk but, I won't tell you anything about Lucas until you explain to me what happened," the tone of his voice was final. Nathan just nodded. Suddenly the door was opened and in walked Bill Noyce followed by a familiar figure Nathan knew all too well, Kristin.

Benjamin Krieg side stepped out of the way as the Doctor approached Nathan. Kristin stared at the man before her, emotions swirled and tears filled are eyes as she begun to speak.

"Is that really you?"

Nathan smiled a single tear falling from his eyes as he answered, "Yes, Kris it's me."

"Are you alright?" She asked regaining her composure.

"I'm a little confused but, physically, I'm fine."

Suddenly every jaw in the room dropped as Dr. Kristin Westphalen, drew back and firmly slapped Captain Nathan Bridger across the face, "How dare you? Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what I've been through without you? Do you even know what you've done?"

Instinctively, Cmdr. Jonathon Ford sprung in to action to protect his captain only to be stopped by Captain Ben Krieg, "No offense Jonathon, but I'd like to hear him answer that too. You have no idea what the last 10 years have been. Sit down."

Seeing a look in Ben's eyes he'd never seen before the Commander relented and took a seat next to a stunned looking Anthony Piccalo as Miguel and Tim gave each other confused glares.

Bill Noyce shook his head as he tried to diffuse the situation, "Alright, now that we know everybody remembers one another let's calmly try to work through some of this. "

"No," Kristin replied regaining her composure once again, "I'm here to do the examinations and that's what I'm going to do. I'd like permission to speak with Nathan later privately in my office. I'm too angery to speak now. I don't intend to make things any worse."

"Alright if that's okay with you of course," Noyce said towards Captain Bridger.

"That'll be fine,' Nathan replied still rubbing the welt on the side of his face as Ben interrupted.

"I should be there too."

"No,"Kristin admonished lightly, " I appreciate you wanting to protect me but, I'll be fine besides, Lucas is supposed to call the house this afternoon to tell you which boxes you can have, you wouldn't want to worry him hmm?"

Ben sighed accepting his defeat. The doctor knew exactly what to say to make him comply with her plans. She was right. Lucas was smart enough to know something was going on and he wasn't far enough that he couldn't get back suddenly if he thought something was wrong. Miami was only a 30 minuet flight from Orlando after all. And Lucas and Abbey returning early from their honey moon could be disastrous. Ben knew his young friend would never forgive him for this betrayal if he found Ben knew almost all along that the crew of the Seaquest was alive. He was only trying to protect his friend but he knew that wasn't something Lucas welcomed wither he needed it or not.

"Fine." He responded curtly.

"Thank you," Kristin forced a smile as she turned to the group, "Alright, who's first?"

Nathan Bridger watched as Kristin walked away from him with Lonnie Henderson. He ached to know what was wrong. He couldn't think of anything he had done to cause such a reaction and why was everyone so dead set on keeping Lucas from him? He turned around with a sigh realizing Ben Krieg had returned to glare at him. Something was wrong, very wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on exactly what. Maybe he thought if he could just find a way to talk to Lucas, he could find out what was going on.

**A/N: This is a super short chapter just for flow. I want the next few things to stand on their own because of their importance. I just needed to set up the mood before hand.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter will be pretty tense, I was able to work in a light hearted ending sort of but, that's it. It's pretty much all angst and hurt and just well heavy. **

**Chapter 12:**

Dr. Kristin Westphalen sat in her office looking over the charts of the Seaquest crew. They all showed signs of a form of cryogenic state that slowed the aging process. They had all in fact aged but only about a year's time in translation. She had run several tests trying to pin point the exact method but had not found the answer as of yet. She was just about to order another set of test when a knock came at her door.

"Come in," Kristin looked up to see Nathan Bridger enter her office, " Hello, Nathan."

"Not going to bite my head off yet are you?" Nathan quipped cautiously.

"Well, if you continue with that attitude, I may. I am sorry for striking you though; I let my emotions get the better of me."

Nathan looked surprised, "That was your emotions towards me? I suppose I was wrong for thinking we would have a happy reunion. You know the first thing I asked about when I got back was you and Lucas. Now you all act like you need to protect Lucas from me of all people." Nathan realized he had over stepped some unknown boundary as he watched Kristin's expression turn from one of apology to one of anger.

"So, you really don't remember anything at all?" Kristin leaned against her desk eyeing Nathan.

"Not a thing," Nathan retored,"Especially nothing to earn the reactions and looks I got from you and Ben today."

"Just because you don't remember it doesn't mean you didn't earn it," Kristin admonished," Nathan, it's been 10 years. When you first disappeared, I used to dream of you coming back like.. well just like you did and, well over time and with everything that happened to Lucas. We all adjusted to the changes and the loss and we moved on."

"Moved on? Malcom, I take it," Nathan folded his arms trying to hid the hurt in his voice as he received a stern glare from Kristin.

"There was a time when Malcom and I found comfort in one another but, he wanted things of the relationship that I wasn't ready to give him and well, Lucas had quite a problem with the whole thing. I had a choice to make and I chose—"

"Me?" Bridger said hopefully.

"No, I chose Lucas. He needed me and I needed him. We've stayed together all this time."

"Everyone is mad at me for leaving. Don't you realize it wasn't my fault? This whole mess wasn't my doing! I'm not to blame for your heart break. I do regret that you went through this without me but, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Nathan, to you it may seem easy to forgive. For you this has been a matter of hours. You haven't aged you're not physically any older. For you it's like someone hit the God damn pause button, you didn't lose any time, we have. 10 years ago I would have married you in a heartbeat. Now the idea seems absurd. 10 years ago things were different," Kristin yelled finally letting go of her tears.

"Fine," Nathan growled trying to keep his emotions in check," Then at least tell me why the hell everyone is so damn determined to keep Lucas from me?"

Kristin turned to face Nathan, matching his glare. "Because Nathan, wither you meant to or not, wither you remember it or not, you damned near killed him 10 years ago! The fact that you don't remember now makes very little difference. What's done is done!"

"Damn it Kristin, you of all people should know, I would never intentionally hurt Lucas. They boy is like a son to me," Nathan barked back at her, "Go ahead then, tell me what the hell did I do?"

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Kristin took a deep breath walking over to her desk drawer. She pulled out a large file that contained several disks and photographs. She sat for a moment staring at Nathan, the man she once loved, trying to decide where to begin.

….

Ben Krieg sat in the conference room the UEO had designated a make shift lounge for the Seaquest crew. He smiled to himself as he watched Tim O'neill and Miguel Ortiz arguing with each other occasionally gesturing his way.

"Got something to say boys?" Ben mocked trying to sound as official as he could.

Tim O'neill swallowed hard as they replied in unison, "No, sir."

"Knock it off with the sirs would ya? I'm not your CO."

"Speakin' of our CO," Tony butted in making Tim cringe, "What's everybody's problem with the cap. Youse guys act like he killed Luke or somethin'."

Ben cocked his head to the side and nodded, "Almost."

"Whaddaya mean almost? Cap'in Bridger would never do anythin' like that. To me yea maybe but, not to Luke! No way!"

"I hate to agree with Tony, Ben but, he's right. Captain Bridger would never hurt Lucas." Tim said looking up from his plate.

"Well, that says a lot. Tim never agrees with Tony." Ortiz added taking a bite from his apple.

"Do any of you remember when you evacuated the Seaquest?" Ben asked taking a deep breath.

The men all shook their heads as the voice of Lonnie Henderson came from a cot drawing all eyes her way. "Lucas was still on the bridge after the evacuation. I remember because I was scared and he held my hand. I don't remember what I was afraid of but, I know Lucas was there."

A spark of recognition lit in Cmdr. Ford's eyes. "I remember Lucas did stay. He wanted to help. Bridger resisted at first but, then he allowed it. I can't remember what the problem was but, Lucas thought he could help. Later when it was obvious there was no hope, the captain forced Lucas to evacuate," Jonathon turned to Ben," The captain didn't do anything to Lucas Ben. Why does every one think he did?"

"He dropped a 17 year old kid in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean 100's of miles away from where everyone else was evacuated. It took two weeks to find him because nobody was looking and two years for the kid to even remotely act like himself again. You opinion aside commander, it was his responsibility to take care of Lucas." Ben scoffed putting a harsh inflection on the Commander when he spoke.

"Ben you don't need to protect him from the captain, Lucas was old enough—"

"Shove it Ford, he's old enough to make his own decisions now. He wasn't then and if that's your argument explain why somebody felt the need to knock the kid out and cuffed his hands before putting him in the escape pod or why nobody was sent up with him? You've got no idea what he went through. You're damn right we're going to protect him somebody should have been."

The room was silent. The crew of the Seaquest looked around at each other in shock each trying to remember the last time they had seen Lucas.

"Exactly the response I expected, silence." Ben shook his head and he left the room slamming the door behind him.

…

Kristin leaned back in her chair as she tried to compose herself. She knew Nathan really did care for Lucas but what had happened was inexcusable. What explanation could he possibly have? He can't even remember what happened. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts as her vid screen began to buzz and the face of her assistant appeared on the screen.

"What is it Tracey? I asked to not be disturbed." Kristin snapped at the young woman on the screen.

"I'm sorry doctor but, well, Lucas is on the line for you. I just thought—"

Kristin looked up at Nathan quietly before turning back to the screen," Give me 2 minutes and then put him through okay?"

"Yes doctor."

"Nathan you have to promise me you'll be quiet. I can't even begin to explain how much you just popping up could damage him. I promise you we will sit down calmly and explain what we know happened to him and why we are so upset but right now I just need you to cooperate."

Nathan nodded, "Kris, um do you think.. I mean well, is there any where that I could see him, without him seeing me of course."

Kristen noticed the glisten of tears in the man's eyes. Maybe he would have some kind of explanation for it all? "Of course, look stand over here against the wall. He shouldn't be able to see you there and if he sees anything it would just be your waist."

Nathan slide in to place just in time to see Lucas appear on the screen with the young woman he recognized from the new clip. They appeared to be in a hotel room somewhere on vacation perhaps he thought. Nathan couldn't help but notice how different Lucas appeared. He had aged well. His hair was darker and there was a dark scar on his for head that made Nathan think back to a time that Lucas desperately wanted a scar.

"Hi, sweet heart, how are you both enjoying the trip?" Nathan noticed the difference in Kristin's demeanor as she spoke to the young man.

"We sure are Kris," The young woman spoke.

"Well, that's wonderful. Abbey is Lucas eating properly?" Nathan smiled as Lucas rolled his eyes at Kristin's question.

"Well.. He's eating. Let's leave it at that." The girl quipped.

"Hey I am standing right here." Lucas interrupted, "So, doc how come you're still at work?"

Kristin smiled at Lucas, "Nothing for you to worry about. It's just paper work. By the way, have you made your decision yet? Ben is just itching to find out you know that right?"

"No, I haven't yet. Abbey wants me to stay home so, it's really tempting but I like working with Ben and Bobby. I'm happy with my position on the Seafreedom. I'm not sure I can just walk away."

"Well take your time choosing then, you know I'll support you either way but, it would be nice to have you home more and well you know I'm not getting any younger and I would like to see grandchildren sometime in this life time."

Nathan felt tears prick his eyes as the thought of Lucas as a father pricked his eyes. He watched the rest of the conversation in awe of the relationship Kristin had nurtured with the boy. She was far closer to him that he had ever been and if he'd let himself admit it, he was a little jealous. He decided in that moment that no matter how long it took he would prove that he hadn't hurt Lucas and gain his rightful place back in the now young man's life.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you winter storm Leon for closing schools yesterday and today. I say this sarcastically as I live in Louisiana and think that the snow day was a little over zealous seeing as well, it didn't snow but, hey a day off Is a day off right? Right! So, my apologies for no updates yesterday. I was busy chasing around that two year old in a tutu again. I will try to get a chapter or two up today but, as soon as the little one wakes up I have to go and put my tutu on and dance. Ah the joys of motherhood. Well enough of my apologizing and excuses I'm sure nobody cares. I am bringing another flash back in to play here. I'm going to finally let you guys and Nathan see why everyone is so upset with him. I will write the flash back in italics again and just have it begin like Kristin is going to be speaking it but instead I'll just start the flash back so you can see everyone's feelings on it and get a better sense as to why Ben and Kristina and even Noyce are nervous about Lucas and Nathan reuniting. Dr. Wendy smith will be in this chapter. I don't like her but I can't have Lucas explain what happened because if he consciously knows what happened then it ruins my storyline and short of bringing back that dream machine from the episode where William Shatner guest starred this is the only way to go about it. Phew that was a lot to explain. I know I could just not explain anything and let the chips fall where they may but some of my chapters (this one especially) could leave readers wanting to kill me. I promise, I'm going somewhere with this and not just being mean to Bridger. **

**Chapter 13:**

Kristin had been on the vid link with Lucas and Abbey for a little over an hour talking about various things from work to plans for a baby. The conversation had certainly put Kristin in a much better mood. This whole ordeal was starting to bring back very protective feeling towards Lucas. Feels she knew he would be quick to admonish her for. He really was much better now and certainly didn't need anyone to protect him anymore. He was grown now and would even be on his own as soon as the young couple's new home was complete. Abbey was in the middle of recounting Lucas convincing her to ride some mountain or other when Kristin looked up a Nathan. He stood there quietly staring at the bottom of the small screen. He had tears in his eyes and she couldn't help but notice how proud Nathan looked. As she followed his eyes to the very bottom of her vid screen she noticed what he was looking at. Apparently it had been a long day and Lucas was fast asleep on the bed next to Abbey. Kristin smiled as she looked back at Nathan remembering how important Lucas had been to him all those years ago. Maybe there was some kind of explanation.

"Well, it looks like you both had a long day," Kristin smiled as she gestured toward the sleeping form on her screen.

Abbey looked down and gently brushed the blonde bangs of her new husband to the side, "I guess so huh?"

"Well, I should let you both get to sleep. I need to get these papers put away so I can get home."

"Sure, good night Kris."

"Good night darling," Kristen said as she leaned forward and cut the link.

"Are they on vacation?" Nathan asked half expecting Kristin not to answer him.

"No, not exactly, they were married last night. Today was the first day of their honeymoon. I asked Lucas to call me and let me know they arrived okay. Abbey convinced him to go to Disney world. It wasn't something I'd expect him to like but, she convinces him to try a lot of things."

"Oh, when I saw the news clip of the wedding I didn't realize it was .. well I just didn't know."

Kristin felt a pang of guilt as she looked at the man's disappointed face. She knew everything aside, Lucas would have wanted him there for the occasion.

"I have a few photographs and videos from last night if you would like to see them. Katie recorded their first dance and the groomsmen dancing to some silly song. You can look them over while I explain our reaction to you a little better."

Nathan smiled grateful to see that spark in Kristin's eyes again, "I would love nothing more."

After showing Nathan the videos and pointing out the different members from the first tour of the Seaquest, Kristin sighed heavily as she turned to ask him something that was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Nathan, you really don't remember at all what happened to Lucas?"

"Kris, I swear to you, the last thing I remember was arguing with him on the bridge that he needed to evacuate. You can ask any of the crew, we were looking for him when the rescue party came barging in. Please Kristin you have to tell me what I could have done that you would hate me this way."

"I don't hate you Nathan. I don't think I ever could to be honest. When the Seaquest disappeared I was here working. Katie is the one who called and gave me the news. She said that the Clinton was going to be part of the search party and Ben was going absolutely stir crazy trying to find Lucas. She mentioned that some of the science staff had turned up. I assured her that Lucas would be in one of those life rafts. He wasn't. Two weeks went by and I couldn't understand why you would leave me alone. I was so angry with you."

"Kris, that wasn't my choice."

"No, leaving wasn't your choice but, I couldn't understand why you wouldn't have sent Lucas back to me. That way I would have had someone. Chief Crocker was the one who pointed out to me that Lucas wouldn't have left the Seaquest if he thought there was anything he could do to save her, to save you. I accepted it, as hard as it was. That night we went to dinner with some of the old crew memembers, most of the same men that served in the wedding actually and a Lieutenant came in and said they had found another life raft. Bill almost bit the young man's head off for interrupting us all. They had been finding debris for weeks it didn't seem very important. Until he mentioned there was someone on the raft. He couldn't pronounce Wolenzcak but, he really didn't have to by the time he said Lucas half of us were already ready to bolt out of the place. I was so happy to get him back. It was like a second chance I couldn't breathe."

"Two weeks?" Nathan looked puzzled and horrified at the same time, "He was out there for two weeks?"

"I wish I could say that was the worst part." Kristin said looking down, "I suppose there's no point in keeping anything from you….."

_Dr. Kristin Westphalen sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for news on Lucas' condition. They had rushed to get to the hospital so fast they had actually beaten the ambulance carrying they boy. Standing in the door way when the ambulance arrived moments earlier she and Benjamin Krieg had only been able to catch a quick glimpse of the teen's blonde hair as they paramedics rushed past them. Since then Lt. Ben Krieg hadn't stopped pacing the room. Chief William Shan sat on the floor next to Dr. Joshua Levin trying to deter the Lieutenant's pacing telling him he was making every one nervous. Kristin looked to her left where Manilow Crock sat looking straight ahead. The man refused to leave her side as he had found himself having to steady the good doctor more often than she was willing to admit. Kristin watched as Katie returned to her seat from speaking with the woman at the desk._

_"She says she can't tell us anything. We're not family," Katie said looking frustrated as she sat down, "Sec. General Noyce is trying to get in touch with Lucas' family. His mother's assistant said she went to Dr. Wolenzcak's last night to go to the services and she hasn't heard from her since. They're going to send an officer out there to bring them here so we can find something out."_

_Ben scoffed, "So you mean to tell me she actually came all the way out here and didn't bother to come to the damn funeral? That's just about right. They probably won't even come to the hospital you realize that right?"_

_"Ben, people grieve in different ways. You never know maybe they were too upset to attend the services, " Katie glared at her ex-husband willing him silently to not make a scene. _

_"Yeah right, they never should have put him on that damn submarine in the first place."_

_"That's enough Ben," Kristin interrupted firmly, "You're right, they shouldn't have abandoned their son in the middle of the daft ocean for the own convenience but you know what? They did and you can't change that now. Besides I suspect he's far better off having all of us in his live than he would be without us. You need to get your emotions in check now, Lucas is going to need you. He's going to need all of us."_

_Ben nodded quietly taking a seat next to Dr. Levin as Bill Noyce approached the group._

_"Um, I don't know how to say this so, I'll just come out and do it," Bill Noyce spoke as he looked soberly around the room, "The Wolenzcaks are dead."_

_"What?" Kristin spoke above the collective gasps in the room, "What do you mean they're dead?"_

_"Murder-Suicide, apparently Dr. Wolenzcak had it all planned out. He left a note apologizing to his family. He lured his ex-wife there under the guise of attending the services together. It looks like he shot her as soon as she came in the door and then turned the gun on himself. The police are working through the evidence now but, it seems pretty cut and dry." The older man fought back the sick feeling in his stomach as he looked at the people around him, "What I said at the restaurant is truer now more than ever, we're his family .I've already spoken to his Doctor and let him know about the situation. He'll be coming out shortly to let us all know how Lucas is. We'll have to make arrangements before he leaves the hospital as to where he will stay and someone will have to go to his father's and pick up his belongings."_

_"He'll stay with me," Kristin spoke before anyone had the chance, "I just signed on as CMO at the Miami base. My condo is small but, I was going to go house shopping next week. If he's well enough, he can come along. We'll find a place together."_

_Noyce smiled he had expected as much, "That's fine. There's still a few months until he's 18 but, I don't expect we'll need to have any papers drawn up."_

_"I'll pick up his stuff and drop it off at the doc's condo as soon as the police will allow me. Maybe Katie can help me put some of his stuff out in the extra bedroom," Ben Krieg added._

_"We'll help too," Shan said as Levin nodded in agreement._

_Just then the Doctor entered the small waiting area. With an almost somber look that disturbed the group._

_"Well how is he doc?" Ben was the first to speak, "Is he gonna be alright?"_

_"Physically, he should be fine in a few days. He has a nasty gash on his head that has healed enough that we won't need to stitch it. I am afraid it will leave a nasty looking scar though. His wrists however have an infection and haven't even begun to heal. We've already removed the plastic cuffs and, we'll start him on antibiotics right away to clear the infection. He's not as dehydrated as I expected so; he should at least be feeling better in a few days."_

_Kristin eyed the doctor not sure she heard the man correctly, "Excuse me, what do you mean by cuffs?"_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This directly follows the last chapter. It was going to be part of the last chapter but I found it getting a little long so I decided to start a new chapter so I can have a little dialogue between Kristin and Nathan Instead of doing one very long flashback that could get confusing. I know I promised Dr. Smith in the last chapter but as I've decided to break this up for dialogue she may be a couple chapters down the line. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seaquest, although I once had a plant I thought was trying to mutate and take over my living room. Then I found out it was ivy and they apparently just like to climb walls… alas I threw it away…..**

**Chapter 14:**

"Wait so, Dr. Wolenzcak is?" Nathan hesitated as he interrupted the story.

"Dead, yes Cynthia as well." Kristin responded curtly, "He left a note basically blaming his failures and bad parenting on Lucas. He decided to end it all because people would look down on him and just not understand that. The bastard could have at least said he loved his son in it but, I suppose blaming Lucas was easier for him. Lucas took the news well, he didn't really respond but, I suppose there was too much happening all at once for him." Kristin looked up at Nathan as tears flowed from his eyes. She wasn't sure how to continue. "The doctor explained that for some reason Lucas was hand cuffed with zipties in the lift raft. He had pulled one hand free and gotten to some water in one of the rescue packs but couldn't reach most of it. But in pulling his hand free, he had cut one of his wrist very badly and the other down to the bone. He still has the scars. Nathan I can understand wanting to force him off to keep him safe but that daft idea almost killed him not to mention how much it disturbed him emotionally. He wasn't the same for years. He didn't even speak to anyone for months and that was only after… "Kristin paused. She looked at Nathan her anger beginning to rise again. She decided abruptly to not broach the subject of Lucas' suicide attempt. There would be time for that later if ever.

"After what?" Nathan prodded sensing something was wrong.

"Never mind, He acted like he didn't even know who we were at first. That was probably the worst part of those first few weeks. He was there but gone at the same time; just tell me why it was done? Why do that to him? Why not at least send someone with him. You abandoned him Nathan, you left him alone. For weeks after he started speaking to us again he wouldn't even sleep alone either Ben or I had to sit with him. Ben took a 12 month leave from work and stayed with us to help him." Kristin struggled to keep her emotions in check remembering everything that had happened. She wanted answers and part of her knew the man that stood before her couldn't give them to her.

"Kristin, you have to believe me, I may not remember what happened but, I know I didn't do anything to hurt Lucas. I would have never handcuffed him to anything why would he say I did?"

"Actually, Lucas doesn't remember what happened to him before he woke up in the life raft and even that is sporadic at best. He's never come out and said what happened to him. I don't think he knows or cares to know. For him, it wasn't so much the physical injury and it was just being left alone to go through something like that." She sighed realizing it was now or never, there was no point keeping any other secrets about this. She looked up at the man's pained faced wondering if he could actually handle anymore. "Nathan there is something else you should know, it gets got a little worse than just that."

"I highly doubt it can get any worse Kristin, not only was he hurt and abandoned but he feels like it was my intention to do it apparently. How could it possibly get any worse?"

Kristin looked down at her desk wondering if she should continue. The medical file on her desk caught her attention. She slowly reached for it looking for a small stack of papers and photographs stapled together. She handed the packet clearly marked classified across it to Nathan refusing to make eye contact. She watched as Nathan's face went from an expression of realization to denial.

"Suicide? Lucas? Our Lucas?" Nathan said barely above a whisper.

"He wasn't the same anymore Nathan. He didn't even seem to know us. Strange as it sounds, his mental state actually improved afterwards. It sort of snapped him out of what ever had a hold on him. He's only improved since then."

"Well, I suppose I can understand why Krieg looked at me like he would just as soon kill me and he would say hello."

"Yes well Ben and Bobby for that matter are very protective of Lucas. He looks up to them. I think they're the main reason he enlisted. I can't say that I approved at first but it gave him a sense of belonging and security so I adjusted."

"Yes, Hudson mentioned something about Lucas being a fine solider and a fighter pilot?" Nathan looked at her questioningly as Kristin rolled her eyes.

"You know that may very well have been just to give me a few grey hairs," Kristin looked annoyed," He's damn near gotten himself killed a few times doing that. Ben tells me he's quite good but, I still can't see him ever being safe doing that. Right now he's still on a medical leave from being shot down a few months ago."

Nathan watched as tears welled up in her eyes. Kristen quickly regained her composure only the crack in her voice gave an inclination of her feelings. "That last time was the worst. Ben called; they thought he had been killed. The whole thing is still under investigation. A lieutenant was killed and an entire peace treaty was called off over what happened. He's been offered a desk job at the base here. Designing fighter subs, they already base a line of them on the stinger. I was hoping he would consider it but, it doesn't look like he is."

Nathan sighed, there was so much he had missed and judging by what Kristin had just told him there was a good chance that Lucas wouldn't even want to see him if he tired. The idea of what happened to Lucas angered him. He knew there was no way he could have caused such a thing to happen to the boy. He just had to figure out a way to prove how.

"I promise you, Kristin. I didn't hurt him. I don't care if I remember or not. I don't need to. I know I couldn't have hurt him, I'll find a way to prove it." Nathan's voice sounded so determined as he spoke. Kristin wanted desperately to believe him but, she wasn't sure she could handle the heart break again. Accepting it the first time was hard enough a second time would be devastating.

"Well, I .. I better get home. It's getting late. I'll have some test results for you all in the morning, " Kristin said as she stood up from her desk trying to avoid making eye contact with Bridger but as she walked past him she felt him grab her for arm stopping her.

"Please Kris, you have to believe me, I need you." Nathan's eyes pleaded to her for some favorable response.

Kristin sighed looking away from her former lover. She walked over to her desk and opened the drawer pulling out a large black album. She grabbed the file on top of her desk and placed it on top of the album and added a smaller album from her shelf, "Here," she spoke pushing the small collection towards Nathan, "You need to understand what we've been through, the good and the bad. There's a lot more we need to discuss but for now, this is enough."

"I understand," Nathan looked down as he picked up the pile from the desk, " Kris, do you think he'll be happy to see me? Lucas I mean."

"I couldn't say. Lucas didn't come away from everything as bitter as Ben or even as I did. He maybe welcoming or he could treat you the way he treated your son the first time Bobby tried to speak to him."

"Well, they're friends now from what I can see, so I don't imagine it was too bad was it?"

"Oh no, not bad at all," Kristin said a little too coyly, "Bobby just ended up with a broken nose. Aside from that, the conversation went fine."

Nathan looked shocked, he had never known Lucas to be a violent person and certainly would of never thought he would strike someone.

"Don't look so shocked Nathan, It's a long story for another day," Kristin admonished lightly, "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, I don't normally do this but I've had a couple people who steadily review this story, like every single chapter almost and I noticed on the review feed they both have a couple of questions. I'm going to address both of those since they've been so great and they don't have accounts so I can't message them directly)**

**Tracy: I know the suspense is killing you when it comes to Kristin and Nathan's relationship and I'm so sorry but, it'll continue to kill you for a while longer. I've tried to make it clear where she stands and I have sort of a climax reveal that will totally lay out exactly why she feels this way. Suffice to say, her loyalty will remain with Lucas until Nathan clears his name so to speak. She does have pitty for him and what he's lost and you will see that come through occasionally (there's a good example of this in this chapter's closing.)**

**SQAddict: Nathan and Bobby have not reunited yet. The past few chapters have all happened on the same day. Nathan saw Bobby in Lucas' wedding when Hudson showed him the news clip and again in the video of the groomsmen dancing that Kristin shows him. He is aware his son is very much alive and in the opening of this chapter you'll see why they haven't reunited yet. I always held the opinion, even watching the series, that Nathan must have really screwed up with Bobby and that's why he sort of over compensated with Lucas. I'm going to explore that here in the opening of this chapter. Basically time wise, it's still the same day that everyone found out it's just late in the evening now.**

**Everybody else: I have several ideas that go along with this cast of characters so to speak and I'm seriously considering turning this in to a series. Mostly because as it stands now with all of the ideas I have I think It would just end up being far too many chapters. I welcome any opinions on this good or bad. Now speaking about this chapter specifically, this one is going to be a little heavy. ;) Schools are open again tomorrow so back to work for me. Lucky for everybody reading along I write a lot at work.**

**Chapter 15:**

Manilow Crocker walked out of the UEO Base he was looking for someone. It was raining lightly and it was unseasonably cool for the area. Glancing down the peer he saw who he was looking for sitting on the edge of the dock. He pulled up his collar and headed towards the young man.

"You know, if you sit there long enough in the rain you're liable to fall in." Crocker said sitting down next to Robert Bridger, "What to tell me what's on your mind? 'Cause I know there's nothing out there interesting enough to make anybody sit here in the rain, son."

"Nothing, Manny, I just, well… I don't know." Bobby looked down unsure what to tell the older man.

"You think he's gonna be mad? 'Cause well, I don't see that he'd care. I think he'd just be happy to see you again."

"You don't understand Chief. I did something a long time ago and I thought, well I know it's not excusable to him."

"Well, going AWOL wasn't your brightest move, Bobby but, you came back and that took guts."

Crocker patted the younger man on the back as he stared at him in shock.

"You.. you knew?" Bobby stammered tears in his eyes.

"Yep, a few of us knew. Your old man didn't though. I never had the heart to tell him. I should of though."

"Why to finish off his opinion of his failure of a son, " Bobby scoffed, " Come on I hardly made it through the academy. I wasn't cut out for this back then. Hell I'm still not."

"No, I shoulda told him so he woulda at least known you were alive. He dropped off the face of the earth when he lost you. You think that was because he didn't care? He blamed himself for your death and I'm not tellin' you that so you feel bad. I'm tellin' you so you get your head outta your ass and go see your father. You get a second chance Bobby nobody gets that. Don't waste it." Crocker's words came out a little harsher than he meant for them to but he needed to make Bobby realize the opportunity he had.

"You don't understand, Manny he hates me. I didn't turn out the way he wanted. You want proof of that look at what happened when I was gone. He replaced me." Bobby retorted angrily.

Crocker laughed slightly, "You still harping on that one Bobby? Your dad didn't replace you with Lucas. Hell that kid was more of a hand full than you ever were. "

"Well, considering my dad asked to see him before anyone else I would say it's safe to say I've been replaced." Bobby rolled his eyes turning away from Crocker.

"You two never really did squash that jealously thing did you? You're dad still thought it was 10 years ago and 10 years ago Lucas was a minor in his care of course he's going to try and find out if the kids alright. " Cocker sighed as he motioned for Bobby to take a seat next to him. " You remember Tommy and Jake don't you?"

"Sure, Manny. I played with Jake when I was a kid."

"That's right so you did. Well Tommy was my first born and Jake well, Jakey was a surprise. He and Tommy were about as far apart as you and Lucas in age. Tommy was my pride and joy. The kid couldn't do any wrong in my eyes well, until he got to be about 17. Then just about everything he did made my skin crawl." Crocker laughed lightly.

"I don't mean to be rude Manny but, you have a point? "

"Yes and if you'd shut up you'd hear it." Crocker scolded, "Tommy enlisted and all but got himself court martialed at least 4 times before Jake followed him in to service. By the time Jakey started moving up in the ranks, Tommy had straightened himself out. Everything Tommy did, Jake did younger faster and better. It wasn't a matter of trying or not trying the boys just had two different skill sets. Jake was little more suited to the navy life. Tommy never did like rules. Jake died last year. Some skirmish nobody will ever remember. He went down a hero and got a medal posthumously. Tommy went AWOL a few weeks later. I think Jake's death rattled him. Anyway he got caught, and Ol' Noyce pulled some strings for me and got him sent to section 7 just like you."

"I had no idea Manny, " Bobby interrupted.

"I spoke to him about a month later. He was bitter hardly said two words to me. I finally got it out of him what was wrong and you want to guess what he told me?.. He told me he knew I didn't love him as much as I loved Jake. I didn't know what to say. I tried to argue the point and he just sat there a rebutted with all the things Jake could do better than him and all the stupid fights we had over the years. I got so mad at him I hung up on him. Told myself I'd call him the next day and set him straight. I'd tell him that just because Jake was better at something's and just because we seemed to get along better it didn't mean I loved Tommy any less. I wanted him to know it didn't work that way. The love you give one son doesn't diminish the lover you have for another. I didn't get a second chance. Tommy was killed a week later in another skirmish just like his brother. Bobby don't make the same mistakes I did just because you think you dad liked Lucas better than you. Give your old man the chance I didn't get."

Bobby looked the old man in the eyes tears welling up in his own, "Thanks Manny. You don't know what this mean to me."

Crocker fought back his tears as he looked up at the sky before regaining his composure and turning back to Bobby, "Don't thank me Kid, show me. Go talk to your old man."

…

Nathan Bridger sat in his room looking at the file Kristin had given him. There were pictures inside of Lucas' injuries, several medical reports , and at least 12 different physic evaluations. Nathan sat the file down and ran his hand through his silver hair. He couldn't believe the bight generally happy teenager he knew so well had gone through this. He was about to pack it in for the night when he noticed the black album Kristin had gave him with the file. After retrieving the album he sat back in his chair looking at the album's cover wondering what was inside. He decided there was only one way to find out. He sighed and opened the album. Nathan smiled as he felt tears once again prick his eyes as he looked at a photograph of a smiling Lucas, not much older than he remembered him, completing the UEO Naval academy. As, he flipped through the album he realized it was Kristin's personal photo album. There were photos of holidays and birthdays, several photos from a vacation in Paris. Nathan smiled remembered how much Kristin talked about loving Paris. There were a few photos towards the back of the album of Lucas and a girl he recognized as the young man's wife. One of the last photographs was of Lucas down on one knee proposing to the young woman. Nathan let a single tear fall as he turned the last page of the album. There on the last page was a picture he knew well. Staring back at him was the blonde teenager's bright smile as he last remembered it flanked on either side by himself and Kristin. Darwin could be seen swimming in the tank behind Lucas. Nathan sighed as he shut the album realizing these times were long gone and may never return. As he laid down for the night he was about to fall asleep when there was a sudden knock on his door. Wondering who would be knocking at this time, the elder Bridger answered the door expecting to see one of his crewmembers or maybe Ben Krieg. He froze as he recognized the brown eyes before him.

"Bobby?"

"Dad, we need to talk."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Robert Bridger paced the room trying to think of what he needed to tell his father. He hadn't expected just speaking to the man to be difficult but, it was.

"Bobby, sit down so—"

"No, I need to stand and you need to be quiet. I'm sorry dad but if I don't say this all in one shot I probably never will."

"Okay but, you know whatever it is you can tell me. It can't be that bad, son. I've missed you terribly since your accident. I'm just so happy you're alive and well."

Robert Bridger looked down from his father's tear filled eyes. For the first time that he could ever remember his father was looking at him like he was proud. He sighed knowing it was now or never.

"Dad, there wasn't any accident. I mean there was but, I wasn't hurt."

"Bobby? What are you saying? You didn't? Did you?"

The younger Bridger let out a breath, "I went AWOL dad. I abandoned my post and ran away when we came under attack. I left Ben and everybody else on that sub there to die."

Nathan sighed, he could hardly believe what he was hearing. What could of made his son do such a horrific thing. "Robert, do you know what you put your mother through? What you put me through? We had a funeral for you for God's sake! Where have you been? Where did you go? Why didn't you just come home?"

"I tried to come home when I heard mom was sick but, I was too late. That's actually how I got caught. I went to the funeral and sat in the back. My old captain recognized me and some hirer up pulled some strings and got me placed in section 7 instead of in jail."

"I suppose I should be thankful for small miracles then. You just about killed your mother. She was never the same once you were gone. Robert I blamed myself for your death. I shut out the world because I felt like I had killed you myself." Nathan looked down trying to calm himself.

I know dad, I don't know what else to say except for him sorry. I never felt like I belonged in the Navy. I tried to tell you but, you never listened. Hell if it wasn't for Ben and Lucas I would probably still hate the Navy. They made it tolerable. There is something you need to know dad, I don't regret any of it. I can't. If I had taken a different path in life I never would of met Cathy."

"Cathy?"

"She's my wife dad, and the mother of your grandson. Look, I'm not here to ask for your forgiveness. I'm not even here to argue with you about where the hell you've been for the past 10 years. I know I don't have the right to either. I'm here to ask if we can just start over. I can't change the past and neither can you. I've straightened up and I've been a good officer for the last 9 years. I've earned my position and I'm proud of it."

Nathan stood and glared at Robert momentarily as the younger man held out a hand for him to shake. Nathan slowly shook his head as he took Robert's hand and pulled him in to a hug, "It's good to have you back son."

….

Kristin Westphalen entered her home. She sighed at the darkness realizing she had forgotten to leave a light on when she left this morning. She stubbed her toe on her entry table before finding the switch and making her way to her kitchen to make a cup of tea. Today had been a very long day. She quietly let her emotions catch up with her as she sat alone at her kitchen table. Looking over at a small picture in a frame she sighed at the happy couple smiling so long ago. Yesterday, she would have given anything to have that back again and, now today, for the first time it seemed like a possibility and yet she was still so angry. She sighed as she set down her cup and headed for bed, tomorrow was going to be another long day.

...

General Magath watched a small screen showing a touching reunion showing a long overdue reunion between father and son.

_I've got to get rid of this whole mess and soon but, how can i get rid of Bridger and the rest of them now. His family knows he's alive now._

A smile broached the darker skinned man's lips and he came to a realization.

_I'll just have to get rid of everyone that knows. It should be simple enough to get them all in one place._

Magath hit a button on his communications device, "Oron, tomorrow I want to meet with the commanding officers of the Seafreedom. Make sure that happens, first thing in the morning."

"Uh yes sir," came the nervous ensign's voice," but, um sir? Lt. Cmdr. Wolenzcak is still on medical leave."

"Revoke it, I want him here in the morning with the rest of them."

Aye sir.

…

**I know it's short but I can't go in to the following day without it getting confusing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ladies and gentlemen this would be there we would say, "And the plot thickens! DUN DUN DUNNNNN"**

**Chapter 16:**

Lucas Wolenzcak rolled over and sighed as the vidlink in his hotel room continued bleeping.

"Great, who do you think that is?" He rolled his eyes as he climbed out of bed pulling his shirt on as he stood.

Abbey giggled to herself as she watched her husband make his way across the room, " Probably Kris. Maybe she just got home?"

"Kinda late for that don't you think but, I wouldn't be surprised. You know for somebody so concerned with getting grandchildren she picked a great time to call." Lucas quipped as he answered the call.

"Luka!," Abbey threw a pillow at her husband, "Don't say that, my god, she might hear you!"

Lucas shook his head as the UEO logo appeared on the screen, "If it's Ben, I'll kill him."

Suddenly on the screen a young rather nervous looking ensign appears.

"S-sorry to disturb you sir but, I have orders from General Magath."

"Orders? Doesn't he know I'm on a medical leave until next week?"

"Not anymore sir, it was revoked this evening."

"You can't re-" Lucas stopped mid-sentence realizing there was no point in arguing, "Fine, what are the orders?"

"General Magath has a new assignment for the crew of the Seafreedom. You're to be here in his office at 0900 understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Anything eles?"

"Yes sir, he said to be prepared to ship out in 48 hours."

"Of course, thank you ensign," Lucas sighed as he cut the link and turned back to his wife, "You know that desk job is looking better and better everyday. I guess we better start packing. It's a 3 hour drive back to Miami."

Abbey smiled slyly as she help up her phone, "True but it's only a 30 minuet flight and ours leaves at 7 am. That'll give you plenty of time to get there. So, come back to bed."

Lucas smiled shaking his head, "I knew there was a reason I married you."

…..

Captain Benjamin Krieg sighed as he looked at his watch as he arrived at the door of General Magath.

"Great, two minutes late. Well, here goes nothing." He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. To his surprise he noticed at the far end of the room on a small sofa sat, Captain Nathan Bridger and Cmdr. Jonathon Ford. The annoyed look on the face of his XO as he paced across the room said it all, whatever was going on here, he wasn't going to like it.

"Well captain, so nice of you to join us. I'm afraid Mr. Wolenzcak's flight was delayed so, lucky for you, we're getting a bit of a late start. Feel free to sit and get reacquainted with you old friends while we wait." General Magath said mockingly from behind his desk.

"I'm acquainted enough with them both, thank you sir," Krieg mocked a laugh as he continued, "Forgive me sir, but did I hear you correctly, when you said Lucas was on his way?

"I did. Is that a problem captain?"

"Well, yes sir it is. The Lieutenant Commander doesn't even know they're alive. Don't you think given the history there, this wouldn't exactly be the best idea. You know him just walking in with them sitting there."

Magath leaned back in his chair and smiled before speaking in a tone of mocked innocence.

"Well, what do you suggest I do Captain? Have them pop up from behind my desk and yell surprise?"

"You son of a –"

"Ben!" Bobby interrupted his CO before the man could get himself in any more trouble. He walked over to his CO and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Whatever this is you're no good to Lucas or anybody else if you get your ass thrown in the Brig."

"Thanks," Ben said calming himself, "I owe you one."

Magath grinned, "I'd suggest you listen to you commander Krieg. At least Mr. Bridger knows when to run away.. oh sorry.. I mean shut up."

Momentarily forgetting himself Robert Bridger was quick to respond to the quip, "Kiss my –"

"Bobby!" Ben interrupted returning the favaor.

"I suggest you both have a seat gentlemen," Magath looked amused as he gestured to the sofa as Captain Benjamin Krieg sat still glaring at him, next to commander Ford.

"He doesn't seem to be a fan of yours Ben." Jonathon whispered.

"Nah, it's not me, the old blow hard can't stand Lucas. He knows exactly what he's doing."

"Maybe we should text him or something," Bobby suggested, "It'll still be shocking but, at least it'll be coming from one of us and that not ass hole."

"Good point, but he's probably driving. If he looks at it at all he could very well wreck."

Nathan sighed butting in to the conversation. "Text Kristin, she's already here for work this morning, I saw her in the mess hall. Maybe she can find him in the lobby before he gets up here and tell him. Magath already expects him to be late what a few more minutes?"

Ben glared at Nathan a moment. He wanted to be mad at the man but, in that moment they both had the same goal so he really saw no point, "He's right. Text Kris. Tell her to catch him in the lobby. If she can tell him in person he might not freak out so much. If anything at least it will stop Magath from getting the pleasure of telling Luke himself."

Commander Ford looked at the group in slight disbelief." I know this is going to be shocking for him but do you guys really think Lucas will take the new that badly? I mean come on the kids talked to aliens before. It's not like he hasn't already seen some people impossible things."

Nathan Bridger shook his head, "Jonathon you have no idea."

…..

Lt. Cmdr. Lucas Wolenzcak hurriedly ran in to the UEO headquarters still adjusting his uniform. He was already annoyed having his honeymoon cut short but idea of having General Magath want to see him made his skin crawl. He was already over an hour late and knew enough of the General to know the man probably had made Ben and Bobby pay for it. As he rushed in to the elevators he thought he heard someone call his name. He looked back but didn't notice anyone so he quickly pressed the door close button for the elevator and selected the floor he needed. As he approached the door to General Magath's office Lucas was startled as someone grabbed him from behind. Instinctively the young Lt. Cmdr. reached around and spun the would-be assailant to the floor. Lucas froze shocked as he looked at the face of the man now sprawled on his back.

"Shan, what the hell are you doing man? I could of killed you!" Lucas said helping the Asian man to his feet.

"Sorry, Luke but, Dr. Westphalen called she said no matter what, not to let you in there until she talked to you?"

"Why?" Lucas looked at his friend confused.

"I'm not positive but, I've got a pretty good idea. Come on let's get out of her before he notices you're here already."

As the pair reached the elevator Lucas was surprised to see Kristin step out of the doors, "Oh thank God you found him first. Lucas honey come with me, there's something I have to show you."

After a quick ride in the elevator and a short walk down the call the group reached a door marked supply. Lucas could hear voices coming from inside the room. Familiar voices, but where had he heard them before?

"Sweet heart, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you right?"

"Of course doc, but I gotta be honest, you're making me a little nervous."

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this so, I figured the best way to do this is to just show you." Kristin sighed as she gestured to the door, "But I don't want this to be too over whelming so, we're going to take this slow okay?"

"Uh, yea sure doc." Kristin could tell by Lucas' tone of voice she was making him nervous so she decided there was no point in delaying it any longer she opened the door and called out to one of the people inside.

Lucas stood there in shock and Lt. J.G. Tim O'neill stood before him nervously.

"Um, Hi Lucas."

"Tim? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Tim laughed and gave one of his crooked smiles.

"Holy shit."

"Hey Lucas watch it," Tim scolded lightly.

"Come on Lucas,"Kristin said putting her arm around the young man guiding him in to the room, "We have a lot to talk about before you go upstairs."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Cmdr. Robert Bridger strummed his fingers against the arm of the sofa. It had been over an hour since he had sent the text to Kristin to warn Lucas about what was going on. He was starting to worry that she didn't get it in time. He looked over to Benjamin Krieg who mouthed "Anything?" Bobby could only shake his head in reply. The clear chip of his phone drew the attention of all three men seated next to him. There it was a one word reply, 'Done." Bobby let out a breath as he picked up his phone giving a quick thumbs up to those around him.

Moments later there was a knock on the door and in walked Lieutenant Commander Lucas Wolenzcak. Lucas looked around the room nodded and gave a quick smile to the men on the sofa, before addressing the general.

"I was told you needed to see me sir, I apologize about being late. I assume your assistant already explained the situation." General Magath seemed a little taken aback by confidence in the young officer's tone. He had always found Lt. Cmdr. Wolenzcak insufferably cocky despite his insecurities being well documented. He was disappointed to have not gotten a reaction from those insecurities. There was nothing he would like more than to offer the young officer a dishonorable discharge. However, at the moment the young man was not his biggest problem. He was simply an added perk, collateral damage if you will. He smiled as he thought about what he had planned before he greeted the young man.

"Yes, Lucas. May I call you Lucas?" the general grinned and continued as the stunned blonde just nodded, "Well, good. Now that you're here I can lay out your mission. As you know the Seaquest has been found and judging by your reaction I can guess that Ben and Bobby told you there were some survivors."

Lucas raised a questioning eye brow to the use of his Captain and Commander's nicknames. "No sir, I actually haven't spoken to either of them but, it was the scuttlebutt when I left. I figured if anyone survived all that time it would be Commander Ford and Captain Bridger," Lucas said making eye contact with Nathan.

"Oh well, truth be known there were quite a few survivors but Ben can brief you on that before you all shove off."

"Shove off sir?" Bobby asked from the other side of the room.

"Yes commander, I was about to get to that. The Seaquest is seaworthy but, she is incredibly out of date. He entire system need to be updated. That's where you come in Lieutenant."

Nathan and Jonathon were both shocked by the young man's reply," Sir, maybe you've forgotten but, I can't really do computer work anymore."

"There's a Lt. JG. Timothy O'neil," The general said reading from the file on his desk, "He appears to have enough skills to help you. It is your system after all."

Lucas just nodded and looked down judging by the looks on Ford and Captain Bridger's faces Lucas decided he had already said too much.

"Excuse me sir, but the Seaquest already has a captain and a commander?" Krieg offered taking the attention away from his young counterpart.

"The crew of the Seafreedom will have acting control over the Seaquest. The crews of the Seaquest, as fine a group of sailors as they are, have not served during times of war there for they are as inexperienced as kids fresh from the academy. You will train them on the new operating systems and Mr. Wolenzcak will give some of them a crash course in the fighter subs."

"You can't be serious? Lucas just got off of medical from the last crash?" Ben retorted.

"If you doubt your 3rd in command, captain, you can write him up for review."

"You know I don't doubt him its just—"

"Then I don't see the problem." Magath interrupted, "You have your orders gentlemen. You shove off tomorrow at 1700 is that clear."

"Yes, sir." Ben Krieg spoke for his crew.

"Good then you're all dismissed. Oh and Captain Bridger, I am lifting the restrictions on your crew for the night. They still aren't allowed to contact family but, they are allowed to leave the base to pick up whatever they may need before the trip."

As they left the General's office they were met in the hall by Dr. Westphalen and Chief William Shan.

"Well, what did he say?" Shan asked

Ben sighed, "He said vacation's over do me a favor and have all of the Seafreedom's senior staff notified We ship out tomorrow at 1700 aboard the Seaquest. Tell them I'd like to have a meeting with them tonight if possible I'll get back to you on where."

"You can have it at my house," Kristin interrupted, "They all know where it is and it isn't far from the base."

"Thanks, you heard the lady, tell them to meet at her place tonight around 1900 okay?"

"Aye sir," Shan said as he turned to leave he patted Lucas on the back, "Good luck telling Abbs."

"Yeah, thanks Shan, I think I'll need it."

Cmdr. Jonathon Ford leaned over to Ben, "Abbs?"

Krieg patted Jonathon on the shoulder as he flashed a classic Krieg smile, "Oh nobody important, just his wife. Man you guys have a lot of catching up to do. Hey Captain," Ben said turning to the elder of the Bridgers, " What's say you guys come to Kristin's tonight too. We can talk about all this maybe play a couple hand of cards, whaddaya say?"

Nathan Bridger looked at Lucas, the young man didn't seem upset by the idea but, he had noted that he wasn't exactly warm to him either. He seemed to make a point to keep himself an arm's length from his former captain. Nathan was about to decline when the subject of his attention spoke.

"Come on Captain, it'll be fun. You'll get to meet Abbey and who knows I may be able to beat you at cards now."

Nathan tried to not look too excited at the invitation as he looked at Kristin as she smiled warmly as she spoke, "I doubt that, a lot of things have changed but, Lucas isn't any better at cards. Come, we want you to."

The Nathan caught Jonathon eyeing him, " Well, sir it couldn't hurt."

"Alright We'll be there."

"Great," Ben said putting his arm around Lucas, "Come on kid we can go get some party supplies!"

Lucas ducked out of the embrace and backed away from Krieg, "Nothing doing Ben, I paid for the last 3 parties. Abbs will kill me if I go shopping with you and besides she's not going to be thrilled that we're leaving. I really should go spend some time with her before tonight. You're on your own."

Ben smiled as Lucas turned and jogged down the hall, "Ah young love, So Bobby you in?"

"Uh no thanks, Cathy will kill me and besides I have to explain to Mikey that daddy's leaving again, you're flying solo," Robert Bridger nodded to his father and waved off the group as he followed Lucas' lead and left the group.

"Ah, alone again, naturally." Ben sang to himself before turning around.

Kristin smiled as she looked at the Dark haired captain,"I'm afraid so, with Lucas and Abbey home early I'm going give them some privacy and get some work done."

"You know Ben," Commander Ford smiled deviously as he put his arm around Ben and led him down the hall, "I think I know somebody you'd get along great with. Did Lucas ever tell you about Piccalo?"

Kristin and Nathan both laughed as Nathan spoke, "I think we're in trouble. I don't think Ben held a candle to Tony when it came to trouble."

"I think you might be right."

Nathan took Kristin by the hand, "May I walk you to your office?"

"Of course."

Shan stood in the hall wondering exactly what he had missed. He hadn't served the second tour so the idea of anyone being more trouble than Krieg, frankly scared him. The Asian man smiled as he watched the captain and doctor leaving. He was glad to see something never change.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, here's my preparty set up. I wanted to bring in Jim Brody. I know in the series he was a Lieutenant but, I've decided to bump him up and give him the same rank as Lucas because if I remember correctly, he was 3****rd**** in command during the second season anyway. As you'll see in this chapter and the following one they won't all get along to start. Also, before my next chapter, I will have a little bio of sorts for each of the Seafreedom's senior staff just so you know who they are right out of the gate. So far I've only mentioned Lt. Collins with any type of description but that was oh what? 15 chapters ago? Once again, thanks to everyone who's reading this story and bigger thanks to those who review either publicly or privately I think you guys have noticed I do that you're opinions in to account and I welcome them.**

**Chapter 19:**

Nathan Bridger entered the lounge that had been set up for his crew. AS he looked around the room he realized that Jonathan had already given them the news. Miguel Ortiz and Tim O'neill sat on a small sofa making out their supply lists and talking about a quick trip to the store. The older man laughed as he overheard Tim recount the dangers of a 10 year old tooth brush. On the other side of the room Lonnie Henderson sat quietly looking at Addison, he stuffed bear, though Nathan always found the toy to look more like a dog.

"Something the matter, Henderson?" Bridger asked taking a seat next to the young woman.

"Uh, no sir not really. It's just things are so different now."

"I know 10 years is a long time isn't it?"

"I hadn't really noticed before. I guess because I don't feel any different you know, but Lucas came by today. I think that's what really made me realize the change. He was 4 years younger than me the last time I saw him on the bridge and not it's like only a few days have passed and he's 6 years older, " she shook her head, "I didn't even know what to say to him. We used to talk about everything and now I can't even manage to tell him hello. I mean what did you do sir? What did you say?"

Nathan looked at the woman with understanding in his eyes as he put his arm around her.

"You want the truth?" He let out a breath, "Nothing. I haven't said 2 words to him myself. I don't think Jonathon has either."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one. Tim and Ortiz talked to him like it was no big deal and Tony, well he studdered at first but then they were back to picking on each other calling each other names like no time had passed at all.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised to hear that. At 27 Lucas is what? A year older than Tony, the same age as Miguel, and maybe 2 years behind Tim? Not to mention Lucas has seen some pretty strange things aboard seaquest during his two tours maybe that's helped."

"Sir, do you think this will ever feel normal?"

"Maybe, maybe not, how it feels really doesn't matter, I'm afraid, from now on like it or not. This is normal."

Lonnie sighed, "Well I guess we just have to make the best of it. Do you think the guys would mind if I tag along with them? I'd like to find something to wear and maybe pick up a tooth brush."

"You over heard what Tim said too huh?"

"Yeah, and I think I'm scared of my old one a little."

"I'm sure that would be just fine. Do me a favor and pick me up a tooth brush as well if you don't mind."

"Sure captain."

Nathan smiled as Lonnie joined Tim and Miguel's discussion about shopping as Cmdr. Jonathon Ford and Lt. Cmdr. Jim Brody entered the room.

"Where's Mr. Piccalo?" Nathan inquired.

"He and Dag went to the store with Ben," the commander replied taking a seat next to Brody," Captain, earlier today, what Lucas said, about not working on computers anymore. What do you think that's all about?"

"Yeah, when Jonathon said it me and Tony didn't believe it. We asked that Krieg guy but he just told us to mind our own business," Jim added taking a drink from his soda, "I mean, I wasn't here when he came by but, from what Tony said the kid was way off from the guy we know."

Jonathon rolled his eyes. "I think you and Tony need to give Lucas a break. It's been 10 years. He's not a kid anymore. Some people do choose to grow up, Jim. Not everybody chooses to stay the perpetual 18 year old you two do."

"There's grown up, and then there's different. Me, I grew up. Lucas with no computers, that's just different. I'm just glad I wasn't around to watch the withdrawls."

Nathan shook his head breaking in to the conversation, "Could you bother do me a favor and not bring this up to Lucas. I'm afraid I don't know exactly what happened but, he didn't seem too happy about it. I'll try to speak with Kristin or Bobby about it before tonight but don't just come out and ask him about it. It could open up a can of worms. Remember, this is new for him too."

Jim Brody looked down a little ashamed of himself, "Yes sir. Come on Jonathon," Brody said changing the subject, "Let's start packing."

Nathan sighed, he was pretty sure some of the injuries he had seen in Lucas' medical files were the reason the young man had lost his passion for computers. He thought about everything Kristin had told him as he willed himself to remember. When nothing came, he sighed. Maybe being back on Seaquest would jog his memory.

…

"—I'm really sorry Abbey. What else do you want me to say?"

Abbey Wolenzcak glared at her husband. She hadn't been thrilled when they were forced to leave their honeymoon after one night but, now she was furious as Lucas told her he would be leaving the following day.

"I want you to say you're not going! I want you to say you'll take that damn desk Job Lucas. I want you to say anything except what you just said!"

Lucas sighed, "Fine Abbs, you want me to take the desk job, I will but, that doesn't start for another month. I'll still have to leave tomorrow regardless."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again," Abbey let out a breath as she sat down next to her husband putting her arms around him, " I know you, Luka, you won't be happy with a desk job. I just can't stand the thought anything happening to you. This last time was just too much. You're too important too me."

Lucas hugged her tightly, placing his chin on her head, " I promise, Abbey, I'll be okay. It's just some computer programing and a little training that's all." Lucas carefully omitted what type of training knowing very well if his wife knew he would be training in the fighter subs the fight would rev up again.

"Alright, I guess they can have you for a little while," Abbey smiled, "If you promise to be careful."

"I promise," Lucas smiled raising his hand like a boy scout.

"Good," Abbey giggled as she left the sofa stopping at the bottom of the stairs, "Hey Luka, I think we just had our first fight."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, I guess we did."

"Wanna go make up?"

Abbey rolled her eyes at her husband's confused expression and how quickly it changed as she began to unbutton her shirt.

"I swear, Mr. Wolenzcak some days I wonder about you."

…

Dr. Kristin Westphalen sat back in her desk chair. Despite her best efforts, she wasn't getting much done. To anyone looking in her office, the doctor would appear to be hard at work reading her reports. In actuality, she was mentally working out a list of everything that needed to be done for the party tonight. She had decided on a menu for the night consisting of some of Nathan's favorite foods. It was a silent gesture she hoped he would notice. She looked at her watch and sighed. It was only 2:30. She had sworn to herself she wouldn't leave before 4:30 wanting to give Lucas and Abbey some time together. Suddenly her assistant came over the intercom.

"Doctor, Abbey is on the link for you."

"That's fine Tracy, put her though."

Kristin smiled as the bright green eyes of the young woman appeared on the screen.

"Hi Kris!" Abbey Chirped, "What time are you coming home? Luka said we're having a party."

"Well dear, I'll be home later on this afternoon to start cooking. I wanted to give you two sometime alone this afternoon so, I figured I'd come home around 4:30."

"Oh Kris, that's really sweet but, you don't have to stay away on our account. See," Abbey adjusted the screen to reveal a sleeping form on the living room sofa before turning the screen back to herself, "It was a long night and we had to get up early. Lucas is taking a nap and if you have cake mix, I'm going to bake a cake for tonight."

"Oh well, in that case, there's some mix in the pantry and I'll see you both in about half an hour okay?"

"Great Kris, see you then."

Kristin quickly gathered her belongings and headed home excited about what the night would hold.


	20. Chapter 20

The party was going well, Kristin thought as she sat on her sofa watching the scene around her. Miguel Ortiz and Tim O'neill sat in the corner of the room trying to explain to communications officer, Lt. Jeremy Collins of the Seafreedom in Spanish why it was never a good idea to play cards with seamen Anthony Piccalo. The Seafreedom's security chief William Shan and Lt. Cmdr. Jim Brody stood animatedly discussing morning the dining room table so they could show each other a thing or two about martial arts. Captain Benjamin Krieg and Cmdr. Robert Bridger sat on the carpet trying to rationalize the idea of Ben being a Captain to Jonathon Ford who just didn't seem to be buying in to the whole idea.

Kristin smiled leaning over towards Lucas who hadn't left her side since everyone had arrived.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Yeah sure doc, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because, you certainly don't seem fine. You know, Lucas, if you don't want to stay down here, I'm sure Abbey would be happy to go keep you company upstairs."

"Really doc, I'm fine."

"If you're fine then why don't you go and have a little fun," Kristin smiled gesturing towards Shan, Brody, and Tony as they moved her dining room furniture aside, "It looks like whatever they're going to do could be at least fun to watch. Why don't you go and sit with Tim and Miguel while I go find the first aid kit. I think we'll be needing it."

Kristin was relieved when the young man smiled at her quip and walked over to his old friends as they maneuvered to see what was going on in the next room. Kristin turned towards her kitchen and almost ran into Nathan Bridger. She patted him on the chest and admonished him lightly, "Oh, Nathan, do be careful would you? I'd hate to need the first aid kit for you too."

"I'm sorry it's just well, I've been waiting to see you alone so we can talk about us but, Lucas—"

"—Lucas is very nervous about all of this, Nathan and as it stands right now there is no 'us' to discuss. I hate to even ask you this but, please stay away from him tonight okay?" Kristin sighed at the hurt look on the man's face," I am sorry Nathan but even you can see something is wrong. He only found out about all of you today and well you know how Ben and I reacted to you at first. Just Imagine how he feels. I'm not saying you should avoid him. Just let him come to you first."

"Alright," Nathan agreed as he watched Lucas from across the room laughing at some unheard joke. "I wish it was that easy for him to talk to me."

"Well, don't be too hard on yourself, Miguel is pretty easy going and Lucas and Tim have a new common bond."

"Oh, yeah what's that? Maybe I'll take it up."

"Religion," Kristin replied with a smile waiting for his reaction.

"Religion? Our Lucas? He's not—"

"—Catholic, I'm afraid so, converted a few years ago. It used to remind me of Tim occasionally. He was quite taken with it. Wear's a St. Christopher's medal and a crucifix and all."

"How in the world did that happen?

"Abbey," Kristin said pointing the girl out as she scooted herself next to Lucas, " I was actually going to suggest you talk to her. It could break the ice. She is very influential on Lucas."

A loud thud coming from the dinning room drew the attention of Kristin and Nathan to Lt. Cmdr. Brody Sprawled on the floor beneath Chief William Shan.

"Sorry man, but I warned you," Shan offered Jim a hand up.

"Dude!" Tony stood up, "You gotta teach me that!"

Kristin and Nathan were both surprised to hear Lucas chime in laughing as they left to get the medical kit.

"Don't do it Shan, Tony will be flipping anybody who tried to shake his hand for the next month."

"Stuff it Wolenzcak. You're just worried about me being able to whoop your ass," Tony quipped not noticing every member of the Seafreedom's crew stiffen up and cringe slightly.

Lucas grinned and retorted," Not in this lifetime Tony," trying to back out of the confrontation.

"What's the matter Luke, afraid the mighty Lt. Cmdr. Wolenzcak will go down to a lowly seamen?" Tony continued egging on the situation.

"No Tony, I just think ,as usually, you have a bad idea. Now sit down and let Brody give it a try."

Brody laughed joining in, "Yeah Tony shut up and leave the Kid alone. He doesn't wanna play."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I'm not a kid Jim. Hell, technically I'm older than Tony."

Brody scoffed, "Well get up then, or are you afraid your crew won't respect you if they see you get laid out?"

Lonnie chimed in looking at Abbey's concerned face, " Guys knock it off. Leave him alone."

"Yeah Tony, your being an ass, even for you, " Miguel added.

Cmdr. Ford leaned over to Ben Krieg, "You don't think they'll really fight do you?"

Krieg shrugged, "I hope not I liked Tony."

Bobby interjected, watching the pair still pushing each other's buttons, "Nah, I can see it in Luke, unless Abbey says something, this won't be pretty."

Ben looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, you're probably right. Whaddaya think? Nose or shoulder?"

"Nose."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Ford interrupted, "Aren't you worried Lucas will get hurt?"

"Luke? Nah, slightly concerned if Tony's nose can take another break." Bobby said only half joking.

Ben stood as he heard what he assumed would be Tony's last smart remark, "Hartely go get the doc, on the double."

"Tony, sit down." Ford walked over to the pair, "That's an order."

Tony scoffed, "Figures kid, the higher-ups are always taking for their golden boy."

On his way to walk away, Piccalo tried a classic move throwing a fake punch in his opponent's direction. Instead of seeing the young man flinch Tony suddenly found himself flat on his back looking up at his old roommate wondering how the hell he got there.

"I'm not a kid anymore, seamen. Now I am one of those higher-ups. Don't try me again." The words were said cold and firmly. The whole scene had shocked the crew of the Seaquest who always knew Lucas to turn the other cheek so to speak but, the crew of the Seafreedom all smirked having seen exactly what they had come to expect when anyone disrespected their third in command.

Lucas walked away as Shan offered Tony a hand, " I tried to warn you man. You can mess with Lucas anymore. He'll probably hurt you next time."

"What the hell happened to him? That's not the Luke I know."

Shan sighed, "A lot Tony but, you kinda deserved that. Lucas is one of your commanding officers and like it or not, Ben or Bobby would have done exactly the same thing to you if they didn't just throw you in the brig."

"Geez, remind me not to piss him off again."

Tim looked up sarcastically, "You still need reminders after that?"

"Nah you're right, I guess not." Tony said as he tucked his shirt back in.

Tim turned to Abbey Noticing Lucas wasn't inside anymore, "You think he's alright? Lucas I mean."

"Probably , I'll go find him."

"No," Tim said gesturing for migs to follow him."Let' us go."

"Sure," Abbey smiled, "He's probably out on the deck."

….

Kristin sighed as she entered the kitchen followed by Nathan Bridger. She looked out the kitchen window and was relieved to make out 3 figures sitting on the end of the dock.

"I should of known this was a bad idea."

"Kristin he's fine. He didn't get hurt and Piccalo is no worse for the wear." Nathan was shocked to see the anger in Kristin's eyes as she turned to face him.

"Oh.. he's fine, really and how would you know that exactly? Just because no one touched him doesn't mean he's fine."

Nathan put his hands up defensively, "Kris, even Abbey said he seems alright. Let's just want and see how he is when he comes back inside."

...

Tim and Miguel caught sight of Lucas as he sat at the end of the dock. The approached him trying not to startle their friend.

"You okay Lucas?" Tim asked taking a seat on the side of this friend.

"Yeah, Luke you alright? Tony was way out of line," Migs added.

"Yeah guys. I'm fine," Lucas sighed, "Out of line or not I should have walked away."

"Probably," Tim laughed lightly, "But if it's any consolation, I enjoyed watching it. It was kinda cool, score one for the nerds."

Lucas laughed at Tim's quip remembering back when they referred to each other as the nerds of Seaquest.

"True, and his face really was priceless."

"Hey Luke, can you do me a favor?"

"I'm not teaching you how to do it, Migs."

"No, not that.," Miguel laughed," but could you do that again the next time he cheats at cards?"

The three men laughed as they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Turning the 3 men saw Tony standing there looking a little embarrassed.

"Hey Luke, can we talk?"

"Sure, Ton." Lucas said as he waved off Miguel and Tim.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I was only kidding at first but then I don't know I let Brody get to me with that seaman bit and I took it too far. I mean you gotta admit this is an adjustment. Going from swiping your candy stash and arguing with you about my snoring or your typing at night to getting my ass kicked and have to salute ya isn't exactly easy."

"Lucas stared at Tony for a minute before smiling. "I knew Dagwood wasn't stealing my candy. Try that now and you're going to end up on your ass again."

"We cool?" Tony said holding out his hand.

"Yeah, we're cool," Lucas said shaking Tony's hand, "It's good to have you back Tony."

"You too Wolenczak."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter is pure mush nothing more, nothing less. Seeing as the men are leaving again I wanted to sort of smooth some things out between Nathan and Kristin before they're separated again. I also wanted to finish establishing the boundaries on how well they are all adjusting to eachother.**

**Chapter 21:**

Captain Bridger leaned against the back door of the condo watching Lucas and Tony talk. He could tell even from a distance the two young men had settled their differences. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was surprised to see the bright green eyes of Abbey Wolenzcak as she smiled back at him.

"Captain Bridger, I presume?" She quipped.

"Yes, that would be me. I was just out here—"

"—checking on Lucas? I already figured that out. You can talk to him you know. Despite what happened with Tony, I promise, he doesn't bite."

"Well, from what I've heard I'm not exactly sure what he'd even say to me."

Abbey smiled, "You're not sure what he'd say to you? I think it's more like you're not sure what to say to him."

Nathan looked shocked at the young woman's perception. She was surely spending too much time with Kristin. Before Nathan could respond, the young woman broke the awkward silence.

"He wanted you there you know, at the wedding."

"Thank you," Bridger said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't thank me. Just don't miss anything else, Okay? Luka is stubborn and you did hurt him but, if you try hard enough, he'll forgive you. I know he really wants to.

Nathan nodded as he regained his composure. "So, care to explain where the name Luka comes from?"

Abbey giggled, "I could tell you but, then I'd have to kill you."

Kristin smiled as she heard Abbey's trademark giggle. She hadn't intended to eavesdrop on their conversation but, she was glad she had the chance to hear it. As the back door opened, Kristin quickly turned as if she was putting away a broom in a small closet. Nathan was none the wiser but, Abbey smiled to herself knowing the broom didn't go in that closet.

Nathan tried the rest of the evening to catch Lucas alone but, as the night wore on, he soon realized a talk wasn't in the cards for the night. All of the Seaquest's crew along with William Shan and Benjamin Krieg had decided to spend the night at Kristin's. As everyone started to settle in for the night Nathan couldn't help but smile at the sights before him. Cmdr. Ford had rolled out a sleeping bag in what could only be described as true military fashion. Tim O'neill was silently saying his prayers. Nathan wondered briefly how long the man spent every night completing this ritual. Between those two, Miguel Ortiz had already fallen asleep and been covered with sand from outside, a punishment doled out by Tony Piccalo for being the first one to fall asleep. At the small coffee table, Tony, Ben, Shan, and Brody were in the middle of a rather loud poker game considering there were people sleeping in the room. Kristin sat quietly having a conversation with Lonnie who was sitting on the floor below her. A slight pang of jealousy rose in Nathan as he watched Kristin look down at Lucas falling asleep with his head in her lap. Abbey was awake still curled up on Lucas' chest, listening to Kristin and Lonnie's conversation. Nathan sighed, he knew there was a long way to go but, he couldn't help but feel like he was home.

Tony Piccalo's voice broke the peaceful scene, drawing unwanted glares from everyone around him when he unknowingly asked a forbidden question.

"Hey Luke, I almost forgot, I been meaning to ask ya, Ford said you don't do computers anymore. That ain't true is it?"

Nathan immediately noticed the tension in Kristin's demeanor and the way Abbey seemed to instinctively switch to a more protective position on her husband. The room was silent for a minute before Kristin looked up from her lap, "He's asleep."

No sooner had she uttered those words, Tony felt a swift swat at the back of his head, complements of Benjamin Krieg.

"What's the matter with you? Didn't I tell you before to leave that alone? You enjoy getting your ass kicked or something? 'Cause if you do I'll be happy to oblige next time you get a hankering."

"Geez," Tony rubbed the back or his head looking at the glares he was receiving, "Message received. Hell I kinda figured I knew already anyway."

"That would be your first mistake," Brody teased, "Thinking you know something."

"Ha Ha, real funny, No for real, his hand is jacked up or something I noticed when we shook hands earlier. I just figured there might be a cool war story or something."

Shan rolled his eyes shuffling the cards, "Piccalo, there are no cool war stories. Just drop it okay?"

"Okay, okay, consider it dropped. Geez way to crucible a guy for asking a question."

"Crucify," Tim corrected.

"What?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "You said crucible, you meant crucify."

"Gee thanks, what are you the vocabulary police or something over there?"

"Piccalo, I think you need to have a vocabulary first, before anybody will police it. How about you just shut up and go to sleep?" Cmdr. Ford added.

"Alright, alright, ya bunch of party poopers. Where am I sleeping?"

"Come on Tony, your with us in the dining room," Shan said as he and Ben headed to the attached dining room.

"Lonnie, honey, I think these two are both out for the night. You can sleep in their room if you'd like." Kristin said as she moved Abbey's hair from her face."

"Oh, thank you but, I wouldn't want to put anyone out."

"Nonsense, I think they sleep on the sofa more often than they do anywhere else. Go on, it's the 2nd door on the left."

"Thank you," Lonnie said as she headed upstairs.

Kristin smiled as she turned to Nathan sitting in the recliner, "Well that tuned out nicely don't you think?"

"Sure, if you don't count the MMA fight in the dining room." Nathan scoffed standing up from the chair.

"What did you think that was a one-time thing? Please, I'm just glad they didn't break anything this time." Kristin gestured to a pillow on the floor, "Grab that for me would you."

Nathan helped Kristin up as she propped the pillow up behind Lucas' head, never disturbing the couple as they slept.

"It's a little cool in here I think I should get them a blanket."

Nathan watched as Kristin gently tucked in the pair and turned back to face him. He sighed admitting the truth, "I'm jealous of you, you know."

"Of me?" Kristin scoffed, "Whatever for?"

"For this," Nathan gestured to the sleeping form on the sofa, "The relationship you have with them, with Lucas. As hard as I tried, I was never that close to him, to you. I suspect he's just as protective of you as you are of him."

Kristin smiled and brushed a stray hair from Lucas' face, "He is. Although it's only ever come up the one time."

"The one time?"

Kristin sighed, "Do you remember me telling you I chose Lucas over Malcom." Kristin smiled as Nathan nodded, "Well, Tony got off lucky compared to him."

"You're kidding?"

"I'm afraid not,"Kristin said leading Nathan out to the front porch swing.

"Malcom and I had been fighting. Basically on the commitment issues we each had with the relationship. Like you, he was a little jealous of my relationship with Lucas. Anyway I didn't even realize Lucas was home at the time but, apparently he had just gotten back for shore leave. Malcom and I were fighting in the livingroom. It had been just the normal shouting back and forth. When he slammed the hall door, a picture fell off the wall and broke. I was so upset I called him horrible names and he lost his temper. I don't remember what happened next but, he grabbed me. That's when Lucas came down stairs…"

"And?" Nathan pressed.

"And.. Malcom was Lucky Ben was still here to pull Lucas off of him."

"Were you alright?"

"Yes, apart from a few bumps, I was fine. Malcom had a broken nose and a few bruises. Part of me felt he deserved it. Afterwards he gave me an ultimatum, either him or Lucas. It wasn't a difficult decision. Lucas has lived with me here even since I bought the place. I'm going ot miss him when they move into their own place. It doesn't feel as safe here without him."

Nathan felt a tear fall from his eyes. He would give anything to go back to when he could make Kristin feel secure but, for now at least, that just wasn't his place anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

So far, the morning had been an eventful one. Having woken up full of sand, Miguel Ortiz decided water would be the best retaliation for the prank. Unfortunately on his way to deliver a bucket full of water to the still sleeping Anthony Piccalo, The Cuban tripped over Jim Brody sending his bucket flying dowsing not only his intended target, but Captain Benjamin Krieg and William Shan as well. The dowsing and subsequent chase served as an alarm clock for the rest of the group. Now that ever one was dry and more importantly no longer threatening to kill one other, the Seaquest's crew sat scattered around the living room packing up their few belongings to leave for the tour. Kristin and Abbey rolled their eyes as they listened to the Ben Krieg, Robbert Bridger, and Lucas recount various other pranks played on the Seafreedom's crew from the kitchen.

"Forget the war, I think it's a miracle they survived each other," Nathan chuckled handing Kristin the last of the dishes.

"I know. Over the years, I can't remember a single leave where all 3 of them came back with the same hair color they had when they left."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Abbey smiled, "We used to take bets."

Ben Krieg entered the kitchen looking a little too pleased with himself for Kristin's tastes.

"What have you done now?"

"Who me?" Ben flashed his trademarked Krieg smile, "Not a thing. I just came to relay some interesting news I just received."

"Oh really what news is that?" Kristin eyed the dark haired man.

"Well doc it seems that since you were the acting CMO on the Seaquest when she disappeared and you're not retired or anything." Ben paused more for effect than anything else, "Well, you need to pack a bag because you're on my duty roster as CMO of the Seaquest."

"Ben, you can't be serious. Who's daft idea was that?"

"General Magath, I just called to double check myself. Want me to get Luke to help you pack?"

Kristin sighed, "No, thank you I can manage. Abbey, sweetheart, will you be alright here alone?"

"Well," Ben stretched the word calling the attention of everyone around him, "As a peace offering, and since well it's only training and we won't be leaving the Gulf. Magath said Abbey and Bobby's wife can come along too."

"Really?" Abbey said excitedly hugging her husband as he entered the room, "Isn't that great?"

Lucas looked at Ben letting out a breath, "Sure Abbs."

"Why don't I believe you Mr. Wolenczak," Abbey caught something unsettling in her husband's demeanor.

"Let's just say the Magath doesn't make peace offerings unless there's something in it for him and, I'm not sure what it is he's after yet."

"I can stay home if you want." Abbey shrugged.

"Nah, come on, I'm probably just being paranoid. Let's get you packed."

…..

Captain Benjamin Krieg smiled watching the hustle and bustle of the Seaquest docking bay as the crew clambered around trying to figure out where their rooms were and whether or not their bags had arrived yet. He smiled as he watched his young supply officer struggled to keep up with the over whelming task it was to restock the Seaquest. Shouting drew is attention to the other side of the docking bay he chuckled to himself as he watched his 3rd in command argue with Lt. Cmdr. James Brody and Tony Piccalo about their room assignments.

"Lucas! You can't honestly expect me to share a room with Piccalo?" Brody scoffed.

"Hey sweet cheeks, you're not exactly a picnic either!" Tony chimed in, "Why can't we just go back to our old room assignments."

Lucas sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, " Because Tony the crew of the Seafreedom outnumber the crew from the seaquest. The room assignments are based off of their rooming assignments there."

"That's not exactly fair." Tony glared at his former roommate.

"Well, welcome to the Navy Mr. Piccalo. What do you want me to say? Life's not fair."

"That's Bull shit Lucas and you know it," Brody added as Benjamin Krieg and Jonathon Ford approached from behind.

"Is there a problem Commanders?" Captain Krieg inquired raising an eye brow.

"No sir," Lucas replied and Jim simultaneously replied, "Yes sir."

"Well, this is going to be fun," Ben mused," Let me guess problem with the rooming assignments?"

"Basically," Lucas sighed, "Look I'm sure you guys can work this out and I've still got 84 people to place so do you mind?"

"Not at all consider yourself, dismissed," Ben nodded as his young 2nd officer turned away looking rather annoyed, "So gentlemen, would this settle any faster, if I told you I'm the one who assigned the rooms?"

"I guess so," Tony shrugged, "But Lucas doesn't have to be such an ass."

Ford decided to butt in on Tony's comment, "Piccalo, Lucas is Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak on board the Seaquest and all of our superior officer. Just because you guys have all been palling around off duty doesn't change that."

"I'm sorry guys, Ford is right," Ben agreed, " And take my advice, if you guys didn't learn from what happened to Piccalo last night, you're going to really learn the hard way."

"Learn what the hard way?" Brody rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You're going to learn that you Lt. Cmdr. Doesn't take shit from anyone. If you don't believe me do yourself a favor and ask around."

"Come on Tony, this is pointless."

As the two men walked away Ben shook his head looking at Ford, "That's going to be a problem."

"I think it already is a problem."

….

Dagwood looked confused at the door to his former quarters. The young sailor's inside had already told him that it wasn't his room anymore but, the G.E.L.F. was having trouble accepting that. He decided he better check just one more time just to be sure. His knock was answered again by a very annoyed looking sailor.

"What do you want dagger? I already told you this isn't your room! You stupid or something?"

"Mmmm.. Dagwood not stupid. Dagwood knows this Dagwood's room but you say it isn't."

"That's right isn't, Dagger." The young sailor stepped out of his room pushing the G.E.L.F. further in to the hallway, "And what the hell is your kind doing here anyway?"

"Dagwood is the janitor." The G.E.L.F. smiled not realizing the danger.

"Why don't you get the –" The young officer was interrupted as his Lt. Cmdr. quickly ran down the hall.

"Hey! You got some kind of problem Sheppard?" Lucas approached the pair his blue eyes almost a navy blue with anger.

"I'm sorry sir but, this dagger ke—"

"He's a G.E.L.F. seamen, and he has a name I suggest you learn it.

"Dagwood's name is Dagwood." The tall imposing figure said proudly.

"That's right buddy," Lucas smiled before turning back to the young sailor, "We'll finish this later Shepard."

"Aye sir," the young sailor said coldly as he stormed off down the corridor towards the mess.

"Come on Dag, let's go find your room." Lucas said putting his arm around his shoulder.

…..

Captain Nathan Bridger sat in the Mess hall quietly eavesdropping on the conversation being had at the next table. He sighed to himself as he listened to Lt. Cmdr. Jim Brody and Seamen Anthony Piccalo complaining about the Seafreedom's Commanding officers. He turned towards the table as Miguel Ortiz and Tim O'neill glanced at one another shaking their heads, obviously not buying anything the other two men were telling them.

"That doesn't sound like that big of a deal to me," Tim said trying to come to the defense of his friend,"I mean we have to share a room this time around and we're not complaining."

"I'm the same rank as him and he acts like he's above me," Brody scoffed, "I think he forgot where he came from."

Miguel rolled he's eyes, "I think you forgot where he came from Jim. Lucas shared a room with Tony last tour so what makes you better this tour than he was last tour? "

"I didn't say I was better than him. I just said we have the same rank and I deserve a little respect. I'm telling you guys the kids just not the same anymore."

Suddenly a voice from behind them caught all of their attention.

" Lt. Cmdr. Wolenzcak isn't that bad." Communication's officer Lt. Jeremy Collins offered as he sat down at the table.

"Sure kid that's what you think. You just don't know him as well as I do." Brody scoffed.

"Seeing as Lucas was my roommate in the academy and I stood in his wedding, I'd beg to differ, sir." Lt. Collins snipped.

"Lucas in the naval academy, now that's something I would of paid to see." Ortiz smiled.

"Top of our class," Lt. Collins shugged," He wasn't full of himself about it though. He helped me out on the final exam and pretty much made sure we all passed any written exam we had. He's not a bad guy. The tough guy crap is an act. I can't say I blame him for it. A lot of the guy's below him are older or bigger than him. Just being better than them is sort of a defense mechanism. "

"Sounds like the same old Lucas to me, Jim." Tim mused, "Just in a different atmosphere."

"Ya well, that may be but it's still gonna take me a while to accept the fact that I gotta salute the kid," Tony added as he began to stand up from the table.

Deciding he had heard enough Captain Nathan Bridger turned around to face the table.

"Lt. Cmdr. Brody, Mr. Piccalo, if you're both done with Lunch I'd like to have a word with you."

Both men looked surprised realizing what the captain had probably heard they both replied together, "Aye sir.

"Meet me in Cmdr. Ford and I's quarters in 15 minutes."

Tony looked surprised, "You and Ford are sharing quarter's sir?"

"Of course in case you didn't understand the arrangement here Mr. Piccalo, let me explain it again. The crew of the Seafreedom are the acting crew or the Seaquest, not us. No matter what your title may be, this is their boat for the time being not ours."

"Aye, Cap."

"I'll see you both shortly." Nathan stood leaving the room.

"Why do I feel like we just got sent to the principal's office." Tony mused.

"I think we did Tony. Come on let's not keep him waiting." Brody stood gesturing Tony to follow.

…

**A/N: OKAY aside from getting on the Seaquest, nothing happened this chapter. I decided at the last minute to bring Abbey and Kris along too so, It change my dynamic a little. I promise I have big plans for the next chapter. If my daughter cooperates you will see that chapter tonight. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: To quote Dinosaur train…. TIME TUNNEL! TIME TUNNEL APPROACHING! …. We're going to jump ahead two weeks because I feel like I've established a lot relationships wise and I think we need some action… Well I feel the need to write something more dramatic as oppose to mush and sentimentalism. Big nod to Crimminally Charmed, I am borrowing the hanging wire bit from her Thunderbirds/Seaquest Crossover Trilogy, with her permission of course. It was mentioned in a flashback and I really loved the idea's plausibility.**

**Chapter 23:**

Lt. Cmdr. Jim Brody lay on his back in the ventilation system near the bridge. They had spent the last 2 weeks rewiring the entire A-deck and they had finally made it to the bridge. Suddenly a voice from below him caught his attention. He looked down to see the current bane of his existence, Lt. Cmdr. Wolenzcak looking at him.

"Jim? Did you hear me man? You can't just leave this wire hanging here like that. Jeremy is about to come through behind you testing the lines if he'd fall down from there he'd get hung up on it. Pull it up would ya."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll get to it in a minute." Jim scoffed rolling his eyes unseen by Lucas.

"Now, Jim." Lucas sighed, Brody had made it clear in no uncertain terms that they were no longer friends.

"Aye Sir," Jim said mockingly as he pulled on the wire only to drop it as soon as he saw his 3rd in command walk away.

Lucas bent down opening an access panel to make an adjustment never turning back to see the wire left hanging there before heading to the other ventilation access point in the bridge.

Lt. Jeremy Collins was slowly making his way towards the Bridge. He had been stuck checking and correcting the wire laid by Lt. Cmdr. Jim Brody for the last three hours and he was glad the task would soon be over. As he approached the last turn in the duct work he noticed a few sparks coming from the newly laid wire. "Hey Luke," Jeremy called in to his PAL pushing up his glasses, "I think you better come have a look at this."

"Sure, Jer I'll come up from the Bridge and make my way to you."

"Thanks."

"Jim?" Lucas called in to the PAL after switching channels

"Yeah," Brody replied defiantly as Lucas and Ben rolled their eyes at the disrespectful reply.

"Did you close up the vent where that wire was hanging down from yet?"

"Damn it, Wolenzcak let that go would you!"

"I'll take that as a yes then, I'm coming up."

Brody rolled his eyes at the idea of Lucas checking up on him. _Of course he picked up that wire. Hadn't he? _

"You want me to talk to him Luke?" Ben suggested as he pushed Lucas up in to the vent.

"Thanks Ben but, I gotta handle Jim myself. If he thinks you're fighting my battles for me I'll lose the little respect I have from him." Lucas smirked at his CO. "Hey at least he did what I told him to today."

"Hey Luke," Jeremy's voice could be heard over Lucas' PAL

"Yeah?"

"I hate to tell you this but, there's no way you can turn around up here to see what I 'm going to show you. You're going to have to come feet first."

_Great..just great._ Lucas thought as he heard Ben Krieg laugh a little below him. "Fine, I'm on my way Jer just sit tight okay." As he place his PAL on his belt, he looked down at Cmdr. Robert Bridger and Captain Ben Krieg's broad smiles. "It's not funny guys!"

Ben and Bobby looked at one another and laughed as Ben smirked, "Yeah it is kid."

Slowly Lucas made his way backwards towards Lt. Jeremy Collins. Lucas smiled remembering how much easier this was when he was younger. Not that going through anything backwards was ever easier. Suddenly the Lieutenant Commander's knees hit the empty space left by the missing vent. There was no time to react and even if there had been there was nothing to grab on to. It was too late.

…..

Captain Nathan Bridger sighed as he watched Lucas disappear into the vent. He shook his head as he approached Ben.

"You're going to talk to Brody aren't you?" Bridger looked questioningly.

"Yup, I can't let them carry on like this. Sure he listened today but, Lt. Collins said he does everything Lucas says half ass. He's liable to get somebody hurt. I've had to send a person behind Brody on everything Luke's asked him to do I can't—"

Ben's words were cut by a loud commotion in the corridor just outside of the clam doors. Both men rushed out as they heard Cmdr. Robert Bridger desperately calling for a medical team. The sight before them maid the blood of both men run cold as they watched the large G.E.L.F. holding up Lucas as Seaman Tony Piccalo cut a large wire from around his neck.

"What the hell happen?" Ben barked rushing over to check on his 3rd in command and best friend.

"I dunno sir. I heard a loud noise, I ran to it and I found Luke hanging from up there. " Tony Piccalo looked pale as he described what happened to his friend as the medical team arrived led by Dr. Kristin Westphalen.

"Oh my God, what the hell happened?" Kristin fought to push aside a rush of emotions as she looked upon the young man who had come to be her son as he lay unconscious bleeding from a gash in his neck.

"We're not sure," Cmdr. Robert Bridger said, "We think a panel gave way and he got hung up on a wire."

The next few minutes past in a blur. There was a swirl of emotions and shouting and Lucas was rushed to the medbay. Tony stood still frozen in his spot as the weight of the situation hit him. Dagwood looked confused as he helped Lt. Collins down from the same hole Lucas had just fallen through. As Ben stood there regaining his composures Bobby's words clicked in Captain Krieg's head and as he looked upon the elder Bridger he knew the man was thinking the same thing. Brody.

"Bobby, you've got the bridge." Ben said matter of factly as he walked away never making eye contact.

Dagwood looked at Tony still confused about what happened. "Mmm… Is Lucas gonna be okay, Tony?"

"I dunno Dag."

"Mmm.. Okay… Tony.. Why don't you and Jim like Lucas anymore? Mmmm isn't he you're friend?"

"People change Dagwood."

"Mmm.. Not Lucas. Lucas help Dagwood."

"Sure before Dag but not now."

"Mmm.. No Lucas help Dagwood now. Lucas says Dagwood is important and Shepard can mmm.. shove it."

Tony smirked hearing a typical Lucas-phrase realizing maybe Lucas wasn't the one who had changed.

"Whaddaya say we go see how Luke is and you can fill me in on this Shepard guy."

…

**A/N .. It's pretty cruel to leave this here isn't it?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, I decided as usual, I couldn't make you all wait long. Mostly because I think half of my little following wanted to kill me and let me know in the last 30 mins. My apologize but, it's kind of fun to pull a reaction like that.**

**Chapter 24:**

Lt. Cmdr. James Brody angrily punched his boxing bag. It had been a frustrating day spent crawling around the duct work with Lucas on his ass for various different things. Moments earlier he had watched a medbay team rush someone down the hall. He noticed, Dr. Westphalen had looked upset and thought it must have been something serious. Brody threw his towel down on the bench next to him as he heard someone slam the door.

"You son of a bitch, I oughta have you thrown in the brig for this."

Brody looked confused at his acting CO, Benjamin Krieg. He hadn't toured with the man but he had heard he was quite the joker in his day.

"What the hell sir, is this some kinda joke?" Brody scoffed.

Ben paced the room angrily trying to regain his composure. The Captain in him wanted to remain calm while the older brother in him wanted to remove some unmentioned organ through the other man's nose.

"You had to be a smart ass. You couldn't just follow and order from Lucas could you? I can tell you to get one your hands and knees and make you lick the damn floor clean and you'd do it before you'd follow an order from the kid without giving him shit."

"Look Captain," Brody said calmly but coldly, " I what I'm told. Yeah I bite back when I get an order from Lucas but it's because he rides my ass. I'm not sure what he told you but—"

"What he told me? You're kidding me right? He didn't have to tell me anything. Hell the whole damn boat talks about what an ass you are! And you think you do what you're told? If you did what you were told my best officer wouldn't be in medbay right now fighting just to breath!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jim's voice went suddenly from anger to terror as he studied the other man, "Who are you talking about? What the hell happened?"

"Why didn't you put the panel back?"

"What?"

"The God damn Ventilation panel, Lucas told you to put it back. You acted like you put it back. Why wasn't it put back?" Ben tried unsuccessfully to hide the crack in his voice as he glared at Brody.

"Who.. uh.. I mean.. Ben.. I didn't mean to .."

"You left panel open with the wire hanging there. Lucas damn well told you what could happen. Why didn't you listen?"

"I guess I was, I mean… damn it… I'm sorry sir. Is Collins okay?"

Ben sighed as he looked Brody in the eyes willing his own tears not to fall. "Collins is fine. It was Lucas that fell through the panel. The wire caught him by the neck." Ben noted the color leave the other man's face as he continued. "From what I saw, it's pretty bad. Dagwood grabbed him pretty quickly and Tony cut him down but, the doc didn't look too positive."

"Ben, I'm so sorry. I I didn't mean for anything like this to happen, I really thought Lucas was just being a hard ass."

"Really, you still going with that defense." Ben scoffed. "Get out of my sight, and I suggest you stay out of my sight for a long long time. Are we clear?"

"Crystal sir." Brody said swallowing hard and making a B line for the door.

….

Anthony Piccalo and Dagwood cautiously looked in to the medbay. There was still a swirl of activity going on and Dr. Westphaen was in the thick of it. Tony looked at the small row of chairs placed out side of the medbay. He could see Captain Nathan Bridger sitting with his arm around someone. It took a second for Piccalo to connect the dots. Abbey. Tony sighed realizing if she was here already it probably wasn't good. He was about to speak up with Dr. Westphalen approached the pair.

"Abbey, honey, Lucas is going to be alright. I promise." Tony let out the breath he was holding as he listened to the doctor continue. "I can take you to see him shortly but, I wanted to explain what we've done to him so it doesn't frighten you okay?"

The young woman only nodded silently never once having taken her eyes off the bed her husband was in. Kristin sighed realizing Abbey wasn't really listening to her but chose to continue for the sake of Nathan and a few other crewmen she could see in the corner of her eye.

"We've put a tube down his throat. It's a little imposing looking but, I promise it's just there to help him. In the fall he suffered a crushed windpipe. The tube is in place to keep it open so he can get breath. The machine isn't breathing for him. It's simply counting the breaths he takes on his own. If the number gets too low it will help him but it hasn't had to yet and given how stubborn Lucas can be I doubt it will."

Abbey smiled at the mention of Lucas' stubborn ways.

"Can I see him now?" She asked quietly eyes still on his bed.

"Yes of course dear." Kristin said taking her by the arm. "I've given him a sedative and I don't expect he'll so much as stir tonight. You can stay here if you'd like I'll have one of the empty beds made up for you. I suspect you'll have plenty of company as Dr. Levin has already told me half of the boats been calling to check on Lucas."

"Thank you Kris," Abbey said pulling away from Kristin and grabbing Lucas' hand in hers. "It's going to be okay Luka. Doc said she fixed you up and you'll be fine okay? You have to be okay Lucas."

Kristin felt a tear fall as she heard the Abbey's words go from comforting to pleading all in the same breath. She watched the young woman from the door way of her office trying to regain her composure. Dr. Levin had informed her that Ben was on his way and she knew telling the Captain wasn't going to be easy.

…..

Captain Benjamin Krieg closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door leaving Dr. Westphalen's office. The news she had given him about Lucas wasn't good by a long shot but at least his 2nd officer would be out of medbay in week or so. As he approached the curtain Kristin had directed him to so that he could see Lucas he stopped as he heard a voice carrying on a conversation with the sleeping form. It was Abbey.

"I figured it out Luka, I think it's going to be around December. I was really hoping close to your birthday but, I think it'll be sooner. I was going to tell you this morning but, you left so fast. Don't worry. I'll remind you again when your.. well when your you again. This isn't you. But I hope you're happy about it. I am. The house should be ready by the end of the summer and maybe by then we'll know what color to paint the room. I'm hoping for pink."

_Pink? Is she?... Oh hell, I'm gonna be an uncle! _Ben decided to leave the couple alone and have a talk with Cmdr. Ford about Brody.

Tony Piccalo couldn't understand what was going on but judging by the stupid grin on Krieg's face, Lucas was going to be alright. He leant back in the uncomfortable waiting area chair and settled in for the night.

**A/N: I'm sneaky aren't I ? Yay!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I think it's my twisted sense of humor but the opening of this chapter cracks me up. I literally thought about it as I was listening to my alarm clock this morning deciding if I really wanted to get up… Alas work said I wanted to get up! Lucky for you I work in a library therefore they look happily upon me writing at work. Who am I kidding? Lucky for me too… do you know how mind numbing this job can be?**

**Disclaimer: Ah yes… it's time for my every 5****th**** or so chapter disclaimer. I still don't own Seaquest and frankly having to remind myself every so many days is starting to get depressing. May be when I get off work today I will go and buy a couple gold fish and name them Darwin and Hudson….or maybe Bubble Guppie and The Mermaid… I do have a two year old after all.**

**Chapter 25:**

Beep… beep…beep… beep…beep…. It was Dark. Lucas Wolenczak tried to open his eyes but, they would not comply with his efforts. _What's that noise? I thought Abbey set the alarm clock to play music. _Beep…beep…beep… beep…. Beep…Lucas moved his shoulder slightly stopping when he felt the weight of his wife as she lay there. _Great.. it feels like I'm getting a sore throat. Just what a need a long speech from Kristin about how I need to take care of myself.._Beep…. beep…beep… beep…beep…beep….beep…beep….beep.._ Geez, it smells like a doctor's office in here. I bet Abbs left her nail polish remover open again…_..Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_We seriously need a new alarm clock….._Beep…beep…beep…._Wait a minute…._Beep…beep…beep…_Shit… that's not an alarm clock…Great just great Wolenczak….Now what did you do to yourself?..._Beep… beep… beep… _Damn that's going to get annoying… _

Kristin sighed as she looked at the empty bed she had made up for Abbey. She knew the young woman would put up a fight but not sleeping wouldn't do Lucas or herself any good. She took a deep breath knowing the young woman could argue and in most cases win any argument with her husband who's skill for arguing his point to death were well known. As she pulled back the curtain the sight before her made her smile. Abbey had managed to find a spot amongst all of the machines and wires to lay with her husband. Dr. Joshua Levin turned to Kristin gesturing to the sleeping couple.

"It was easier to allow that, then to try and sedate her." Joshua sighed. "I made the mistake of telling her when the machine clicked it was helping him breathe. It happened twice, probably nothing but a little apnea but well, she panicked."

"Well, it doesn't look like it's caused any harm." Kristin smiled looking over the improvements on the charts.

"No actually it's done the opposite. I mean at the moment, it looks worse that it is. Not that that's going to make anybody feel better." Dr. Levin shrugged. "Did they figure out how it happened yet? I heard some pretty nasty scuttlebutt that it was done on purpose."

"On purpose? Who would do such a thing?" Kristin had always prided herself in never falling for the scuttlebutt of the Seaquest especially since she and Nathan's relationship had it's fair share of scuttlebutt the first tour but, her mother bear instincts couldn't put the thought aside.

"Well, I wouldn't of bought it if I hadn't heard it directly from one of the senior staff."

"Really who?"

"Jeremey."

"Lt. Collins? Are you sure he wasn't mistaken?"

"He seemed pretty positive…."

Kristin listened as Joshua recounted the events of the afternoon before. She knew there was tension there between some of the Seaquest and Seafreedom especially Lucas and Jim but this… this was insane.

"…The whole thing looked like an accident and it honestly probably was but, it looks awfully bad for Brody."

"If you'll excuse me Joshua, there's something I need to do. Let me know if there's any changes will you?"

"Of course doctor." Joshua sighed as he watched his superior officer leave. He knew that look. Where ever the fiery red head was going, it wasn't going to be pretty when she got there.

…..

Tony Piccalo woke up still sitting upright in his chair. He jumped with a start as he opened his eyes to the rather large G.E.L.F.'s face only inches away.

"Geez, Dag whaddaya tryin' to do, gimmie a heart attack or something,"

"Mmmm …. Sorry Tony."

Tony looked at the sober face of the child like man. "I'm sorry Dag. It's just your ugly mug isn't exactly something I wanna wake up to kapish?"

"Mmm.. okay."

Tony looked across to the other row of chairs at another sleeping man. Piccalo recognized him as the Lieutenant Dagwood pulled from the duct after Lucas had fallen. He remembered the young man approaching his table once to defend Lucas when he and Brody were pissed about the room assignments. He and Lucas had gone to the academy together. They had been roommates and friends. Tony wracked his brain trying to remember the young man's name. _Collins.. yeah that's it Lieutenant Collins..I gotta remember after this is all over to get some stories about the academy days…It's always good to have extra black mail._

…..

Nathan Bridger paced his quarters he was angry. He couldn't believe what had happened the night before. He had gone to find Brody himself but found the young officer being reamed by Captain Benjamin Krieg. He knew that with Krieg as acting captain of the Seaquest there was very little he could do as form of punishment but, he knew something must be done. He scoffed angrily at his new found lack of control. _What's the point of Ben being captain? We're in the Damn Gulf of Mexico. Even if the war was at its peak, which it isn't, no macronesian subs would dare enter such a closely guarded waterway._

…

**Macronesia: Office of the President**

"I'm sorry Mr. Borne but we have confirmation that not only is the Seaquest back. She's already in the water Magath lied to you sir.

"And who is her Captain?"

"The crew of the Seafreedom, sir."

"Really." President Alexander Borne let a devious smile play on his lips. "Captain Benjamin Krieg and Bridger's boys run that crew don't they?"

"I believe so sir, Benjamin Krieg, Captain, Robert Bridger, Commander. The 2nd officer isn't a Bridger. It's a Lt. Cmdr.—"

"Lucas Wolenczak."

"Aye sir, my apologies but the name isn't familiar to me?"

"He's a fighter pilot. One of their best, I'm afraid you know him well, Tabor, he's the young man who shot down your brother and gave you that lovely scar."

"Orders sir?" The young man stood firmly.

"Find her and destroy her, Captain. You have 2 weeks."

"And Magath sir?"

"Kill him."

…..

Miguel Ortiz and Tim O'neill stood outside the Cabin door of Jim Brody and Tony Piccalo. The two men expected that Tony was still sleeping outside of the medbay. There wasn't much you could give Piccalo credit for but, no one could argue that the young man wasn't a good friend. Annoyed, Miguel began banging on the door again.

"Come on Brody open up! Ford and Bridger want to see you now!"

Tim scoffed as he turned to Miguel, "They wanted to see him 10 minutes ago."

"Well, what do you want me to do Tim break down the door? And even if we get it open, what are we supposed to do drag Jim kicking and screaming down the hall? I don't know about you but, I'm pretty sure he can kick my ass." The Cuban quipped annoyed with the situation.

"Well he can't kick mines." Tim and Miguel turned to see Security Chief William Shan standing behind them. "And I'd like to have a word with him myself anyway."

"Okay but, that still doesn't get us inside the room." Tim took off his glasses momentarily trying to relieve the migraine coming on due to the stress and lack of sleep he was dealing with. "We still need a key or something?"

"Mmmm… Dagwood help." Tony patted Dagwood on the back heading down the hall with a smirk.

"I got your key right here boys."

**A/N: I've just set up the next chapter for all kinds of drama haven't I?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay this is where I write cute things to my readers and my reviewers, Hello. Cute huh? This is a Jim Brody gets his butt chewed out chapter. The next chapter will be a fast forward about a week ahead.**

** Also to the person who shall remain nameless: Yes, I use: wanna, gonna, shoulda, coulda, whaddaya, woulda, ain't, youse, gotta, needa, kinda, and you'll see soon with Jeremy ya'll. I also will use should of, could of, and would of instead of should have, would have, and could have. My apologies that this bothers you.. or anyone else for that matter but, people DO NOT speak proper English. I will always be true to my character's mannerisms and natural word play over proper English. I'm cool with anybody correcting my grammar. I post as I write and I do go back afterwards and correct things. I do it this way as to not lose my flow because I find that it can hurt my story. I've toyed around with getting a beta but, frankly I can sit down at work and write 5 and 6 chapters a day and I think a beta would kill me. Now that I've gone on my rant,( we can call that a rant can't we?) Let's get this show on the road. **

**Chapter 26:**

Lt. Cmdr. Jim Brody sat watching as captain Nathan Bridger paced before him. He could just about guess what kind of ass chewing he was in for. The Seaquest crew had already made it very clear to him that they felt the accident the day before was not only his fault but deliberately done. His only chance, slim as it was, was that his captain didn't feel the same way.

"Tell me it was an accident Jim. Explain yourself. Make me believe this was on purpose."

"It wasn't sir. Sure I was annoyed with Lucas. Sure I thought he was riding my ass but, I wouldn't of deliberately tried to kill the guy. I mean we were friends once. I'm not blind sir, I've seen his wife. I know he has a family for Christ's sake!"

Ford interjected with a sigh from the other side of the room, where he had been standing almost at attention with his arms folded in front of him. "So, you're positive it was purely an accident, nothing more?"

"Yes sir." Brody swallowed hard. "Jonathon, you gotta believe me. I would never really hurt Lucas. Sure I wasn't as close to him even before now as you guys are. Hell, I'm the first to admit if it wouldn't of cost me my career I probably would of taken a swing at him by now but, nothing … nothing like this!"

Nathan sighed, eyeing Ford before turning back to Brody.

"Lt. Cmdr. Brody, until an investigation is completed you are one restriction. You will still complete any duties and training your acting captain sees fit but, you will spend the rest of your time confined to quarters."

"Aye sir." Brody rolled his eyes defiantly.

"Mr. Brody." Nathan raised an eyebrow, " If I were you, I'd be happy about the confinement. Captain Krieg would have preferred I send you to the brig until this was sorted out and from what I hear, Dr. Westphalen is looking for you. She can make you think the way Dagwood carried you in here was a walk in the park. Understood?"

"Aye sir."

"One more thing Mr. Brody, I really do suggest you adjust your attitude. Even if this whole ordeal is proven to be an accident, you're careless act still almost killed someone. I know it looks worse on you because you and Lucas hadn't been exactly getting along lately but, just because something is an accident doesn't mean someone else isn't to blame. Accident or no this is still your fault. You need to start taking responsibility for that. Dissmissed."

"Aye sir."

…..

Brody walked silently back to his room. He sighed as he looked at the door now bent on it's frame. _Great, thanks Dag… they really didn't need to do that._ As he looked around his room he could see that his roommate's belongings were gone. Scanning the room he found two small notes on his desk. He rolled his eyes as he read the opening line of the first one:

_Hey asshole,_

_I can't room with you when I can't even stand the look of your face. I'll see you in around man._

_Tony._

"Well, isn't that sweet." Brody said to the small slip of paper. He looked down at the second letter the hand writing wasn't Tony's and at a glance he was sure it was female.

_Jim,_

_I need to talk to you about all of this as soon as possible. Meet me in my office as soon as you're done with Nathan. I've already cleared it with Ben. Please don't make me come looking for you._

_Kristin_

"Crap… this day just keeps getting longer and longer." Brody grabbed the paper and headed out of the door.

…..

Medbay was quiet Kristin leaned back in her desk chair as she watched Nathan through her window. She was wondering when he would make an appearance. He had followed the stretcher directly to Medbay when the accident first happened but, once word came that Lucas was alright he had simply vanished without so much as a word. She sighed as she watched the older man approach the hospital bed wondering if he had been out in the hall watching for Abbey to leave her husband's side. She considered briefly joining Nathan at the young mans bed side but as she watched him have a tear filled conversation with the sleeping form she thought better of it. Nathan and Lucas were on speaking terms but that was about it. Lucas was polite and civil to the older Bridger but he drew the line at any really personal interactions. It pained Nathan to watch Lucas interact with Bobby and Ben in a way that he had lost. He had confided in Kristin that he wasn't sure if Lucas would ever trust him again and as much as she hated to admit it Kristin knew he was probably right. Kristin was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on her door. She turned to see Jim standing in her doorway. She sighed trying to regain her composure. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"Sit down Jim."

"Doc, look I know you probably hate me and I know everybody thinks I did this on purpose but I swear I didn't. I'm sorry that it happened but it was an accident."

"James," Brody cringed at the use of his proper name." I know it was an accident. I can't bring myself to honestly believe you would really hurt Lucas this way but, that doesn't change how these last two weeks have gone."

"I know, I'm sorry about what happened but come on doc, even you know Lucas and I never really got on all that well."

"I know I remember, something about him calling you a moron." Kristin rolled her eyes, "That was 10 years ago. You don't honestly to expect me to believe that's really your problem with Lucas now do you?"

"I don't have a problem with the kid. He's got a problem with me."

"Well, I didn't think you did either but, you obviously have a problem with the man. Jim, it's been 10 years a lot has changed. Lucas is older and possibly a little colder that you remember but, he's still the same person. You just need to get past the fact that you have to salute him now to see that."

"I think he's the one that has to get past it."

"Jim, would Krieg have told you to pull up that damn wire?"

"What?"

"You heard me, would Krieg or Robert have told you to pull up that wire? The same one Lucas did."

"They didn't"

"That's not what I asked you. If they would have seen it would they of told you to pull it up?"

'Yeah, I guess so but, I don't—"

"Would you have?"

"What?"

"Would you have pulled up the blasted wire?"

"Yeah, I guess so I mean they're…."Brody paused.

"They're what?"

"My commanding officers."

"Just like Lucas," Kristin sighed getting her point across finally. "Jim, Lucas has become like a son to me in the past 10 years and trust me it took just about everything I had in me not to throw something at you as soon as you walked in the door. You have to learn to control your personal feeling towards someone. Do you think it didn't bother Lucas that you've hardly spoken to him since the whole roommate incident? Because it did. I certainly wouldn't know about it if it hadn't bothered him enough for him to bring it up."

"He certainly didn't act like it bothered him. I wasn't exactly one of his best friends last tour. I seriously doubt he gave a shit about whether or not I was pissed." Brody scoffed.

"Probably not but, did you ever think that's because this boat is full of idiots like you who think that because they're older or bigger they should be entitled to his position?"

Brody looked down, "No, I didn't."

"Come with me," Kristin said standing and ushering the Lt. Commander out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Brody asked fully expecting to see Kristin taking him to see Lucas, to see what he had done. He was surprised when they exited med bay and went towards the crew offices. After stopping at door he didn't recognize. He looked puzzled at the doctor, "What's this?"

"Go on go inside. I'll wait hear."

Brody entered the small office. It took him a couple of seconds to realize it was Lucas' office. The only thing nonmilitary issue was a bulletin board propped on a table behind his desk. Brody looked at the paper work left undone pined to one side as he lifted the paper work he saw pictures. Old picture from the last tour of the Seaquest, one picture in particular caught his eye it was a picture of a very young Lt. Cmdr. Wolenzcak and himself smiling back at him from some beach during some shore leave he was probably too drunk at the time to recall. Brody sighed. _Okay so maybe the guy isn't such a hard ass._


	27. Chapter 27

**So, I go on a big rant in the last chapter about people busting my butt about grammar and what do I start this chapter with? A big thank you to Darkin my new beta, who didn't freak out at my daily chapter count. So now my stories will be grammatically correct and Tim won't magically be Time anymore. All that said, this maybe my only chapter I get up today. I had a class in the library today and even though I have written my 3 chapters for today(maybe a few extra the kids were quiet). I probably won't get them typed up until later tonight. SOOOO enjoy this one at least it leaves off a decent cliff hanger... **

**Chapter 27:**

Abbey smiled, shaking her head at the string of swear words coming from her husband.

"Problems, Luka?" she called out sarcastically to the pair of legs sticking out under the mini-sub. Abbey rolled her eyes as she heard only a mumbled response.

"I heard he was back at it already," the voice of Jim Brody came from behind Abbey. "Dr. Westphalen know yet?"

"About this? Yes. About him taking one of those things out to train you guys this afternoon? Well, to quote Kris, are you daft?" Abbey smiled, having displayed her best attempt at a British accent.

"I'd hate to be there when she finds out. Who's going to tell her?"

"I think Bobby drew the short straw."

Another, slightly louder, string of swears caught the pair's attention.

"Hey Luke, you want some help over there?" Brody flinched slightly, hearing a loud thud followed by something that sounded like 'son of a fish'. He leaned over to peer under the small fighter sub, only to quickly pull back, avoiding Lucas' head as he maneuvered himself from the tight space.

"Geez, Jim, why do you have to be such a pain in the neck?"

Brody froze, unsure what to make of the comment. His eyes fixated on the still healing wound on the young man's neck, a wound caused by his carelessness. He and Lucas had spent the past week slowly repairing their relationship and were just at the point where they could speak casually again as friends.

"Jim?" The blonde looked puzzled at the other man's expression. "Jim, I was kidding. It's okay, really. Come on, I can use an extra set of hands to fix this drive shaft, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Jim shook his head as he followed Lucas. "Wolenczak, anybody ever tell you you have a pretty twisted sense of humor?"

….

Captain Nathan Bridger and Cmdr. Jonathan Ford stood smiling towards the back of the bridge. As they watched the scene before them, they were both happy for once not to be in charge of the Seaquest. Cmdr. Robert Bridger stood calmly as Dr. Kristin Westphalen let the young Bridger know exactly what she thought of the training exercises about to take place.

"3 days, Robert! It's just been 3 days since I released him, and you're going to let him go barreling around, going God knows how fast already! Are you mad? I would have kept him in medbay had I known you would not only allow but actually suggest Lucas do something so stupid!"

"Doc, listen, it's just a training exercise," Captain Benjamin Krieg said cautiously, coming to his XO's defense. We're in the Gulf of Mexico. It's not like anybody will start shooting at him."

Kristin glared at Ben. "You, of all people, should know better, Ben. If anything happens to him—"

"—if anything happens to me, Doc, it's nobody's fault but my own." All eyes turned to see Lt. Cmdr. Lucas Wolenczak enter the bridge, looking rather annoyed at the whole scene. "Bobby didn't order me to do anything, and Krieg already told me he thinks it's a bad idea. If I get hurt, they'll be just as mad at me as you will."

"Lucas, I just don't—"

"—want to see me get hurt. I know, but you said it yourself: I'm not a child anymore. You can't protect me all the time. This is my job, you know."

Kristin sighed as she pursed her lips. Her own words had come back to bite her. "Alright, just be careful."

"Always," Lucas said giving her a crooked smile before turning towards his CO. "Come on; let's get this show on the road."

…..

Two hours later, the bridge was buzzing with activity. Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak had taken each member of the Seaquest crew out one at a time to get them all familiar with the small one-man subs. Henderson was just finishing the last of the maneuvers when Kristin felt Nathan nudge her arm.

"I don't know about you, but I'll be glad when this is over." Nathan smiled.

"I know what you mean. I knew this was what he does, but I'd never actually had to witness it before."

"Those subs do go awfully fast, don't they?"

"Too fast, I'm afraid." Kristin smiled with relief as she heard Lucas' voice over the sensory station speakers. "Alright, Lonnie, that's enough. Bring it in."

"Well, I'm certainly glad that's over with." Kristin patted the elder Bridger on the leg. "Come on; let's go make sure he didn't tear any of those stitches, shall we?"

"After you." Nathan smiled, helping the doctor up from her position.

….

"So, Wolenczak, you gonna tell us who won or what?"

Lucas rolled his blue eyes at the comment. "It wasn't a contest, Tony. You all did fine."

"Well, I dunno 'bout you, but sometimes I like to know when I'm the finest person in the room."

"The Seaquest doesn't have a small enough room, Tony," Lucas quipped before continuing, "Brody, Ford, and O'Neill, you will all continue with training and become part of the Omegas.

"Omegas?" Tim asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, our fighter pilots are assigned strings. First string is Alpha. Second is Beta. Third is Omega."

"Oh, but we're not exactly trained yet, are we?" O'Neill swallowed nervously.

"No, not yet but, you will be," Lucas continued, sensing his friend's frayed nerves, "Don't worry, we never get past Beta."

"So, what am I?" Tony interrupted.

"Well, Tony, I think the medical science is still deciding."

"Ha ha, real funny, Luke. I forgot to laugh. You know what I mean."

"Tony, you almost took out a WSKR. Not to mention what you did to that poor whale."

"Hey! That blowhole was in the wrong!"

Lucas rolled his eyes once again as he put an arm around his friend. "Look, Tony, if it was just me, you could do whatever you wanted. But you see, I promised Abbs that I'd do my best to make sure I come back every time I go out there. No offense, Tony, but putting you out there would break my promise. You don't have to like it, but I'm just trying to keep you and everybody else from getting killed."

"Was I really that bad?" Tony looked surprised and a little hurt.

"Tony, I'm pretty sure whales don't ever naturally make that sound."

"So, how did it go? Nathan Bridger stepped in to the small docking port.

"Great," Miguel Ortiz quipped, "Tony taught a whale to sing soprano."

"Mr. Piccolo, do be careful of the wildlife, would you? Kristin added as she casually tried to look at the wound on Lucas neck from a distance.

"Hey, it's not my fault Free Willy didn't get out of the way!"

Suddenly the lighting changed as the klaxon sounded. Communications officer Lt. Jeremy Collins' voice broke through the alarm.

"General quarters, general quarters. All hands report to battle stations. I repeat, all hands report to battle stations. This is not a drill. General quarters, general quarters. All hands report to battle stations. Alpha Team, prepare to deploy."

"Damn." Lucas quickly pulled out his PAL as two men ran in to the small bay, almost knocking Lonnie down as they jumped in to their fighter subs. "Ben, what's going on up there?"

"We've got at least 7 Macs coming in hot. I'm trying to get McGath on the line now."

"Shit." Lucas quickly put his PAL unit back on his belt and turned to Kristin. "Tell Abby to get in out room and lock the door."

"Lucas, you're not really going to—"

"Do my job? Yes, I am. Now take care of Abbey for me, so I don't have to worry about her, too."

Kristin momentarily considered arguing with the young man, but she knew she'd be wasting her breath. "Alright, just be careful."

"Always," Lucas said with a quick nod as 3 more men rushed in to the room and Lt. Collins' voice broke though the klaxon once more.

"General quarters, general quarters. All hands man your battle stations. Alpha team, deploy."

"I think that's me," Lucas said as he turned to take his place in his small submarine.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, this one isn't betaed but it's really just because I accidently deleted it twice and that's annoyed me so here you go, You get a present cause I couldn't figure out how to work my computer lol**

**Chapter 28**

The klaxon continued to blare as Kristin left the docking bay. She didn't have to look far to find Abbey as the young woman was already on her way to the docking port to find out what was going on.

"Kris! What the hell's going on?"

Kristin noted the fear in the younger woman's voice as she realized Abbey had never been through anything like this before.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart, come on you shouldn't be here."

"Where's Lucas?"

"He'll be fine." Kristin smiled hoping Abby wouldn't see though her front, "He does this all the time remember?"

…

Cmdr. Jonathon Ford took note of the tense atmosphere change on the bridge. Moments before the bridge crew was joking and laughing as they watched the WSKR view of Tony's near miss with a whale. Now the forward screens showed several small fighter subs approaching.

"Damn it, Collins! Haven't you gotten Magath yet!"

The young man jumped slightly. "Negative, sir, I'm on the line but, they won't let me though"

"What do you mean they won't let you through? I need permission to engage. Put it on the forward screen."

Suddenly the screen lit up with the face of a rather young, rather disturbed, looking ensign.

"Son, I don't know what Magath's problem is but, I need talk to him, now! We're being shot at down here! The Macronesians are in the gulf that seems pretty damn important if you ask me."

"General Magath can't sir he—"

"Like hell he can't, You tell him to get his head out of his—"

"He's dead sir. He was shot and killed this moning."

"Damn it," Ben growled. "Cut the link. Get me Katie!"

Lt. Collins quickly punched up the correct codes and had Admiral Katherine Hitchcock on the forward screen seconds later.

"What have you got captain?" Katie's blue eyes gave away her concern.

"The Macs are in the Gulf. You mind giving us permission to fire?"

"I take it you heard about Magath."

"Yes, and frankly I couldn't care less. I'm kind of busy keeping my people from dying down here."

"Granted, do whatever you have to, Ben."

Ben turned to the coms station, "Get me Lucas!"

"Ben you better be calling with good news, it's getting a little hot out here." The Lt. Commander's voice came over the com station.

"Fire at will kid, Magath's dead. It looks like the wars back on."

"Aye sir, you heard him boys."

A few officers could be heard on the coms station acknowledging the orders had been received.

Captain Krieg turned to his sensory chief, Garret Hartley. "Chief, I wanna hear everything that's going on out there on your speakers." Ben sighed, "Collins, open all channels."

Both men replied simply, "Aye, sir."

As captain, Benjamin Krieg stood, waiting for the channels to be opened a sudden feeling of deja vu hit him.

"Bobby, prep rescue, I want them in the launch ready to go. We're not losing anybody on this one. Understood?"

"Aye sir." Robert Bridger signaled 3 men to follow him as he ran from the bridge.

"Channels open , sir." Collins called out from his station.

Ford watched in amazement at how forcefully the Seaquest's former supply and morale officer ordered all surface vessles to clear the area. No sooner had the channels been closed, a loud crash was heard over the sensory station.

"What the hell just happened, Hartley?" Ben demanded rushing to the station.

"Lt. Corbin went down, sir. I looks like he had time to eject."

"Collins, get rescue out now!" Ben barked.

"Already on their way sir, the commander heard the crash."

Suddenly another crash was heard over the speakers.

"Tell me that wasn't one of ours, Hartley."

"It wasn't sir. The Lt. Commander just took out two Macs."

"The commander's team has Lt. Corbin, sir." Collins called out form his station, "They said he's a little banged up but, he want's permission to get back out there."

"Granted, tell them to bring him in and head back out, just in case."

Dr. Westphalen and Nathan Bridger entered the bridge with the rest of the Seaquest crew. They all watched in amazement as the seemingly easy going crew worked feverishly at the task at hand. Their way of doing things certainly was unconventional but there was no denying its effectiveness.

"It looks like we have the upper hand, sir." Hartley called from his station.

Suddenly the conversation coming from the sensory station speakers caught the attention of everyone on the bridge.

"Target locked," Lt. Peirce called out to the others, "Fire"

"Watch your tail, Carper." The Lt. commander's voice called out.

"Shit, Luke behind out!"

"Oh Fu—" a loud crash cut off what the Lt. commander was about to say.

"Collins! Get rescue back in the water, now!"

Kristin felt her stomach tie in knots as she listened in horror to what was happening.

"Don't need it sir" Hartley called back from his station.

"What do you mean we don't need it?!"

"He means I'm fine Ben," Lucas' voice came over the speakers. " I just got clipped. I lost my targeting but, I'm fine. I'll be tagging from now on."

"Only Lucas," Ben responded shaking his head, "You're giving me grey hairs kid."

"Ben, that's suicide." Ford retorted, not one bit sorry for his outburst. "That's like showing up with a knife to a gun fight. He can't really be trying to manually tag in a fighter sub?"

"Like I said, only Lucas, the kid is still a genius Ford. He can run the numbers in and trajectory in his head. "

Kristin sucked in a breath as she tried to hide the fact her hands were shaking as another explosion was heard over the speakers.

"Another 2 Mac's down. Luke tagged 'em" Hartley responded with a grin, having heard Ford's comment. "The last two are retreating."

"Good," Ben sighed, " Let them go, Luke. I've gotten enough grey hairs for today."

"Aye, sir, you heard the captain guys, bring it home."

Ben Krieg shook his head, "Anybody got an antacid?"

"They certainly aren't you're average crew." Cmdr. Ford mused to the Seaquest crew.

"No," Tim responded, "but they're good."


	29. Chapter 29

**The plot bunnies have attacked. This chapter sort of brings the beginning and what is now the middle together. I know, I know, I can meander on this road but, come on; the ride is pretty fun. Right? I swear everything that's happened all ties in together. This chapter is also like 10 minutes after the last one. **

**Disclaimer: Hi, I'm Bob Ballard with the Woods hull Oceanographic Institute. Did you know, that this author does not own the Seaquest or any of its characters. Join us for the next chapter of this Seaquest DSV fanfiction.**

** (Anybody remember Bob Ballard? Anybody… Lone cricket chirps… Damn you cricket!)**

**Chapter 29:**

"So, what do we know about what happened to Magath?" Captain Ben Krieg turned to the face of his ex-wife on the wardroom vid link.

"Not much," Katie sighed. "We can tell it was a hit but, no one's claimed responsibility yet."

"Not sound disrespectful, admiral, but what does this have to do with us?" Cmdr. Robert Bridger cut in.

Katie sighed, "We're not sure yet. There were some documents on his computer that suggest he may have been a traitor."

"What kind of documents?" Lucas chimed in from his seat, pressing a gauze patch against a wound on his temple.

"Seaquest personnel files, Seafreedom personnel files, diagrams of both vessels, and well," Katie let out a breath. "Judging by the communications we found not only was he giving the Macronesians the Seafreedom and several other vessel's positions, It looks like he told them which fighter sub numbers carried the squad leader."

Ben and Bobby looked at each other thinking about the accident a few months before, Lt. J.J. Fredricks had been shot down and killed. Lucas had been hit too but it had been established after the accident that he had actually pulled in to the line of fire in an attempt to save the other officer. It was also discovered after the accident there had been a mix up in the docking port and Lt. Fredricks and the Lt. Commander's fighters had been switched by the maintenance crew. Fredricks had been shot down in her superior officer's sub.

Katie cleared her throat attempting to end the awkward pause. She knew the 3 men were probably all just making the connection with J.J.'s death. Katie had been on the vid-link and watched the aftermath of that incident. She knew it had shaken the entire crew. "There are a large number of files on his hard drive we can't access. I was hoping, maybe, the Lt. Commander would look at it for us."

"Katie," Ben hissed, walking over to the screen, "You know he can't, why even ask?"

"I can't hack, Ben. I can certainly turn on a computer and crack a few files."

"What about your hand?" Bobby asked almost instantly regretting the comment.

Lucas shrugged. "If I need help, I'm sure the admiral wouldn't mind if I asked Tim to give me a hand?"

"Of course." Katie nodded, "There is one more thing."

"Great, the last time you told me there was one more thing you were asking for a divorce." Ben rolled his eyes.

"You aren't getting permission to return to dock. I know you have civilians on board but, it's much safer for them to stay where they are than it is to try and get a mini sub out. Especially considering, there's a good chance the Macronesians know the civilians are the wives of commanding officers."

Lucas and Bobby both looked at each other; neither man had ever considered a threat being posed to their families.

"Okay, what about Ford and the rest of the Seaquest. We have too many chiefs and not enough Indians running around down here if you catch my drift?" Ben questioned rubbing the back of his head.

"They're part of your crew Ben, place them where you see fit. The Seafreedom is being handed over to another crew. The Seaquest is yours now, permanently. You will just have to work it out with Captain Bridger."

"Great so I gotta tell my old captain to sit on his hands while I work?"

"If you want to Ben, but may I suggest just working together? You might find that's easier. I'm sure Captain Bridger, Cmdr. Ford, and Lt. Cmdr. Brody would all rather share responsibilities than lose their positions."

"She has a point Ben," Lucas added.

Ben scoffed, "This from a guy who just got strung up last week by his new partner. Good luck with that kid. Alright alright, we'll figure something out."

"Great," Katie smiled, "I'll have a supply shipment out to you in 6 hour. I'll make sure Magath's computer is on it. Once it's aboard you can set a course and leave the gulf."

"Sure, thanks Katie." Ben nodded.

"You're welcome. Oh and Lucas?" Katie said making a pointing motion above her eye brow. "That's probably going to need stitches."

Lucas sighed, "I'll get to it eventually."

Katie smiled as she turned to Ben before cutting the link, "Kristin is going to kill you."

Ben shook his head and sighed as he turned towards his 1st and 2nd officer. "She's right."

"About working with the Seaquest's crew?" Bobby questioned.

"No, about Kristin killing me, Lucas get to medbay would ya? If Kris catches you sitting in here like that, we won't need to worry about two captains because she's going to kill one of them."

"Aye sir." Lucas gave a crooked smile as he exited the ward room.

"Bobby, have both sets of senior staff meet here in 2 hours. I need to go hash this mess out with your dad before I break the news to them all."

"Aye sir."

….

Dr. Kristin Westphalin sighed as she paced the medbay. She had been notified of two injuries from the dog fight however neither man had shown up at medbay yet. She turned to Dr. Levin watching the man quietly work on paper work she wondered how he could just sit there.

"Doesn't it bother you to know we have patients who haven't showed up here yet? A head injury and a possible broken bone aren't things people should walk around with you know?"

"I know, and no It doesn't bother me, " Dr. Levin looked up from his desk. "They do this all the time. They'll get here either when it hurts enough or when Ben makes them."

"Well, what kind of idiot does something like that?" Kristin retorted.

Joshua Laughed, "You're kidding right?"

"No, and I don't see what's so funny."

"What's funny is, you know what kind of idiot does that. Kristin, it's probably Lucas and Lt. Ryan Peirce. They're horrible about coming to medbay for anything. I used to have to chase Lucas around just to get him to do a physical and Ryan isn't any better. They'll stroll in here later with some home-made bandaid that finally stopped working or Krieg will drag them in himself."

"And you allow it?" Kristin scoffed. "They could be seriously injured and you're just going to sit there and let them walk around this boat?"

Levin laughed lightly as he watched Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak and Lt. Peirce enter the medbay. He gestured to the pair before speaking. "Like I said, they always show up eventually."

Kristin glared at Lucas as he smiled and waved, "Hi, doc."

"Hi doc, indeed, come over here. Let me have a look at you." Kristin rolled her eyes as she heard the young dark haired Lieutenant laugh and whisper good luck to his friend.

…

"- So you see Cap, we can either work together or we can sort of juggle the crew around in to new positions that fit in with what we already have going on." Ben Krieg had been trying to explain the situation to Captain Nathan Bridger for the better part of an hour and now with all his cards laid out on the table, he cringed waiting for the elder man's response.

"Well, I don't see why the two crews couldn't work together. Robert and Ford are a lot alike and Lucas and Jim have been getting along well from what I can see. I have to be honest, from what I saw earlier today, I think your methods are very unconventional," Ben cringed at the captain's words, " But they are very effective. Good luck getting Cmdr. Ford to play along though."

Ben smiled, "I'm sure it'll be fine sir, a lot of the crew had to warm up to our style but, I assure you we wouldn't do it if it didn't work. I prefer my crew be a family all be it a bunch of brothers and sisters but, still a family. You taught me that , sir."

Nathan smiled, "Well captain, I suppose we better round up the troops ."

"Already done sir, we're slated to meet in the wardroom in about 45 minutes."

"You expected it to take two hours to convince me to go along with this?"

"No sir, Lucas needed stitches. I figured it would take about two hours for him to figure out how to escape from Kristin."

Nathatn chuckled, "Speaking of Lucas, since we have a little time, I've been meaning to ask you a few things about him."


	30. Chapter 30

**The plot bunnies are still driving the car today and they've decided to make a slightly evil turn. At first I objected but, then I thought, oh let the bunnies have their fun! **

**Tracy: Don't worry we still have a long way to go. The really plot action is about to start and then I already have an idea for a sequel, just because I'm really enjoying writing in this universe. Also I will be occasionally throwing in a side story here and there. The Nerds of Seaquest was my last one. It was a nod to Tim referring to he and Lucas as the nerds of Seaquest after he fought with Tony. I also wrote a really short one called Practice Makes Perfect that had to do with the wedding rehearsal but, to be honest, I'm not happy with it and it may come down for a re-write soon. The side stories are mostly flashbacks to the 1st and 2nd season of Seaquest and kind of little deleted scenes that I really like but just didn't make the cut in the final story. :)**

**Chapter 30:**

"That looks like it hurts, Luka?" Abbey said examining the stitches on her husband's temple.

"It only hurts when you poke at it Abbs. Leave it alone okay? I'm fine." Lucas said sitting up from their bed he noticed the worried look in her green eyes. "I promise, its fine. Look, I know you're not exactly going to like this but, it happens all the time. The subs are small. We get knocked around a lot. I promise, it's nothing to worry about okay?"

"Fine, so how did the big meeting go?" Abbey asked trying to change the question.

"Alright I guess. I have to meet Jim later to divide up some of the work. I think it'll be okay. It'll give me more time to work on Magath's computer and update the fighter subs."

"And more time to spend with me!" Abbey chirped.

"Yeah that too," Lucas laughed at her excitement. "You know you're safe there right? I mean you're not nervous or anything. I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind when you came aboard."

"No, it isn't but, since our first one was cut short, I'm just going to consider this a really long honeymoon. I like seeing what you do. Don't get me wrong, that alarm today made me want to pee myself I was scared you wouldn't come back but, I felt better knowing you didn't think it was a big deal. Like Kris said, you do this kind of thing all the time."

Lucas smiled before kissing his wife on the forehead. "I promise Abbs I'll always come back. "

"Luka, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well you see a couple weeks ago, I—"

_Lt. Commander Wolenczak, Lt. Commander Brody to the Bridge please. _Lt. Collins' voice suddenly came over the intercom as Abbey rolled her eyes.

Lucas smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry Abbs," He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, " I'll be back soon. We'll talk then okay?"

"Okay, but Luka come back okay?"

"Always," Lucas called back as he exited the room.

Abbey rolled her eyes as she sat back on the bed looking at her stomach, "Well I guess it's just me and you peanut. At the rate we're going daddy will find out about you 2 weeks after you get here."

….

Lt. Cmdrs. Lucas Wolenczak and Jim Brody met at the clam doors to the bridge at the same time.

"Hey Luke you know what this is about?" Jim asked.

"No, I thought you were the one who paged me?"

"I paged you both," Lt. Ryan Peirce said from the sensory board." Ben said I needed to talk to my superior and I'm not exactly sure which one of you that is?"

Lucas laughed, "Okay Ry, what's the problem?"

"Dr. Westphalen." Ryan said looking rather annoyed.

"I'm out!" Jim said putting up his arms, "That's all you Lucas."

"Great, what's the problem?" Lucas said eyeing Jim.

"Broken thumb," the young dark haired lieutenant held up his hand, "She put me on light duty. You know I can still fight better than any beta with this, Luke. You fought with a broken arm last year."

Lucas cringed, "Please tell me you didn't mention that to her?"

"No, I figured I'd do you a solid and leave that out after she tore you a new one for the stiches." Ryan smirked.

"Thanks, look, I'll handle it. If we call out Alpha's you deploy. I'll deal with the doc later."

"Great, thanks."

Lucas turned to Jim Bordy, "What do you say we start dividing up duties now so this doesn't happen again?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"First, I want you to remind me later, to kill Ben sending us that." Lucas looked annoyed but Brody laughed. "I was thinking you could handle the daily stuff. Crew disputes, security, that kind of thing. That way I can work on Magath's computer and focus on the fighter subs."

"Sure Luke, sounds great to me."

"Good, and look if there's anything you need to know just ask okay, I know we don't exactly follow protocol around here but, it works."

"Yeah, you know. I like it but, you should of seen Ford's face when Hartley decided to call him John. It was priceless."

"I bet come on, I think Dagwood is finished clearing out an office for you."

….

**Macronesia: Office of the President**

"You disappoint me Mr. Tabor. I thought I gave you adequate inspiration to dispose of the Seaquest and her new found crew." President Alexander Borne said casually drinking coffee from behind his desk.

"My apologies sir, we simply ran out of man power." The young dark skinned officer replied.

"The fact that you're still alive, Mr. Tabor, disproves you point. I expect you to use every means necessary to take that ship down. I have very little tolerance for failure."

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again, sir."

"I expect it won't. I have another task for you as well. It seems Magath has already been replaced by an Admiral Katherine Hitchcock. Our intel suggest she will be arriving on the Seaquest shortly. Her files are tightly sealed so I can only offer you a vauge description of the woman but there aren't many women on the Seaquest to begin with so, she shouldn't be too hard to find."

"To find sir?"

"Yes, Tabor, I want you to find her, and bring her back to me. I'd like to make a deal with the Admiral. The Seaquest will be ordering supplies soon, you and your men better find a way on to that delivery. She's a petit brunette woman, short hair and, from what I hear, with stunning eyes. I would expect you can handle a woman without too much trouble right, Tabor?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent."

….

Lucas Wolenczak and Tim O'neill paced the docking bay. The supply shipment was about to arrive and they were anxiously awaiting the arrival of General Magath's computer.

"Do you really think I'll be able to help, I mean I wasn't much help with the system update." Tim asked Lucas.

"Sure, Tim. Personal computer's having changed much in the past 10 years. Most people gave them up for tablets and stuff like that. Besides, you just have to type whatever I tell you to. I'll figure out the rest."

"Yeah, hey Lucas, I mean you can tell me to mind my own business if you want to but, um what happened to your hand? I mean I can guess it was probably a sub fighter crash or something but, Krieg and Bridger act like it's this huge classified deal."

Lucas smiled a little, "That's because it is Tim."

Before Tim could get off another question, a familiar voice came though the docking bay doors.

"Lucas! Tim! It's great to see you two." Admiral Katherine Hitchcock smiled as she stepped down towards the men. She laughed at the surprise on their faces and their sudden attempts to stand at attention," If either of you even think about saluting me I swear I'll slap you."

"Aye sir, uh I mean ma'am" Tim blushed at his slip of tongue.

"Katie, Ben didn't say you were coming?" Lucas said taking the computer from the Admiral.

"I'm afraid he doesn't know. After what happened to Magath, the UEO was concerned for my safety. My choices were some UEO safe house in the middle of the mountains somewhere or the bottom of the ocean." Katie sighed, "I was never one for fresh air."

"Come on, I want to be there to see the look on Ben's face." Lucas laughed.

"Forget Ben, I want to see the look on Ford's face," Tim added.

**A/N: Yay! Katie's back. I missed her. So, petit woman with short brunette hair, I can think of 3 people on my Seaquest that fit that description, 4 if you take out the woman part and throw Dr. Levin in there. **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: And we carry on… Minus the plot bunnies… they were getting a little out of hand but, I'm pretty sure Bob Ballard is still around here somewhere. **

**Chapter 31:**

Captain Benjamin Krieg watched as his sensory chief Garret Hartley animatedly argued back and forth with Miguel Ortiz. The two men had agreed to share the responsibilities of the station but, had butted heads on ever decision since.

"You think they'll ever agree?" Robert Bridger approached Krieg from behind, also amused with the situation.

"What, exactly, are they fighting about? Cmdr. Ford Added.

"There's 5 WSRKS now instead of 3." Ben smirked, never taking his eyes off the pair.

"And?" Both commanders scoffed.

"And, they can't agree on what to call the extra 2."

"You're kidding?" Ford shook his head.

"No, he isn't." Lt. Peirce chimed in from the helm control station closest to the pair. "I think Miguel was offended with Hartley's suggestion to use Lolita as one of the names."

"Why Lolita?" Ford mused.

"I think these came from a new factory, the box had a big stamp on the side 'made in Mexico'." Pierce added as Lucas and Tim entered the bridge, followed slowly by Admiral Hitchcock.

"Ortiz is Cuban why would that bother him?" Ben scoffed.

"Hey Tim," Ford ignored the amused look Lt. O'neill shot him at the use of his first name. "Any idea why the name Lolita would bother Ortiz?"

"Not a clue _Jonathon."_

Before Cmdr. Ford could respond to the slide, Lucas interrupted the pair as he slide around the railing of the sensory station to stand near Ben.

"He's got a little sister about my age named Lolita."

"How do you know that?" Ben smirked pushing the young man away playfully.

"What? He tired setting me up with her once," Lucas shrugged. "I didn't go. I kept picturing Migs with lipstick. It gave me nightmares actually."

The group laughed until Lt. Collins called out, "Admiral on the Bridge!"

"Whaddaya mean Jeremy, there's no Admiral on the – Katie!"

Ford and Tim raised a questioning eyebrow To Lucas about the long embrace.

"What's the story there?" Tim asked, pushing up his glasses.

Lucas smirked, "With them? Not much. They did get married again about a year ago though."

"Really?" Tim and Ford both said in unison the same shocked expression gracing each man's face.

"Yup." Cmdr. Bridger smiled, "Lasted 2 weeks."

…..

Abbey Wolenczak was annoyed. She had been waiting hours for her husband to return. She sighed as she sat down on the bed. She was about to open up a book with the blonde headed subject of her aggravation walked in the door.

"Hey Abbs, I'm sorry but, I've got a surprise for you."

Abbey smiled, "I've got one for you too."

Lucas looked puzzled, "Okay you first?"

"Well, I've been waiting for the right time to tell you, I'm—"

The klaxon interrupted as Abbey rolled her eyes.

"General Quarters, General Quarters, All hands man your battle stations. Alpha team Prepare to deploy.

"Shit, I'll be back Abbey just stay here and lock the door."

"Be careful, Lucas."

"Always." Lucas smiled apologetically before running out of the door, picking up his PAL, "Ben if this is a drill, I'm gonna kill you."

"It's not Luke, we've got 4 Macs attacking a small trading post. The water is too shallow for us to get close. You guys will have to assist on your own."

"Aye sir." Lucas said skidding into the docking port narrowly missing Lt. Ryan Pierce. "Watch it Peirce!"

"Sorry, Luke!" The other man smiled back after climbing in to his sub. "Hey, I ever tell you how much I miss this when we're on leave?"

Lucas shook his head as he strapped on his helmet, "I ever tell you you need your head examined, Ryan"

Throwing up a mocking salute, displaying his broken thumb Ryan smirked, "Not today sir."

…

"Captain Tabor, I presume you have a reason for targeting an unarmed outpost?" The young Macronesian Lieutenant Scott looked harshly on his CO.

Suddenly the forward screen showed the UEO flagship slowly rising as it released its fighter pilots.

"There she is." An evil glint sparked in the captain's eye. "All stop!"

"All stop sir?"

"You heard me! All stop!" Tabor barked. "Becnel, Cross, Parr, get in the escape pod, I'll meet you there shortly. Scott, as soon as we break off, retreat. If we're lucky they'll assume we came from the colony."

"I don't know about this sir."

"Just shut up and do as I say. We've already missed the delivery, this is the only way to get on board."

…

Captain Nathan Bridger Paced the Bridge, this had been his first dog fight as acting co-captain with Benjamin Krieg. He smiled as he felt Ben pat him on the back.

"Would it be disrespectful to tell you, you did fine sir?" Krieg smiled.

"I don't feel like I did fine. In fact, I can't remember the last time I was so nervous."

"I hate to say it, but it gets easier."

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't get easier than that. They retreated after the first two shots." Bridger scoffed.

" I wasn't talking about that." Ben gave the older man a knowing grin. "You think I still don't hold my breath every time the kid goes out there?"

"Well, you certainly don't show it."

"Oh yes, I do." Ben retorted taking a seat in the captain's chair and gesturing around him. " Ask around, every member of this bridge crew has had their heads bitten off by me for that very reason at least once. And in all honesty sir, they've all done the exact same to me. Look around you sir, most of these young men went to the academy together. They feel like brothers. The next time you feel unsure of yourself because it's Lucas, look around I'm pretty sure half of them are holding their breaths too."

"Captain! We have a distress beacon coming from an escape pod straight ahead."

"Migs! Hartley! Get a WSKR on it now!" Ben called out.

"Aye sir," Ortiz responded and Hartley quickly fulfilled the request.

"Shepard, as soon as you have eyes, hook it up and reel it in."

"Aye sir."

"Shan, get a security team down to the docking bay and make sure they're alright."

"Aye, sir."

As Bridger watched Shan jog off the Bridge he mused to himself how much Ben had changed over the years.


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, I'm going to do something in this chapter I truly hate doing. I need to do a time jump. Only about 3 days but, unless I make this a really short chapter the time jump will occur in the middle of the chapter. I don't really care for doing either one. I suppose you'll have to wait and see as I'm still not sure which will happen yet. **

**BTW as per a wonderful conversation with my husband last night, I have literally abandoned about 6 chapters I wrote yesterday opting to go a completely different direction than I was planning on. The conversation went as follows:**

**A scene of Seaquest playing on our TV which Katie and Kristin were both visible. (He has better eyes than me I wanted him to read a something in Kristin's hand.)**

**Hubby- Okay who am I looking for?**

**Me- The red head.**

**Hubby- They're both brunettes.**

**Me- (Rolls eyes, points at Kristin) No that one is a red head.**

**Hubby- That's not red, that's brown.**

**Me- (sigh) That's because you're a man…. Hey wait a minute… Husband! You're a genius. **

**Hubby- Well I always thought so….(Smug look)**

**Me- (Rolls eyes) Okay Lucas go do the dishes … (sigh… crumples paper.)…. Rewrite!**

**MEAN WHILE, SOMEWHERE IN MY HOUSE, A TWO YEAR OLD RUNS AROUND WITH A STUFFED DOLPHIN NAMED DARWIN. **

**Chapter 32**

The Seaquest's four visitors entered the Mess hall. Their leader scanned the room his eyes falling on a table in the corner. _You've got to be kidding me.. There's 5 of them… This is going to take longer than I thought._

"Tabor you seeing, what I'm seeing?" Lt. Parr whispered to his CO having caught a glimpse of the table."I thought they said this crew was almost all men. There's only supposed to be 2 women on board aside from the Admiral There's 5 women over there with brown hair."

"Keep your voice down," Tabor hissed. "We have plenty of time, you heard the Captain, it will take two days to get to the boarder and rendezvous with that other ship. We'll have it figured it out by then."

"Look," Lt. Cross spoke as the men turned to see Dr. Levin stand and turn to face them. "Well, I think we can lower that number to 4."

"Still too high, if you ask me." Becnel added. "Who do you suppose the others are?"

Tabor had a sudden realization as he watched the group. "Well, the one in uniform must be Henderson. The other 3 are all in civies. Maybe the admiral is causal."

"Okay and the other two?" Parr retorted and an evil smile played on the other man's lips.

"Officer's wives, that may be useful. Come on let's go to our quarters. I have an idea. I need to contact Borne, see if he can slow this tug down."

...

"You're what!"

"Kris! Keep your voice down! Lucas doesn't even know yet." Abbey looked started at Kristin's reaction.

"What do you mean you didn't tell him yet?" Lonnie smiled excitedly, "You told us and he doesn't know?"

"Well, I had to tell someone, it was killing me and I've tried to tell Luka but, that stupid alarm keeps interrupting me. This afternoon I thought I told him."

"What do you mean you thought you told him?" Katie mused leaning further into the conversation.

"Well, I did tell him, I've told him twice actually, just the first time was in medbay after.."

"You've known for that long!" Kristin looked surpised.

"Yes, and this afternoon, before this last alarm, I told him but when he didn't say anything I thought he was upset and I kind of panicked that he wasn't happy. Well, when I sat up to argue with him about it, he was sleeping."

Kristin sighed, "Well, this can't continue. You have to sit him down and tell him as soon as they come back in."

"Yeah, I mean sure it's nice to have a special way to say it but—"

"—at the rate I'm going the peanut will be here before he finds out." Abbey interrupted Lonnie, "I know but that stupid alarm has gone off what? 6 times today?"

"Seven." Lonnie corrected.

"When he comes back he's tired."

Katie smiled, "Trust me that'll wake him up. So what do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A girl but, I'm pretty sure Luka will want a boy."

"That dose seem to be a man's prerogative." Kristin agreed, "Oh, I'm going to be a grandmother."

Suddenly Lonnie hushed the group as Lucas walked in to the mess with Lt. Peirce and headed to their table.

"What?" Lucas asked catching the strange looks he was receiving from the girls.

"Yeah, you guys look like the cat that ate the canary." Ryan chipped in.

"Are you both done for today?" Kristin asked going in to her doctor-mode, "Because if you are, as soon as you both eat something, I want to see all of your team in the medbay."

"Why?" Both men retorted.

"Because that blasted alarm won't stop ringing and I need to watch you all for signs of exhaustion."

"Come on Doc, Dr. Levin—"

Catching the glare in Dr. Westphalen's eyes Lucas knew arguing was pointless as he interrupted his friend "—Save it, Peirce, before you get us all full physicals. Come on, Let go get something to eat and we'll call up the guys. I'll see you later okay Abbs?"

"Sure." Abbey smiled trying not to look disappointed.

"You okay Abbs?"

"Yeah, I just—"

"General Quarters, General Quarters, All hands man your battle stations, All hands man your battle stations, Alpha team prepare to deploy."

Lt. Pierce rolled his eyes, "Shit you gotta be kidding me!"

"If it was it wouldn't be funny," Lucas retorted turning for the door.

"At least not lately, sorry ladies" Ryan turned and ran with a nod.

"Lucas, be careful would you?" Kristin called out.

"Always Doc." Kristin heard the young man shout back through the door.

…

Tabor paced his guest quarters above the Seaquest. As he heard the Klaxon sound to general quarters he smiled. His plan was working. This was the perfect distraction. Now, he just had to figure out which of the lovely ladies was his admiral. Then again, if he couldn't figure it out by the time they reached the boarders, an officers wife was always a valuable commodity.

…

**TIME JUMP … TIME JUMP… TIME JUMP… IT'S QUANTUM LEAP PEOPLE! **

Dr. Kristin Westphalen paced angrily outside of the Bridge waiting to speak to the captains. She had been trying to speak to Captains Benjamin Krieg and Nathan Bridger for the last hour but yet another dog fight had the men's attention. Suddenly a crash over the speakers drew Kristin in to the room as she heard Ben Krieg bark out orders.

"Bobby! Get rescue in the water now! Have medical waiting in the docking bay!"

Sensory Chief Hartley smiled, "Carper didn't eject but he went down intact, Lucas is covering him. Ryan's playing cat at mouse."

"What the hell's going on out there Luke? You guys are better than this!" Ben called in to the station garnering himself glares from half of the bridge crew.

"You try doing thing 24/7 Ben!" Lucas snapped back, "Cut us a break this is the 8th time today. Half of the subs don't even have a full charge anymore. We can't go top speed."

"Well why the hell didn't you say anything. Commander." Captain Bridger noted half of the crew cringe at the use of rank.

"With all due respect, _Captain,_ when exactly did you want me to tell you?" The cold tone in his friends voice told the captain he had crossed a line.

"Cut them some slack, Ben, They've been doing this for 3 days straight." Lt. Shepard called out from weapons.

"Lucas," Bridger interrupted sensing the tension, "Is there a way that you could retreat?"

"No sir, Not with Caper down He'd be a sitting duck."

A light went off in the elder captain's mind. "Shepard?"

"Aye sir?"

"Flood all tubes."

"Sir?" Shepard looked surprised.

"Nathan," Ben interrupted, " We can't take on fighter subs in the Seaquest. They can fire continuously. It takes over a minute for us to reload, not to mention targeting. We send out the fighters to prevent that."

"I understand that Ben but, our fighters are losing, and I don't want to engage them, I just want to scare them. We have two more torpedoes than they have fighters. We could miss twice and still have two left."

Ben nodded in agreement as he turned to the weapons station, "Do it Shep."

"Aye sir."

"Targeting." Bridger called out.

"Aye, targeting sir."

"It's working," Hartley called from the sensory station, "They're backing off."

"Good," Ben said. Heading for the communications board he noticed a rather angery looking doctor glaring at him. He had been trying to avoid her for the past few hours but, decided to relent and give her what she wanted, " Lucas, as soon as rescue picks up Carper, pack it in. I'm pretty sure Dr. Westphalen is going to want to see the lot of you in med bay."

"Great." Lucas said sarcastically.


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter is basically one big fight that's going to lead in to some mush in the following chapter.**

**Chapter 33:**

Tony Piccalo and Dagwood stood outside the ward room listening to the shouting going on inside. The meeting had just started and was already not going well.

"Ben! You can't do that. Not for 3 damn days come on?" Lt. Peirce threw up his hands in aggravation as Lucas put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right Ben, even I'll agree that a 24 hour hold would be fine but, not that long. That's a little excessive." Lucas scoffed.

"I'm sorry kid, but I'm going with the doc on this one." Ben put up his hands defensively as Captain Nathan Bridger tried to come to his rescue.

"Lucas, I know getting pulled from duty isn't exactly ideal but, Dr. Westphalen thinks it would be for the best. It's nothing personal."

"What did Levin say Ben?" Lucas said ignoring Bridger entirely.

"What?" Ben looked at the younger man surprised at the question.

"What did Dr. Levin say? He's been our acting physician and CMO a lot longer than Dr. Westphlaen. What did he recommend? If you don't tell me, Ben, I'll just go ask him myself."

Ben sighed, looking down knowing he was had. "A 24 hour hold."

"So why do we have to listen to the Seaquest's doc instead of our own?" Lt. David Carper questioned from his seat, "We've all worked like this before. Hell Ben, we've worked longer. You know that."

"Look gentlemen it's not up for negotiation," Bridger added trying once again to rescue Ben from his seemingly losing battle, " If I have to make it an order I will."

"No disrespect, _Captain_, but the last time I checked I didn't sign up to serve under you." Lt. Pierce said coldly.

"Enough," Dr. Westphalen shouted standing up from the table, "I don't give a damn who any of you signed up to serve under. I am acting CMO and it's my order. Now do I really need to break down all of my reasoning for you? Every last one of you already has a fever and probably have for the last 24 hours. Take the time off before you all end up in medbay seriously ill or worse, you end up shot down out there because you're reflexes are off. I'm not saying that any of you can't do your job. I'm simply saying that right now it would be for the best if you all took a break. I will confine you all to quarters if I have to."

"That's not—" Pierce began to respond again before being cut off by Lucas.

"Save it, Ryan. All of you just do what she says." Lucas said looking at the other 5 men all about to come up from the table to dispute the doctor's opinion.

"Yes, sir." Ryan said retaking his seat.

"Well, if we've all reached an understanding," Ben sighed with relief. "Dismissed."

Bridger looked around at the young men taking note that none took their glare off of Krieg as they refused to stand.

Lucas bit his bottom lip as he looked angrily at the scene. " Come on guys, get out of here."

"Aye sir," Was the response all 5 gave as the stood to leave the room.

Kristin, still sensing the tension in the room decided to approach Lucas before he left the room.

"Thank you for that. I hope they understand it's nothing personal" She nodded but was surprised to see the cold reaction she received in return.

"That's the problem," the blonde scoffed, " It is personal, you never would of done that had I not been part of this team. Dr. Levin should have made the call. He can be objective. You can't."

"Lucas, you can't really expect me to allow this to continue."

"No but, I guess I can't really expect you to be fair either, If you'll excuse me, doctor, I'm off duty now so I don't have to stand here and listen to this."

Kristin watched as the young man left the room. She turned back to Ben and Nathan as they took in what had just happened.

"What the hell was all that?" Nathan turned to Ben shocked.

"That's the problem with the Alphas. They only listen to Lucas." Ben sighed.

"Any you allow that? I would of keel hauled the lot of them!"

"It didn't start out that way, it just sort of developed over time. The kid looks out for them. He keeps them all out of trouble on the boat and he's saved pretty much all of their necks out there a few times. They're close."

"Have you ever considered separating them?" Nathan scoffed.

"Absolutely not, you don't have to like the way I do things or the way they do things but, this is still my boat now captain. It's simply out off respect that I didn't assign you somewhere else."

"I think you may be letting your emotions effect that decision," Kristin added.

"Oh really doc, you're one to talk, in case you didn't hear me before this meeting started, I don't agree with you. The boys are right a 24 hour hold would have been fine. They need sleep that's about it. You made that decision because Lucas is on that team not because it's what's best for them."

Kristin glared at Ben before leaving the room slamming the door behind her.

…..

Tony watched as Dr. Westphalen stalked angrily down the hall.

"Mmm.. Tony where's Doctor Kristin going?"

"I dunno Dag but judging how pissed off they both were I'm hoping not the same place Lucas was going."

"Mmm… Lucas told Dagwood it's better to be pissed off than pissed on." The G.E.L.F smiled proudly.

"He's right Dag. What's say you and me follow the Doc see what all the yelling is about."

"Mmmm… Okay."

….

Kristin sighed looking at the shut door before her before knocking.

Abbey smiled as she opened the door, "Hi Kris, problem?"

"I take it you've heard." Kristin looked a little embarrassed, "Can I come in? Or will your husband throw something at me?"

Abbey giggled as she opened the door and gestured to the bed, "Sure, come in. He's not going to be throwing anything at you for a few hours I think but, he was awfully mad at you. What happened?"

Kristin sighed as she looked at the sleeping form. "I think I crossed the line with him today. You know how it is I forget sometimes he's grown and doesn't need or want for that matter anyone looking out for him."

"Kris, he's always going to need you. This is Lucas we're talking about here. Mr. takes care of everybody and their mom before he takes care of himself." Abbey laughed, "I'd never tell him but, I'm glad you pulled him off of duty. Maybe I'll finally get to tell him about the peanut and he was getting pretty grumpy and hard to live with."

Kristin smiled as a knock at the door caught her attention. She rolled her eyes. "Let me get it. I'm sure it's one of the Alpha's my presence should scare them away." She was surprised as she opened the door to see Nathan Bridger standing there. "Nathan?"

"I need to speak with Lucas." He said firmly and with a little more authority that Kristin liked.

"What for?"

"I want an explanation for that happened in the wardroom just now and I want one now so, could you get him please."

A glint of anger sparked in the doctor's eyes as she stepped out of the room and shut the door. "Nathan Hale Bridger, I know you aren't about to come to his quarters and cause a scene because you don't like the way the boy spoke to you earlier. I know the two of you haven't exactly been getting on but, at least he's been civil. Do you really want more of what you just got in the wardroom?"

"Kristin, I am a captain on this boat and he's not a civilian any more you can't protect him. He disrespected a commanding officer and I want an explanation. Ben runs this damn boat like it's full of a bunch of school children."

"Dad!" Nathan, turned to see his son Cmdr. Robert Bridger coming down the hall. "I don't know what you think you're doing but, stop."

"Commander, I don't see where this is any of your concern." Nathan said taking a military stance with his son's rank.

"Cut the crap dad." Bobby barked, "You go in there, and Ben will just have you assigned somewhere else. Leave it alone."

"Robert, you can't honestly be happy with the way things are run here?"

"The way things are run here keep us all alive. We have the lowest mortality rate in all of the UEO and it's because of how we run things. No offense, _Captain, _ but you're just an old dinosaur back from when the UEO was all procedures and fluff, no war. You haven't seen have the things we have."

Nathan glared at his son trying to recompose himself. He had been angry that Lucas had ignored him and basically showed up his commanding officer in the wardroom but, maybe Robert was right.

"Come on Nathan, we'll go get some coffee and talk?" Kristin took the older man's arm trying to defuse the situation, leaving Robert standing in the corridor.

Bobby shook his head as he walked down the corridor stopping as he reached Seaman Anthony Piccalo, "Thanks for the heads up. That wouldn't have been pretty."

"Aye sir." Tony said giving the commander a nod. "Come on Dag. Let's go see where Ben is."


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, a couple of things about the last chapters:**

**Yes, that was out of character for Lucas. I'll explain why it happened in this chapter but, I would like to point out. A lot of fanfic writers I've noticed tend to make Lucas a little bit.. um girly.. Damsel in distress or kind of or constantly hang up on him being innocent or gentle. In the TV series though, the kid was kind of a pisser if you got in his way or didn't allow him to do something. I don't think that temperament would really go away with age. So, I kind of kept it. Keep in mind in the series he was 16 and could whine or mouth off and that was about it he was a kid. Older mouthing off is well, you saw what you get. I shall take him down a little this chapter but, probably not how you're expecting. I just wanted to let Abbs be the boss for a little while.**

**Another side note, yes, I have a husband named Lucas. That wasn't a joke but, I did think it would play off as one.**

**Also, I will get out as many chapters as I can tonight and early in the morning. My father in Law passed away and I will be away for a couple of days. I should be writing again Sunday.**

**Last one, I have been asked by several folks why Lucas allows the crew to call him Luke. I've written a one shot to explain it. It should be up today. It's called Luke-warm. Keep an eye out for it.**

**Okay, I lied this is the last one. My Chapters today weren't betaed today because I was in a hurry to post and type up as many as I could since I knew I would be away. My apologies I will be sending them to Darkin for her to correct and I'll replace everything with the corrected version Monday.**

**Chapter 34:**

"I just don't understand how he could be so different, so cold." Nathan stared at his coffee mug. There was so much he wanted to say to Kristin about what had happen but, in the moment he didn't know how.

Kristin sighed as she listened to Nathan. Normally Dr. Westphalen was a staunch defender of Lucas and his mood swings. She took the young man as a son but, the events that had played out in the wardroom were shocking even to her. She knew Lucas had always had a bit of a temper but even taking that in to account the whole thing seemed very out of character for the young man.

"Nathan, it's been a long few days for him and those other young men. When nerves are frayed tempers do flare. You know that."

"Yes I know that, and I can understand him arguing with me and even Ben that way but, what he said to you was uncalled for." Nathan said shaking his head.

"Nathan," Kristin left out a breath as she looked at her former lover, "That's what this is about isn't it? You don't like the way he spoke to me."

"Well, it was uncalled for and very—"

"—out of character? Nathan," Kristin said taking the man's hand," Lucas and I will be fine. He's like my son." Kristin noted the slight cringe in Nathan when she mentioned the word son."He's nowhere near as bad as what Cynthia was. Besides, I spoke to Abbey before you so graciously interrupted. Apparently, she's found him rather difficult to live with lately as well. It's nothing a good night's sleep and a talk won't fix."

"Easy for you to say." Nathan rolled his eyes, " He talks to you. And what about what he said to Krieg and those young men just sitting there like that."

"Well, judging by Robert's reaction and the tongue lashing I received from Ben, I'd say they saw that reaction coming. And those boys didn't stay there because Lucas told them too. They sat there like that because they were just as ticked off as Lucas was."

"What about Lucas ordering them to leave like that?" Nathan scoffed.

"Nathan," Kristin admonished," He hardly ordered them to do anything. If anything he just reinforced Ben's orders."

Nathan chuckled to himself at the never swaying support Kristin offered the young man. "You don't stay mad at him for very long do you?"

Kristin smiled, " No, I never really saw a point in it. He's proven, more than once, he can go quite a long time with ought speaking to me and, I never was one for silence."

"It's still disrespectful." Nathan tried one last time to hold on to his point.

"It's a sign of exhaustion, Nathan. It took me a matter of minutes to walk to his quarters and he was already fast asleep. I suspect the whole lot of them will wake up later today feeling rather embarrassed by the whole thing."

….

Captain Ben Krieg turned to see Cmdr. Robert Bridger enter the Bridge.

"Well how'd it go?"

"Alright," Bobby shrugged," Lucas wasn't even awake and Dr. Westphalen caught him at the door."

"Good."

"For now anyway, " Bobby mused." I'm pretty sure he'll just go back later."

"Yeah but, later the kid will be back to normal." Ben sighed. " Remind me to give the whole bunch of them a bed time or something would ya?"

"Aye sir," The younger Bridger laughed lightly, " But Ben, you really do need to do something to make the Betas more avalible. We can handle it and it would take some of the load off the Alphas. Why not give Henderson weapons and O'neill communications full time? It would free up Collins and Sheppard."

"You're still a man down. Carper is an Alpha now."

"So give me Jim. He's pretty good." Bobby shrugged.

"I'll think about it."

"What's there to think about Ben? The Alphas have been in the water 22 of the last twenty four hours and if I'd tell you the stats for the last 72 hours it would make you sick. You let them keep that up and Lt. Peirce is liable to go postal and start shooting up the place."

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Hey it could happen!"

….

"Lucas?"

"Hey Lucas?"

"LUKA!"

Lucas jumped as he sat up in bed looking at his wife like she had two heads.

"Good morning, sunshine." Abby said entirely too cheery for her husband.

"What do you want Abbs? "

"Nothing." She smirked playfully, " You were talking in your sleep."

"Sorry." Lucas said rubbing his forehead as he started to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't! You stay right there Lucas Daniel Wolenczak. Where do you think you're going? You're sick!"

"Well I thought I'd go pee, since you woke me up." Lucas said sarcastically before adding, " And I'm not sick."

"Fine, go pee." Abbey rolled her eyes as she turned to her small chest of drawers retrieving a thermometer and placing it behind her back. As Lucas reentered the room she smirked, "Okay get back in bed."

"Abbs, I'm fine. I need to go talk to the Doc and anyway, like I said, I'm not sick."

"Prove it." Abbey said holding out the thermometer Much to her husband's objection. "103.2, Yeah Luka, you're not sick." Abbey rolled her eyes." Get back in bed Lucas. Kris will be back here soon. She's already stopped by to see you once."

"She has?"

"Yup, called twice to check on you too, so come on, for once in your life cooperate please."

"Fine." Lucas sighed getting back in to bed as he gave his wife an annoyed look.

"Don't fine me! Quit it with your tough guy crap, Luka. I know it bothers you that you fought with Kirs you were talking about it in your sleep. Geez, I how our kid is more cooperative than you!"

"Our kid?" Lucas looked at his wife puzzled.

"Um.. well…" Abbey bit her bottom lip silently cursing herself for the slip of tounge.

"Abbs?"

"Um.. Surprise?" Abbey said smiling shyly as she shrugged. The sudden change in her husband worried Abbey slightly, " Lucas? Lucas you better be turning pale because you're sick because if you're upset about this I'm going to smack you!"

"Not upset."

"Good, so what do you think?"

"I think, I'm gonna puke.."

Abbey sighed with a little smile, " I'll get Kris."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I'm going to let one of my OC's take center stage in part of this chapter. I wanted to explain a little more why the Seafreedom's crew (specifically the Alphas) act the way that they do. I have my own little back stories for almost all of my OC's that will either be revealed in this story, its sequel, or in one of the one shots I'm writing as companion pieces. Also I'm going to let Captain Bridger get a little pissy again. I know, I know, quiet Bridger is out of character but he's actually been pretty busy working on something that you will all get to see a few chapters down the line. (You didn't really think he stopped trying to figure out what happened to Lucas did you?) There will also be some action from the villains in this chapter as well. Basically, a little bit of everything going on in this one. Once again, I swear just follow me, all of this pulls together.**

**Chapter 35:**

"Ben, you can't really expect me to sit here and agree with this?" Captain Nathan Bridger ran a hand though his silver hair as he sat back in his desk chair.

"I'm not asking you to agree with me sir. I'm even asking your opinion. I'm telling you what's happening." Ben's words came out almost as a growl. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had made him feel so angry. "I'm not separating the Alphas. That's final. They were together long before you dropped out of the sky or where ever the hell you came from and they're staying together."

"So you're just going to let your own crew make a fool out of you? Is that how it works? Maybe I was wrong about you, Krieg. Maybe you haven't changed." Nathan stood unflinching as the other man slammed his fist down on the desk.

"You have no idea what the hell you're talking about we—"

"It shouldn't be a matter of we, Ben, that's not the way command works. It's a matter of you and what you've done. The respect you get from your crew is important and frankly you get none. I'll talk to Katie about this if I have to."

"Captain," Commander Jonathon Ford interrupted from his seat next to Commander Robert Bridge, "With all due respect sir, you can't expect to come in here in the middle of a war, and change the way these men do things? If Krieg doesn't have a problem with the way his crew treat him, I don't see why it should be a problem for you."

"He doesn't have a problem with the way the crew treated Ben." Bobby retorted glaring at his father defiantly as he recalled the scene outside of the Lt. Commander's quarters the day before. "He had a problem with the way Lucas treated him yesterday in the ward room."

"That has absolutely nothing to do with any of this." Nathan was quick to admonish the idea as he stood from the desk and headed towards the door. " I will be speaking to Katie about this."

As the door slammed Captain Benjamin Krieg turned quickly giving the bulkhead a solid punch. "Damn it! Why can't he just listen to me? Our way works and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him get someone killed over whether or not I get saluted when I walk on the Bridge." Ben angrily picked up his PAL unit as he exited the room, "Collins! Get me Katie NOW!"

Cmdr. Robert Bridger sighed, "Well that went well."

"You think those two can get along?" Cmdr. Ford asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Nope, the old man will never admit it but, he hasn't changed one bit from when I was growing up. He talks compromise but, it's still his way or no way. Come on Johnny, over Lunch I'll fill you in on the old man."

Ford shook his head following the younger Bridger. He was really going to have to get used to all the nick names floating around here.

…

Sensory Chief Garret Hartley paced the corridor outside of the captain's quarters. He had already tried twice and failed to bring himself to knock on the door. As he approached the door for his 3rd attempt he was surprised to hear a voice coming from behind him.

"Looking for someone, son?"

"Uh, yes.. I mean yes sir, captain Bridger sir. I um, well I wanted to have a word with you sir. Privately if we could?"

Nathan noticed the nerves of the red headed young man before him. He knew the sensory chief was not part of the Alpha unit but, Nathan had seen the young man eating lunch with them most days.

"Sure, son, Hartley is it?"

"Garret sir, if you don't mind."

"Very well then, Garret, what can I do for you?" the older man said as he opened the door to his cabin allowing the young man to follow him inside.

"Well, you see sir um.. well there's a lot of rumors going around that you want to separate the Alphas and change the way Ben.. um I mean.. Captain Krieg does things around here and well the guys .. I mean the Bridge crew .. well I sort of got elected to come and talk to you about it."

"Elected?" Nathan admonished lightly sensing how nervous the young man was in his presence, " Well the military is hardly a democracy I'm sure you know that."

"I do but you see well, Jeremy um.. Lt. Collins is the highest officer on the bridge that isn't and Alpha and well he kind of stutters when he gets nervous and we thought it would take him too long to even say hello."

"Look, I can just about imagine what you're going to say and I'm sorry but, my decision stands. The Alphas should be separated. Ben doesn't agree with me so, I will be taking the matter over his head shortly." Nathan was surprised to see the demeanor change in the previously timid young man.

"You can't do that sir, the crew won't stand for it." Hartley stood almost at attention, " You don't understand. The Alphas have to listen to Luke. It keeps them alive."

"You know I keep hearing that from all of you but, I don't see how disobeying you're captain would keep you alive, " Nathan retorted matching the young man's stance," In my book it's good enough to get you drummed out of the service."

"You don't understand, " the younger man said through clinched teeth.

"Well enlighten me then." Nathan retorted leaning against his bunk.

"Ben is a good captain sir but, a few years ago when he first took command of the Seafreedom we got in a pretty bad dog fight. And the original Alphas were losing pretty bad. We had 3 of the 6 go down. I was one of those 3 sir. Ben gave the order to hold position. Lucas argued with him that we should pull back and fake a retreat. We split down the middle. Corbin and Peirce followed Luke. Myself, Collins, and Lt. Cmdr. Kindle followed the captains orders even though we knew better. The three of us went down and Ben choked. He completely stopped giving orders. Bobby took over the bridge and Lucas took over command of the Alphas. Lucas ordered the Corbin and Peirce to retreat and he covered us himself until rescue came in got himself shot down with us doing it. Jeremy was in a coma for 2 weeks. The Lt. Commander died on impact and me well," Nathan stood in shocked silence as the young sensory chief lifted his pants leg to reveal a titanium prosthetic" I got that. They said I would of died if Lucas hadn't stayed out there to cover us. Rescue wouldn't of made it in time. That's how Lucas ended up as the Lt. Commander on the Seafreedom. He even got a medal for it. We trust him and the Alphas won't fight unless it's under him. You can't break them up."

Nathan sighed as he looked upon the young man. There were no words to be said.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I didn't want the last chapter to get too long and lose the effect of the drama. So, I didn't get to the villains in the last chapter. So we'll start off with them here. Also, tonight I will be posting a oneshot of the dog fight mentioned in the last chapter. I thought about doing a flashback but, I think it'll be a little graphic. I will also try to get up a really cute oneshot that is basically just the back story of Abbey and Lucas and how they got together. I've mentioned they were set up by Admiral Noyce and Kristin. I'll elaborate on it in the oneshot.**

**Chapter 36:**

Tabor smiled as he cut the link. His boss had just bought him plenty of time. He and his men had narrowed it down to 2 of the women but neither one would be an easy grab. The older of the two was always in the company of one of the captains while the younger woman spent all of her time in the company of the Lt. Commander or the CMO. Tabor knew if need be, he would just take them both once everything was in place. A smile played on the man lips as he heard a knock on the door.

"Mr. Tabor?" The Asian security chief spoke officially, "I'm afraid I have some bad news….."

…

"Well, doc, what's the verdict?" Ben asked as he turned to see Dr. Westphalen entering the bridge.

"All 6 of them have the same virus. I've given them medication and they should be fine in a day or so." Kristin said matter of factly as she approached the dark haired captain.

"Is it contagious?" Ben knew what just an outbreak of a cold could do on a submarine and from what he heard this was a little worse than just a cold.

"No," Kristin sighed, giving Krieg a rather stern I told you so look." I suspect the only reason they even became sick is because they were already so run down. I would like to extend all of their down time from 3 days to a full week."

"That's fine," Kristin was shocked at Ben's quick agreement. She had expected some type of argument from the man."We've been forced to dive under radar for a while anyway, so we shouldn't have anything for them to do anyhow. I told the bridge crew to consider it sort of a paid vacation."

"Has something happened?" Kristin knew Benjamin Krieg well enough to know some of the man's quips were good natured fun while others were a defense mechanism he used when he was nervous. She suspected this time it was the latter.

"I'm afraid so." Ben sighed taking his seat in the captain's chair." We got word an hour ago, the Chaser went down along the border, right where we've been headed. That would have been us had the dog fights not been slowing us down so much."

"What about the crew?"

"All hands we lost." Ben looked down as he continued. "I never liked Hudson but he was a good man and an excellent solider. We don't know what happened but whatever it was, it happened so fast they didn't even have a change to call for help. Until they can figure out what the hell happened, all vessels have been ordered to clear the boarders and since we have Katie on board we've basically been ordered to hide until we figure out a way to fight what ever happened to the Chaser."

"So what do we do in the mean time?"

"Shelter in place," Ben sighed, "Make some repairs, hope Lucas and Tim can find something on Magath's computer as soon as the kids up for it. We still have those guys we picked up in an escape pod last week. The Chaser was supposed to be their secure ride back to the states."

Kristin looked concerned, "So they're just stuck here?"

"I'm afraid so. Shan let them know a few moments ago."

"That must have been upsetting." The doctor mused aloud.

"Not really," Shan said entering the bridge." When I told them it could be a week or longer they actually seemed happy."

"I suppose it takes all kinds." Kristin shrugged

"Yeah, all kinds of what is the question. There's something about those guys I don't like." Ben once again quipped nervously. Kristin knew the man wasn't a fan of picking up what he called hitch hikers. " Say doc, did you tell Luke and the boys about the extension yet?"

"Well, most of them were sleeping or vomiting but, Lucas aside, they all know."

"Saved the best for last?" Ben laughed at his own joke.

"Something like that." Kristin smiled as she exited the bridge towards the young man's quarters.

….

As Kristin reached the Quarters of Lt. Commander Wolenczak she found a very familiar scene.

"Nathan Hale Bridger, just what do you think you're doing? You better leave him alone or so help me I'll—"

"It's not what you think. Kris, I swear. I just need to talk to him." Nathan held his hand up defensively hoping not to draw out another admonishing from the fiery doctor over the young man.

"About what?" Kristin looked suspiciously at the older man, "I heard from Lt. Peirce, you're trying to have their team disbanded. Nathan, he hardly speaks to you as it is, he won't forgive you for this."

Nathan sighed, "I know, and I wanted to apologize to him. I spoke to Chief Hartley. I don't think the crew would forgive me either. Why didn't you tell me about the Alphas about what happened with Ben. Kris you knew I was making an ass of myself and you didn't say a word."

"It wasn't my place." Kristin retorted." That's a conversation you should have had with Lucas not with me. I am glad that they decided to tell you but to be honest; I don't even know the full story. It was the first time Lucas was ever injured in action so, no matter how heroic Noyce and Ben made it out to be to me it was just a foolish thing to do." Before she could continue the Klaxon suddenly rang out announcing the lock down. "I wish that blasted alarm would break, well, I suppose now here's your chance to talk to him, at least without being to blame for waking him up." Kristin gestured to the door as Bridger knocked. Nothing… Kristin shrugged as she started to open the door before Nathan stopped her.

"You can't seriously think its okay to just open the door and go in there. Maybe they're in the mess?"

Kristin rolled her eyes, "Nathan, they live with me there's nothing they could possibly being that I haven't seen." Realizing exactly what she had just said she laughed at the look on the older man's face. "Well, I wasn't supposed to be home that particular weekend but, neither were they. Never mind, just pretend I didn't mention that."

Nathan laughed as Kristin walked in. The room was dimly lit. Abbey sat on the foot of the bed under some covers reading as he husband slept. Neither seemed to realize the pair enter the room.

"Abbey?" Kristin said as she walked over to the bed. "Sweetie?" Kristin was growing a little nervous about what was going on. She began to wonder if maybe Abbey was sick too. As she touched the young woman's leg she jumped back at the response she received. Abbey screamed and would have fallen out of the bed had it not been for Bridger's quick response.

"Geez, Kris what are you trying to do give me early labor! I know you want a grand baby but can we leave it bake a few months please?" Abbey said as Nathan helped her back up.

"Abbey, I just came to—"

"What?" Abbey looked confused before rolling her eyes and pulling ear plugs out of her ears. "Sorry Kris, I forgot I was even wearing them. That stupid alarm kept waking up Luca so the last time he fell asleep I put a pair in his ears too."

"Well, that was very clever of you." Kristin smiled.

"Hey, I may not be a genius, like some people, but I do alright." Abbey giggled. "He's been sleeping for a while now. He's slept through a few alarms. The fevers been better."

"Good," Kristin moved a stray hair from the young man's face." All 6 of them have the same virus. That's actually what I came to talk to him about. I'm taking them all off of duty for a week but, he'll be happy to know according to Ben, he won't be missing much."

"I can tell him. That way it'll spare you the grief." Abbey smiled as she got up from bed and walked over to the closet pulling out a sweat shirt.

"Thank-you but, do let me know when he wakes up. I still want to talk to him about yesterday." Kristin said as she picked up the hanger Abbey set on the chair next to her and hung it up in the closet, causing the younger woman to roll her eyes.

"Well, that explains half of this visit," Abbey smiled as she turned to Bridger, "now, what about the other half?"

"Well, um I just came to um—" Nathan stammered until Abbey finished his sentence.

"—Came to talk to Lucas?" She said with a smirk. "Well, how about this, I'll call you both when he gets up. That way you two can go have lunch or something, together."

Kristin glared at the young brunette knowing exactly what she was up too. "Abbey I've already—"

"—got plans for lunch with Katie? Not anymore she's having lunch with Ben. Something the good captain here said pissed him off so the least he can do is have lunch with you to make up for messing up your plans." Abbey smiled ushering the couple out of her quarters. "Have a nice time. Oh and Kris, let me know how it goes okay?"

Kristin just shook her head as Abbey shut the door and Nathan began to speak.

"How does she do that?"

"Do what?" Kristin smiled.

"Finish other people's sentences all the time. I've noticed it's quiet the habit."

"Oh that, well she is married to Lucas and you know how hard it can but to shut him up sometimes." Kristin quipped.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Okay now it's time to touch on a few people I've just sort of left hanging out the last few chapter, Namely the Seaquest crew. I didn't forget them, they've just been busy. ;)**

**Chapter 37:**

Communications officer Lt. JG Tim O'neill sat staring at a computer screen. He had been working (very unsuccessfully) on hacking in to the Seaquest's data banks. He sighed as the screen lit up with yet another block. As he took off his glasses and turned to his Cuban friend.

"This is hopeless."

"Come one Tim, I think you got father than you did last time." Miguel Ortiz looked optimistically at his friend as he looked at the alarm on the screen.

"No I didn't, I had to reboot the system. It just took me longer to get to the same spot. I don't know why the captain thinks I can do this? I read dead languages not computers. I'm not a hacker."

"Maybe it's the glasses?" Miguel added with a smirk.

"That's a stereotype." Tim rolled his eyes," And a bad one at that. Lucas doesn't wear glasses and he could get around this with his eyes closed."

"You're wrong on two counts there." Lt. Cmdr. Jim Brody added from his seat on the sofa with Tony Piccalo and Dagwood. "Luke can't hack anymore remember."

"He can hack, Jim, he just doesn't. If he couldn't I wouldn't have to help him with Magath's computers next week and that's just one count." O'neill countered as he turned to face the group.

"Well, he does wear glasses." Jim shrugged. "Not all the time but, I've seen 'em."

"And that proves what exactly? I still can't get past this program." Tim said a little annoyed at the turn in conversation.

"Hey Tim? Who set the passwords since the upgrade." Miguel asked as he turned to the screen.

"Lucas, and about the only thing I can tell you is its numbers and it's not very long." Tim sighed.

"Try, 23-17-12." Anthony Piccalo called out from the sofa.

"What?" Tim turned around.

"Just try it." Tony smirked." I lived with the guy remember. It's his birthday, his old man's and his mom, I think."

"Couldn't hurt," Miguel shrugged.

"It wouldn't be that obvious." Tim shook his head as he pulled up the unlock screen and punched in the numbers. "See it.. hey it worked." The communications officer turned shocked towards Tony.

"Like I said, lived with the guy, old habits die hard." Tony shrugged.

"So did you get it?" Jim Brody stood up to watch over Tim's shoulder as he accessed security video of the docking bay. The screen displayed an unfamiliar crewmen leaning against the bulk head obviously board with his work.

"Yup, got it, now I just need to see how far back it'll let me go. I'm not sure how much of the last 10 years were recorded at all, let alone if it's still stored in the memory banks."

"What are you looking for anyway?" Piccalo asked as he shuffled a deck of playing cards.

"Captain Bridger wants me to find out what happened to Lucas the day we disappeared. None of us remember him leaving the bridge and judging by the way Lucas and the Captain act towards each other something happened between to them that Lucas won't elaborate on and the captain doesn't remember."

"Yea, the cap didn't exactly get a warm welcome did he? Want me to go tell him you made some progress?" Tony asked tossing his cards on the small table.

"Sure Tony, if I can get in to the old banks it'll be his password I need anyway."

"You got it. Come on Dag let's go get the cap." Tony and Dagwood stood and left the room together headed for the mess.

"You really think the captain hurt Lucas?" Brody asked from across the room.

"No way. " Miguel Ortiz was quick to respond to the question as he plopped himself down in the spot vacated by Tony and Dagwood.

"I'm not so sure." Tim sighed, "Something happen, that's for sure."

…..

"Hey! Tony!"

Tony Piccalo turned around looking for the unfamiliar voice calling his name noticing Lt. Jeremy Collins and another officer coming down the hall. He thought briefly before recalling the young red headed officer's name, Hartley.

"Hey man, its Tony right?" The curly headed blonde communications officer asked as he caught up to Piccalo, "I mean, that's assuming you don't rather Anthony?"

"Not unless you're my mother." Tony quipped, "What can I do for youse guys?"

"Not much, we just wanted to ask you if you and some of your guys would wanna play cards tonight?" Hartley responded looking a little nervously at the rather large G.E.L.F.

"Don't worry, he's harmless." Tony as Dagwood smiled proudly. "Sure, how many guys you need? I'm not so sure about Tim or Ford but, I'll pay and Migs is always happy to lose some money."

"We need 3, Luke, Ryan, and Carper are all sick and we play with 5." Lt. Collins added as he pushed up his glasses.

"I'll get Jim in on it too then. You gotta watch him though, I think he cheats."

"Alright man, see you at 2300, my quarters." Hartley smirked as the pair continued down the hall"

Tony entered the mess to see Captain Bridger having a rather heated conversation with his son at the far end of the mess hall. As he approached he could hear the tail end of the conversation die down.

"…You can't speak to her like that. I won't have it."

Tony watched as the younger of the two Bridgers turned away from the table leaving his father standing there.

"Not exactly Mr. popularity are you sir." Tony regretted the quip as soon as it left his mouth but knowing he was too late to take it back he just smirked his best please don't kill me smile as he waited for the captain's response.

"What do you want Piccalo?" Nathan sighed realizing the young man must of seen the reprimand he had just received from his own son.

"Tim asked me to come find you sir. He's gotten in to the security footage. He's working on getting back to the correct date now."

"Finally some good news." Nathan sighed, "I'll be right there I need to go and apologize to Kristin first."

"Ah, lady troubles," Tony mused.

"Something like that Piccalo."

…

Knock, knock, knock….._Crap.. somebody's at the door….._Knock,knock,knock….._I thought Abbey said there was nothing going on… _

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your pants on would you." Lucas pulled on a sweat shirt before opening the door."Geez, don't you—Doc?" Lucas was surprised to see Kristin at the door, tears filling her eyes. He gestured for her to follow him in to the room before hugging her tightly, "What happened? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Hearing something was going on in the next room Abbey emerged from the bathroom her wet hair still pulled up in a towel. "Kris? Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'll be alright, I just need a minute." Kristin replied quietly trying to pull herself together. "I just had quite the argument with Nathan in the mess. " Kristin immediately noticed Lucas tense at the mention of the name." I don't know why I got so upset I should have expected his response. I'm sorry I shouldn't have let my emotions take over like that."

"What in the world did you two fight about?" Abbey asked as she sat down on the bed next to Kristin concerned laced in her expression.

"It was stupid." Kristin said looking down at the engagement ring Bridger had given her long ago. "I shouldn't even be wearing it anymore. It sends the wrong signals. I just couldn't make him understand that we're not on the same page anymore. He said I was being misleading."

A knock on the door caught the trio's attention. Lucas stood to answer the door and was faced with none other than Nathan Bridger. "Captain, I think we need to talk."

**A/N: That's right folks the confrontation is finally here. DUN DUN DUN... And everybody noticed that in the mess Robert got all ticked off because his dad upset Kristin right? hmmm... Hopefully Tim finds something to clear Bridger's name soon... **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Well, this is going to be a chapter full of revelations. ;) I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to squeeze it all in here but, I want one dramatic really dramatic chapter. Also because I'm just mean like that, I won't be letting you hear the entire fight between Lucas and Bridger. You'll just hear what's loud enough to make it thought the door. I'll be writing that part in italics so it doesn't get confusing.**

**Chapter 38: **

"I got it!" Tim O'neill sat up from the small computer as a security video started to play. The video was grainy at best and old. Judging by the teenager who just walked in to the escape pod launch bay followed by Nathan Bridger it was about 10 years older. A silent argument played out on the screen before them that showed the captain and the teenager walking out of the cameras range together still arguing about something. Moments later, Captain Bridger was seen walking back in to the launch bay alone. Tim O'neil and Miguel Ortiz looked at each other in as the screen showed their captain launching the pod and leaving the room.

"So whatever happened, it was the captain that did it?" Miguel swallowed hard.

"Looks that way." Tim said trying to cover the shocked look on his face.

"Is there any way you can get the video from inside the pod?" The Cuban grasped as straws, " Maybe it's not as bad as it looks?"

"Maybe it's worse." Tim sighed. "I'm not sure the captain is going to want whatever this is getting out. Obviously Lucas isn't talking about it and maybe that's for the best besides, I'd need access to the pod to get the video from it and even then , we probably won't be able to see much."

"So what do we do now?" Miguel asked as the video began again.

"Well, I'm going to try and clean this up, maybe if we get a better picture we can read their lips or something. You should probably get the captain."

…..

Kristen and Abbey sat quietly next to the door listening as the voices in the hall grew louder.

"I shouldn't have come here. I should have known he would follow me." Kristin admonished herself as Abbey retorted firmly.

"No, you can always come to us. Besides it wouldn't of made any difference. Luka would of heard about the fight sooner or later and what's going on in the hall now would just have happened then."

Kristin sighed as she looked at the younger woman. "Maybe we should go out there."

_"My problem is you coming back and acting like your just entitled to everything just as you left it…. You're not. People change and move on with life."_

_"So you just assume cast me to the side and never see me again."_

_"You didn't have a problem doing it to me."_

"Or maybe not." Abbey retorted hearing her husband's voice through the door. "I shouldn't of tried to push you guys together Kris, I'm sorry. I just remembered all the stories you used to tell about him and I thought well, I thought you'd be lonely with us moving out and everything."

"Sweetheart, you did nothing of the sort. To be honest I've been trying to test out the waters myself but, I think that maybe too much time has passed for me anyway. I can't go back to the way I was before. I'm not the same woman he fell in love with."

"But he's the same man you fell in love with." Abbey countered quietly. Kristin smiled knowing the girls intuition was bar none when it came to the people she cared for.

"Yes, he is. I suppose that's what makes this so difficult." Kristin sighed as the voices in the hall picked up again.

_"Fine Lucas but, putting the past aside, I still don't see how an argument I had with Kristin is any of your concern. You don't exactly seem to have the best relationship considering that stunt you pulled in the wardroom yesterday."_

_"With all due respect, Captain, my relationship with the doc, would be another thing that you know nothing about and I'll be damned if you're going to do anything to hurt her as long as I'm around. Back off if she wanted to talk to you she wouldn't of come to my quarters seeing as that's the last place on this boat that you're welcome."_

_"You know what kiddo, that's fine. I give up. I've been gone all this time and all I'm trying to do is get my family back. You use to be part of that family."_

_"We're not family. We never were." _

Kristin and Abbey once again looked at eachother over the young man's tone. "Kris, I think it's time to go out there."

"I think so."

…..

Commaders Robert Bridger and Jonathon Ford studied the screen in front of them. Bobby had been trying for the last half hour to get one of WSKRS to return.

"Maybe we should of left the leash on it. Did you guys lose them often?" the younger Bridger turned to the dark skinned man.

"A few times, Ortiz would rather lose a mini sub full of people than one of his babies." Robert Bridger turned and smiled at the other man's quip. Maybe old commander Ford wasn't sure a stick in the mud after all.

Suddenly Security Chief Shan's voice could be heard on the PAL unit. "Bobby?"

"Yea, chief what have you got?"

"You know where your dad is?"

"No, and to be honest with you man, I don't care to know unless he's about to sink the ship of something."

"Well, he's not going to sink the ship but, I think he might be about to get his ass kicked."

Bridger smirked as Ben Krieg entered the Bridge.

"I know Kris is mad but, I doubt she'll kick his ass and if she does he deserves it. He sort of called her a whore earlier."

"Uh, well then Lucas just found out."

"Shit."

"Yea, shit is right, you want me to stop them?"

"Just keep Luke from getting himself court-martialed before we get there." Robert Bridger turned to chase after Ben who was already bolting out of the clam doors.

…..

Miguel Ortiz reached the scene at the same time as Krieg and Robert Bridger. The situation had been mostly defused by Abbey and Kristin who had separated the Pair. The older Bridger paced the hall as Dr. Westphalen stood in the doorway of the room where Abbey tried to calm her husband down.

"This is ridiculous! He acts like I'm the god damn bad guy in all of this you're the one who's been leading me on acting like everything is fine when it isn't." Nathan angrily growled shifting his attention back to Kristin.

"Oh no you don't! I most certainly did not lead you on to anything." Kristen angrily challenged the man." I have tried to be nice to you. I felt bad about Lucas not speaking to you and I didn't want you to feel so alone. That didn't mean I wanted to pick up right where we left off like you haven't been gone the last ten years Nathan. I would think you were smart enough to realize that would take some time to get over. You haven't even been back here a month! Here," Kristin pulled the solitary from her finger, "If it's so damn confusing to you, take it back."

"You can't keep blaming me for things I had no control over, Kristin, I'm sorry something happened to Lucas but, it wasn't my doing and it certainly wasn't my fault he tried to kill himself."

Kristin's glare went from hurt to fury. "How dare you bring that up?"

Chief's Shan and Ortiz looked confused at the revelation but noted that neither Ben nor Bobby seemed surprised by the news. The Seafreedom's commanding officers looked at one another before ending the scene before them.

"Dad, get out of here now!" Robert Bridger barked as he took his father by the arm and tried to lead the man down the hall way.

"What's the problem commander,was that not public knowledge?" Bridger knew he was crossing the line but in the heat of the moment he really didn't care.

"Get out of here, go back to your quarters before Katie gets here and keel hauls you herself."

Ben looked concerned as Kristin's tears fell. "Look, I'm not going to ask how he knows about that, I'm sure you already know but, I think you need to go in there and explain it to him because I'm pretty sure he's not going to be happy about it."

"I hadn't meant any harm Ben, I thought if he knew.."

"It doesn't matter, it's done now." Ben said turning to Shan and Ortiz, "I need to see you both in the ward room now."

"Aye sir." Shan replied quietly and Miguel stood still trying to process what he had just heard.

**A/N: Sorry about the ring Tracy!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Very, very slow day at work today :) I'm expecting maybe 2 more chapters today. I need to make up for the weekend! **

**Chapter 39:**

"Why would you tell him about that? You haven't seen the jack ass for 10 years you couldn't come up with something else to say?"

"Lucas I didn't tell him to hurt you , sweetheart. I wanted him to understand that a lot has happened in the last ten years. I never meant for you to be hurt by it. I certainly never expected him to throw it back in my face that way."

"I know doc, it's just not something I wanted him to know. It's bad enough Bobby and Ben know and now Migs and Shan. I'm probably going to end up getting transferred, if not discharged." Lucas sighed as he sat down on his bed next to Abbey.

"Oh come on Luka, Katie won't let that happen. Besides that was a long time ago." Abbey said putting an arm around her husband, "I'm sure it will be fine."

"It's not just that Abbs. If the guys find out about this they might not trust me anymore. I mean whose gonna trust somebody that tried to off them self to keep them alive." Lucas said rolling his eys.

"I think you're not giving those men the credit they deserve Lucas. I don't think it would change a thing if they found out, not that they will. I suspect Ben is handling that right now." Kristin smiled before adding, "I'm sure this will all blow over soon. "

"Not soon enough." Lucas sighed as Admiral Katherine Hitchcock knocked on the door before opening it.

"Can I come in?"

"Only if you're here to tell him he's not getting transferred." Abbey smiled.

"I heard about what happened and no, you're not getting transferred. Everything having to do with the Seaquest's disappearance, including that, is still classified so as far as I'm concerned it's a rumor and nothing more." Katie smiled as she looked at the young man's worried expression. "Don't worry about it Lucas. I wouldn't let anyone try to transfer you. I promise. How are you feeling anyway? I heard when you haven't been taking part in shouting matches in the hall, you've been pretty sick."

"I'm fine Katie." Lucas asked as he ducked away from Kristin's attempt to feel his forehead.

"Fine indeed, you probably still have a fever. Not to mention the fact that I would probably have to admit you to medbay if I took your blood pressure." Kristin admonished finally making contact with the boys head. "Exactly as I though, lay back young man and get some rest. You still have a fever."

"Come on you can't really- " Lucas started to argue before being cut off by his wife.

"—Expect you to sleep, no, but I think lying still would suit her just fine too. Do it Luka or I will sit on you." Abbey smirked. "I'll go get you some juice in the mess I'll be back later okay?"

"Sure." Lucas agreed surprising all three women in the room.

"See, you really aren't feeling well, you didn't argue." Abbey smirked.

"This is one of those damned if I do, dammed if I don't situations. I'm just taking the path that leads me to peace and quiet the quickest." The blonde retorted.

"Oh I almost forgot," Katie smiled handing Lucas a bag," Ben asked me to drop these movies off to you."

"Thanks but, no thanks." Lucas smirked as Abbey laughed.

"The last time Ben let Lucas and I borrow a movie he had the disk in the wrong box and I accidently played the dirty version of Saving Private Ryan."

"The worst part was it got stuck in the player and Doc was on her way over. Abbey had me disconnect the whole thing." Lucas added. "So, yea thanks but no thanks."

…..

The three women left the room together and headed for the mess never noticing the eyes watching them.

"Tabor?"

"What is it Parr?"

"The two women are wit that lady doctor right now. No officers in sight."

"Leave them be. We're not ready yet."

"Aye, sir."

…

Captain Nathan Bridger paced his quarters angrily as a knock came on his door. He quickly pocketed the small ring he had been clinching in his fist before calling to his door.

"Robert if that's you I really have nothing more to say." Nathan was surprised as the door opened to reveal Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz. The older man sighed knowing very well what the young man had heard earlier. "Mr. Ortiz, what can I do for you?"

"Um well, sir." Miguel suddenly straightened up as he looked at his commanding officer. "Tim's made some progress with the security footage. We were able to see Lucas in the escape pod launch bay. He's trying to clean up the footage now to see if he can read lips."

"Who was with him?" Miguel cringed at the slight hopefulness tone in the captains voice.

"I'm sorry, sir, the only person with Lucas is you."

The words seemed to cut him like a knife. All this time he had been so sure there was some kind of mistake. There was no way he could have hurt Lucas. Nathan sighed knowing this was something that he was going to have to see for himself.

"Come on then, show me. Maybe it'll jog my memory."

"Aye sir."

The pair walked in silence to the quarters of Timothy O'neill. Neither man really knew what to say. Ben had told Miguel and Shan in no uncertain terms that they had never heard what Bridger said about Lucas. Apparently the whole thing was classified to the highest level. Even the Admiral had come in and expressed the same level of secrecy on the matter. Miguel wasn't exactly sure what had happened but, he knew that what he was about to show the captain certainly wasn't going to be bringing the man any relief.

…..

Tim O'neill heard a knock on the door expecting it was Miguel with the captain he didn't even turn around to greet his newly invited guest. He was surprised to hear a very female voice coming from behind him.

"What are you watching Tim? Is that Luka?"

"Abbey," Tim turned quickly trying to cover the screen only for the young woman to dart around him." You're not supposed to see that."

"I suppose you're going to tell me it's classified right?" Abbey said leaning over to look at the video as it played on a loop. "How old is this Tim?"

The nervous man sighed, "About 10 years. It's from the day the Seaquest disappeared. The captain wanted me to find the last video of Lucas on board. We were hoping it would show what happened to him."

"Did it?" The young woman turned her green eyes almost dancing with intrigue.

"Not really, we can't see in the pod but, we can see that Bridger was the last person with Lucas. I'm trying to clean it up enough to read their lips, see what they're fighting about. But I can't—"

"—get the resolution right?" Abbey finished the man's sentence as she hit a few keys on the keyboard clearing up the picture, "There."

"How did you do that?" O'neil looked shocked, "No offense but, I've been trying to do that for an hour at least."

"Lucas, I've helped him do some computer work a few times. He's got bad hands, can't type. He just had to tell me what to do. I picked up a thing or two."

"Yeah, Abbey, I've been meaning to ask you, I mean I would ask him but—"

"You don't want to offend him? You're right, you shouldn't ask him then. He got hurt a long time ago. Before I met him for sure, He can't use bend his index finger right. It doesn't affect anything really except typing and tying his shoes. Watch the next time he writes something down. He uses his thumb and his middle finger to hold a pencil. He's got a pretty nasty scar that goes all the way around on both wrists I assume it's all from that."

"I never noticed a scar." Tim looked questioning.

"He never wears short sleeves." Abbey smirked. "I don't think he's self-conscious about it or anything if I did I wouldn't of told you. He just doesn't like questions."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because, I've never heard him say a bad thing about you, I think the two of you were good friends, the nerds of Seaquest as I recall."

"He told you about that?" Tim laughed.

"Yep, I thought it was sweet not nerdy."

Lt. O'neill was about to continue the conversation when Captain Bridger and Miguel Ortiz entered the room. Abbey immediately glared at the older man as he entered as she turned to Tim. "Well, it just got a lot more uncomfortable here, if you'll excuse me Tim, it was nice talking to you."

Ortiz couldn't help but wonder if Lucas had any idea how much his wife reminded him of Dr. Westphalen. The young woman even had her own look of death. He watched cautiously as Abbey walked past Bridger to exit the room. Nathan sighed as the young woman shut the door behind her.

"Well, Mr. O'neil let's see what you've got." Bridger said clamping a hand down on the younger man's shoulder.

"Aye sir, but you're not going to like it."

…

"What are you going to do about Lucas and Bridger, Ben?" Security Chief Shan asked his senior officer.

"I don't know yet. Right now we have some down time so maybe they can work this out."

"I don't think you can work that out? He basically called the guys mother a whore not to mention the things I _didn't hear._" Shan retorted saying the last of his words at almost a whisper.

"Well, that's just it, what you _didn't hear _needs to stay under wraps. Bridger can't stay if he's going to ever bring it up again. Especially not like that. Lucas is still sick so for now we just have to keep them separated and hope the Alphas don't find out about the fireworks this afternoon. The last thing I need is the 5 of them poking around. It's bad enough I'm sure Hartley and Collins already know about the fight with Westphalen. They'll know Luke won't be far behind." Ben said sitting down in the captain's chair. "Did he really call Kris a whore?"

"That's what Bobby said." Shan shrugged," It probably wasn't in exactly those words but, she did throw that ring at him."

"True, hopefully, Captain Bridger isn't due for a physical anytime soon." Ben quipped nervously," 'Cause if he is, he's in for one he won't soon forget."

**A/N: Okay this was basically a settle down chapter after the big fight although I do like Abbey and Tim's conversation.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay this is a short chapter because I want to leave it off exactly where it stops for a dramatic effect. I know I know, me and my dramatics! **

**Chapter 40:**

"It's going to take me a while to read your lips and Lucas isn't facing the camera most of the time anyway. There is another angle I'm trying to get that might show us down this hall a little more but, to be honest sir, I'm not sure you'll like what you see. It really doesn't look good." Tim sighed as he looked at the distant look on the captain's face.

Nathan thought back to the pictures Kristin had shown him of Lucas' injuries and thought about what she had said about the zip ties. _This can't be right. No wonder he hates me._

"And there's just the one other camera in the area? I would of expected the launch bay of all places to have more cameras." Nathan sighed.

"Apparently at some point the ship had switched to emergency systems. That disabled half of the cameras. I also have footage from the bridge but it just shows the two of you leaving together. Like, I told Migs, I would need to actually have access to the pod itself to get any recordings in there but, no one comes back out after you leave. There just wasn't anybody else there. What ever happened in there, sir, was just between you and Lucas."

"Thank you, Mr. O'neill, just keep trying please."

"Are you sure sir? I mean this already looks pretty bad for you."

"I understand that Tim, but if I actually did what they think I did then I should be prosecuted for it as well." Nathan said firmly, "There's not much I can think of to justify what happened."

"What exactly did happen sir?" Miguel Ortiz asked from behind the captain." I mean all we know is he was left in a raft for two weeks and something about some zipties that Ben let slip and then refused to explain."

"I wish, I knew, Mr. Ortiz."

…

Abbey crept into the cabin she shared with her husband. She quietly set a couple bottles of juice down on the desk before turning to the sleeping form. "I swear, Luka I think your temper is rubbing off on me." She rolled her eyes as she pulled the blankets up covering her husband. "I actually wanted to tell that idiot off." Abbey's attention was drawn across the room as Lucas' PAL began to go off, she recognized the voice as Lt. Ryan Peirce. She quickly picked up the unit thinking momentarily before recalling how it worked.

"What do you want Ry? Lucas is sleeping."

"Abbey? Hey is it true?"

"Is what true?" Abbey bit her lip thinking of all the possible things Ryan could be about to say.

"That captain Bridger called the Doc a hoe and Luke whipped his ass in the hall."

Abbey laughed at the scuttlebutt recalling the telephone game she had taught her elementary school students. "No, Ryan, how in the world could you think that was true? Lucas is just as sick as you are could you whip anybody's ass today?"

"Depends on the ass."

"Ha, ha, really funny. No whatever you heard isn't true. Lucas and Capt. Bridger did have an argument but, no punches were thrown and nobody called Kris a hoe, a whore maybe from what I heard but, she hasn't said that to me directly so I'm not passing judgment."

"Good to hear, I knew part of it was bullshit, Shep said Bridger blurted out something about Luke trying to kill himself before. I knew that couldn't be true."

Abbey froze, how the hell did that asshole, of all the assholes on this boat find out. Ryan's voice caught her attention as she tried to figure out what happened. "Abbey? Hey look I didn't mean to upset you or anything I figured it was all bullshit."

"Yeah, um.. Thanks Ry, I gotta go okay? I'll come check on you later on to make sure you're be having yourself."

Abbey sighed. _Great just great, now what the hell am I gonna do._ She looked at her husband still sleeping peacefully on the bed, she decided she defiantly had to do something about this.

…..

Kristin sighed as she answered the door to her quarters. Part of her had dreaded answering the door expecting it to be Nathan she was happy to see Katie's warm smile when she opened the door.

"Hi, Kris, I have an idea." Katie said, her blue eyes sparkeling as she entered the room carrying a paper bag. "I know things have been stressful to say the least lately and I think I know how to boost morale a little."

"I don't know, " Kristin sighed, " I'm probably the last person who should be boosting anyone's morale with how I feel. I don't think anything could get my spirits up at this point."

Katie smiled pulling a pink and blue cardboard decoration from her bag, "Not even a baby shower?"

Kristin smiled looking at the decoration, "Oh how can I say now to that. Do you think Ben will agree to it?"

"Agree to it? Kris, it was his idea!" Katie laughed, " He's been going on and on about how he's going to be an uncle. I think he's more excited than Lucas."

"You know, I don't think it's hit him yet but, I suspect that baby is going to have a boat full of uncles." Kristin laughed as the door to her room suddenly swung open, Katie quickly grabbed the bag and hid it behind her back.

"Abbey, honey, what's wrong?"

"Kris, we have a problem."

…..

**A/N: Good place to leave off right?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

"Lucas is gonna flip if he finds out not only does Shep know but he's spreading it around the freaking boat." Abbey anxiously chewed her bottom lip and Katie and Kristin tried to work out some kind of plan.

"We could have Ben talk to him?" Katie suggested.

"No, the captain stepping in would only confirm the matter and we don't want that." Kristin shook her head, "Maybe we should leave it alone. It's obvious Lt. Peirce didn't believe it and judging by most of the men's opinions of Lucas, I doubt anyone would actually question him about it."

"And if they do—" Katie began before Abbey interjected.

"—Lucas can handle that." The young woman rolled her eyes, "I hate the tough guy crap, but it works."

"So, our plan is to do nothing?" Kristin sighed as she leaned against the door.

"Not exactly," Abbey looked at Kristin as she tried to pull up her hair in a pony tail, "We still have to tell Lucas. We can't exactly just leave it when we know it's going around."

"Abbey I think you –"

"No way, Kris, I told him about the leave and the virus. I'm not pissing him off again this week. You spilt the beans on this one. You tell him."

Katie looked up at Kristin with her blue eyes, "It would probably be easier coming from you."

"Alright, I'll do it but, I really think you should be there Abbey."

"Fine, but I'm not finishing that sentence for you." Abbey smirked.

"I'll come too," Katie added, "If nothing else, I can list all of the faraway places I can send Shepard to make him feel better."

….

Tabor smiled as he cut the link. Their rendezvous would be ready at midnight, it was finally time. He picked up his communicator and called out to his Lieutenant.

"Parr, do you have eyes on them."

"Yes sir, they're all together, they just entered the Lt. Commander's room."

"Is he with them?"

"Not that I've seen but most likely he's in there."

"It's almost time. Keep an eye on them. Don't move until I give the word."

"What about the Officer?"

"Kill him, I don't want witnesses."

"Aye, sir."

…

"it's okay, really doc, I kind of figured it would get out. You guys walked in here like you were walking to your execution. Geez, I'm not that bad am I?" Lucas laughed before catching Kristin's skeptical look, "I swear I'm fine. There's always rumors on the boat. It's been a while since it was my turn. Besides, Ben and Bobby could use the break." Lucas smirked before taking a drink of juice.

"Oh yeah?" Katie smiled. "I'm always happy to hear rumors about my ex?"

Lucas smirked, "Don't ask don't tell."

"Oh my god you're kidding?" Kristin laughed. "Mr. Lady's man himself."

"Well, Ben doesn't go around giving the guys advice on women anymore like he used to give me back in the day. Apparently if you believe the scuttle but, it's because Bobby got jealous."

"That's just too precious." Katie wiped a tear as she regained her composure hearing a knock at the door.

Lt. Ryan Peirce stood at the door holding up a movie, "How did I know all the ladies would be in your room Wolenczak? You guys up for a movie?"

"You didn't get that from Ben did you?" Katie asked as the young man entered the room.

"Nope, I learned that lesson already. I bought a movie from him and accidently sent my mom the porn version of Fried Green Tomatoes."

Abbey giggled,"There's a dirty move of that?"

"Yup," Ryan laughed turning to the Admiral, "Permission to speak freely ma'am?"

"I'm sure I don't want to hear it but, go ahead." Katie smirked.

"That guys got so many dirty movies I don't know whether to applaud you or be afraid."

"Go with afraid, Ry." Lucas quipped from bed, "It's safer all the way around."

"Aye, sir."

Katie smiled standing up from her spot, "I'll get some popcorn and candy from Ben's stash and come right back okay?"

"I'll help you," Kristin replied as Abbey stood fixing blankets on the floor in front of the TV.

…..

"The older lady and the doctor are on the move, sir. It sounds as though they'll be coming back shortly. They were talking about popcorn but, there's another man in the room now, a lieutenant."

"Well, how unfortunate…. For him. The plan still goes forward. Let me know when they're together again."

"Aye, Sir."

…

Sensory Chief Garret Hartley and Com. Officer Lt. Jeremy Collins waited impatiently for Tony to show up with his friends for their card game. Suddenly a loud commotion coming from down the hall caught there attention.

"Uh Jer? Was that a gun shot?" The red headed sensory chief looked down the hall as another shot rang out. "Shit that's coming from Luke's room."

…

Captain Benjamin Krieg and Commander Robert Bridger stood at the Sensory station of the Seaquest.

"Tell me again Bobby, how did you lose the WSKR?" Ben scoffed.

"We didn't leave it on its leash." The youngest Bridger laughed, " I didn't realize they weren't trained."

"Captain, we have a security alarm going off in the docking bay. It looks like someone's stealing a shuttle?"

"Are you kidding me? From this depth they'll be crushed. Hail them! Don't let those outer doors open!" Ben rushed to the communications station as his PAL went off and the voice of Lt. Collins could be heard.

"Captain, it's the hitchhikers they have Admiral Hitchcock, Dr. Westphalen, and Abbey! The shot Luke and Ryan."

"What!? Damn it sound the alarm get security down there now!" Ben turned to see Commander Robert Bridger already sprinting off the Bridge.

"Sir, I have the shuttle for you." The young ensign called out.

"Whoever the hell you are, if you go out those doors you'll be crushed. Give up, now!"

"Then I suggest you come up a bit captain, because I'm going out these doors either way." Tabor smiled menacingly as he cut the link.

"Damn it."

"Sir, they're over riding the outer doors."

"Suicidal son of a bitch,"Ben clinched his teeth, " Bring her up get the Betas in the water. Stop that shuttle."

"Don't have to sir. They already are."

"They can't be how would they know what's going on. Roll call the log ins." Ben barked as he slammed his fist down on the railing.

"Lt. J. Collins, Beta 1; Chief G. Hartley, Alpha 7; Lt. R. Pierce, Alpha 2; Lt. Cmdr. L. Wolenczak, Alpha 1; Cmdr. R. Bridger, Beta 2, sir."

"Pull up and let 'em go. Get me Lucas on communications now! I want to know what the hell's going on."

**A/N: Last chapter tonight folks. I'll be switching to writing my valentines day / Lucas meets Abby story now. Don't worry it's just a one shot more chapters of this will be up tomorrow. Also thanks to Tracy I've decided to do a one shot based on Kristin and Malcom's relation ship**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

"Lucas, tell me you have a plan?" Ben called in to the communications system.

"Something like that Ben, we can't shoot. We could hurt the girls we have to disable the shuttle."

"Do whatever it takes, "Ben sighed looking around at the bridge,"Just bring everybody back safe alright?"

"Always," Ben smirked at his 2nd officer's remark as he listened to everything unfold. "You heard him boys. Let's play follow the leader. Bobby, get in front of them and slow them down. Jer, get under them, the water here is already too deep for that shuttle we don't want them drying to dive. Hartley, keep an eye out for whoever they're trying to meet out here. I doubt these guys are working alone."

"What about me?" Lt. Peirce came through the com station.

"How's your leg?"

"Still there, don't start sidelining me now, Luke."

"That's not why I'm asking. You think you can still hit a tag if I put one down?"

"Sure, I'm not seeing double yet."

"Good to know. Okay wait for my mark I'll drop the tag on top of the cockpit and attach to the docking bay. If you hit it right it should blow the cockpit off and leave the cargo hold intact."

"Lucas, That'll only work if the cargo doors are closed otherwise the whole thing will sink with you stuck to it." Robert Bridger broke in, "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"You got a better one, Bobby?"

Before he could answer Krieg interrupted the pair, "You have a way to close the doors?"

"If I can connect to the system I can hack in and shut down the life support system. That will automatically seal the cargo hold and the cockpit. It's an old out dated fail safe that we hadn't corrected yet. It won't take much hacking, the system should do everything automatically."

"Fine, do it." Ben turned to see Captain Bridger and Commander Jonathon Ford jog on to the bridge followed by Miguel Ortiz and Tim O'neill.

"What the hell's going on Ben!" Bridger barked, "Why didn't you sound the alarm? You're people are running around everywhere saying that the Admiral and Kristin have been kidnapped. What the hell are you doing Ben? You're senior staff hasn't even been called to the bridge."

"Shut up, for once in your life just sit down and shut up! Like it or not this is my command and my crew, not yours! The alarm wasn't sound because the fighters were already in the water and right now most of them are my senior staff, so if you're going to bitch I suggest you do it over there out of my way!"

Nathan was about to retort when a loud crash was heard over the speakers.

….

Kristin felt dizzy, her mind was racing as she thought about what had just happened. She looked at Katie, who kept a protective arm in front of Abbey, as the leader of kidnappers approached her. Kristin was amazed at the other woman's resolve matching the man's glare.

"She's the admiral." Tabor smirked as he stared into the icy blue eyes. "The other one's a civilian, probably one of those officers wife." Katie tightened her grip on Abbey as Tabor bent down towards the younger woman. "My condolences on the loss of your husband, dear."

"Bastard," Tabor didn't stand a chance as Abbey's shoe met him straight on in the face covering his shirt in blood. In reaction the man drew back to swing but was stopped by one of his officers.

"Enough, it's bad enough we grabbed a civilian, you don't have to torture her." Parr eyed his CO. The young lieutenant felt guilty for his part in the plan. He had noticed Katie's bag of baby shower decorations and had a pregnant wife of his own at home. He had enlisted to fight for his cause, not to kidnap women.

Tabor glared and the larger man, "Fine, Lieutenant but, I suggest you remember your place the next time you decide to speak out of turn."

"What are we going to do with the other two sir?"

Before the captain could reply a loud crash was heard coming from the back of shuttle.

"What the hell was that?" Tabor barked.

"Hard docking sir, they sent fighters after us. Looks like somebody's trying to access the docking port." The lieutenant called back from the controls.

"Shake them off."

"I can't sir, not without crashing the shuttle."

"Damn it," Tabor growled before an evil smile played on his lips, "It doesn't matter, there can't be more than two people in those fighters. They're out numbered. Let them it. What's one more hostage."

"I can't sir." The lieutenant called back confused. "They're locking the door."

Suddenly a loud sound was heard towards the cockpit. "What the hell was that, and what do you mean they're locking the door." Tabor said stepping in to the cock pit.

"I don't know sir, whatever they're doing up there is jacking up all of my readings. It's like they're hacking us."

Kristin smiled as she heard the younger officer as she looked over at Admiral Hitchcock and Abbey the smiles on their faces told her they had heard him too. Suddenly the door to the cargo hold they were in closed followed by a loud explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Abbey asked standing up as the pressurized seal of the door above her released.

"You guys alright?" Abbey smiled hearing the familiar voice of her husband as he climbed down the ladder.

"Luka!" Kristin and Katie smiled as they watched Abbey tackle the young man but, seeing his facial expression Kristin switched to doctor mode as soon as she heard Abbey voice her concerns." Lucas you're bleeding."

"Uh, yeah, it's a side effect of getting shot." Lucas smirked. "Bobby should be here in a few. I'll be fine."

"Let me see," Kristin walked over to Lucas attempting to get a better look. She was surprised to receive a small shake of his head followed by a very quiet response.

"Not in front of Abbey, I'm pretty sure it didn't hit anything major but, it looks pretty bad. I'm okay for now, you'll just have to wait."

Kristin glared momentarily considering a rebuttal but decided against it as she took in to account his concern for Abbey.

"Fine but, as soon as we get back to the ship you're going straight to medbay."

"No offense doc, but if I can manage to still be awake by the time we get back to the Seaquest, you won't hear a peep from me."

"I'll hold you to that," Kristin smiled as she heard Grapnel hit its mark.

…..

**A/N: Another slow day in the library, boring for me, good for you. I expect to get a few chapters up today along with a cute once shot, here's a hint. I got a ticket this morning on my way to work and decided to share my good fortune with one of the Seaquest's crew. :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Going to let another OC have a run in this chapter, I'm trying to let you guys have a feel for their personalities without having to come out and tell you directly. **

**Chapter 43:**

Dr. Westphalen sighed as she watched Abbey sit at her husband's bed side. She had already tried and failed twice in convincing the young woman to leave medbay for a while. She smiled listening to Lt. Peirce giving it a try.

"Come on Abbey, it won't take long and you'll like my mom I swear."

"Ryan, I'm not calling your mother and telling her you've been shot are you crazy?" Abbey laughed shaking her head. "She knows you're in the military."

"She knows I'm a helmsman, I kind of forgot to mention the whole fighter pilot thing." Ryan blushed, "Besides I kinda saved you, you know."

"No, I'll do anything else you want but not that." Abbey retorted.

"Fine, get outta here for a while so, I can call her privately then." Peirce noticed the way Abbey looked at the sleeping form in the other bed, "Hey my mom's yelling might wake him up. You never know?"

"Alright, you have one hour. Want me to bring you anything when I come back?"

"Nope, Dr. Kevorkian over there took the last batch of candy I convinced, Carper to bring me."

"Alright," Abbey kissed her husband's forehead before leaving the room as Dr. Westphalen entered.

"Ryan?" Kristin gave a knowing smile as soon as the younger woman was out of earshot, "I've already spoken to your mother twice, just today. She already knows you've been shot."

"Don't I know it, she's already threatened to call Ben and tell him to take better care of me." Peirce scoffed, "But Abbs didn't know it and she looks pretty tired."

"Well, that was still very sweet of you." Kristin smiled checking over Lucas' chart.

"Yeah well, don't let that get out okay? I'll ruin my street cred." Ryan laughed, "Hey doc, Luke gonna be alright? Not that I'm not enjoying the peace and quiet or anything but it's been two days."

"Yes, he'll be fine. Honestly I expect he'll wake up some time today." Kristin placed the chart back in its holder. "I suspect once he does you'll have lots of company. I just had to chase Garret and Jeremy out of the hall again."

Ryan scoffed, "Not surprising."

…..

Commander Jonathon Ford sighed as he sat down at his table in the mess. The tension in the room was obvious as an eerie silence replaced the normally jovial tone of the room.

"Anybody else feel like the ball is about to drop?" Jonathon asked turning towards Tim and Miguel.

"I know what you mean." Miguel raised an eyebrow to the room, "Look at Ben and Robert, they look like they're about to come out of their skin they're so pissed off."

"Yeah, Bridger's been riding Ben pretty hard the past few days." Jonathon added.

"It's not that," Tim retorted, "I've heard some pretty nasty rumors about Lucas lately. I think that's what this is about."

"I spoke to Dr. Westphalen," Ford shook his head confused, "She said he'd been fine in a few weeks. What could they be upset about?"

Miguel slightly paled realizing he already knew what the rumor was and what was worse, he knew it was true. The table looked up as William Shan smiled taking a seat next to them. "I suppose I should explain what's brewing so you guys don't get caught in the cross fire."

"We'd appreciate it,"Tim nodded as he took a drink.

"See, the bald guy over there? That's Shepard, he runs weapons and targeting. He's also Beta 3. He supposedly heard something about Lucas and well he's spreading it around the ship like wildfire."

"What did he hear?" Tim asked as curiously as Ortiz tried to look like he wasn't about to throw up.

"Supposedly Lucas tried to commit suicide years ago." Shan sighed noting the faces around him grimace,"A long time ago, before he was ever in the service. Problem with that is, you can't be in a command position with that on your record."

"Well, then that should disprove it right there?" The commander questioned.

"Yeah but, Lucas got his position with Lt. Comdr. Kindle was killed in the line of duty. Shep was next in line for that position but the Admiral promoted Lucas instead because of the circumstances. Shep never got over it. He and Lucas but heads constantly. The Alphas are mad about the rumor. They want it to stop. Shepard wants it reviewed. He brought it up in the wardroom this morning."

"What did Ben say?" Miguel asked

"He doesn't have a choice, once an officer expresses concern about a matter it has to be looked nobody was happy about it. It's dirty to pick a fight when somebody can't defend themselves. If he really had a problem he should of waited."

"So what's going to happen?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, even if it's true, with an Admiral's pardon he can keep his position and Hitchcock made it clear this morning she has no intentions of changing Luke's position. All Shep is going to accomplish is airing out somebody's dirty laundry." Shan rolled his eyes.

"If it's even true." Tim retorted, "I mean, I know Lucas is different now but, I can't imagine that ever being an option for him."

Miguel looked at his best friend and back and Shan knowing damn well the Asian man knew exactly what he did. This is not going to be good.

…..

"It's about time you wake up, Luke. I was starting to think you were just lying there with your eyes closed to avoid me." Lt. Ryan Pierce scoffed as his friend opened his eyes."Abbs left a little while ago, she should be back soon."

"Okay. How's your leg?" Lucas asked looking at the aircast.

"Still there,"Ryan shrugged, "The doc says I'm lucky I didn't lose it."

"I still can't believe you got up and ran on that." Lucas shook his head.

Ryan scoffed,"Really? And how many times were you shot Mr. let's blow up a shuttle?"

"Three, but hey it worked didn't it?" Lucas shrugged.

"Yup, as always." Ryan looked down at his blanket before looking up more concerned, "Hey Luke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead, you have a captive audience, " Lucas said gesturing to his IV.

"Um, before all this happened, when I went to your room with the movie," Ryan let out a breath." I wasn't actually going there to watch a movie, I needed to talk to you about something."

Lucas sat up higher in his bed taking note of his friends change in demeanor. "What?"

"Sheps been going around the boat saying you tried to kill yourself a few years ago, I didn't believe it. But Hartley said it came from Bridger not Shep and I know there's something between you guys because, well I've never seen you hate somebody that much and I was just worried about it. I mean.. well.. it's not true is it?"

**A/N: Think he's gonna tell him the truth or what?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay, so here is your graphic content warning. The next few chapters (Excluding this one) will be graphic and deal with suicide and self-harming issues. If this type of thing bothers you please skip the next 3 chapters at least. I'll try and remember to give you the all clear when this is done. **

**Chapter 44:**

Ryan Peirce watched his friend's reaction to the question carefully and instantly regretted asking it. "It's true isn't it?"

Lucas let out a breath, "Yeah, it is. It was a long time ago but, it's true." Lucas looked down waiting for whatever back lash he was about to receive.

"Are you okay? Now, I mean. You don't still um.."

"No, it was a long time ago, Ry. It's a long story." Lucas looked up as the rest of the Alpha team walked in the medbay.

"I guess, Garret told them you're up. Look they're gonna ask but, you don't have to say anything okay?"

"Yeah, I know but, they should know." Lucas sighed, "Problem is it's classified, I'll have to talk to Ben."

"You're not really gonna try telling the guys it's classified are you?" Ryan smirked as he came to the conclusion that his friend really was fine.

"It's worth a shot."

…

"Whaddaya want me to do doc? He wants to tell them." Ben threw up his arms watching Dr. Westphalen angrily pace the room." Katie already gave her okay, stalling won't do him any good."

"Ben, do you realize how damaging this could be? What if they aren't as accepting as he expects them to be?" Kristin glared at the captain. "And the pictures are very .. graphic.. I don't see the point in—"

"You want to make him stand there and describe it instead?" Ben scoffed,"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do. This wasn't something I ever wanted to revisit but, you're the one that let the cat out of the bag, doc. Let's just do this purely military and go over the damn file. It'll be easier for everybody involved, especially Lucas." Ben watched as the doctor walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a thick file dropping it on her desk before crossing her arms and resuming her look of death. "The Alphas are gonna support him. If anything they'll probably be more protective of him then they already are. He'll be fine doc."

"How can you be so sure? I've heard the horrible things being said. Do you honestly expect that to stop?" Kristin retorted fire in her eyes.

"Right you've heard the rumors, let the kid clear them up then they'll go away. If they don't they'll take care of it themselves. Come on Kris since this all started how many times have you seen Lt. Sheppard for an accidental fall? They're kicking his ass every chance they get."

"That's a little barbaric don't you think?" Kristin rolled her eyes.

"No, no it's not. I've said it before, they're like brothers. Somebody screws with your brother you whip there ass. It doesn't matter if your brother was wrong or not. I'm telling you it's not going to matter. I know these guys." Ben sighed, " You want somebody to worry about? Fine worry about the Seaquest crew's reaction to this, worry about the guys being pissed off at Bridger over this. Tim's been trying to clear the captain's name but Ortiz said all he's done is confirm what everyone already knew."

"Exactly how many people do you plan on having be a part of this meeting?"

"Kaite, myself, the senior staff of the Seafreedom and the senior staff of the Seaquest. All the Alpha's are part of the senior staff in one way or another so they'll all be there. From what I've heard from Katie, he's already told the whole story to Lt. Peirce so, he'll have him there for support and Dr. Levin and you of course."

"What about Abbey?"

"You know I can't allow that, everything having to do with the Seaquest and her disappearance is classified. Abbey may be his wife but she is a civilian. Katie has already pushed everything through for the Admiral's pardon but that's just a technicality. He didn't need one since the whole thing was classified."

"So, Ryan really handled it well?"

"Didn't bat an eye, Kris these guys care about each other. That's why the way I run things works. I wouldn't let him do it if I didn't think it was safe, you know that."

Kristin sighed noting the pleading look in the man's eyes. She knew Ben would never do anything to harm Lucas or allow anyone else too for that matter.

"Very well then, when are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow morning, I need some time to go over the file with Katie. She's supposed to do most of the talking. Lucas won't have to say anything if he doesn't want to."

"Alright," Kristin said handing Ben the folder, "You better get to work then, it's a lot of information."

Kristin sighed as she looked out of the small window of her office in to the medbay. Across the large room she watched two young men animatedly having a conversation in their hospital beds about something. If Ben was right, and Lucas had told Ryan about everything, she couldn't tell. She smiled as she watched a pillow fly from one bed to the other hitting Lt. Peirce in the face. Maybe this would be alright after all.

**A/N: Okay ending this chapter here because the next section goes straight to sed again I'm issuing a graphic warning. If the subject of suicide or self-harming bothers you please skip the next three chapters at least. There will be very graphic descriptions in the next few chapters dealing with this subject. If you choose to skip over these chapters, don't worry. I'll give you a brief summary explanation in my A/N.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Once again I'm warning you of graphic content, please don't ream me if this upsets you. It's not my intention and you have been warned. This is going to get graphic right out of the gate but, it dies down after the opening, if you want to just skip the italics part you should be fine. This is still the evening before the meeting so, nothing too detailed yet.**

**Chapter 45:**

_"Damn it Ben, Call an ambulance now!" Ben could see the fear in his ex-wife's eyes as she turned back from the small bathroom. Pulling out his cell phone, he noticed for the first time his hands were shaking. He couldn't move. Everything was passing in a blur, everyone sounded so far away. He was snapped quickly back in to reality as Katie took the phone from his hand giving him a pile of towels._

_"Get it together Ben, Help Kristin stop the bleeding." Bleeding? What was bleeding? Walking slowly towards the small bathroom Ben felt the blood drain from his face as he heard Kristin speak._

_"Lucas, please, you can't do this to me. I need you. Please open your eyes and look at me." Ben thought he could hear Lucas say something he couldn't make out what but he hadn't heard the teenager speak in months so the sound almost made him smile, until he saw the much blood. _

_"Ben! The towels!" Kristin barked as he snapped back into reality. This can't be happening. I knew the kid was upset I knew it was bad but, not this, not this bad. None of this shit is worth this._

_"Here," Ben looked at Kristin's face as she took his hands and forced him to the ground next to his young friend. "Hold the towel here, don't move. Do you understand me?" Ben could only nod at the doctor willing his own emotions to remain in check long enough for him to help his friend as he felt the warmth of the blood seeping through on his hands. The scene around him started to blur as he watched the young teenager pale and suddlenly change. The long blonde hair turned a darker blonde and suddenly seemed shorter. His face seemed different but still the same just a little … older. As Ben looked down he saw the blood seaping through the UEO uniform….._

"Lucas!" Captain Ben Krieg jumped up from his sleep breathing heavily covered in sweat. He looked around the room confused for a moment before reassuring himself. "It was just a dream. .. Shit."

Ben stood from his bunk and sat down at his desk. He looked down at the open folder on his desk. He sighed as he looked over the injuries again. _How could anybody let this happen. He was just a kid._ Ben stood up wiping away a tear as he headed out of his quarters. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight.

….

Dr. Kristin Westphalen sat on the edge of the moonpool. She had been wondering around the ship, unable to sleep. She smiled as she looked at the bright yellow vocorder attached to the wall. She thought back to the last time she saw the machine being used. It was the day before left for the conference. A week before her world was turned upside down.

_"Come on Dar, I'm sorry but we have to establish a language base again. Tony spilt a coke on my computer." Kristin laughed as the blonde teenager was knocked out of his stool by a stream of water sent his way by the annoyed dolphin._

_"Problems Lucas?" Kristin smiled handing the boy a towel as he glared at the dolphin._

_"Tony, kind of killed the vocoder program again." Lucas rolled his eyes, "And the UEO higher-ups are supposed to be coming next week to look at it. They've found a buyer for the software."_

_"Oh, well, that certainly must be excited for you."Kristin turned a questioning eye brow to the teen's twisted face. "Or not?"_

_"It's not finished yet." Lucas shrugged, "and if fish face over there doesn't get with the program, he won't be talking to anybody next week."_

_"Well, I wish I could help but, I actually came to tell you good bye. I'll be leaving for a conference in the morning. Are you sure you don't want to come? You could come back next week sometime."_

_"Thanks but, um that kind of sounds like going shopping with your parents."_

_"Very well then, have a nice few weeks. Do remember to eat something would you?"_

_Kristin laughed as the boy gave her a mock salute before turning back to the dolphin and the small yellow machine. As she stopped at the door she looked back at the teen as he furrowed his brow at the spark he just caused from his vocorder._

_"Lucas, do be careful would you?"_

_"Always, doc." Lucas replied looking back at her with a crooked smile. "You be careful too okay?"_

_"Sure."_

Kristin smiled as she noticed the small burnt spot on the vocorder. She wiped a tear from her eye as she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"You too?" Ben Krieg stood in the doorway of the moonpool. "You know I had almost forgotten about this place."

"I know," Kristin said regaining her composure, "I don't think Lucas has even come back down here since we've been aboard."

"I can't imagine he would." Ben sighed, "He took it pretty hard when Darwin died. Probably doesn't want the reminder."

"I know, it's just being back here brings back so many memories from .. well before everything just changed."Kristin felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Sometimes I just want to go back and stop it all from happening."

"We all would if we could, Kris." Ben put an arm around Kristin, "The next few days are going to be rough, for all of us. But I think it'll be alright. You know I wouldn't let him do this if I didn't think he would be alright."

"I know, he's just come so far, I'm worried about him going back."

"No way, not gonna happen. Things are different now. He has a family now. He didn't have that before. You remember ol' pops of the year, Dr. Wolenczak. He didn't have a family outside of the Seaquest crew. That's different now, sure he still has you and me and Bobby now but, he's got Abbey now and a baby coming. He's got way too much to look forward to take more than just a glance back. He'll be fine."

"Sure, I'll probably go mad in the process though." Kristin sighed, "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I guess looking over the files gave me nightmares. It was weird. I felt like I was reliving it. The only difference was it wasn't the kid, it was our Lucas complete with UEO uniform."

"Oh, I can see how that would be upsetting."

"Yeah, I actually was on my way to medbay. I just wanted to see for myself that he's okay you know."

"Come on, I'll go with you. I think I could use the reassurance myself that he's okay."

….

"No, man, I'm telling you. Peyton Manning was not the best football player of all time. It's Drew Brees hands down." Sensory Chief Garret Hartley smirked as Lt. Ryan Peirce scowled.

"No way, 3 super bowls baby." Ryan smirked.

"Yeah with two losses," Hartley countered, "One to Drew Brees, by the way."

"Everybody's a critic." Pierce rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, shut up would ya," Jeremy Collins called out from his place on the floor, "You're gonna wake up Luke."

"I knew he was too quiet over there," Ryan scoffed. "By the way guys, thanks for still coming to watch the game and well, you know not freaking out."

"Hey, everybody's got shit in their past, doesn't change a thing to me. Kinda never figured he got that Mr. Sunshine personality from a happy childhood." Hartley sighed, "It's getting late, we'll see you guys both tomorrow at the meeting."

"Sure, later guys." Ryan waved off his friends before turning to the sleeping form in the next bed. "I can't even begin to understand what happened, but I'm definitely not going to let it happen again." He sighed as he turned out the light.

…..

Kristin smiled as she saw the messy room. "Looks, like they had a little party."

"The Alphas were probably here. They usually watch the game together on Monday nights." Ben whispers as he picked up a few empty soda cans from one of the tables.

"Leave that, I'll get it in the morning," Kristin laughed lightly, "We don't want to wake them up."

"Good point. Well, come on doc, he seems fine and we better get to bed tomorrow is going to be a long day."

**A/N I know this chapter wasn't very graphic at all but, I wanted put up the warning before I started anything at all to do with suicide. I've already been working on the next chapter and it's not nearly as mild. **


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Okay, Graphic content warning applies to this chapter but not so much as you might think. I did tone this down a lot at the request of my husband who said the flash backs were wayyyy too gory. I hated to admit it but, he was right. So this is a re-write that shouldn't upset too many people. I really skimmed over what happened and took out any really bloody details and just left you with exactly the information you needed. I really hate telling people to skip this chapter because I've been trying to work in the information in the opening of this chapter for a while now but hey what ya gonna do? Sigh…. I am giving Tim a little bump to front and center for this. His opinion of Bridger and the fact that he's been the most unwavering Bridger-must-be- innocent supporter makes him a good fit when you pair it with the fact that he's also a lot more accepting of Lucas than some of the other Seaquest crewmembers. Btw, I hate to crush anybody else in Tim's Bridger must be innocent camp but, alas ladies and gentlemen, he is not. This is more a matter or acceptance and forgiveness as oppose to there was a magical little alien or one of those strange plants that tried to take over the world that one time in the corner doing the bad things. I know, you don't need to send me a slew of private messages or emails telling me this is out of character. I never said it was Bridger's intention to hurt him but, I believe the saying goes, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions." AKA.. shit happens! (Oops, there's a cuss, which reminds me. The F-bomb will be dropped in this chapter. Brace yourself people.) BTW, if anybody finds this long slightly comical A/N disturbing considering the subject matter of this chapter, all I've got to say is after this kinda stuff you gotta cheer yourself up some kind of way. **

**Chapter: 46**

Lt. j.g. Tim O'neill looked around the wardroom as he sat next to Security Chief William Shan. He noticed Lucas sitting quietly with Lt. Peirce at one end of the table along with all of the members of the Alphas including Coms officer, Lt. Collins and Sensory Chief Hartley. Dr. Kristin Westphalen hovered around the group, worry etched on her face as she tried to look like she wasn't constantly checking on her two patients. He turned has he heard Shan speak.

"Want me to explain who everyone is?" Tim blushed a little realizing he must have looked like he was gawking at the group of men in the corner of the room.

"Sure, I think I've figured out who the Alphas are though," Tim nodded towards Lucas.

"Yup, the Alphas wear solid black uniforms. The Betas wear khaki with a black collar." Shan pulled on his own black collar as he smiled at Tim. "Everyone else just wears Khaki."

"Lt. Collins is in communications, he's not a fighter." O'neill pushed up his glasses and he realized two of the men in black were his fellow communications officer and the sensory chief of the seafreedom.

"Whenever the Alphas are in the water, they run those stations, off duty or not whoever's working has to step down. They used to be pilots though; they both went down and were hurt pretty bad. They still fight with the Betas but only occasionally."

Before Tim could ask another question Captains Nathan Bridger and Benjamin Krieg entered the room followed by Admiral Katherine Hitchcock.

Ben sighed as he entered the room. He was happy to see all of the Alphas sitting together with Lucas and Ryan. He knew that Lucas had already told them all the rumors were true but, hadn't elaborated any further than that. He walked over to Lucas and squeezed the young man's shoulder as he stepped behind him next to doctors Westphalen and Levin before Katie began to speak.

"I can't say that I'm happy to be here discussing this," Katie said coldly as she began. "But, everything you will hear in this room today is classified and will not ever be mentioned again. If you feel like this will be a problem for you get up and leave now…."

Tim O'neill watched the faces of everyone around him as the lights were lowered in the room and the screen behind Katie lit up showing a picture of the original Seaquest crew. Tim smiled as he overheard a few of the Alphas rub Lucas about his much longer hair in the picture. The communications officer listened quietly as Katie went on to discuss the disappearance of the Seaquest.

"Two weeks later, a life raft from the Seaquest was found in the Atlantic." Katie sighed as the picture behind her changed displaying a brightly colored life raft clearly emblazoned with the Seaquest log. Inside the raft was a large rust colored stain. Katie looked at Lucas who seemed to be staring at a spot on the table before she continued.

Tim kept his eyes on Lucas as Katie explained that not only had the young man been left alone in the lift raft for two weeks he had been basically hand cuffed to it with plastic zip ties. Tim closed his eyes as he heard Katie's voice crack as she described the injuries his friend had been found with. He suddenly recalled his conversation with Abbey about why Lucas' damaged hand and how he couldn't work on computers anymore. He felt his stomach tie in a knot as he looked over at Lonnie Henderson who was quietly wiping away a tear from her eye trying to regain her composure. Hearing it all was bad enough, O'neill couldn't bear to look up at the pictures.

Katie paused taking a minuet to regain her composure. She caught the angry look on her exhusband's face as he glared at Captain Bridger from behind Lucas. She quietly shook her head trying not to call anything attention to the silent reprimand. She had hardly gotten though the first part she knew the actual suicide attempt and recovery would be the hardest to explain. She thought briefly about calling a small recess as she looked around the room at the concerned and torn faces of the group but as her eyes returned to the subject of the meeting, still looking at some spot on the table she decided against it, fearing it would lead to more questions from the group.

O'neill listened quietly as Katie continued this time talking about the recovery and Lucas not speaking and then finally the suicide attempt. He caught the hushed sob as a picture came up of the deep wounds in the young man's wrist. Tim looked up to see Kristin with her back to the room, Ben trying to comfort her still keeping a hand on Lucas' shoulder. Robert Bridger aggregately paced the other side of the room behind his father. Lt. Shepard and William Shan being the only members of the seafreedom's senior staff not in the Alphas looked down at the table while the Jim Brody kept his arm around Lonnie as he looked around the room trying to look at anything but the pictures on the screen. Cmdr. Jonathon Ford sat quietly clinching his fists. Miguel Ortiz was visibly pale as he sat looking at the celling. The Alphas all stood exactly where they had been the entire time, next to Lucas. Tim noticed some of them looking at the floor, while Lt. Collins and Hartley kept their eyes fixed on Lucas. Lt. Peirce kept his gaze in a completely different direction. Tim followed it across the room to Captain Nathan Bridger. Who was sitting stone faced in his chair looking at Lucas. Suddenly the lights came back up in the room and Tim Realized Katie was done going over everything. He listened as she sternly warned that nothing spoken in the meeting was ever to be repeated. After a quick round of Aye, ma'ams Katie dismissed the room. Everyone stood slowly to leave the room. Tim noticed several of the Seaquest crewmembers look uncertain about whether or not approaching Lucas was a good idea or not and the Alphas certainly weren't the most welcoming bunch.

Captain Nathan Bridger stood silently from his chair taking a deep breath before approaching the group on the opposite side of the room. He was surprise to be met with a challenging glare, not only from the Alphas but, from Lucas as well.

"Lucas, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with you, alone." Nathan said firmly before half of the Alphas began to argue at once.

"Let him through," Lucas interrupted the group. "Go on get out of here guys. I'll be fine." Lucas sighed when none of the young men budge. "Do I really have to make it an order? Move! Now!"

Nathan watched cautiously as the group glared at him as they left. He knew they weren't going far. He looked up to Dr. Westphanlen, Ben Krieg and Robert who were all still in the room. "Do you mind?"

"As a matter of fact, Nathan, I do." Kristin retorted firmly. "He's still my—"

"Doc, it'll just take a minuet okay?" the elder Bridger was thankful to hear Lucas interrupt. "You guys can stand in the hall I'm sure you'll have company. I doubt the guys went further than that."

"Alright, sweetheart, but we'll be right out in the hallway."

Nathan sighed slightly with relief as the trio left the room.

"Lucas, why can't you just tell me what happened?" The older man sighed, "I can't remember ever hurting you and to be honest until someone explains it to me I won't believe that I caused all of this."

"I don't remember," Lucas sighed, "And part of me doesn't want to think you caused it either but, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were but, I need to know what happened. After this little show I suspect I'll be public enemy number one."

"Little show?" Bridger was surprised at Lucas' sudden change in tone as he scoffed, "You're kidding me right? You think I sat through this shit to make you look bad?"

"No, I didn't say that. I just meant it's unfair for me to get the blame for this solely because you can't prove anyone else did it. Lucas I'm just asking for an explanation."

"I already told you, I don't remember."

"Well, have you tried? Because to me it just seems like the accepted opinion around here."

Bridger stood there stunned as he watched the younger man's eyes darken with anger as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Fuck you, you think a god damn day has gone by that I don't try to remember? This ruined my life. Every plan I had ever made for my future, all of my friends, my family were all gone and you think I didn't try to remember every fucking detail? "

The loud outburst drew the waiting crowd in the hall quickly back in to the room.

"Enough, everybody stand down!" Ben barked out as Nathan turned to notice he was now completely surrounded by the Alphas. "Bobby, get your dad out of here so Kris can get Luke and Ryan back to med bay. The rest of you all have work to do don't you?"

Nathan watched as the group of young men all left the room save for Lt. Ryan Peirce.

"Kristin, I-"

"Nathan, I can't. I'll talk to you later on today maybe but, not right now."

**A/N: Tada, this end the graphic warnings maybe I have another little bit but, it'll come a few chapters down the line. I think this chapter cleaned up nicely and without the flashbacks may not really needed the warning. Poor, Tim, He isn't going to take this very well. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

Kristin sighed as she looked at the dark bruise on her forehead in the mirror. It was healing nicely but she still made her best effort to keep it under her hair. She let out a breath thinking about how badly the meeting had gone that morning. She finished adjusting her hair and was about to head out when a knock came on her door. She quickly opened the door expecting to find Nathan Bridger but was concerned to see a very annoyed looking Abbey Wolenczak.

"What happened Kris?" Abbey said entering the room not waiting for an invitation. "Lucas isn't talking and Ryan looks like he wants to skin somebody alive. Care to explain this to me or do I have to go and find Ben?"

"Abbey , sweetheart, It was just a rough morning okay? I'm sure Lucas will be fine later. I was about to go down there and release them both from medbay. I suspect that will boost both of their moods."

"You're not telling me something." Abbey looked questioningly at Kristin, "What's going on? And you better not mention the word classified to me Luka tried to give me that shit last night. I'm not buying it and I know you don't believe in it either."

Kristin smiled slightly thinking she had taught the younger woman well, "Come sit down."

Abbey listened quietly as Kristin recounted everything that had happened in the meeting and the argument between Lucas and Nathan at the end.

"I don't know what to do,"Kristin sighed, "Nathan is in denial and Lucas is so defensive about this, and rightly so I guess. This wasn't something he wanted getting out. Abbey you can't tell him I told you this."

"I don't have to. He doesn't talk about it often but, I knew about it already."

"You did?" Kristin looked surprised.

"He didn't mean to tell me,"Abbey sighed, "He talks in his sleep. And he used to have some pretty wicked nightmares. I figured it out and asked him. He wasn't happy about it but after we talked about it a few times, the nightmares stopped."

"Well, I'm glad he was able to talk to you about it." Kristin put an arm around the younger woman, "He'll be fine. I think it was harder on him to watch everyone reaction than he expected. He just needs some time."

"Yeah, so how did your captain take it? You said they fought again?"

"Well, Nathan never took his eyes off of Lucas, I had showed him the pictures and told him about it all before. I think he's still in denial. I was going to try talking to him again tonight." Kristin sighed as she looked down, "Although, sometimes I think I should just leave things the way they lay."

"You don't mean that." Kristin looked up at the spark or intuition in Abbey's green eyes, " He loves you, both of you. I can tell. He just doesn't understand where you're coming from. "

"What do you mean?" Kristin looked curiously at Abbey.

"Think about it, can you imagine going to bed tonight and waking up 10 years from now. Sure you didn't have to deal with anything for the next ten years but, Lucas and I would be older, probably moved away, who knows if you could even find us and if you did, the peanut would be a full grown kid, a kid that doesn't have a clue who you are and would look at you like you were nuts if you tried to act like their grandparent. Luka was a kid when he left. Teenager sure but, you know anybody that acts and thinks the same way they do in adulthood that they did at 17. It's like coming back to a completely different person and expecting them to be the same. And then finding out not only did you hurt them but, you almost killed them. I don't think he meant to hurt Lucas, you can tell by the way he looks at him that he wouldn't do it on purpose but, if you accidentally run over somebody there not anyless dead just because you didn't mean to. I think none of you understand where the other person is coming from right now. Maybe you should tell him that."

"Maybe you're right. Look, we'll finish this later, honey. I really do need to go and release the boys from medbay and—"

"—Go find Nathan after?" Abbey smiled.

"Something like that."

….

"Come on Luke, say something would ya?" Lt. Peirce looked annoyed at his friend, "I will come out of this bed, over there, and kick your ass. You're freaking people out."

"You can't kick on one leg," Lucas countered quietly.

"Watch me." Ryan smirked, "Seriously, you alright man? That, that was .. rough."

"Try living through it." Lucas sighed as he hissed in pain pulling over his sweat shirt.

"That look like it smarts." Ryan cringed. "What did Bridger say to you, before we got in there?"

"Nothing."

"Must have been something, you were pretty pissed. Come on, Luke. You might as well tell me other wise, I'll bribe Shan to get me the security footage."

Lucas rolled his eyes knowing his friend was only half joking. "He wanted to know if I remembered what happened."

"Do you?"

"No, the last thing I remember was arguing with the Captain on the bridge about evacuating. I don't remember anything after that all the way until I woke up in the hospital and even then I kind of only remember bits and pieces until after then suicide attempt."

"Really, funny way to jog your memory."

"Yeah," Lucas shrugged, " I guess so. I wish I remembered what happened."

"Do you think he did it on purpose?" Ryan looked down, "The zip ties and all, I mean."

"Well, that's not something that's easily done accidentally is it?"

"No I guess not. Anybody else from the crew remember anything?"

"Lonnie, remembers the most, but not that far past what I do." Lucas sighed shaking his head, "The thing is, I know it looks bad, and I accepted it a long time ago. I had to but, I never would have thought the captain would hurt me. We were close. I used to spend my leaves with him when my dad would forget to pick me up."

"Maybe he thought they'd find you sooner." Ryan sighed, " I know you Luke, you're stubborn and I'm willing to bet teenage you was probably worse. He might have had to hand cuff you so you didn't get yourself killed."

"Maybe."

…

"Captain, I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying, I see there point. I looks bad. Even you could see that, sir." Commander Jonathon Ford had been arguing with his captain for most of the day.

"So you suggest I just sit around in my quarters and wait for the powers that be to fix all of this?" Nathan threw his arms up in frustration as a knock came on the door, "If that's Robert tell him I'm busy."

"It's not Robert, sir. " Tim O'neil moved to the side to reveal a familiar blonde standing in the doorway.

"Captain, we need to talk."


	48. Chapter 48

**Okay this Chapter is a resolution of sorts, for now at least. It's a little bit short because I didn't want to jump scenes. This is one continuous scene. I tried adding another bit to it but I've decided to save that for the next chapter and leave this as a standalone. Also, my apologies a few chapters back, I mentioned that Darwin is dead. My apology as this has upset more people that I expected. I assure you all he passed away peacefully of Dolphin old age at his home and was given a proper burial. No, I will not being turning that in to a oneshot. I liked Darwin despite what some of you think and I don't want to write about his death. I expect to get one more chapter up today but, we'll see.**

**Chapter 48:**

Nathan Bridger followed Lucas in to his small office. "So, why here? Is this going to be my official reprimand in your office of all places?" Bridger scoffed defensively.

Lucas rolled his blue eyes cringing a little from the pain in his side as he sat down at his desk, "No, Abbey's sleeping and I figured you didn't want another run in with Kris or any of the guys." Lucas shrugged, "Is this what it's gonna be from now on?"

"Sorry but, after this morning you'll have to excuse me it's a little hard not to be defensive."

"I know, they mean well but, well you didn't score any points trying to have us disbanded either." Lucas retorted.

"So did you ask me here to argue?"

"No," Lucas laughed a little leaning back in his chair once again wincing in pain at the movement. "I actually asked you in here to call a truce."

"So, what? We go back to being civil again? Lucas, I don't know what happened, I wish I did but, I really can't stand the cold shoulder."

"Oh well, excuse me for not making you feel welcome during your homecoming," The blonde scoffed, holding his side.

Nathan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "That's not what I meant. Look, you're entitled to your feelings and it may take me a while to get used to them but at this point I've realized I've got accept them or lose you all together. "

"So what do you suggest?"

"Starting over, I think that's fair. I think I know about as much about you now, as I did the first day I came aboard the Seaquest. A lot has changed over the past 10 years. I'm just asking for the opportunity to catch up and make amends." Nathan held his breath as he looked at Lucas waiting for a response. He was about to try a different approach when the young man looked up from the floor.

"Alright, all we can do is try." Lucas shrugged followed once again by a slight wince.

"Fair enough." Nathan nodded gesturing to Lucas' shoulder "Looks like that hurts."

"Nah, only when I move, or sit, or breathe… yeah it hurts." Lucas smirked.

"Come on, kiddo, I'll walk you back to your quarters. You could probably use the rest and, I'm still on Kristin's shit list. I don't need her thinking I'm keeping you up when I'm sure she wants you resting."

"Captain .. I .."

"I understand, I little too pushy right?"

"Yeah," Lucas winced again, "Besides I have some work to do. Katie wanted me to start working on Magath's computer as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll let you get to it then but, Lucas, I know I don't need to say this but, I want to, take care of yourself okay?"

"I won't be here long, I promise." Lucas gave the captain a crooked smile as the man walked out of the room.

Nathan looked back as Lucas began working on the small red computer. He shook his head as he closed the door. "He'll still be sitting right there tomorrow morning I'm sure." Nathan was startled to hear a response to his remark.

"Oh no he won't, I've already told Abbey she's to come and get him if he's still there at dinner time." Kristin smiled cautiously, "And what exactly were you doing in there? I suppose I should be happy I didn't see any shouting." Nathan smirked as he watched Kristin make a small crack in the door and look inside.

"What did you think I hurt him or something? He's fine." Nathan laughed a little. "You know It's going to take some getting used to being the bad guy all of a sudden."

"Well, if you hadn't been acting like such a pompous ass lately maybe everyone wouldn't feel that way hmm?" Kristin countered, "And what were you doing in there anyway?"

"Don't look at me like that, he came looking for me. I went in there half expecting to have the life beaten out of me by those Alphas."

"Really, then why did you go then?" Kristin retorted

"I don't know, maybe I thought I deserved it." Nathan sighed, "I wanted to try and fix things."

"How did it go?"

"We called a truce, agreed to start over. It's not much but it's a start." Nathan shrugged.

"Well a start is more than you had this morning." Kristin sighed.

"So, now that you know I didn't kill him, where are you off to?"

"Katie's quarters,"Kristin smiled "You might like this, we're trying to arrange a surprise baby shower for Abbey and Lucas. It was Ben's idea."

"Sure, anything I can do to help?"

"Think you can make tissue paper pompoms?" Kristin laughed coyly.

"Well, probably not but, seeing that smile, makes me want to give it a try."

"Nathan," Kristin sighed, " I think I've made my self very clear on where you stand with me haven't I?"

"Yes," Nathan shrugged "But what's say I give you a counter offer?"

"Oh really? What would that be?"

"Same offer as Lucas, fresh start, no entitlement. If I want my spot back, I'll earn it."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kristin smiled.

"Oh I don't know, tissue paper pompoms?"


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: So the next few chapters are going to be a readjustment and bonding type deal for the crew before something else nasty happens… Sorry I didn't get to write anymore last night. My daughter's 3****rd**** birthday is fast approaching which means I spent my night making, you guessed it, paper pompoms. I learned that those little balls off paper are more likely to cause a divorce than reconciliation though lol so let's hope Bridger was better at it than my hubby.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I still don't own the Seaquest, but now that I've developed them My OC's are mines and please ask me if you want to borrow them. I kinda don't think it's flattering if you jack one of my Alphas without asking… besides it will make the rest of them mad.**

**Chapter 49:**

"Lucas," Katie sighed as she sat down in the mess next to Lucas and Tim O'neill, " I hate to ask but, did you get anywhere with the computer yet? I just got a call that the Macronesians are beginning to line the border. I don't think we can just sit here much longer."

"I've got the file open but, that's about it, we're still working on reading what's inside." Lucas shrugged, "If you want faster progress, tell Kris to stop chasing me away from my work every couple of hours."

Tim noticed Katie's slight cringe at the idea as he added, "The entire computer is encrypted we're having to decode the whole thing, word by word. I've never seen anything like this before."

"Well, I guess they'll just have to wait a little longer then." The admiral smiled as she noticed Lucas holding his side. "That still hurts doesn't it?"

The blonde thought momentarily about denying the fact that his entire left side burned just when he took a breath but, thought better of the idea before just nodding and looking back down at his plate adding, "It's a little better."

"Well, I'll take that I suppose. Keep up the good work guys, and let me know as soon as you find something out okay?"

Both men nodded as Katie stood and walked away.

"I still can't believe Katie is an admiral." Tim mused watching the woman go.

"You'll believe it the first time she makes you salute here," Lucas smirked, "That's what worked for Ben."

"Really, I would have thought he'd be used to saluting her by now?" Tim took a bite of food before cringing at his plate as he heard Lucas laugh.

"Yeah, a lot of things have changed in 10 years, Tim. The food, however still hasn't improved."

…..

"Well, I just saw Lucas in the mess with Tim." Katie smiled entering the officer's Lounge, "I'm pretty sure Abbey is in their quarters but, the lights were off so, I didn't knock."

The officer's lounge was tastefully decorated in pinks and blues. Katie smiled as she watched Lt. Lonnie Henderson and Miguel Ortiz lay down a table cloth in the far corner of the room while Nathan Bridger steadied a ladder for Dr. Westphalen as she hung the paper pompoms they had made the night before from the ceiling.

"No, she actually should be looking for Lucas." Kristen said as she struggled to hang a pastel pink pompom from the ceiling, "She had an appointment this morning to see Joshua and check on the baby."

"She's using Dr. Levin, instead of you?" Katie looked confused but noting the slight tint of disappointment in the other woman she regretted the question.

"Yes," Kristin sighed, "I was surprised too but, I agree with her reasoning."

"Which was?"

"Oh, that I would probably make her go through every test imaginable whether it was needed or not at every single visit just to make extra sure the baby was alright. " Kristin pushed aside a stray hair. "The pitiful part about the whole thing was, I couldn't deny it. Besides either way, I'm happy for them. It's their first child and I don't want to take anything away from that. Of course I do have Joshua under strict orders to tell me every single detail about that baby."

Katie laughed, "Of course. So, I guess Abbey should be headed to the mess to tell Lucas about her appointment."

"No," Kristin smiled, "It's sort of a secret."

"What is?" Lonnie called from the other side of the room as Captain Benjamin Krieg and Cmdr. Robert Bridger came in the room carrying gifts.

Kristin looked around the room as all eyes fell on her, "Oh alright, I suppose you'll all hear about it soon enough. Abbey is having her first ultra sound today. Joshua forgot to tell her so, as soon as she heard about it she left his office to go and find Lucas so he could see it too."

"Awe, that's the best." Bobby smiled setting down the presents. "I remember Mikey's first ultrasound. He looked like a little tiny alien. I think it gave me nightmares."

"Mikey still is a little tiny alien Bobby. He still eating paste?" Ben quipped

"Probably." The younger Bridger shrugged." So when are we going to get this show on the road? It looks like we're ready."

"Tony and Lt. Peirce tried to make a cake." Ortiz laughed before he continued." Cmdr. Ford and Hartley are in the Galley making an edible one."

"Ford can bake?" Jim Brody called out from the doorway as he and Lt. Jeremy Collins carried in the last of the chairs.

"Yes, I can bake, Jim." Jonathan smiled as he entered the room helping Hartley carry the large cake. "I just can't decorate."

"Oh set it here," Katie gestured to one of the tables, "I'll do it."

…..

"You guys ready to see it?" Dr. Levin smiled as he turned on the ultra sound equipment.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Abbey smiled.

They watched as the screen went from a fuzzy white to black as a little almost cashew shaped object came in to view. Dr. Levin smiled as he pointed to a little spot at the center of the cashew. "See there, that's its heart."

"Is it okay?" Lucas asked,"I mean, does it look healthy and all that."

Joshua smiled knowing Lucas had a tendency to expect negative things most times. "It's fine Lucas, I just have to check the.." Joshua stopped speaking as he looked closely at the screen.

"Doc? Is something wrong?" Abbey looked puzzled as a second little cashew floated out from behind the first. "What's that?"

"Congratulations, its twins."

**A/N: Yeah, I just did that. No, neither will be named Darwin. Seriously people let that go.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50:**

Abbey and Lucas left Dr. Levin's office still looking at the little black and white photograph.

"Twins, can you believe it Luka?" Abbey smiled looking at her husband's still stunned expression.

"I'm still working on you're pregnant, this one might take a while." Lucas smirked.

"Well, Mr. Wolenczak, you have about 7 and a half months to get used to it." Abbey quipped. "Oh, I almost forgot, Katie wants me to meet her in the officer's lounge. You know where that is?"

"Sure, It's across from the supply office. I'll walk you but, I need to go back to our room first and call Tim," Lucas sighed, "We're probably going to be working late okay?"

Abbey rolled her eyes, "Again? You said last night was going to be a onetime thing, I'll tell Kris."

"I hate to break it to you Abbs, but Katie is above the doc and she wants this done." Lucas said as he pushed open the door to his quarters.

"Aren't you still on medical leave or something, you got shot remember?" Abbey glared at her husband.

"Nope," Lucas countered shaking his head, "I'm on light duty and sitting in front of a computer all night classifies as light duty and that's only until the end of the week. Besides, it doesn't hurt."

"Yeah right," Abbey countered poking her husband in the side as he hissed, " Sure looks like it still hurts."

"Thanks Abbs. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Have I mentioned how much I hate the tough guy crap?" Abbey rolled her eyes watching her husband pretend to be fine.

"Not today."

"Consider it mentioned." Abbey said leaving the room.

Lucas sat down on the bed wincing again as he lifted up his shirt noting that the center of the white gaze was beginning to turn red, he sighed. "Great, that's just great." He pulled down his shirt and laid back on the bed picking up the small black and white picture showing two little cashews. "Maybe I should take that desk job." Suddenly the quiet of the room was broken through as his PAL went off.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah, Ry. What do you want?"

"Can you come down to the officer's lounge Hartley wants to show us something."

"No can do, I have some stuff I need to get done. Tell him he can show me later." Lucas sighed as he folded the small picture and placed it in his pocket before switching the channel on his PAL essentially hanging up on his friend to call Lt. Tim O'neill.

….

Lt. Ryan Peirce sighed as he set down his PAL and turned to the group waiting behind him. "Leave it to that dork to miss his own party."

"Well, Katie is doing a pretty good job of stalling Abbey. " Cmdr. Ford sighed, "Maybe we should just wait until we know for sure they'll be together and do it then?"

"It's worth a shot," Bobby said optimistically, "Don't they always eat together at night?"

"Yeah they do." Kristin smiled."We'll just have to make sure to get them when they're together."

"Come on, Let's turn out the lights and get out of here before Abbey notices." Ben stood taking command of the situation. "Doc, you think you can let Katie know we're changing directions without Abbey getting suspicious?"

"Sure."

…

Captain Nathan Bridger walked quietly down the corridor of the Seaquest. He was killing some time before making his way to Ben's office for a meeting. The two captains had come to terms with their current situation and had agreed to give the co-captainship another try. After the baby shower was delayed the two men decided this gave them time to sort out each of their responsibilities. As he turned the corner he noticed his communications officer, Lt. Tim O'neill leaning against one of the doors looking rather impatiently at his watch.

"Waiting for someone, Mr. O'neill?" Bridger smiled as the seemingly always nervous officer jumped slightly.

"Yes sir," Tim sighed gesturing to the door. "Lucas asked me to meet him here 30 minutes ago. We have some work to do for the Admiral and well, he should have been here by now."

"Well, you know Lucas, Tim. He probably just got a little side tracked. Have you tried his PAL?"

"Four times." Tim rolled his eyes.

Bridger sighed as he pulled out his PAL. He had always known Lucas to be late to most anything but, then again, that was 10 years ago and he couldn't imagine the young man could still have the habit holding a command position.

"Lt. Collins?"

"Aye sir?"

"Page Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak to his office would you?"

"Aye, sir."

"Thank you." Nathan sighed as he and time heard the page go out over the intercom. "Let's see if that brings him around."

…

"What?" Kristin looked at the puzzled look on Abbey's face as she heard Lt. Jeremy Collins page her husband to his office.

"It's nothing." Abbey shrugged. "It's just when I left Lucas he was about to go to his office. Just seemed off."

"He probably left to go and get something or something." Lonnie smiled before changing the subject, "So have you two talked about a name yet?"

"No, not yet, with everything that's been going on, I think it's still sinking in."

"Do you have the Ultra sound picture?" Katie smiled, "I bet it's cute."

Abbey smiled knowing she had no intentions of showing the ladies the small black and while picture showing not one but, two little babies. "No, Lucas has it. I'll get it from him later to show you. It's cute. It looks like a little cashew that sort of has hands. We saw its heart."

"And Dr. Levin said everything looks good?"

"Yeah, he gave me my due date too." Abbey said happily. "December 23rd."

Kristin smiled, "That's Lucas' birthday. I bet he was excited about that."

"Not really," Abbey rolled her eyes. "He was really quick to point out that the baby would get Christmas/birthday presents from most people."

"He would." Katie laughed.

_Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak report to the Bridge please. Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak to the Bridge._

"Again?" Abbey turned up towards Kristin, "Can I see you're PAL please?"

"Sure," Kristin smiled as she handed the device to the young woman.

"Lucas?"

Abbey and Kristen both looked at eachother cautiously when they received no response as Katie pulled out her PAL.

"Lt. Collins?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Is Lucas on the Bridge yet?"

"No, ma' Bridger's been having me page him for the last 20 minutes. Ben just sent Bobby to his quarters to see if he's sleeping or something."

"Thank you."

"Now where do you suppose he got off to?" Lonnie asked as Katie picked up her PAL.

"I don't know what's say we go and have a look see hmm?" Kristin said getting up from the table.

…

Commander Robert Bridger stood outside the door of the ships 3rd in command. He had already knocked 3 times and gotten no response as his father and Lt. Tim O'neill came up from behind him.

"He in there?" Tim asked

"Don't know." Bobby shrugged "if he is, he's not answering."

"Can't you just open it?" Bridger scoffed at his son.

"If I could, don't you think I would of by now?" Bobby countered, "Command officers, Ben, me, and Lucas are the only ones allowed to lock their quarters. The doors locked. I've already called Shan to bring me the key."

"Well, that's wonderful." The older man threw up his arms as Security Chief William Shan jogged up to the group tossing Bobby the set of keys.

"Thanks, I'll bring these back later." Shan nodded taking the comment as his que to walk away as Robert opened the door and went in.

"Lucas?... Hey Luke?" Bobby walked in to the empty room noticing the bathroom light was on he went in it's direction followed closely by his father. "Lucas?" He said finding another empty room. "He's not here. Where the hell—"

"Hey guys?" Tim O'niell voice drew the attention of his superior officers as he stood looking at a large red stain on the bed. "What's that? It looks like.."

"Blood." Nathan sighed as Bobby picked up his PAL.

"Collins! Page Lucas again, if he doesn't answer this time get Shan on it right away, something's wrong. There's blood in his room but, he's not here."

"Aye sir. Should I let the guys know?"

"Yeah do that, too"

"Aye, sir."

**A/N: So, I lost Lucas…. Now he's really gonna miss the baby shower.**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Read this chapter carefully, there's a hint of what's to come in it and I would like it if you guys didn't miss it so it isn't so out of blue later.**

**Chapter 51:**

"Can't you just get a location from his PAL?" Chief Hartley questioned Lt. Collins as the Alphas all arrived on the bridge at the same time as Captains Krieg and Bridger followed by Bobby and Tim.

"Yeah, Ping the PAL." Lt. Corbin chimed in excitedly.

"Shut up, Cor, do you have to sound like such an idiot all the time." Lt. Peirce barked.

"Both of you shut up," Jeremy Collins looked up from his station. "According to his PAL he's in his room. He must of left it there."

Hartley sighed, "It's God damn submarine, it's not like he could fall over board. He's around here somewhere."

Ryan rolled his eyes and scoffed, "If anybody could find a way to fall off a damn submarine it's Luke. There's only one thing to do."

"Top to bottom?" Carper smirked.

"Yup, top to bottom boys lets go." Ryan jumped up from his spot next to Jeremy as the other members of the Alphas followed him out the clam doors.

"Okay," Ben Krieg sighed."Who was the last person to see Lucas?"

"Abbey," Bobby answered, "She's with the girls looking around for him too. Shan's got his team sweeping the decks too. She said she left him in their quarters they sort of had a little fight but, she said it wasn't anything that would of upset him."

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Ben sat down in the captain's chair. "Anybody have any idea?"

"Mmmmm… Dagwood have idea." The large G.E.L.F. smiled proudly as Tony Piccalo tried to quiet him down.

"No offense Dag but, I'm not sure your idea would help."

"Let him talk Tony." Ben shook his head. "What do you think Dagwood, where should we look for Lucas?"

"Mmmm.. Lucas was bleeding.. if you bleed you need a doctor."

Ben sighed, "Thank you Dagwood, but Lucas doesn't exactly like going to the doctor. Someone always has to tell him to go."

"Wait," Nathan Bridger interrupted." Dagwood just got to the bridge."

"Right? So?" Ben looked questioning at the older man as he walked over to the large G.E.L.F.

"Dagwood, How did you know Lucas is bleeding? Did you see it?"

"Mmmm… Yes. In the hallway, Lucas said it was fine but Dagwood said if you bleed you need a doctor. Doctor Kristin taught Dagwood that."

"What happened after that?"

"Mmm.. Tony said it was time to mop the bridge."

Nathan turned around to face Anthony Piccalo as he pointed at Dagwood, "Where did you find him?"

"Outside of Medbay, sir."

"Well, I think we have our answer." Nathan smirked as Lt. Collins notified Lt. Peirce.

….

"That should do it." Dr. Levin shook his head as he finished dressing the newly stitched wound. "Do me a favor and try to not pop those okay? You're just Lucky Kristin is off duty right now. She would of killed you for that."

"Thanks, Josh, you're not gonna tell her are you?" Lucas smirked.

"Nah but, if you do it again, not only will I tell her you popped those stitches but, I'll tell her about that time you decided to go AMA and go on the mission with a broken arm. Got me?"

"Aye, aye" Lucas threw up a mocking salute and he pulled his shirt back on wincing a little at the moment." You know Kris and Abbey don't know we actually go on missions right?"

"I figured as much." Levin watched the younger man wince once more in pain."You really need to keep still for a few days Luke, otherwise, it'll just keep happening."

"Yeah, well—" Lucas was interrupted by a loud commotion coming from the entrance to the medbay.

"What the hell was that?" Dr. Levin stood opening his office door to see the Alphas going up and down the medbay looking in all of the rooms. "Lucas, are the Alphas training today?"

"No, why?"

"Well, then I think they're looking for you."

Lucas raised an eyebrow as he approached the door. "What the hell are you idiots doing?"

"Where the hell have you been?!" Lt. Ryan Peirce said with a little more force than he meant as he approached his friend.

"Watch it, Lieutenant. I popped my stitches; I came to medbay to get it fixed. You have a problem with that?"

"No, sir." Ryan took a breath realizing he had crossed a line, " But the Captains going to want to know why you didn't answer your pages."

"Pages? Great. How many?"

"Enough to have us sent out to look for you." Hartley smirked, "You realize this is kind of funny right?"

"How do you figure?" Lucas asked .

"Well, if we would of found blood in anybody else's room we would of come here first. For once you did what you were supposed to and we couldn't find you because of it. It's kinda funny."

"Yeah a real laugh riot." Lucas scoffed as he looked up to see Abbey coming into medbay followed by Katie and Kristin. He heard Ryan whisper under his breath, "Good luck man." Before leaving the room.

"You scared the crap out of me Luka where were you?" Abbey hugged her husband.

"See what happens when I follow the rules." Lucas said turning to Dr. Levin.

"Oh, hush," Kristin admonished, "Why didn't you let anyone know where you were?"

"I forgot my PAL, didn't exactly feel well enough to go back for it. The speakers in here don't work. I never heard the page."

"And no one checked with me."Dr. Levin added.

"Alright, alright but, next time keep you're PAL hmm?" Kristin sighed. "Well, I suppose there's no time like the present."

"For what?" Lucas looked puzzed at the Doctor as Katie smirked.

"Both of you wait here." Katie smiled gesturing to Lucas and Abbey. "Don't move."

The young couple looked at one another as everyone left the room.  
"Any idea what's going on Abbs?"

"Not a clue." Abbey shrugged before looking down."

"What's wrong?"

"Your stitches? Did I do that when I poked it earlier? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't. They were already popped before then. I think it happened in the mess."

"You sure?" Abbey looked up at her husband.

"Positive," Lucas smiled before quickly changing the subject knowing full well he was a horrible liar,"So when do you want to tell them about the other peanut?"

Abbey smiled" Tonight I guess, but Lucas we can't call them both peanut."

"Fine, the peanut and the cashew. Happy now?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

…..

**A/N: Okay the entire purpose of this whole thing was to establish a little for shadowing on two things. Hopefully you didn't miss either one. I mean it's a teeny tiny bit of for shadowing for one and the other one is a point I've been trying to get across since the meeting. The next Chapter will be all fluff and a baby shower then, I promise the action will return full force.**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: I decided to address Nathan and Roberts relationship a little bit here. I know it comes off as icy and for the most part it is but, They don't hate each other or anything.**

**Chapter 52:**

Nathan Bridger looked around the officer's lounge as the smiling faces of his crew both old and new. As he watched the young couple open gifts from across the room he couldn't help but notice once again the strong bond Kristin had formed with Lucas. She stood behind them proudly like it was where she belonged. He sighed as his mind wondered back to when Kristin used to come to him for advice about dealing with Lucas. Time and his absence had changed so much. The clearing of someone's throat called his attention to his side where his son smiled before speaking.

"You know you can go over there, dad, they won't bite and I'm sure Lucas would be happy to see you participate a little more in this thing."

"It's just not my place anymore." Nathan sighed

"Maybe not. They make a cute little family huh?"

"Yes, they do."Nathan sighed, "Robert, I know I wasn't the best father. I wasn't—"

"Save it dad. I don't have any abandonment issues. Okay? I sort of bounced out on you. Not the other way around, remember?"

"How could I forget. Your death ruined my life. I just wanted to give up. I wanted the world to stop just like mines did."

"And when it didn't what did you do?"

"Robert do you have a point?" Nathan scoffed.

"If you'd play along, yes. If you don't then I'm just picking at old wounds."

"Fine, I hide away. Shut out the world. I lost your mother and, it all just started again."

"Then what?"

"What do you mean then what? Robert this is hardly the place to—"

"It's the perfect place. Then what dad? I know you didn't stay hidden away forever."

"No Noyce came and got me off the island and drug me to the Seaquest."

"Okay so you got a tour, so why stay? I know you you're stubborn. You don't do anything you don't want to do so, why did you change your mind?"

Nathan sighed, "Because someone told me once, that things change and you can't hold on to old promises."

"So you moved on." Robert nodded towards Lucas and Kristin, "Started over again."

"I suppose I did." Nathan smiled, "You planning on arriving at that point any time soon son?"

" Did you ever forget about me or mom?"

"No, of course not. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you both."

"So do you think it was any different for Kris and Luke?"

"What?"

"Do you think they just forgot about you?"

"Robert I really don't see—"

"That's exactly it dad you don't see. I've watch Kris and Luke both try to wave you over at least 3 times each since this started and yet you're still over here. What are you waiting for a written invitation? I know things are rocky at best but the fact that Lucas even speaks to you after everything that's happened should say a lot."

"You don't understand I don't want to over step any boundaries."

"No, you don't understand. Did you know when he got married at the church Kris sat next to an empty seat that was left empty in your honor? He didn't even do that for his own parents but, he did it for you."

"I didn't know."

"Well now, you do. The only one setting out any boundaries is you and I suggest you stop before it's too late. You've already missed enough because of what happened don't start missing this kind of stuff by choice. Go on, go over there or I'll have that big multi colored dude drag you out of this corner."

….

"You okay Lucas? You look a little pale." Kristin put her arm around Lucas pulling him away from Benjamin Krieg and Miguel Ortiz.

"I'm fine, doc, just a little sore."

"Very well then, but listen to me, that computer can wait until tomorrow alright?"

"But-"

"No buts" Kristin admonished lightly, "I've already spoken to both Katie and Tim. Leave it alone until tomorrow."

"Fine." Lucas rolled his eyes before going back to his conversation with Krieg.

Kristin shook her head watching the young man walk away as she heard a voice behind her.

"Don't tell me you still have to stop him from working?" Nathan Laughed, "I thought he would of grown out of that one at some point or at least run out of the energy."

"Well, he's still young." Kristin smiled still looking at the young man before she turned around. "You know I was about to come and check on you. You looked like you were glued to the floor over there. Lucas wanted to show you something. Why didn't you come?"

"I wasn't sure it was my place."

"Well you can hardly use that argument when you were invited" Kristin scoffed. "He may not show it but, he missed you."

"So I've heard."

"So did I, so don't mess this up okay? You've been forgiven everything is out in the open and most of the crew doesn't glare at you like they'll kill you. Take the second chance Nathan."

"I missed you too, both of you. I still can't believe it's been 10 years. I doesn't seem real."

"I know what you mean. I've been here the whole time and I still can't believe Lucas is already 27. Let alone married and with a baby on the way, sometimes I look at him and still want to remind him to eat properly."

"I know, I've missed a whole lot haven't I."

"Well, for what it's worth, I don't intend to allow you to miss anymore."

Nathan, smiled putting his arm around Kristin, "It's worth more than you could ever know."

…..

"I must say I'm disappointed."

"In what Krieg?" Lucas scoffed.

"I expected more water works from the doc, ya know first grand kid and all that." Ben watched as Lucas and Abbey looked at eachother seeming to know something he obviously didn't.

"You want water works huh?" Lucas smirked as ben watched the young man walk over to Kristin and pull a small piece of paper out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Ben said turning to Abbey.

"You'll see."

…...

"Hey Kris, I almost forgot to show you something." Nathan and Kristin looked up from their conversation to see Lucas holding out something that looked like a photograph.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kristin smiled, "I was wondering if I was going to see, we asked Abbey for it and she said you had it."

"Yeah well, Abbs can't keep a secret." Lucas smirked.

"What secret? She had already told us about the ultrasound. " Kristin said taking the ultrasound from the blonde. "Lucas? Is that? Are there?"

"Two of them? Yeah." Lucas smiled but was slightly started by the doctors reaction.

"Twins!" Kristin blushed as her outburst caught the attention of the room.

"No way Luke, "Lt Ryan Pierce laughed shaking his head, "I hope they're girls 'cause the world surely doesn't need a few more of you hanging around."

"Thanks man." Lucas smiled "I'll remember that next time you ask me to wake you up for duty."

"That's the water works I was talking about," Ben Krieg said hugging Kristin handing her a tissue. "Wow, I'm gonna be an uncle twice!"

Nathan smiled as he watched the group congratulate the couple on the revelation. He thought about everything his son had said about second chances and began to wonder if he was right, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Captain?"

"Sorry Lucas, I guess my mind was somewhere else, what did you say?"

"I was asking if you wanted to see the babies."

"Of course."


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Time jump… only about 3 days but still a time jump. I wrote a whole long shpeel about hacking the laptop and found it incredibly boring to read so, I've abandoned it in favor of a time jump.**

**Chapter 53:**

"What kind of dance move is that?" Miguel Ortiz mused watching Lt. Corbin.

"Maybe, it's a muscle spasum?" Tim questioned.

"Nope," William Shan smirked. "We call that the Alpha-shuffle."

"They all do that?" Miguel stifled a chukled, "Because I would pay big bucks to see Lucas give it a try."

"Nope, just Cory, we think he's special."

"Seriously?" Tony smirked, "Cause, I think I'd believe it."

"He's a little .. off.. but, he's smart. Not Lucas smart but close. If you forget to pick up your duty weapon and he finds it he'll take it apart to the screws and leave the pile where you left it."

"You're kidding right?" Commander Ford asked.

"Nope, he did it to Ben once and Lucas."

"Wow, I bet that went over well." Ortiz scoffed.

"It was funny for us but, he didn't get in trouble with Ben. Luke kinda protects him. He doesn't mean to it's kind of a nervous tick."

"That dance looks like a nervous tick." Tony laughed.

"What the hell is he dancing to anyway?" Ford asked trying to cover his smile as Lucas glanced at the group.

"They wear ear buds in the mess. Usually only one. They can still hear what's going on. You can't really tell unless you get close to them." Shan said taking a drink," Except Lucas, you can hear his 5 feet away."

"He still listens to music like that?" Tony Laughed, "I'm surprised he ain't deaf yet. Seriously I picked up his player once by mistake I couldn't hear for an hour."

"They do that all the time?" O'neill looked at the group laughing and joking about something he didn't get.

"The music? No, only going to or coming from training. Juding by the time there about to go."

Tim watched as Jonathon got up from the table, "Where you going sir? I thought you were going to go over the new bridge commands with us?"

"Later, I'm going to the gym. This I gotta see."

Shan shrugged, "You're funeral."

…

**Office of Secretary General :**

"And you're sure then?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Secretary. We just received confirmation on the location where he's being held. "

"And his crew?"

"We have no evidence of any other survivors, sir."

Secretary General Mathews sighed, "Very well then, I'll take care of it. We'll get him back. Have the information sent to my office."

"Yes, sir." The captain replied as he cut the link.

"Marcy, get me a secure line to the Seaquest, I need to speak to Krieg."

…

"Penny for your thoughts." Abbey smiled sitting next to her husband who seemed to be lost in thought.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about over here all serious? In case you forgot we, have company." Abbey gestured behind her to Dr. Westphalen and Nathan Bridger. "You haven't said anything for like 10 minutes, if you don't open your mouth soon Kris is going to come after you with a thermometer."

Lucas smiled shaking his head, "Sorry, I guess I'm just tired."

"You're so full of crap, I can tell when you have something on your mind, out with it." Abbey countered firmly.

"Not now, okay Abbs?" Lucas sighed realizing he had hurt his wife's feelings. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Later I promise, we'll talk okay?"

Abbey nodded as a knock came on the door as it opened to reveal, Benjamin Krieg, Robert Bridger, Tim O'neill, Katherine Hitchcock, Jim Brody and Jonathon Ford.

"Uh," Ben smiled obviously not expecting the couple to already have company as he shrugged holding up a disk, "Movie night? Sorry man, I didn't realize you had company tonight."

"Sorry, I completely forgot uh.."

"So, what are we watching?" Nathan called out from the other side of the room as he shrugged quietly to Kristin, "Oh come on it looks like fun."

"A submariner's classic, Down Periscope." Ben said proudly.

As the opening credits of the movie started a few of the Alphas entered the room and settle down in to spots on the floor as Katie handed out popcorn and candy. Nathan leaned over towards his son before speaking, "How often do they do this?"

"Usually once a week, most of the time it's just me, Luke, and Ben but, it was Luke's idea to include everybody."

Nathan smirked as he heard the Alpha's rib their Captain about his similarities with the movie's Lt. Cmdr. Dodge. Ben blushed as Lucas choked on his drink when a joke played out the screen.

_"Don't think like that,Damn it to hell don't go by the book! Think Like a Pirate. I want a man with a tattoo on his dick!Have I got the right man?"_

_"By a strange coincidence you do, sir."_

"THAT'S where you got that stupid idea from!" Lucas turned to Ben completely cracked up laughing.

Ben turned a deeper red than his university of Wisconsin sweatshirt as he looked at his young friend and several of the Alphas as they tried to cover their smirks. "Lucas, I swear I will get up and kick your ass right now if you don't shut up." Ben turned quickly as he heard his XO join in the laughter.

"I'd like to see you try that Ben!"

Kristin looked at Katie and smiled, "Well?"

"Not since, the last time I've seen it." Katie laughed. "But it has been a while."

"Hey," Ben sat up looking at Lucas, "You know turnabout is fair play kid. You ever tell the doc about your tattoo?"

"You have a tattoo?" Nathan couldn't help but laugh hearing O'neil and Ford's question said in almost perfect unison.

Lucas looked at the pair and laughed but before he could respond Abbey answered the question for him. "Yes, he has tattoo." Abbey smirked as Kristin added, "And yes, I've seen it. He actually showed it to me right after he was done."

Lt. Pierce smirked, "She made us all show her ours so she could make sure we wouldn't die from an infected needle or something."

"Yup," Sensory Chief Garret Hartley added, " And the crap she sprayed on em hurt more than it did to get them."

"Well," Kristin scoffed, "It did work, none of you have gotten anymore."

"So, you all have the same tattoo?" Tim asked looked at the Alphas, "No offense but what possessed you all to do that? I mean what if you all hate each other later on?"

"Doubt that," Hartley countered. "Besides, they don't say Alphas or anything stupid like what Ben put on his dick."

"They're medals we all got on our first mission together." Ryan added looking at Tim, "I doubt we'll be any less proud of them later on."

"You got medals on your first mission?" Ford looked surprised.

"Yeah well it didn't exactly go as planned." Lucas countered.

"No offense but that's one of those things in life I think I gotta see to believe." Jim smirked at Lucas.

Lt. Pierce smirked when Lucas didn't budge as he turned around and lifted up the back of his shirt. Revealing a large tattoo across his shoulder blades depicting a navy blue ribbon with a white stripe meeting a gold cross with a ship in Its center. "It looks like this pretty much but the medal and the ribbon are different."

"That's the Naval Cross." Commander Ford looked stunned at the young man, "It's the second highest honor you can be given in the navy."

"And you all received one?" Nathan asked from his spot next to Kristin as he noted his son's smirk.

"Not all of them. Lucas got something different."

"Shut up, Bobby." Lucas retorted from across the room.

Abbey rolled her eyes knowing her husband's stubborn ways. "I looks just like that except the ribbon is light blue with little white stars and the medal is an upside down star."

"Thanks, Abbs." Lucas looked annoyed at his wife.

Commander Ford looked at Brody before turning to Lucas. "The Medal of Honor?"

Lucas rolled his eyes as he turned around and lifted up the back of his shirt. "There, now we've all seen it. Can we talk about something else now?"

"Lucas," Kristin noticed how proud Nathan looked as he spoke, " You realize what an honor that is?"

"Yes, I do but, I'd rather not talk about it okay? Can we talk about something else now?" Lucas retorted as the Klaxon suddenly rang out.

_"General Quarters, General Quarters, All hands Code Black Level one to the ward room."_

"What the hell is that?" Nathan Bridger looked up towards the speakers as the younger men all stood up and ran from the room.

Ben sighed, "That's trouble." He said as he exited the room followed by Bobby.

**You can thank my husband for forcing me to watch down periscope last night for the tattoo reveal going the way it did. ;)**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Okay folks, this is where the story takes a turn, you might want to hold on it's about to get dicey. ;)**

**Chapter 54:**

Captain Nathan Bridger and Commander Ford entered the wardroom just in time to see the UEO logo on the vid-link changed to the face of Secretary General Matthews.

"Captain Krieg," The Secretary General nodded towards Ben and he looked around the room to see no only the captain but his 1st and 2nd officers and all of the members of the Alphas standing at full attention in their pajamas. "Well don't you all look comfortable. What time is it there?"

"0200, sir, and given the security measures for this call, I can hardly blame any of my men for not wanting to stop off to change first."

"Understood, and my apologies for not giving you notice first but, I'm deploying the Delta black, you will have the specifics delivered to the Seaquest by 1600 today."

"Forgive me Mr. Secretary, sir but, where exactly are you sending my men?" Ben ask garnering a glare from his superior. "Normally, we at least get a briefing first?"

"I understand that and forgive me but, the incident with Magath has proven that there is a security breach somewhere in the lines. Other than telling you it's a rescue mission, I simply cannot risk it."

"Aye, sir."

Matthews turned his attention to the Alphas before speaking again, "You will have 3 days to train before deployment. I expect you to return within 72 hours otherwise the mission will be considered a scrub and you'll be on your own. Understood?"

"Aye sir." The Lt. Commander said firmly speaking for the group.

"Good." The older man tilted his head slightly looking in the direction of Lt. Ryan Pierce, who was standing on crutches. "Lt. Pierce, I assume you'll be sitting this one out?"

"No sir, they go, I go. I'll walk on it."

"Very well then, Dissmissed. I'll be contacting you again after you're received the documents."

As the link was severed Ben pulled out his PAL , "Collins get Katie in here now!"

"What the hell was all that Ben?" Jonathon asked walking further in to the room. "What's Delta Black?"

"Lucas," Ben turned ignoring the glares he was receiving from Ford and the elder Bridger, "Get out of here, get Collins and Hartley go find O'neill and have Collins start prepping him. With Ryan's leg like that Both of them going to have to deploy out with you guys I'll need a good set of ears that knows what to listen for."

"Aye sir," Lucas said before turning to the rest of the Alphas, "You heard him move it."

As the group started to leave the room Nathan grabbed Lucas by the arm, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm sorry sir but, I've got my orders."

"Alright," Nathan sighed letting go of the young officer's arm as he turned back to Krieg and the commanders, "Alright Ben, what the hell's going on?"

"I think you better sit down, sir." Ben said pulling out the chair in front of him. "The Alphas aren't just fighter pilots. They also specialize in infiltration and recovery. When they're deployed it's basically smash and grab stuff a few times it's been seek and destroy. They get deployed usually with anywhere from a couple of days to a few hours' notice, maintain radio silence while we just sit around holding our breath waiting for them to return. The last time something went wrong. They didn't get back in time the mission was considered a scrub. I was told to notify their families they were MIA and suspected killed. They came back, mission accomplished before I could make any calls but it scared the hell out of the Brass. The UEO denies participation in smash and grabs or assassinations. They agreed to keep them together but it was supposed to be just in case. This wasn't supposed to happen." Ben sighed. "When the war died down the last time the Brass assured us that there wouldn't be any more deployments. I guess they were wrong."

"So what? You send them off and just hope they come back?" Commander Ford responded as he furrowed his brow, "Ben that sounds like suicide, why would anybody sign up for something like that? What if they're captured? Does the UEO get them out?"

"No," Robert sighed trying to take some of the pressure off of his CO. "The missions are considered unsanctioned."

"That's insane! Are you both telling me you actually allow this to go on?" Nathan barked as he paced the room, "You're setting those men up to be killed."

"You say that like I have a choice, Captain." Ben retorted, "You think I like watching this go on? You think I want to see anything happen to any of my men?"

"Ben for christ's sake it's Lucas!" Nathan threw his arms up as he turned to face Krieg.

"You think I don't know that!, You think I haven't done everything short of begging to get him to quit?" Ben scowled at the older Bridger. "I've tried, I used to think it was just because he didn't care if he really lived or not. I thought he'd settle down one day and quit. I was right. Abbey came along and he started looking for a desk job in the UEO. Magath finally offered him one and he took it but, a resignation letter on a dead man's desk doesn't do much to help the current situation now does it? I wasn't happy that he changed his mind but, there's really no going back now."

"Do Abbey and Kristin know?" Commander Ford countered his arms folded in front of him watching as everything unfolds.

"No," Bobby sighed, "They're not allowed to tell their families. The UEO keeps the names of the members of Delta black a secret. They don't even use names in the field. It's all hand signals and music. The brass figured if their names got out then, their families would be at risk. It's never been a problem before. Lucas always made a point to call them the day before he left and again they day he returned and they never knew anybetter."

"Well, how exactly to you propose to pull that off when they're going to see he's not here this time." Nathan countered.

"I don't know but, I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Kristin." Bobby mused.

"Tell me what?" Dr. Westphalen entered the room following Admiral Hitchcock.

"Uh," Ben looked at Kristin swallowing hard, "Doc, I think you're gonna need to sit down."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55:**

"You think he'll get it figured out in time?" Lt. Peirce questioned Lucas as he watched Lt. Collins explaining key signals he would need to know backwards and forwards in 3 days' time.

"Tim's good." Lucas said firmly, "He'll be fine. You talk to Levin about your leg yet?"

"Yeah, he said I'm nuts but, he'll give me a soft cast." Ryan sighed and he ran a hand in his dark hair. "It's gonna hurt like hell though."

"Well, at least you'll know it's still there." Lucas smirked before hearing the door slam against the bulk head followed by the very angry, very British words of as she entered the room followed quickly by Captains Nathan Bridger and Ben Krieg and Commanders Ford and Bridger.

"Lucas Daniel Wolenczak! What the hell is going on? Are you daft? You're going to get yourself killed! Does Abbey know this is what you do? And so help me if I hear you say the word classified, I will smack you myself!"

"Doc! Calm down okay?" Ben said putting up his hands as he placed himself in the line of fire between his 2nd officer and CMO.

"I most certainly will not calm down!" Kristin glared at Ben before turning her attention to the young man behind him. "What in the world are you trying to do? Get yourself killed? What about Abbey and the babies? You can't possibly think she's going to be okay with you going through with this."

Lucas sighed before pulling his CO backwards out of the way. "I'm sorry Kris, but it is my job. I always come back, this time isn't going to be any different other than the fact that you know. It'll be okay. I promise."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kristin said firmly willing her tears not to fall.

"Why should I? It would have just made you worry more than you already did and it was safer if you didn't know." Lucas calmly retorted knowing full well getting mad would only throw gas on the fire. "You couldn't have changed any it if you had known before and you can't do anything about this now. I'll be alright. I've got a lot more to come back to now than I ever did before and I don't intend to miss a thing."

Kristin sighed, realizing so much was out of her control. She wanted to scream and stop all of this but she slowly realized that wasn't an option. "How long will you be gone?"

"Less than 72 hours and we don't leave for 3 days." Lucas smirked, "Plenty of time for you to tell me all the reasons I'm daft."

"Alright, just promised me you'll come back in one piece."

"Always."

"Alright, and what exactly are you going to tell Abbey?" Nathan added coming up from behind Kristin.

"Nothing." Lucas said firmly.

"Lucas you can't honestly –"

"With all due respect sir, it's not up for negotiation. I'll tell her I have to leave for a few days but, that's it. I don't want her getting upset about all of this and don't tell me she won't get upset. I'm pretty sure the doc just made Tim piss his pants coming in here screaming like that."

Nathan and Kristin looked at one another before nodding in agreement accepting that none of this was really up for negotiation.

…..

Admiral Katherine Hitchcock sighed as she went over the file before her. She read the orders over once more trying to let them sink in before her ex-husband threw his copy on to the table.

"This is suicide Katie, They're sending them in to Macronesia!" Ben angrily paced the room as he clinched his teeth, "Isn't there anything you can do about this? They can't really be serious?"

"I wish there was Ben, but Matthews is the Secretary General what do you want me to do tell him he's wrong?" Katie retorted. "I agree with you but, there's nothing we can do."

"This is insane they're going to risk 6 lives to save one!" Ben growled as Cmdr. Robert Bridger set down the file.

"Katie they can't. Nobody could. Even if they got to Hudson by some miracle without getting themselves killed, there's no way out. It's a God damned suicide mission. There basically asking 6 officers to take on the Macroneisian Army. They don't even carry half of the fire power they would need just to get in."

"Has Lucas seen these yet?" Katie asked tossing her copy on to the pile on the table.

"No, I had Collins page him but, Kris said he's sleeping and I didn't really feel like taking her on again."

"What do you think he'll say?" Katie eyed her former husband as the man sighed.

"Same thing he always says. No problem. He never sees anything as impossible."

"This might change his mind," Robert countered. "You realize you're going to have to show this to dad and Ford right?"

"Yeah, I know. One problem at a time okay?" Ben scoffed. "My ears are still ringing from Kris yelling through me at Luke okay."

Bobby sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, Let's just see what the Alphas say when they see it. Luke can break the new to them."

"What am I breaking now?" Lucas looked around at the worried faces as he entered the room. "How bad is it?"

"Bad," Ben said tossing a file to Lucas.

"Great, I have to risk my neck for Hudson? He hates me. If we can even get to him he'll probably try to make me salute him." He scoffed as he continued reading the file. "They want us to go in to Macronesia? There aren't even maps of Macronesia anymore. How the hell are we supposed to know where we're going?"

"That's pretty much how we felt." Katie sighed as she gestured to the other two men in the room."Do you think it's even possible?"

"Not without changing a few things." Lucas sighed. "I mean we can defiantly get in but we'd need a backup plan in case we can't get out."

"Well, whatever you need, just tell Harper in supply and I'll make sure you get it." Ben said realizing there was no way to really prevent the team from going but, maybe he could make sure they came back. "But Luke, if you get to any point where going any further would leave you guys stranded, stop and come home. It's not worth it. That's an order."

"Aye sir." The blonde bit his bottom lip as he headed towards the door, "I better go break this to the guys."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56:**

"Look, Tim, try not thinking about it." Lt. Collins sighed, teaching Tim all of the codes that were now second nature to him seemed so easy in the beginning but it was proving to be more of a challenge.

"Sure, don't think about it, miss something, and you guys die." O'neill sighed his exasperation apparent as Lucas walked over having heard the conversation.

"And not a one of us would blame you." Lucas paused catching the strange look his old friend was giving him. " What I mean is, you'll do your best no matter what right?"

"Right but what if that's not good enough."

"That part doesn't matter. You can't be any better than you already are. Your best is enough, if we don't come back it won't be your fault stop looking at it that way, you're just gonna drive yourself nuts, Tim." The blonde turned back to Jeremy who was visibly annoyed with the situation. "Want me to take over for a while?"

"If you got the time, be my guest." Jeremy jokingly bowed out of his seat. "Good Luck."

O'neill sighed a little more disappointed with himself than anything else as Lucas took a seat next to him at the coms station.

"Relax Tim," Lucas patted his friend on the back, "It just listening to the radio."

"Yeah sure, the radio of death."

"Look let's try this way. What's my name?"

"Uh, Lucas?"

"Nope." Tim watched closely as Lucas plugged his music player in to the coms station and began playing a song very low under the radio traffic. "On here, that's my name. We can't use names, too dangerous. They could pick up anything coded and translate it. We use songs, they think it's just a passing ship or sub."

"Okay, so you each have a different song?"

"Right and to be honest, once you learn them all it's easy to match with each person."

"That's easy for you to say." Tim sighed.

"No really, Listen." Lucas slowly raised the volume of the song.

_"I tear myself open, I sew myself shut, my weakness is that I care too much, and my scars remind me that the past is real. I tear myself open just to feel."_

"Fitting." Tim smirked looking up at his friend "But, I know you. That makes that one easy."

"Okay try this one."

_"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed, get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath. You think I'm crazy.. crazy."_

"Don't know that one." Tim sighed, "Lucas this is hopeless I'm going to get you killed."

"Tim, calm down and think about it, who talks to himself?"

"Lt. Corbin." Tim smirked remembering the young man arguing with himself in the mess.

"So he gets along with the voices inside of his head?"

"I guess so." O'neill laughed.

"Here, take my player. You might wanna lower the volume." Lucas said un doing the strap that attached the small device to his arm."This will be easier once you know the songs. Just listen, over and over. Don't think, just listen."

"Are they all names?"

"No some are codes for other things but, don't worry about that part yet. Just listen okay?"

"Got it just listen." Tim nodded trying to look more confident than he was feeling as Lt. Peirce came up from behind Lucas.

"It'll be alright, Tim. Stop worrying. I wouldn't have picked you if I didn't think you could do it." Lucas smiled trying to be reassuring.

"Look, I'm glad you picked me to help out but—"

"Help out?" Lt. Pierce interrupted, "Luke you didn't tell him yet?"

"No, not yet, Ryan." Lucas glared at Pierce silently willing him to take the hint.

"Can I tell him?"

"No, you can shut up and go do your training." Lucas countered.

"Tell me what?" O'neill demanded a little more forceful than he intended causing both younger men to turn towards him. Tim was unsure what to make of their glares until Lucas broke and cracked a smile.

"Okay Luke, you were right, the man does have balls." Ryan observed as he patted Tim on the shoulder. "Good choice."

As Lt. Pierce walked away from the pair Tim turned his attention back to Lucas. "Got anything to say?"

"Welcome to the Alphas." Lucas smirked as he watched Tim's face go from pale to a slight greenish tint. "When you're done throwing up or whatever it is you're about to do, you can come by my quarters and pick up your uniform. Our next strategy meeting is at Corbin's at 1300."

As Lucas walked away he was stopped at the clam doors by Captain Benjamin Krieg.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Yup."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing yet," Lucas smirked as he pointed back at Tim, "But you might want to get Dagwood up here with a bucket. I think he's about to blow chunks all over your deck."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ben shook his head before picking up his PAL.

…..

"Okay, Luka, let me get this straight." Abbey paced the room back and forth before her husband as he packed a black duffle bag on the bed. "Super strange alarm rings and now you're leaving and I'm supposed to be okay with that because this is normal, Right?"

"Right." Lucas replied not paying much attention considering the fight brewing in front of him.

"Want to try that again?"

"Abbs, It's 3 days. That's all. It's part of my job."

"Part that you forgot to mention." Abbey retorted.

Lucas sighed as he looked at his is wife. "Look Abbs, I know you're not thrilled. I'm not exactly happy about it either. If I could have told you before I would have but, I wasn't allowed. I promise you I'll stay safe and I'll be back. It's just 3 days. If I could tell you more I would. Now are you just going to be mad at me until I get back? or will you please just accept it since you can't change it. And neither can I."

"Fine," Abbey sighed sitting next to the duffle bag. "Anything else you forgot to mention about your job?"

"No, that would be it."

"Good." Abbey scoffed.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"That, this. Abbey I don't want to spend the next day and a half fighting with you. Okay? I know you don't like it. Between the cold shoulder I've been getting from you and Kris, I'm about to pull a Corbin and start talking to myself."

"You could always talk to your buddies. Apparently you tell them crap you don't tell me." Abbey rolled her eyes and turned her back to her husband but was surprised when in place of a response she heard the door of their quarters open and slam closed. "Well, that's just great." She sighed talking to the closed door.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: I just realized I needed to clear something up. Secretary General McGath and my General Magath are not the same person. I hadn't really considered the similarities in the names. I have considered slowing down in my writing but, when I mentioned it I had far more people express that they liked the quick updates. I do go back and correct my mistakes and I do have a beta who I feel bad for because I'm way behind on sending her chapters. I'm hoping to have time to get back in that routine this weekend. I don't change much about how I write. I always write or mentally work out 4-5 chapters a day. I post 3-4. It keeps my chapters shorter and with a better flow in my opinion anyway. I do check and recheck my writing but I've noticed the copy and paste function in the sites document uploader dose occasionally alter my work. (Omits words and sentences and randomly adds things.) I don't recheck my documents once I upload them and that is my bad. Well hell, it's all my bad actually but, I can live with most of it. I have learned very quickly you can't please everybody and people do let you know (yes I'm specifically talking about the person who is still messaging me about Darwin. NO LUCAS CANNOT HAVE A DOLPHIN TATTOO. That's a little too female in my opinion.) All that said, I appreciate everybody that's still reviewing, reading, messaging, and emailing me. I do my best to get back to all of you. Privately if you have an account and well, like this otherwise. By the time this thing is complete it will be grammatically correct to the best of me and my beta's abilities. I'm perfectly aware I go way too fast for me to expect anyone to keep up beta wise. Especially when I get ahead and don't send chapters. Like it, love it, hate it, or just wanna smack me because I my stupid computer likes Wolenzcak over Wolenczak I appreciate it all and I think it's pretty damn awesome to see my views and visitors go up every day especially considering when I started this I didn't think many people would want to read anything about Seaquest. So, to sum it all up, I appreciate everybody's feedback and as long as you guys keep reading I'll keep writing…. Who am I kidding.. if nobody read… I would probably still write.**

**Chapter 57:**

After managing to regain his composure and not puke all over the bridge Lt. jg Tim O'neill made his way to Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak's quarters. Ben had explain over and over again that there was no way he would be leaving the Seaquest but, the fact that he was going to be assisting automatically made him a member of the group but, O'neill still found himself incredibly nervous about the whole thing. He was about to knock on Lucas' door when it suddenly opened.

"Sorry Tim, I thought you were Lucas." Abbey said looking rather disappointed to see him.

"Sorry, it's just me." Tim smiled wondering exactly what he had just walked in on.

"It's okay, anything I can help you with?"

"I was actually looking for Lucas, he said I could pick up my uniforms here." Tim sighed, "But I guess he isn't here."

"No, we sorta had a fight and he left." Abbey looked down before opening the door the rest of the way, "Come in, I'll look around they're probably in here somewhere."

"Oh um, well I don't want to intrude." Tim stuttered not wanting to be involved in his friends marital problems. He had already heard from Ben and Lt. Collins that Abbey had been about as happy as Kristin when she found out what was going on.

"Don't be silly." Abbey rolled her eyes as she disappeared in to the room, Tim followed her. "Here, these look new." Abbey said pick up a plastic bag from the desk with black uniforms inside. "Go try them on. If they fit I bet they're yours."

"Sure thanks." Tim said taking the bag and heading for the door.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"We do have a bathroom you know?" Abbey laughed a little pointing to the corner of the room.

"Oh yeah, right, thanks." Tim took the bag and headed in to the bathroom.

"Hey Tim, can I ask you something?" Abbey asked through the closed door making Tim blush for some unknown reason even he couldn't figure out.

"Um, sure? "

"Why is Lucas so dead set on doing this?" Abbey sighed, "I mean, he said it's his job but, hell you can quit a job can't you?"

Tim sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom in the solid black Alpha's jumpsuit. "Abbey, He's not doing it to spite you. If that's what you think."

"No, I know that. I just don't understand why he has to be such an asshole about it. Like the worlds going to end if he doesn't do it." Abbey rolled her eyes.

"Well, it is a rescue mission so, technically it would, for somebody else. Abbey, I know Lucas. He joined the military to make a difference, to help people. It's what he does, part of who he is. He couldn't change that if he tried."

"I know but—"

"Think about it this way, if it was Lucas on the other end wouldn't you want the UEO to do everything humanly possible to save him?"

"Well, of course but—"

"But nothing you would be furious if the rescue team couldn't go because their wife got mad."

Abbey laughed, "You've got a funny way of saying that Tim but, I think I get what you mean."

"Good," O'neill smiled, "Because I'm pretty sure I got my points crossed."

"It's okay, the good parts were still there." Abbey smiled ,"I guess I better go talk to Kristin."

"Dr. Westphalen? Not Lucas?" Tim looked puzzled.

"Well, I think somebody needs to cross a few points for Kris too. I'm pretty sure she's not speaking to Luka right now."

…

Nathan Bridger sighed as a door slammed in his face. He sighed as he turned to see Abbey Wolenczak coming towards him.

"You might want to give her a little time, she's—"

"—Still mad at Luka I know." Abbey sighed, "I was too but, I talked to Tim and I feel better about it."

"Tim?" Nathan looked surprised, "O'neill?"

"Ya you know, wears glasses, speaks a million languages, constantly nervous." Abbey laughed. "He pointed out that if the shoe was on the other foot and it was Lucas that needed to be rescued that I would be pretty upset if anybody suggested that it wasn't worth it to try and save him."

"Nice way of putting it."

"Yeah, worked for me, going to give it a try on Kristin."

"Good luck, so I take it you and Lucas are speaking again?"

"Not yet. I'll go find him after I talk to Kris." Abbey shrugged. "We'll be okay."

"Any idea where he is?"

"He should be done with the Alpha's meeting now." Abbey smiled looking at her watch, " So, his office maybe? I doubt he'll go back to our room when he's still mad at me."

_"General Quarters, General Quarters, All hands Code Black Level 2, Delta Black Prepare to deploy"_

"Uh, that doesn't sound good?" Abbey looked confused as she and Nathan watched Lt. Corbin come running down the hall carrying a duffle bag.

"Lieutenant!" Nathan Barked, "What the hell's going on?"

"T-There's b b ben a change sir." The young man shift his bag as he tried to catch his breath, "W-w-were leaving wit in t-t-the hour."

"What!" Abbey and Nathan said in unison as Kristin opened the door behind them.

"Nathan, what's going on?" Kristin asked glaring at the man.

"I don't know but, let's go find out."


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: My apologies for not updating this weekend. We had a little incident on Saturday that kept me from writing anything at all. I fount of my husband was injured so that pretty much put the kibosh on writing until I was able to talk to him and know that he was okay. He is fine but, I wasn't able to speak to him until Sunday so I was pretty distracted. But, now I know he's fine and he's probably going to get some time off (yay for leave boo for injuries). I'm way too excited for this considering there isn't long he left to begin with.**

**Chapter 58:**

"So how long do we have now?" Lucas sighed looking at the screen displaying Secretary General Mathews who had just informed them all that new information suggested that Hudson had been injured.

"Eight hours and I'm only giving you that inconsideration that you've probably all been up all night and I don't intend on having anything happen to the lot of you." Mathews stated firmly. "If we receive any more news we'll let you know. "

"Thanks you Mr. Secretary." Ben nodded and the link went black. "Well you heard him guys, take 6 hours to rest, pack, or call your families then meet back here to give us a heads up on your plans."

"We don't really have a plan this time Ben," Lucas rolled his eyes, "There's not enough information. We're going in blind. The plan is, don't get killed."

"Good plan." Bobby shrugged, catching a glare form his CO, "What Ben? You know how I feel about this, its suicide. And what if Hudson's already dead? You saw the video, you think they were joking and didn't really shoot that blowhard?"

Ben sighed. The captain in him wanted to give some kind of speech about how nothing is impossible and how Bobby should shove it but, the realistic person, the person who was risking his men, and his friends agreed with his XO full heartedly and would rather call off this who thing.

"Luke, you really think this is doable?" Ben sighed leaning against the table. "Because if it isn't we can talk to Katie maybe she can talk some sense in to the General.

"No way to tell from here, Ben. We'd have to at least go and look at it." Lucas shrugged, he knew what Ben was getting at but, the Alphas had never backed out of an order and he had no intentions of starting now.

"Alright, but listen to me. What I said before, it still stands. If you get to any point that going further will prevent you guys from getting back in one piece, turn back. Thanks an order. I'm not losing any of you. Do you understand?"

All 6 men looked at one another and back at their CO before answering in unison. "Aye, sir."

"Good, now all of you get out of here and get some rest. Don't screw around. Do what you need to and rack out. I'll be checking in an hour. Dismissed."

Bobby let out a breath as Lt. Carper shut the door. "I gotta bad feeling about this one Benny."

"Me too." Ben said running a hand through his hair. "What's say you and me go talk to Katie about a backup plan?"

"You got something in mind?"

"Maybe, I just need to convince her it's a good idea." Ben smirked.

…

Abbey rolled her eyes. She had sworn to herself she wouldn't start another fight with her husband but, she had a very uneasy feeling about this whole thing.

"So even if you have to leave early, it's still just 3 days right?"

"Yup," Lucas nodded throwing a few things in his bag before zipping it shut. "Maybe less. You never really know."

"Okay, good, " Abbey smiled trying her best to be supportive. "So are you going to go talk to Kris? Tell her what's going on."

"Yeah, I probably should if I ever expect to actually sleep. Do you mind?"

"Nope, go. I'll be here when you get back."

"Alright."

….

"Nathan, you can't seriously think this is a good idea?" Kristin glared at the old man. "Katie says it might as well be a suicide mission and you're all just going to allow him to go off and get himself killed?"

"Kris, it's not that simple." Nathan sighed knowing full he was about to open the flood gates. "It's his—"

"Nathan Hale Bridger," Kristin's eyes glint with fury, "I you say It's his job to go out and get himself killed so, help me I'll—"

Nathan sighed slightly with relief when a knock at the door drew Kristin's attention away from him. He turned to see the door open as the blonde headed subject of their argument entered the door.

"I can hear you guys in the hall." Lucas said cautiously approaching Kristin. "Doc, you know me better than to think I'll just go out there and get myself killed."

"Lucas," Kristin closed her eyes as her voice cracked, "You can't possibly think this is a good idea. It's not safe."

"I never said it was a good idea. I said it was my orders." Lucas sighed knowing what he was about to say to the doctor would hurt her far more than he intended. " This is why I didn't tell you about this stuff before. You know damn well I could give a shit less if something is classified if I feel it's something you need to know. You were better off not knowing about this. You always prided yourself in the fact that you think I can tell you anything well, this proved I can't. " The young man's blue eyes darted around the room in an effort not to look at the tears welling up in Kristin's eyes. "I need you to just trust me. Okay? I'll come back. I promise."

"Lucas I just wanted to –"

"Protect me? I think we've been over this lately, doc, you can't."

"But—"

"There's no buts. You can't, Abbey can't, Ben, can't, Bobby can't, and when it comes down to this stuff the Alphas can't either. I take care of myself, Kris and I always come back." Lucas sighed as he looked at Captain Bridger wondering if the old man would have any more luck than he was. "Look, our deployments been moved up we got in about 7 and a half hours, I have some stuff to do and I've gotta try and get some sleep before we leave. I'll come back before I go okay?"

"Alright," Kristin said regaining her composure as Lucas made his way to the door, "Try to eat something before you go too okay?'

Lucas smiled at the almost habitual reminder from the doctor, "I'll add it to the list." As the door shut behind him Lucas sighed, "And that's why they don't let family serve together." He said to the empty hallway as he turned to make his way back to his quarters.

…..

Captain Benjamin Krieg made his way to the last of the Alphas, he had only be successful with his new backup plan once so far and didn't think he would be able to sneak anything past Lucas. He had gotten permission from Admiral Hitchcock to hid locators on each of the Alphas so that if anything did happen to them they would be able to find the young men and possibly lodge their own rescue attempt but, actually hiding the small devices was proving a challenge. Both Hartley and Collins were still away when he arrived at their quarters watching a movie. They had even become suspicious when Ben tried to hid the device discreetly on one of the men's uniforms as it hung in the closet causing him to abandon the effort. He had some Luck when he found Lt. David Carper already asleep and easily placed the device in a small utility pocket no one ever used. Lt. Ryan Peirce and Lt. Corry Corbin both thought their captain was losing it when he suggested that they not wash their uniforms. He should have expected both men to not have a single clean uniform between them. He made a mental note to himself to try and get to the uniforms while they were still in the dryer, hoping the tiny devices could stand the heat. He sighed as he reached the Lt. commander's door. He knocked once and getting no response opened the door quietly. He was happy to see Lucas had, for once, decided to follow orders and get some rest. He crept quietly towards the uniform laid out of the desk chair. Suddenly something caught his attention in the corner of his eyes and he turned just in time to get smacked in the nose by a shoe.

"Ben!" Abbey glared at the older man, " What the hell are you doing?"

"Abbs, listen keep your voice down and I'll explain." Ben said gesturing towards Lucas, who by some miracle had slept through the little incident." I'm just trying to put this in his pocket."

Abby looked at the small silver disk in Ben's hand. "What is that?"

"It's a locator. I've talked it over with Katie and we want a way to track them. Just in case we—" Ben stopped himself not wanting to scare the young woman. " Just in case we need to know where they are."

"You mean, in case you need to go in and save them." Abbey said looking a little upset.

"Yes, Look Abbey, I don't want anything to happen to them. We've never had to do this before I just think this time it would be safer if we knew exactly where they are. But you know Lucas. He's stubborn and won't want the extra help."

Abbey sighed looking down at the uniform. "Don't put it in that little pocket. He already has something in there." Ben reached in to the small pocket Abbey was referring to and smiled as he pulled out a small folded up black and white picture.

"The ultrasound?" Ben smirked.

"I told him to take it with him just as a reminder he needed to get his butt back here." Abbey nodded, "Put that thing in his back pocket. He never even opened them up the seams are still sewn shut except for a little spot in the corner."

"Thanks, Abbs." Ben said shoving the small disk in to place. "You okay with all of this?"

"Sure," The young woman smirked sarcastically reminding Ben of her husband, " I just found out my husband gose off acting like Rambo or something. Sure, I'm great."

"Well," Krieg laughed, "It could be worse?"

"I doubt it."

"Oh come on, He's just trying to protect you."

"I know."

**A/N: I have a little writer's block today, I have the whole kick ass action scene already written out but, getting there is proving to be a chore. There isn't as much emotion as I wanted in this chapter but, I think it's just hitting a tad bit too close to home. I'm sure I'll get that worked out soon.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59:**

"Breathe Timmy." Hartley sighed as he stepped away from Lt. JG Timothy O'niell who was not handling the shortened time frame well, "We're doomed, " He sighed as he walked past his approaching teammates.

"We're not doomed," Lucas sighed as he positioned himself directly in front of the panicking communications officer, "Tim? Hey Tim, look at me okay?" Lucas smiled grabbing on to both of the man's shoulders as Tim nodded. "You better not throw up on me okay?" Tim laughed a little breaking his nerves. "That's better but, I was serious. Don't throw up on me. It's going to be okay. You just have to listen for the music remember?"

"Yeah, I remember but, I didn't learn all of them yet. There's not enough time."

"Tim," The forcefulness in the young man's voice caught O'neill's attention. "Everybody on the bridge knows what the songs mean. Just tell them what you hear. They'll help you. Okay?"

"Lucas, I ever tell you I hate you for this?"

Lucas smirked, "Not yet but, I tell you what, you calm down and breathe and I'll let you slug me when we get back okay?"

"Deal," Tim smirked trying to push his nerves aside.

"Okay, we've gotta go now okay, just remember keep an ear out Okay?" Lucas patted Tim on the shoulder as he walked away towards the Alphas.

"Remember those nuts I said he had?" Lt. Ryan Peirce smirked, "Something ate 'em."

"Shut up, Peirce." Lucas said pushing the other man jokingly to the side. "You're gonna freak him out more. He's got plenty of back up and Bobby will take over if he has too. Stop screwing with him."

"Aye, sir." Ryan gave a mock salute as he jogged lightly to catch up slightly tripping on his own two feet.

"How's the leg?" Lt. Collins asked seeing the other man trip.

"Shut up Jer, It's still there, that's all that matters." Ryan quipped.

"You guys ready?" Ben Krieg asked approaching the group with Capt. Bridger.

"Yeah, "Lucas sighed, "You can go ahead and sound off but, uh, You might want to do it yourself. Tim's a little freaked."

"You got it, kid, good luck okay?"

"Thanks," Lucas smiled "See you around."

Ben turned towards the communication station and set off an alarm as he spoke into the coms.

"General Quarters, General Quartes, All hands man you battle stations, Code Black. Delta Black away, all hands 72 hour hold."

As Ben closed out the alarm he sighed and said a prayer to himself. He had a bad feeling about this who thing.

…..

"Lucas!"

The blonde turned around to see Dr. Kristin Westphalen approaching, "Abbey told me you were about to leave, why didn't you come by?"

"Tim, sorta freaked out a little then, I just ran out of time." Lucas said apologetically as he put his bag behind his seat. "I gotta go okay doc?"

"Okay just take care of yourself and come back soon okay?"

"Always."

Kristin turned away quickly unable to hide the tears in her eyes as they threatened to fall. She had a horrible feeling about all of this in the pit of her stomach but, there was nothing she could really do about it now.

…..

"Okay Migs," Robert Bridger called out from the Captain's seat. " I wanna hear their radio traffic until they go covert okay? Put it over your speakers, not on a two way, please."

"Aye, sir." Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz quickly pulled up the conversation as it went on.

"—kidding me right?" Lt. Peirce could be heard sounding rather annoyed.

"No, not kidding you. All I've got is what's in the file. No maps just a GPS signal." Lucas answered.

"S-s-s-s-s-so what are we s-s-s-ssupposed to go running around in a dd-d-d-ddamn jungle or s-s-s-s-something looking for a s-s-s-s-s-s-s-signal that pings back?" Lt. Corbin added as Ben and Nathan walked up to the station smiling at the candid conversation.

"Cory, stop sounding like such a jack ass. Macronesia doesn't have jungles." Pierce retorted causing half of the bridge crew to laugh a little, "It's got like desserts and shit."

"You both sound like idiots." Hartley called out firmly. "Macronesia is just freaking Australia."

"Think America with Kangaroos." Jeremey Collins added.

"Well, then why don't they just call it that?" Ryan scoffed.

"What America with Kanagaroos?" Lucas smirked and rolled his eyes unseen by the group. "I don't know Ry, how about when we find Bourne you ask him?" The mention of the name Bourne caused a tension to flow through the bridge of the Seaquest. The banter between the young men was amusing but they were actually on their way to take on something rather serious.

"What are they doing?" Commander Ford looked questioningly at Bobby.

"Venting," Bobby smirked. "They have about 15 minutes before they have to go off the grid, they usually come out with some pretty funny stuff. It's just a stress reliever, Johnny , I doubt Ryan is actually dumb enough to as that asshole that. Corbin maybe, but not Ry."

"Good." Jonathon sighed as he looked over at a white knuckled Tim O'neill. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah," The younger Bridger shook his head," I think the black uniform makes him look paler than he already is. For a while I thought he was talking to himself but, Lucas said he was probably praying so I left him alone."

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Doesn't matter," Bobby said motioning to his station, "I've moved a carbon copy of all of his controls here. I can keep an eye on things without upsetting him anymore than he already is."

"I'm just getting static now, sir. "Ortiz nodded from his station.

"That's fine Migs, just shut it off and try to pick up the locators okay?" Robert Bridger responded.

"Okay, I've got Lucas and Lt. Pierce, sir." Miguel called out from his station as another signal lit up. "Lt. Carper too."

"Great." Bobby said turning towards Ben. "Looks like that idea of yours might actually be a good one."

"Yeah," Ben sighed cautiously adding, "If that signal holds. We can't go any closer to the boarder than we already are."

"What idea Ben?" Nathan Bridger asked approaching the men.

"I put Locators on some of the guys." Ben shrugged. "We don't normally but, I-I Couldn't just leave them to go in blind without any way of finding them."

"I'm surprised Lucas allowed it." Nathan looked questioningly, "When I mentioned that he shot me down saying it could be traced by the other side as well."

"He doesn't know, and I've already checked and double checked these. They can only be traced from the Seaquest itself. They're safe."

"I hope you're right, captain."

….

Dr. Kristin Westphalen sighed as she set down her paper work. She had gone to see Abbey before returning to her office but, the young woman wasn't exactly in the mood for company. Kristin promised her she would go back and pick her up for dinner. She shuffled through her paper work trying to reassure herself that everything would be alright. A knock at her small office door caught her attention.

"You okay Kris?" Dr. Joshua Levin smiled entering the room.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kristin replied trying to put on a brave face.

"Well, if you're fine, what's so interesting in those stool samples? You've been staring at that lab work for over an hour."

"You caught me, I suppose." Kristin smiled setting down the papers. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Levin countered.

"This," Kristin gestured around her, "Dealing with this mess, these young men, the Alphas, the fact that there's almost always some kind of impending danger right around every corner that could take these young men that you have relationships away from you?"

"You have to roll with the punches." Levin smiled," and just be ready. I never like these missions. They do always come back but, sometimes, well, they come back pretty banged up."

"And what do you do then?" Kristin countered surprised that Joshua was even entertaining the conversation.

"Open up e-band, get some help from the nearest vessels." Joshua sighed." That's only happened twice. When Garret lost his leg, Collins had severe internal bleeding , and Lucas had a pretty nasty head injury. I couldn't handle them all at once. The Chaser sent over Dr. Perry and the Liberty sent over Dr. Rowlings and Dr. Quidd. The second time, was when Corbin broke his leg and got sepsis, Carper had a punctured lung and Pierce almost lost a damn thumb. Help gets in quickly but, I have had to ask for it. Usually I get a roll call of injuries before they get back here. That helps. You can at least brace yourself."

"Well, thank heavens for small miracles." Kristin said rolling her eyes.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Curse words aplenty in this chapter folks, you have been warned. The F-bomb is included in that.**

**Chapter 60:**

Ben Krieg impatiently paced the bridge. "Bobby, what time did we get the message from Mathews?"

"4 hours ago Ben." Bobby sighed. "Do you want to try the locators again?"

"Nah, no point, they haven't been working for the last 24 hours." Ben scoffed.

"So what do we do now?" Commander Ford asked the pair.

"Now's the hard part." Bobby sighed, "Now we wait and see if they can get out."

"It's been 4 hours since they confirmed they had Hudson, it took a full day to get to him why would it take any longer to get out?" Bridger countered hoping Ben and Bobby were concerned over nothing.

"Because, they presumably did some recon first." The younger Bridger countered. "It never takes this long to get back."

"Anyword?" All eyes turned to see Dr. Kristin Westphalen and Abby Wolenczak enter the bridge.

"Nothing yet Kris. I'll let you guys know as soon as I hear something, okay?" Ben smiled trying to not show his concern.

"Captain!" Tim called out from his station, "I'm getting a message for you."

"Who from?" Both Ben and Nathan said in unison.

"Um…. Macronesia sir." Tim swallowed hard as Ben's face visibly paled.

"Put it on the forward screen Mr. O'neil." Robert called out as he stepped up behind Ben and his father followed by Commander Ford. The screen lit up to show the men's worst fear realized. Macronesian President Alexander Bourne stood before them letting an evil smile play on his lips. Over his shoulder Lt. Collins and Sensory Chief Garret Hartley could be seen standing side by side with their hands cuffed behind their back.

"Mr. Krieg, so nice to see you again. I think I found your pets."

"What do you want Bourne?" Krieg said firmly holding his emotions in check.

"I want you to tell the rest of your men to bring Captain Hudson back here now. If they cooperate I'll let these three go."

"Three?" Ben scoffed, "Maybe you can't count Bourne I only see 2. If you have 3 of my men, I want to see them all."

"Very well then," Bourne gestured to a man off camera who lifted up Lt. Carper in to view. The young man was obviously unconscious and the glaring wound where his eye had once been caused Krieg to momentarily lose his composure.

"You son of a bitch you killed him."

"He's still breathing." Bourne smiled. "For now, I suggest you tell your men to hurry. I don't know how much longer the young man will last."

Robert Bridger noted Hartley nod in agreement with something or someone on the far end of the room as he tried to call Ben's attention to it the audio of the link was interrupted by a loud song as the window on the far side of the room exploded showering the room with glass. Kristin and Abbey found themselves unable to look away from the screen as they watched Lt. Ryan Peirce and a Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak come in to view. Kristin felt her stomach tie in knots. The audio on the link was still being distorted by the music. So the warning to being shouted by Lt. Corbin went unheard by the bridge crew but, the sudden turn of Lucas and Ryan let them all know something was going on. Suddenly there was another flash on the screen, Kristin couldn't make out what had just happened but the sudden attention from Ben told her something had gone wrong.

"Kris! Get Abbey out of here now!" Ben barked as Robert ran over to guide the ladies off of the Bridge. Kristin looked back before Robert ushered her away. What she saw terrified her. The room was on fire and the wall where the young men had been standing was gone and all that was left was a pile of rubble.

….

"Go, go, go!" Lt. Ryan Peirce called out to Hartley and Collins as they carried Lt. David Carper down from the burning building. "Luke! They're clear get outta there now!" He could see that Hartley's arm had been broken in the second blast and Jeremy kept spitting out blood. He couldn't help but think about how pissed Dr. Levin was going to be. "Luke! God damn it get out of there!" Peirce was about to go back in after his friend when he saw the blonde emerge sliding down the building, blood streaming from his temple. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I got shot." Lucas said never breaking his stride.

"In the head? Fuck!"

"Shut up and run Ryan!" Lucas called back to the other man, "Where's Cory?"

"Son of a Bitch, Where'd that little freak get off to now!" Ryan stopped turning back towards the building.

"He's probably chasing Hudson somewhere, that bastard is gonna get us all killed." Lucas said grabbing Ryan's shoulder "Go with Gar and Jeremy. I'll get em."

"You sure man?"

"Yeah, go, that's an order." Lucas said climbing back up from where he had just come. "I'm gonna shoot that bastard." Lucas said to himself as he found the pair. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Looking for Bourne." Hudson retorted firmly, "You can't expect me to just leave him alive."

"I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry Luke. He w-w-w-w-w-w-wouldn't s-s-s-stay at that cargo s-s-s-sub."

"Figures, look Hudson, My orders are to collect you and bring you back with me. That's it. Now come on before you get us all killed." Lucas said firmly grabbing the older man's collar.

"Listen here, Commander you are a UEO officer and I out rank you and I say we're not leaving that bastard alive." Oliver growled at the younger officer who stood coldly matching his glare.

"Corry?" Lucas looked at the young man who was looking nervously around them as gun fire could be heard in the distance.

"Yes sir?"

"How much can you carry in a fireman's lift?" Lucas quickly asked drawing a questioning glare from Hudson.

"Uh.. 325 last practice sir why?"

No sooner than Lt. Corbin had answered the question, Oliver Hudson was met with a swift kick to the back of his head, dropping the older man in to unconsciousness instantly.

"Pick that up would you, lets get the fuck out of here." The Lt. Commander said coldly as the two men headed down the steep pile of rubble again. Suddenly from a distance two shots rang out. Neither man felt the shot that took them down.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Curse words a plenty will continue basically thought out the fighting. I thought about removing them but, I'm pretty sure I'd curse in that situation too.**

**Chapter 61:**

"Ben, what the hell was that?" Nathan Bridger barked letting his own emotions take over.

"Lucas probably didn't even know we saw that." Ben sighed. "I'm sure Collins let him know though."

"You think they survived that?" Bridger scoffed. "Maybe you weren't looking at the same picture I was but, I don't think there was anyway anybody could walk away from that!"

"With all due respect, Captain, we don't know who set off that second explosion and they were gone when the smoked cleared, it very well could have been a diversion." Ben retorted turning towards the sensory station. "Miguel, get a copy of that transmission run it down to Levin so he can take a look at them and see what he's in for."

"Aye, sir." Miguel said jumping down from his station.

"That's it?" Nathan Bridger threw up his hands, "You just wait and see if they make it back now?"

"Pretty much," Ben retorted, "Look, we don't usually even get that much insight in to what happened. We hear from the Secretary General when they've completed the objective and then we wait until they're close enough to communicate with us. As far as I can see, we're ahead of the game now. Levin will know he needs more help."

"How can you be so sure after that," Nathan gestured to the screen before him replaying the last call, "That they can even get back here?"

"The always come back." Lt. Shepard called out from the weapons station, drawing the attention of the room. "Look, Luke and I don't always get along but, he always gets his men back here."

"Well, Lieutenant, forgive me for not bowing to the popular opinion. I'm a bit of a realist."

"Dad," Bobby retorted coming up from behind his father, " Leave him alone. They're all just as upset as you are and you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment. They still have 28 hours to make it back here before the mission is a scrub. They have the time and you just saw that they're all alive."

"What about Lt. Carper he's—"

"—Alive until Levin says otherwise. Got me?" Robert sighed feeling he was being too hard on his father, "Dad, I know you're upset, I know how important Lucas is to you and that you've just started talking again but, trust us. We know it looks bad but, we've seen what they've gotten out of before. How about you go and find Kristin. I'm sure she's probably having a hard time with Abbey after everything she just saw."

…

The Lt. Commander woke up to the sounds of gun fire going off around him as a familiar voice screamed his name. "Luke! Holy shit, Luke are you alright!" Lt. Peirce called out skidding in to a puddle as he hit the ground next to his friend.

"Yeah, I think so, shit where's Hudson?" Lucas said pushing himself up from the ground.

"Back at the Cargo sub with the guys, he came running in screaming that you had both been shot." Lt. Pierce said trying to look at the wound on his friend's lower back." Damn that looks nasty, can you walk?"

"Yeah, I got it." Lucas said standing up with the help of Ryan. "Cory? Man you alright?"

"Shit they got him in the stomach." Lt. Pierce sighed as the other man's eyes flickered open. "Cor? You okay buddy?"

"I'm not your b-b-b-b-buddy." Corbin retorted attempting to stand.

"Well, at least we can get around," Lucas sighed, "Come on let's get the hell out of here." As the young men made their way silently against a large building suddenly a loud crash was heard coming from with in.

"What the hell was that?" Lt. Ryan Peirce called out the pair behind him.

"I don't know but we bet—" A loud explosion and a crashing wall cut off the conversation and sent the 3 young men flying in all directions.

…

Kristin sighed as she sat leaning against the bathroom door. "Abbey, sweetheart, please, open the door."

"No!" came the firm response between sobs, "Just leave me alone."

Kristin let out a breath, she couldn't blame the young woman for being upset for all they knew they had just witnessed the death of not only her husband but all of the Alphas. There was nothing Kristin could think of to compensate for such a glaring loss. She fought back her own tears and a knock on the door caught her attention.

"How is she?" Nathan said stepping in to the room.

"In there." Kristin sighed. "What are they saying on the bridge?"

"To give them time, apparently they've witnessed those young men get through much worse than what we just saw." Nathan sighed.

"Do you believe them?" Abbey said opening the door a crack.

"I didn't at first," Nathan said as gently as he could, "But, the crew believes it and they know him better than any of us do when it comes to this type of thing."

Abbey sat quietly on the bed picking up a sweatshirt Lucas had forgotten to pack. "I just want him to come home. I don't want him to do this anymore." Abbey cried as Kristin took the young woman in her arms trying to hide her own tears.

"I know baby," Kristin said stroking the girls hair, " And you can bet as soon as he gets back here that's going to be the first thing I tell him okay?"

….

"Luke! Luke!" Lucas Wolenczak came to once more during the violent shaking from Lt. Corbin.

"Cory! Knock it off! Damn it, I already got shot in the damn head, I don't need a wipelash too!" Lucas winced as he pushed the Lieutenant away.

"It's Ryan, Luke." The panic in the young man's voice was apparent as it continued." It'S b-b-b-b-bad!"

"Damn it" Lucas said standing up from the pile of rubble trying to bush off any debris that wasn't embedded in nis side."Where is he?"

"Over tt-t-t-t-t-t-there." Lt. Corbin pointed over to the other side of the road way. Lucas noticed that Corbin had been horribly burned in the blast. " I'll get him Corry, go to the sub, Now." Lucas turned back from heading to check on Ryan to see that Corry hadn't moved. "That's and order Cor! Go now!" The blonde stood for another moment just to make sure the officer did indeed leave. As he finally reached Lt. Peirce He could see his friend was having trouble breathing as he lay on the ground bleeding profusely from his leg. It took a second glance for Lucas to realize that all that was left below the left knee was mangled tissue and bone fragments. He took a second to regain his composure as he crotched down near his friend. "Ry! Hey Ryan, wake up buddy we gotta go." Lucas shook his friend until the young man looked at him fear in his eyes.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad..Can you sit up?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ryan winced as he move before Lucas put his hand to stop him.

"Listen to me. Look me and only me okay?"

"It's that bad?" Ryan looked at his friend trying to read the expression on his face.

"Yeah, It's that bad. I don't want you to go in to shook just look straight at me."

"Okay." Ryan nodded as his friend helped him up in to a seated position and pulled him up in to a fireman's carry.

"Okay, let's go home."


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Cuss words shall continue but I'm almost done with them for now. I couple of notes to reviewers:**

** SQAddict… I really thought I did a good job of not beating the crap out of Lucas too much this round (He's still getting around at least) Sorry about Nathan but, well I think he's still trying to get a grip on things. Don't worry he'll come around. Eventually… maybe… seriously … he will … I think. I haven't gotten that far yet. Sigh, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Darwin lover (you know who you are)… NO! Darwin would not have helped in this situation and I'm not even sure how to begin writing the resurrection of a Dolphin … nor do I want too… BUT I do promise a nod to Darwin soon okay? Will that appease you?**

**Tracy … Mush shall be coming today. (Your kind of mush)**

**Criminally Charmed… Abbey's reaction is so mines. I don't come from a military family but, my hubby does and I tend to blow a fuse when my husband mentions something he's done even if it's like a year later and his mom looks at me like uh.. he came back.. shut up… (This is probably why he doesn't tell me much about what he actually does.)**

**To my fellow teach-peeps: I know right? I was surprised I could be that violent too! But at least it's not all sex (cough.. cough…Laura.. cough.. cough…) Seriously the hubby is rubbing off on me! **

**Also: I needed to kind of let you all know that if I don't get the story finished in the next two weeks, I will not be writing the first week of March. As I've mentioned I live in New Orleans and well Mardi Gras is fast approaching. The Parades have already started. Also It looks like my hubby will be back that week. But as far as my story goes, I expect to be done by then and already on the sequel unless I just continue here. I haven't decided yet. (Let me know what you guys preffer.)**

**Another Also: If you haven't read Watching Paint Dry… You may want to hop over and give it a quick read. The events written about there will be referenced in here pretty soon and you might get a little lost. It's a really short read. Basically the conclusion to it ends up in here. (Not this chapter but, it's coming.)**

**Forgot something: Thanks to everybody who asked about my hubby, he's fine. He was injured in an accident on his vessel. He'll be coming home soon for a few weeks and then shipping back out once he's healed up again. Leave it to him to get sent back less than a week after he left. The sad part is I'm excited and he's pissed off to get pulled from duty…. So here comes my muse lol.**

**Disclaimer: Okay so, I still don't own Seaquest and her crew but, at this point I think most of the active characters in this story are mines. So blah blah blah , if you're going to play with my toys ask first…. The end.**

**Phew.. that got a little long…..**

**Chapter 62: **

"Migs", Ben called out from the captain's chair. "Push the WSKRS out as far as they'll go. Set them to acoustics. I want to hear 'em as soon as they get in range."

"Aye sir." Miguel Ortiz nodded as he turned back to his station as Ben stood and Approached Lt. Tim O'neill.

"You okay Tim?" Krieg said placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." O'neill pushed up his glasses and let out a breath willing himself to believe what he had just said was true.

"Good, because this is all you." Ben bent down to look his coms officer in the eyes. "You should hear them long before the WSKRS. As soon as you do I need to know. Okay?"

"Sure." Tim's eyes darted nervously around the bridge as he noticed all eyes were on him."Great." He mumbled to himself as Krieg walked away.

….

Captain Oliver Hudson angrily paced the cargo hold of the small submarine. He turned towards the young redheaded Officer who had been staring at him for the last hour before speaking, "How are they?" Hudson gestured to the 3 injured men on the floor.

"Not good." Garret Hartley replied handing Lt. Collins some gauze to catch the blood coming from his mouth. "And it wouldn't be half as bad if you would have just stayed put." Hartleys eyes darkened as he looked at the burns covering most of Lt. Corbin.

"You can't blame me for that!" Hudson barked.

"The hell I can't! You were supposed to stay here! If Corry hadn't of had to go after you that wouldn't have happened." Hartley retorted firmly. "We would all still be together and probably on our way home."

"I don't have to stand here and take this! I am your superior officer!" Hudson growled stepping towards Hartley before suddenly being pulled backwards and spun around to face Lt. Commander Wolenczak who had just arrived on the scene.

"Higher ranking maybe, Captain, but you're not superior to any of my men." Lucas glared at the older man as he pushed him in to a seat." Now sit down and shut up so we can get the hell out of it."

"So that's it?!" Hudson countered as he stood from his seat and gestured to the still opened door." You're just going to run away and leave him out there."

Just as Lucas was about to retort the captain's outburst he heard a shot and felt a burning sensation across the top of his ear as Hudson slumped forward in to him. "Son of a bitch, right between the eyes,damn it. Garret can you drive?" Lucas said letting Hudson's body hit the floor.

"Yeah, what the hell just happened?" Hartley said looking at the body on the floor next to Lt. Pierce.

"Good, get the hell out of here. Notify the Seaquest, we lost the mark. Radio silence doesn't matter anymore. Let them know what you've got. It' must have been a sniper." Lucas said going out of the hatch.

"Where the hell are you going?" Hartley called back.

"I'll be right behind you in my sub. You're gonna need some cover to get out of here now go!"

"Damn it Luke, you better not get yourself killed!" Hartley called back to the now closed door.

….

Kristin paced the bridge quietly. She was waiting for any news about the return of the Alphas. Joshua had already opened up the E-band and there for 4 doctors from nearby vessels in Medbay waiting for any news about what to prepare for. She startled slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kris? Are you okay? You're wearing a rut in the grating." Nathan smiled cautiously in an attempt to comfort the woman.

"I'm fine." Kristin knew that Nathan wasn't going to believe her but it was true. She was fine. She had worked through her fears and had let her medical training take over. She wasn't upset on the verge of crying anymore. She was just determined now. Determined that nothing was going to happen to any of those young men if it was in her power to stop it.

"Good," Nathan smiled airing on the side of caution. "Robert thinks we should hear something soon." No sooner than the words left his lips, the sensory station let up with activity.

"Captain!" Miguel Ortiz called out standing from his seat, "I have a Macronesian cargo sub underattack."

"Who's attacking it?" Ben called up and he and Bobby darted for the station.

"4 Macs sir."The Cuban looked slightly puzzled before rechecking and confirming he was right. "Why are they attacking their own sub?"

"Because, our boys probably stole it." Bobby said patting Migs on the back, "Mr. O'neill, hail that sub would you!"

"Aye, sir." Tim quickly pushed aside his nerves and within seconds Sensory Chief Hartley could be hear over the coms station.

"Ben! We could use some help out here!"

"You got it son," Ben turned to Bobby, "Get the Betas that are left and anybody that can fight in the water now!"

"Aye, sir." The younger Bridger ran off the bridge followed by Shepard, Shan, and Brody.

"Nathan, can you take weapons?" Ben called back to Captain Bridger as Admiral Hitchcock entered the Bridge.

"Sure."

"Hartley, The Betas are coming alright?" Ben called in to the coms.

"Tell them to watch out for Luke, he's back there somewhere. I lost touch with him about 5 minutes ago. He didn't go down. I think he just lost coms."

"Shit" Ben picked up his PAL. "Bobby?"

"What? I'm kind of Busy." The younger Bridger barked out a reply.

"What out for Luke out there, One of those subs is ours."

"Great," Bobby retorted, "I'm starting to understand why my dad handcuffed that kid to one place."

"That's not funny Bobby."

"It wasn't meant to be."

Ben set aside his PAL as he turned back to see Kristin near the moon pool. "Doc, get up here. I'll have him do a roll call so you can tell them what's coming." Ben waited for Dr. Westphalen to make her way to the coms station before speaking again. "Okay Hart, roll call what have you got?"

"It's bad Ben," The entire bridge tensed as the officer's voice cracked slightly, " David's still breathing but barely. I'm pretty sure it's only every once in a while. He doesn't have any other injuries aside from what you already saw. That took him down straight away." As Hartley paused taking a breath Kristin looked around to see that all of the crew members not working on a task were looking at the floor. "I'm not sure what happened to Jer but, he's been coughing up blood..a lot of blood and he's been burned pretty bad. Corry's been burnt up real bad and it looks like he took one to the stomach. And um…. Ryan.. um well, he lost a leg from the knee down. He's awake and talking but, it's not making much sense. "

"What about you?" Ben pressed when the young man paused.

"My arms broken and there's two of everything but, I think I'm alright. I've got a couple burns but, nothing too bad."

"Luke?"

"Couldn't really tell you." Garret sighed. "He didn't exactly keep still long enough for me to check. I know he got shot above his eye brow but, it's gotta be a graze seeing as he's still going. Corbin said he got shot in the back and had some glass and shit stuck in his side but, I don't know when that happened. He was breathing kinda hard though so, he probably punctured a lung or something."

"Thanks, hold tight okay? As soon as Bobby gets you clear you can bring it in."

"Ben, there's something else."

"What?"

"The Mark's dead." Hartley sighed "Sniper shot, over Luke's shoulder got him between the eyes. I'm not even sure which one of them the dude was aiming for. Luke got clipped by it but it still hit Hudson."

Ben cursed silently to himself before quickly regaining his composure. "Alright, I'll let the Secretary General know."

"I'll do it," Katie chimed in from behind Kristin. "I think you have enough to worry about. Just get them back in. I'll deal with Mathews."

Ben sighed as he turned back to hear Miguel Ortiz give the all clear.

"They're backing off sir. All that's left out there are the Betas, That cargo sub, and Lucas."

"Tim, try hailing Lucas, make sure that the coms are just down and he's not hurt more than we think." Nathan Bridger called out, still manning the weapons station.

"Aye sir," Tim nodded as he tried hailing his friend, "Nothing but static, his coms are down."

"Good," Nathan sighed feeling a little relieved.

"Okay, guys, " Ben smiled finally, "Bring it in."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63:**

"It's okay Hart, you can let it go," Ben said taking gauze out of his sensory officer's hand as he tried to help his friend." We've got it from here okay? Come on let's get you to medbay."

"No, where's Lucas? We need to talk, now." Hartley retorted trying to get past his captain.

"Hey, Garret, calm down." Bobby said putting both hands on the young man's shoulders. "We'll get you checked out and then we'll talk okay? I promise."

"No, you don't understand." Hartley countered. "We didn't stand a chance. They knew we were coming. I tried to tell Lucas before but, Hudson kept taking off. We would have been back hours ago and not hurt but that bastard kept escaping from us hollering about killing Bourne. Every time we were safe he drew us back out."

"What?" both older men said in unison.

Nathan Bridger watched as Doctors Westphalen and Levin rapidly worked out their own form of triage as they assessed each of the members of the Alphas in the docking bay. From what he could hear all 6 men on the cargo sub, including Hudson, were alive but all of them, with the exception of Hartley had life threatening injuries. Ben Krieg, Robert, Shan, and Lt. Shepard had all shown up in the docking bay to help move the men out of the Sub and on to waiting stretchers as various medical teams rushed them all to medbay. Sensory Chief Garret Hartley was the last to leave the sub walking on his own flanked by both Ben and Robert. Nathan noticed the trio headed the opposite way from medbay.

"Shouldn't you guys get him to medbay?" Nathan questioned as he gestured to the younger man.

"We will, we have to go and see about Luke first." Bobby replied.

"Well, where the hell is he?" Bridger looked confused as he started to follow the group towards the ward room.

….

"With all due respect, Mr. Secretary, They did everything they could." Katie retorted firmly trying to keep in mind she was talking to her superior. "What did you expect them to do jump in front of the bullet?"

"Well, that's what they're trained to do isn't it?" Mathews scoffed.

"You've got to be kidding me sir? Those young men are willing to give up everything they have in life to serve the UEO and they lose one Mark and you want them investigated."

"Your personal feeling aside, admiral, they broke orders when they doubled back. Once they had the mark they should of left."

"And leave half of their team? That's ridiculous!" Katie firmly admonished her superior shocked by what she was hearing.

"That's acceptable collateral damage, admiral. They knew the risks." The cold tone of Mathew's voice made Hitchcock feel ill. "And I suggest you watch your tone. You have no idea how important it was to get Hudson back alive."

"Why?" Katie glared at Mathews as a noise behind her caught her attention.

"Because, he sent Hudson in there to assassinate Bourne, unsanctioned, of course." Katie turned to see. Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak enter the room.

"It was something that had to be done." Secretary General Mathews countered. "Hudson felt he was capable. He knew the risk."

"He did, but don't you think the fact that our mark was on a mission of his own was something we should have been privy too. He damn near got us all killed running away from us like some kind of jackass. If they hadn't shot him I'da probably done it myself." Lucas stood firmly next to Katie as Ben and Bobby entered the room followed closely by Hartley and the elder Bridger.

"Watch it, Wolenczak." Mathew sat up in his chair, "You're getting pretty close to a trip to the Brig."

"The hell is his," Ben retorted, "Why they hell weren't we told the Macs knew they were coming? You sent them in there like sitting ducks."

"That intel wasn't confirmed." Mathews countered.

"Confirmed or not, never matter before." Bobby added moving behind Lucas and motioning for his father to do the same.

"It hardly matters now, you broke protocol when you doubled back to save your own people, that's what's in question here."

"So I was supposed to leave them?" Lucas countered coldly causing Katie to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well protocol—"

"Fuck protocol I don't leave anybody behind."

"Well, had you followed protocol your men wouldn't have gotten hurt for nothing at least becauseyou wouldn't of lost your mark." Mathews glared at the defiant young officer.

"Hudson is still alive, sir. That's actually what we came here to tell Admiral Hitchcock." Ben stated firmly pulling Lucas behind him trying to defuse the situation. "So there's really no need for any of this right now. In case you can't tell both of these young men should be in medbay not, here arguing with you."

"Very well then, we'll finish this later." Mathews nodded before adding "Keep me updated on everyone's condition."

As the link cut Lucas turned to Ben ,"Hudson's alive?"

"Yeah and you can kick his ass later but right now, you really need to get to medbay kid, you look like hell." Krieg looked concerned at his young 2nd officer, specifically at the wound on his head, "You know that doesn't look like a graze Luke, you alright?... Luke? ….Lucas?" Ben was about to say something else when the subject of his attention fell backwards caught by Nathan Bridger. " Shit. Bobby call Levin." Ben barked as he knelt down trying at asses what had just happened.

"Hey Josh we need you." Bobby called in to his PAL

"Lucas?" Levin came back promptly.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Wardroom., it looks pretty bad this time Josh, I don't think that graze Hart mentioned was actually a graze."

"Shit, look, I've gotta send Kristin, I'm kind of in the middle of something down here."

"Gottcha." Bobby replied looking down at Ben. "Want me to take Hart to medbay?"

"Yeah, get him out of here." Ben replied never looking up from his task at hand.

As Bobby and Hartley exited the room Katie looked down at Ben as he checked the young man's head wound. "Ben?"

"What Katie? I'm kind of busy down here stopping the bleeding."

"Forget the bleeding Ben, I don't think he's breathing."


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Alright.. alright… the end of the last chapter and this chapter are completely not where I originally intended to go with this story. Lucas was supposed to walk away from this one people but, I am caving to a lot and I mean a lot of requests for Kristin to step it up so to speak and I really couldn't think of another way for the doctor to save the day. Sure she could save one of the other Alphas but that wouldn't be nearly as dramatic now would it? Graphic content warning on this one guys. This actually is something that happened to my husband many years ago. He was hit in the chest and the emergency form of this had to be done and I remembered it being horrifically gory and life threatening and blood just going everywhere. Of course seeing as it was years ago and my husband, I hadn't paid much attention to all of the details so last night instead of writing I watched several … and I mean several medical videos on this topic so I could see the technical aspects of it. I rarely make this request.. Actually I've never made this request but I will now. If you don't like this chapter, hush up, it was incredibly hard to write. I have no intentions of revisiting it at all. I will not rewrite this one. Considering the stuff I was able to write in the last couple of chapters with no problem this should just scream at you how much this stuff disturbs me. I will not rewrite or adjust anything. **

**BTW: I'm not going to use the medical terms basically because I don't see Kristin turning to Ben and saying … "It's a Pleural Effusion." Without him instantly going "HOLY CRAP he's gonna die!" It's much easier and more realistic to go with saying the laymen's terms for things. **

**The italic part at the end of this chapter is music playing in medbay. It's purely for comic relief.**

**Timing note, this is like seconds after the last chapter. Like I'm directly picking up on the dialogue. You may need to brush up real quick. **

**Chapter 64:**

"What!" Krieg looked down to realize his ex-wife was correct. "Shit. Come on kid, don't do this. Katie, get Kris!"

Katherine Hitchcock bolted out the door to see Dr. Westphalen already running down the hall.

"What the hell's going on? They said he was fine?" Kristin said as Katie met her in the hall matching her stride.

"He was, I mean, he was talking and seemed a little off but okay considering everything I could see." Katie said as they made the corner entering the room. "He just collapsed. Ben was talking to him when it happened."

"Move." Kristin barked as she pulled Ben backwards away from her patient. "What the hell happened Ben? Word for word, second by second, I need to know, now."

"When I got here he was arguing with Mathews on the vid-link. He seemed fine sounded a little short of breath but that was it." Ben said as Katie chimed in from behind him.

"Before Ben walked in he was okay, pissed off but, like I said he was talking."

"He asked me about Hudson, and I made a joke," Ben said aggravated as he ran his hand through his hair. "I swear, doc, I thought he was fine. Beat up to hell but, fine. I wouldn't of—"

"I know Ben," Kristin said pressing down on Lucas' abdomen, "What happened next?"

"Nothing he fell backwards and Nathan caught him. I started trying to stop his head from bleeding and Katie said he wasn't breathing. I was trying to remember my CPR training when you came in. Shouldn't we be doing that?" Kristin heard the desperation in the man's voice as she once again pushed aside her own emotions and methodically answered his question.

"There's no point, it won't work. He is breathing it's just very shallow. He's got a punctured Lung and bleeding in his chest cavity. If you attempted CPR it would just add air to the chest cavity as well." Kristin looked up as Ben began to pale realizing he wouldn't be much help. "Listen to me, Ben, go to medbay tell, Joshua what I just told you. Tell him I'm going to put a chest tube in and I need a spot in the OR's immediately. Then come back with a stretcher okay?"

"Okay," Ben stammered as he backed out of the door and ran down the hall at a full sprint.

"Nathan, get down here!" Kristin called up to the older man who had been watching everything unfold. "Come around here and hold his arm here." Kristin said placing the young man's arm behind his head. "Whatever you do, don't let him move it. If he wakes up this is going to hurt. If he moves it could kill him. Keep him still."

"Anything I can do?" Katie called out as she crotched down on the floor.

"In my bag, there's a plastic tube with holes in one end." Dr. Westphalen said as she marked a spot on the young man's upper ribcage. " Get it for me with the scalpel kit and that spray bottle."

"What the hell are you going do with that?" Nathan asked.

"You don't want to know." Kristin retorted firmly even though she knew Nathan wasn't about to let it go not knowing what was going on. "I need to drain the fluid from his chest so that his lungs can expand again. It's a temporary fix but, it'll buy him some time."

Katie quickly returned with packets and Kristin looked up at her and nodded thanks. " Anything else I can do."

"Try holding his legs still. Hopefully, he won't wake up but if he does, I don't know that we'll be able to keep him still. I've numbed the area as much as I can but, it's still not going to be pleasant."

Katie looked away as Kristin began to make an incision over the spot she had previously marked on Lucas' rub cage. Kristin let out a breath only slightly relieved that her patient didn't move. As she opened up the incision the rush of blood and fluid told her, she had been correct. She took the tube from Katie and nodded towards Nathan signaling him to hold on tighter before she inserted the tube. A slight jerk was the only reaction she received as blood began pouring out of the tube.

"Damn it where's Ben?" Kristin called out just as Robert ran in the room followed by Jim Brody pushing a stretcher.

"He's helping Levin with Ryan. The dudes freaking out." Bobby said as he did a double take at the scene before him. "What the hell?"

"Just get him up and go, now!" Kristin ordered ignoring Bobby's shocked expression.

…..

Dr. Joshua Levin was hurrying to finish up surgery on Captain Oliver Hudson as he heard a commotion at the door or medbay. He looked around the patrician to see Dr. Kristin Westphalen arguing feverishly with one of the Doctor's from the liberty covered in blood.

"What the hell's going on over there?" Levin called out from behind the curtain.

"We don't have an available OR." Dr. Rawlings called out cutting off Kristin as Levin stepped out from behind the curtain to have a better look at what was going on.

"Pull, Corbin out of 2. It's burns there's nothing we can do." Levin looked confused at why such a simple decision wasn't an easy call.

"We can't he had a seizure stopped breathing, we had to intubate him." Rawlings retorted.

"Shit." Levin said walking over to Lucas." He can't wait. Pull this curtain making a fucking OR. It's all we've got it's going to have to work."

"But—" Rawlings began to retort before he was cut off by Levin once again.

"But nothing, nobody's gonna fucking die cause I don't have a place to put them." He turned to Kris and nodded. "Make it work."

…..

_"Well its midnight damn right we're wound up too tight. I gotta fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me. That shit makes me bat shit crazy. We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out….."_

Kristin wiped the sweat from her brow as she heard Dr. Levin come in behind her.

"I came to see if you could use some help," Joshua said looking up at the monitors, "How is he?"

"It was close but he'll be alright." Kristin let out a breath. "I'm just closing up now."

"Good, everyone else is stable too." Joshua smiled behind his mask before he sighed. "This was the worst."

"I know, I didn't think they would all make it." Kristin sighed.

_"Ticking like a time bomb drinking till the nights gone. Get your hands off of this glass. Last call my ass. No chains, no lock, and this train won't stop. We got no fear, no doubt, all in, balls out."_

"Anything I can do?" Joshua asked not wanting to elaborate on how close Kristin had been to being correct.

"Yes," Kristin nodded. "Explain this music to me?"

"Oh that." Joshua laughed. "Hartley said the least I could do for the guys was not make them listen to the best of Hank Williams during all this seeing as they had suffered enough."

"Oh, I see." Kristin smiled "Well, he's right you know. They probably would have been complaining had they been able to think about it."

"Would have been? Didn't you hear Peirce? He's been singing along."


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Okay, now to some mush and another plot twist that I was originally going to save for a sequel but, hey what the hell it would fit in nicely here and it'll let Bridger Sr. grow a set again. I'm going with a time jump. 3 days after the last chapter. P.S. I'm going about this chapter this way to give my guys more of a background um I kind of wanted to point out that these guys all have families and aren't just super fighters or something. **

**Chapter 65: **

Lt. Ryan Pierce opened his eyes hearing a familiar voice. "Mom?" As the woman leaned over him coming in to view he looked up at the ceiling and came to the sudden realization that it was the Seaquest's ceiling. "Uh? Cap?"

"Yeah, Ryan. I'm here." Ben Krieg said coming up from the foot of the bed.

"That's my mom isn't it?" Ryan looked confused at the concerned face on the woman next to him.

"Sure is." Ben smirked realizing the young man was still a good ways out of it.

"And she's on the Seaquest?" Pierce's words came out slow and slightly slurred.

"That she is son." Ben nodded as he winked at the young man's mother.

"Well, shit. That can't be good." Ryan sighed before looking back at his mother. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, yourself, Ryan Gregory Peirce just what in the hell did you think you were doing—" The young man's mother admonished before being interrupted by Dr. Westphalen.

"—Mrs. Peirce, Becky, It is Becky isn't it?" Kristin walked over cautiously smiling at the woman, "Do you remember me?"

"Yes, of course. Dr. Westphalen right?" The rather large woman turned her attention to the doctor. "We met their wedding." She smiled as she nodded towards Abbey Wolenczak as she sat at her husband's bed side. "You're Lucas' mother right?"

"Something like that, and you can call me Kristin." The doctor smiled. "Look, I don't mean to be rude but, you can't do that. Trust me I know how you feel and as soon as Lucas is better I will be giving him an earful of his own but, for right now you can't upset them okay?"

"Sorry," Becky Peirce shook her head as she sighed noticing her son was once again fast asleep. " I tell him all the time his escapades are going to be the death of me. I keep on telling him to slow down." Tears welled up in her eyes as sleep looked upon where her son's leg should have been, " I don't suppose he'll have a choice about that anymore."

"Ryan is a strong young man and, I wouldn't count him out just yet. I think he'll be just fine." Kristin sighed as she followed the woman's gaze. "How about some coffee? I think Katie was about to go and get a cup. Maybe you should join her? Hmm?" Kristin said eyeing the dark haired Admiral as she jumped up from her seat instantly playing along.

"Yes, I was. Come on, I'm sure we can find a nice cup of coffee and maybe track down something decent to eat." Katie smiled putting an arm around the woman and guiding her out of the room.

"Thanks doc." Ben called out from next to Lt. Corbin.

"Y-y-y-yeah, I d-d-d-d-d-don't th-th-think she'da sh-sh-shut up any time soon." The young man added with a smirk.

"Oh hush both of you." Kristin smiled, "Corry I think your mother is due in today. I wouldn't be teasing just yet young man, I'm sure you'll be getting your turn then."

"D-d-don't I kn-kn-kn-kn-know it." Corry rolled his eyes. "I'm m-m-m-more w-w-w-worried about M-M-M-megan."

"Megan?" Kristin smiled questioningly.

"His wife." Hartley answered from across the room sitting on his bed with a very inquisitive 3 year old poking at his cast. "She's gonna kill him."

"I take it this was a surprise to her too then?" Kristin smiled as Garret Hartley's daughter jumped down from the bed and made her way back towards her mother. "She's cute. What's her name?"

"Gracie, she's gonna be 4 next month." Garret smiled as he nodded towards his wife who looked to be a little further along than Abbey, "And apparently she's getting a little brother in October."

"Oh well, that's wonderful." Kristen smiled as Dr. Levin smirked looking over Lt. Carper's charts on the next bed.

"I'm not sure the worlds ready for another Hartley." Levin laughed.

"Me either," The red headed young man laughed, "I think you call that an oopsie-baby."

Bobby laughed, "That's the best kind Hart. They're the most fun."

Kristin smiled as she watched Robert Bridger trying to bribe, Lt. Jeremy Collins' son with candy so that Dr. Levin could check on the his father's stitches. She smiled as she looked over to Abbey who had fallen asleep in the row of chairs next to her husband leaning against Nathan Bridger.

"I really wish she would go back to their room." Kristin sighed.

"Not going to happen." Nathan smirked, "She's just as stubborn as he is."

"Oh don't I know it." Dr. Westphalen sighed as she took a seat on the other side of the elder Bridger. "Some days I wonder about those babies. I think they'll finish turning my hair grey. That is if their father leaves them any to turn."

"I don't see how he could continue with this." Nathan sighed trying to be reassuring. "I mean it was one thing when their families didn't know but, now it's out in the open. I can't see any of them wanting to continue knowing what it would put their families through."

"I hope you're right." Kristin sighed as she placed her head on Nathan's shoulder. "I really thought I had lost him this time."

"You and me both." Nathan sighed putting his arm around Kristin. "You know you should probably take your own advice you know and get some rest."

"I think she is." Bobby smirked gesturing to his dad's chest as Nathan looked down to reveal not one but two sleeping forms leaning on him. "Glad to see you finally stopped sidelining yourself."

"Me too." Nathan sighed as Captain; Benjamin Krieg came in to medbay.

"Bobby we've got a problem." Krieg said holding out at piece of paper.

"What is it?" Bobby said taking the paper from Krieg. He froze as he looked at the 6 faces staring back at him with names and ranks listed underneath. "What the hell is this?"

"They've all been identified. Apparently Bourne's brother was killed in that explosion we saw. He's got a price on all of their heads."

"You're kidding me? He took out a hit?" Bobby's words came out barely over a whisper as to not attract the attention of the men who were awake or their families. "What are we supposed to do Ben? Bourne knows they're here and they're not exactly up to defending themselves at the moment. Carper still hasn't woken up and Luke's been away made an hour all together over the last two days and none of that was exactly coherent. Not to mention Ryan just figured out his name what an hour ago and stutters over there can't even put a shirt on 'cause of those burns."

"I'll put Shan, Brody, Ortiz, and Dagwood at the door. Mathews and Admiral Noyce are on their way apparently they have an idea."

"Noyce is retired." Bobby scoffed, "What's he gonna do?"

"Hell if I Know Bobby but, if you want to point that out to the man, when Luke's pretty much his son-in-law, be my guest. I'm sure Ford would appreciate the promotion."

"Point taken."

**A/N: I'm not done with the mush, don't worry. But I needed to advance the plot a little two. We're about to go in to some mushy time.**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Continuation of Mush, about an hour after the last chapter.**

**Chapter 66:**

"How's your head?" Abbey smiled as her husband pulled back as she tried to move his bangs out of his face.

"Hurts," Lucas smirked." I'll live. This stupid tube hurts more than anything else right now."

"That stupid tube saved your life and I kinda need you to hang around and help me raise the peanut and the cashew, remember." Abbey giggled happy to finally see her husband's crooked smile again.

"Couldn't ever forget that." Lucas nodded towards the row of chairs against the wall. "What's up with that?"

"I'm not sure," the young woman smiled. "I think it's cute, was bound to happen eventually."

"You're probably right."

"Hey, I'm always right!" Abbey rolled her eyes, "Geez, I thought I had you trained better than that!"

"Trained huh?" The blonde smirked before throwing what he thought was a pillow at his wife but, when it landed Lucas gave her a questioning eye about the little dolphin in her lap. "Where'd that come from?"

"Tim and Ortiz." They thought you would like it for the babies. "It's got a name…" Abbey said trying to read the tag before Lucas gave her the answer she was looking for.

"Darwin." Lucas shook his head and bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Hey, I'm always right!" Abbey laughed as Lucas repeated her own words. "Geez, I guess I forgot to train you."

"Watch it mister!" The young woman mock-scolded, "You will be getting out of here one day."

"Is that a threat or an incentive?" Lucas gave his wife a wry grin as Abbey threw the little dolphin back at him.

Kristin woke up to see the young couple playfully arguing. She was relieved to see that Lucas was alright. All the medical knowledge in the world telling you someone you love is fine is no comparison to seeing it yourself. Kristin nodded quietly to Abbey when the young woman realized she was awake.

"Hey Luka, I'm going to go get my new ultra sound picture to show you okay? Levin let me take another one since you left with our only copy." Abbey smiled kissing her husband before leaving the medbay.

"So," Kristin said standing up leaving Nathan sleeping in his chair as Lucas turned to see for the first time that she was awake, "How much of what I just saw was an act for Abbey and how much of it is you're actually feeling better, young man?"

Lucas shrugged letting out a breath, "70/30. I don't want her to worry but, I feel like crap."

"That's what I thought." Kristin admonished lightly, "Take it easy, or I will sedate you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lucas smirked. "Any idea when I can get out of here?"

"Well, now I know you feel better," Kristin rolled her eyes. "You're all staying here for at least another week. You've all been through quite a lot Lucas. Just because you're feeling a little better right now doesn't mean anything has really had time to heal."

"Alright, alright, I gottcha but, I wanna stay up for a while." Lucas sighed before deciding to change directions, "So, what's up with you and the captain?"

"Lucas!"Kristin glared at the young man before smiling. "I'm not sure maybe nothing."

"But maybe something?" Lucas smirked.

"Mind your business, young man. I should think you have enough to worry about right now that you don't have to concern yourself with my.. my.. "

"Love life?" Lucas added.

"Relationships." Kristin correct.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Lucas countered.

"Yes, we've talked."

"Not about me, or Abbey, or the babies?"

"Well, what are you trying to get at?" Kristin raised an eye brow to the young man.

"I was just wondering if you guys have talked about stuff.. you know. ' Cause I mean you guys used to be .. well you know… and I was just curious is all."

Kristin laughed. Lucas' rambling indirect question was very reminiscent of when he was a teenager. "Would you listen to me if I told you, it's none of your concern?"

"Nope." Lucas smirked.

"Lucas, when two people—"

"Cut the crap dock." Lucas smirked, " I don't need a talk about the complications of an intimate relationship seeing as Abbey's pregnant. I think that ship has sailed. Don't you?"

"Lucas," Kristin sighed trying again." It's complicated. I do still very much have feelings for Nathan, it's just well… different now."

"Uh.. huh." Lucas was about to continue when a voice from behind the doctor caught his attention.

"Well, kiddo it's about time you woke up." Nathan Bridger stood up from his seat causing Kristin to blush and wonder just how much of the conversation the man had heard.

"Yeah," Lucas smirked, "That's what Abbs said too."

"How are you feeling?" the elder Bridger said sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Okay, I guess," Lucas gave the doc a mischievous grin before continuing. "I was actually about to go back to sleep. Do you think you guys could do me a favor?"

"I thought you said you were going to stay up a while?" Kristin questioned having caught the look from the younger man.

"Uh, yeah I did but my heads really bugging me. You think you could go to my office and get some papers for me? The doors unlocked you won't need the key. They're 6 envelops on my desk addressed to Ben. It's kind of important that I get them to him today."

"Sure," Nathan smiled as he stood from the bed putting an arm out for Kristin to follow him. As they exited the medbay Nathan chuckled, "Well, it's nice to know he hasn't spent any time in the past 10 years trying to be a better liar."

Kristin laughed slightly, "No he hasn't. I just wish I knew what he was up to."

…

"Hey Luke?" Sensory Chief Hartley called at as he watched the older couple leave. "You ever get the door to your office fixed?"

"Nope." Lucas smirked, "It still locks you in if you let the door close."

"Don't you think you should have mentioned that?" Hartley grinned.

"Probably." The blonde shrugged.

"Trying to set up the doc?" The red head laughed.

"Not really," Lucas countered, "They used to be together before. I just thought they could use some time alone to remember."

"Nice," Hartley laughed before adding, "Hopefully they don't 'remember' on your desk man."

"Thank, Hart." Lucas rolled his eyes. "I was already nauseous now, I think I'm gonna be sick."


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: Opening of this is just comical fluff. Timing here is directly following the last chapter. Basically enough time for Abbey to get back with the Ultrasound and K/N to get to Lucas' office. I will be getting to K/N soon don't worry they're safe somewhere together everybody keep your britches on and maybe they will too… or maybe Lucas will be wanting to get a new desk….. It was suggested by Tracy (yup your words are going to come back at bite you right here a little ma'am and just drag some of this out… evil I know.) That the popular consensus around the boat should be that Kristin is too Good for Nathan, in the eyes of the crew and well, I like that idea so, I'm going to run with it especially since I've already sort of jumped into my sequel which will make this incredibly long. I hope nobody minds. No graphic content warning here, just insinuation that's all.**

**Chapter 67:**

Lt. Ryan Peirce glared across the room at the red-headed sensory Chief, "It's not funny!"

"It kinda is," Hartley retorted as Lt. Corbin put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

"No it's not! Don't make me come over there and kick your ass, Hart."

"Come on, hop over." Hartley called back quickly receiving a middle finger salute from his friend.

"What's going on with them?" Lt. Jim Brody asked William Shan as he walked past the group smiling.

"Not much, apparently, Levin thought it would be funny to give Ryan a hot pink bandage on his leg." Shan shrugged, " I guess he's not amused."

"The hop over here crack was kind of mean though." Jim added looking on as the fight continued.

"Probably, but Garret can get away with it." Shan gestured towards the red head. "He lost his leg about 3 years ago. Ryan's been picking on him ever since when they go out that he's the one legged man in a butt kicking contest. I'd say turnabout is fair play here. Besides if it goes too far, Luke is awake over there. He'll say something."

"So wait a minute," Miguel looked surprised having worked closely with Hartley at the sensory board. "You mean to tell me that Garret—"

Shan rolled his eyes. "Prosthetics have come a long way in the last 10 years guys. In a month Ryan will be walking around again like nothing happened." Brody and Miguel looked at one another at the reference of the time they had lost and shrugged as the fight in the room caught their attention again.

"Shut up, stutters. Nobody asked you!" Lt. Pierce retorted sending a pillow across the room missing its mark and hitting Lt. Jeremy Collins' drink off of his table.

"Hey watch it!" The normally quiet man jumped up as soda spilt in to his lap drawing Lucas' attention up from Abbey.

"Jer, what the hell did you do? Piss the bed?" The Lt. Commander called out from the far side of the room causing Lt. Collins' face to turn a bright red as everyone began to laugh.

"You guys suck!" Collins rolled his eyes as he threw his blanket on the floor.

"Alright, knock it off guys before Levin comes in here and threatens to sedate you guys are something." Lucas smirked. "Hart you mind going find him a new blanket?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's what I get for being the only one that can still walk around I gotta be the maid." Hartley grumbled jokingly as a pillow flew at the back of his head.

"You know," Miguel Ortiz mused from right outside the door, "I think Ben hit the nail on the head saying they act like brothers."

"I wouldn't know," Jim added taking a seat in the hall, "I'm an only child. When they made me they broke the mold."

"Yeah," the Cuban scoffed, "I bet they smashed in to tiny bits not wanting to repeat that mistake."

"Hey!" Brody sat up quickly wiping the smile off of his face.

….

"So what do you think is so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Nathan Bridger asked as he opened the door to Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak's office followed by Dr. Westphalen.

"Nothing." Kristin shrugged as she entered the room letting the door shut behind her. "He's up to something; I just can't put my finger on exactly what yet. I wouldn't be surprised if there's nothing on his desk." Kristin looked up to see Nathan picking up the 6 envelopes all addressed to Ben.

"Captain Benjamin Krieg." Nathan read the name off of the envelope, "You know I never thought, I'd live to see the day that was true." The elder Bridger smirked as Kristin took the envelopes from him and turned them over. "They're all sealed, I already checked."

"Well, I was hoping they were resignation letters." Kristin sighed but they look a little thick. "I suppose we should get these to Ben, If you'd like afterwards we could go to the mess and have dinner?"

"I'd like nothing more." Nathan smiled as he tried to turn the door knob and found it locked.

"What's the matter?" Kristin asked covering her smile having just watched the man run in to the door.

"It's stuck?" Nathan gestured to the knob. "It doesn't turn." Nathan's aggravation turned quickly to amusement as Kristin began laughing.

"It's broken. I had completely forgotten" Kristin tried to cover he smile seeing Nathan was not as amused as she was with the situation, "It's been that way since we got here. The door knob is backwards. It locks you in instead of out."

"You knew about it?" Nathan laughed, "Well, I suppose Lucas knew about it too."

"Oh, he most certainly knew about it," Kristin said walking over to a screw driver next to the door. "He's been putting this in the lock to keep from locking himself in." Kristin rolled her eyes.

"Well, a warning would have been nice." Nathan sighed.

"Of course it would have been but, I'd wager he forgot to mention it on purpose."

"Well, he could have just asked us to go away," Nathan scoffed slightly amused with the situation, "I don't know about you, but he certainly has no qualms telling me to take a hike."

"Nathan," Kristin sighed. "He's trying to get used to you again and even you have to admit that it has been better lately. Besides," Kristin smiled coyly," He did this because he's trying to get us to talk."

"Oh really?" Nathan smirked, "What about?"

"Us."

…..

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Robert Bridger looked annoyed as he glared at Secretary General Mathews. "The Macronesians know they came from the Seaquest. It's the first place they'll look."

"We have a few options." Admiral Bill Noyce chimed in trying to defuse the tense situation. "And we're willing to listen to anything you can come up with."

"With all due respect Admiral, none your options are plausible." Captain Benjamin Krieg added. "None of them are going to willingly sign up for section seven and they're all at the end of their second enlistments, you can't force them. And like Bobby said staying here isn't any safer especially since it's pretty damn obvious we have a leak seeing as the Macronesians knew the Alphas were headed their way."

"Captain," Mathews interrupted, "I assure you we've gone over every possible option."

"No offense Mr. Secretary but, none of these options provide any kind of safety." Ben retorted firmly." It's like your just trying to get them killed off and eliminate your problem."

"Ben!" Admiral Hitchcock barked. "You're out of line!"

"I really don't think I am." Krieg glared at the older men. "They're my men. They don't leave here unless I say so."

Admiral Katherine Hitchcock watched as her ex-husband left the room slamming the door followed by Secretary General Mathews. Katie looked back at Robert and Bill Noyce who both looked stunned by the outburst.

"He's right." Noyce suddenly spoke. "There's something going on here. I've been trying to figure it out since I met up with Mathews this morning. It's like he has no intentions of actually protecting them. He's got Hudson wrapped up so tight in security I almost couldn't get clearance to see him but when it come to the Alphas it's like…"

"He doesn't expect them to be around much longer to protect." Bobby let out a breath. " Bill, I think we've found our leak."

**A/N: Well you didn't think I was actually going let you see the conversation did you? Awe you know me better than that!**


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: Okay, my last chapter somehow lost a scene. I'm going to work it in here and it should work out okay. I think, if not I'll adjust the last chapter and let you know. I'm sorry about no updates yesterday afternoon but, that sneaky husband of mines showed up at school and surprised me, needless to say, I left work early. This also means, I don't know how much I will actually write this weekend because well, he is getting around but, he isn't exactly up to snuff. Looks like I'll be happily stuck watching Down Periscope and movies like that again for at least the next 4 weeks. :)**

**Chapter 68:**

Secretary General Mathews sighed as he closed the door to his guest quarters and pulled up a link.

"Well?" The face of General Thomas lit up the vid screen.

"Well nothing," Mathews scoffed. "Krieg isn't going along with shipping them off somewhere. It'll have to happen here."

"Make it look like an accident?"

"No, I let their names slip to Bourne. You just have to make it look like the hit came from their side not ours." Mathew's eyes darkened as he glared at the screen, "Don't mess this up, Frank. Bourne can never find out Hudson's orders to kill him came from me. I'll end up like Magath."

"What about Hudson?" Thomas countered.

"He's a vegetable." Mathews smirked, "I think were safe there but, the Wolenczak kid knows someone tipped Bourne off. We're just lucky he hasn't figured out who yet."

"I warned you about using his team." Thomas sighed, "He's too well connected he's the god damn son in law of the former secretary general. You realize this isn't just going to be considered another casualty of war right?"

"Yes, I do but, Bourne was specific," Mathews retorted, "He and Krieg have history, and apparently the kid means something to him. Not to mention the fact that he loathes the ground Nathan Bridger walks on. He wanted leverage before but now since his brother was killed he just wants revenge. Either one suites me just fine, I believe the saying is dead men tell no tales."

"Fine." General Thomas let out a breath. "I can arrange something for tonight."

"No," Mathews retorted. "Their families are here."

"And? You're asking me to kill 6 of our own young men and you're concerned about their families?"

"3 of them have pregnant wives." Mathews sat back in his chair, "Not to mention 2 small children. I want to eliminate the men, not cause an international incident. The poking around from Krieg and Noyce will be bad enough after this, not to mention either of the Bridger's reactions. The UEO needs to looks like it can still hold its own protecting civilians."

"So when do you propose we do it then?"

"Tomorrow night," a wicked smile played out on the man's face as he continued holding up a flyer, "Its movie night. Most of the crew will be clear on the other side of the ship. I'll make sure to send their families away during the day."

"Yes sir." General Thomas replied trying to hide the disgust in his voice as he cut the link.

…

"Mom, would you knock it off please." Lt. Ryan Peirce tried unsuccessfully to avoid his mothers hand as she tried to tame his bed head. "Just leave it alone would you!"

"But, Bubbs if you would just let me.."

"Bubbs?" Hartley called out from his bed as Ryan shot him a warning glance.

"Mom! Stop it! Okay? I'm fine. It's fine! Leave it alone. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Captain Benjamin Krieg entered the room having momentarily stood at the door watching the young man suffer. "Excuse me Mrs. Peirce?" Ben smiled one of his classic Krieg smiles as he put an arm around the woman. "You're going to have to step out for a while my commander and I need to go over some things with .. uh.. Bubbs and the rest of the boys okay?"

"Okay," Becky smiled as she looked down at her son. "But you really should comb that hair."

"Sure Ma, thanks, bye now" Ryan sighed as she left the room. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Fine, later, you can explain to me where Bubs comes from." Ben smirked as he walked over to a sleeping Lucas. "Hey Luke, You know where the doc is?"

"They're in Luke's office." Hartley called out from his bed when Lucas didn't respond to Ben's question. "I'm pretty sure they're locked in there."

"Do I even wanna know what they're doing in there?" Ben looked questioning at Garret as he let out a breath.

"I'm not sure even Luke wants to know and he's the one who sent 'em in there." Jeremy added.

"Bobby, could you go let them out please." Ben smiled, "Bring them to the wardroom okay? I'll meet you there. You guys all just sit tight okay." Krieg said placing PAL units at each of their bedsides. "Call me if anything… well if you need anything."

"Uh Cap?" Ryan Peirce sat up looking at Krieg. "Didn't you need to talk to us about something?"

"Uh, yeah I do," Ben sighed trying to regain his composure, "But, it can wait okay? Let them sleep." Krieg said gesturing to Lucas and Corry. "Once we get something worked out we'll come talk to you guys okay?"

The 4 Alphas looked cautiously at one another as they nodded wondering what had their captain looking distressed as he left the room.

"Jim." Krieg called Lt. Brody over to the door quietly trying to not call any attention to himself.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I can't explain right now,' Ben said in a hushed tone, " But you guys need to get on point, now. Have Shan and Ortiz sit in there with the guys and you and Dagwood stay out here. Try to keep them from noticing what you're doing but, stay on your toes okay."

"Is something wrong, sir?" Brody noted the concerned look on his Captain's face as he tried to read more into what was being said.

"I don't know yet but, something's not right." Ben patted the man on the shoulder as he exited the room.

…

"So," Nathan laughed realizing it had been an hour since the door had shut locking them in the small office. "Do you think he forgot about us?"

Kristin smiled coyly leaning in to the captain on the small sofa, "No, I bet he fell asleep."

"Oh well, then I suppose we should get more comfortable." Nathan said slipping his arm around the doctor. "So about Malcom…"

Kristin sighed and rolled her eyes, "What about Malcom?"

"Well I can't help but notice he's been … around." Kristin followed Nathan's gaze towards a picture of Lucas' academy graduation. The picture was of Lucas, Kristin, Bobby, and Ben but in the background of the photograph stood Malcom looking on, almost with Pride.

"Lucas couldn't stand him." Kristin smirked. "He was so mad at me for bringing him to that."

"Oh well, then you must of really cared for him." Nathan looked down before adding, "To bring him to that, I mean."

"I did care for him but,"Kristin sighed, "I didn't love him." She looked down before looking back up into Nathan's eyes. "I loved you."

**A/N: I'm not done with the mush but as you can tell, things are about to get dicey again.**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: This chapter picks up right where the last one left off. There's some um … insinuation in here.. I had a lot of fun with it. The line about the belt is my favorite. : )**

**Chapter 69:**

"So," Lt. Jeremy Collins looked at Lt. Ryan Pierce and Sensory Chief Garret Hartley. "What do you think they have to work out?"

"Who knows but, Ben seemed a little off didn't he?" Ryan added taking a drink from his soda can.

"Exactly and why would we all need PAL's?" Hartley said picking up the communication device. "It's not like we're going anywhere and were all together, we don't each need one."

"It's like he's expecting something to happen." Jeremy looked towards Jim and Dagwood standing outside of the door. "Look at them, they were sitting there playing cards all day a couple of words from Ben and now they're playing solider at the door."

"Yup, and Shan has been making rounds." Ryan noted as the Asian man walked in the back entry to the room and walked back out again, "Guys, I think something's about to go down."

"Question is, what?" Hartley sighed looking over at the 3 sleeping members of the group. "I think we better wake them up, just in case. Besides maybe Luke has some idea what the hell's going on."

"It's your idea Hart," Ryan said gesturing to Lucas, "So, you can do the honors. Good luck, last time I tried waking him up I got a black eye."

"Thanks Pierce."

…

Cmdr. Robert Bridger approached the door of Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak's office. Just as he was about to open the door he paused recalling once having walked in on his mother and father as a teenager. He stood momentarily staring at the door. "Nah, Kris wouldn't…."as he opened the door to the office the sudden movement from the sofa made him quickly retreat back through the door. "Uh whatever's going on, I don't wanna know. We need you both in the wardroom now." Bobby continued looking at his shoes and Nathan and Kristin emerged from the room.

"Robert," Nathan said a little too firmly, "I don't know what you think you saw but—"

"I saw nothing," Robert smirked, "And if I did see something, I don't want to know. So let's just go to the wardroom and never mention this again, okay?"

"Very well," Nathan said as he adjusted his shirt and Kristin blushed remaining silent.

As Kristin walked on ahead of the men Robert leaned over speaking only to his father.

"Dad, I don't know what that was but, you realize if you hurt her again Luke's gonna kill you right?"

"So, I've heard." Nathan sighed, "Well, I have no intentions of hurting her so you can put your mind to rest. Besides, it was his idea that we talk."

"Good," Bobby smiled adding "But you know most people keep all of their clothes on when they talk. You might want to go back later and find your belt before, Luke finds it."

…..

Captain Benjamin Krieg paced the room as Admiral Hitchcock and Bill Noyce discussed what had happened between Mathew's and Lucas on the vid-link and what Hartley had told them about it being a set up. Ben looked up as Sec. Gen. Mathews entered the room smiling, followed by both Bridgers and Dr. Westphalen.

"Good," Mathew's began to speak. "I'm glad you're all here. I've made a decision."

"A decision," Noyce scoffed, "About what?"

"I'm going to make arrangements to send the Alphas to a safe house." Mathews put up his hands as the group began to retort. "You said they wouldn't be safe here and I agree you're right. I want to move them to one of the UEO safe houses. There's just one problem."

"What's that?" Ben glared at his superior knowing damn well there was no way he would allow any of this.

"It won't be ready until the day after tomorrow. You'll have to keep them safe here until then."

"Where is the safe house?" Katie asked having a bad feeling about the whole thing.

"We haven't assigned it yet." Mathews said firmly, "Security reasons. Oh and before I forget. All of their families need to leave tonight. That includes you're granddaughter Bill. It's not safe as long as there is a hit out on those boys. I wouldn't want anything to happen to any civilians."

"So what exactly do you plan to tell these people, Mr. Secretary?" Robert scoffed, "Uh it's too dangerous for you here but, don't worry we'll try not to get your husband or son killed while we figure out what we're doing?"

"I don't care what you tell them." Mathews countered, "I want them all off of this boat in 3 hours. This isn't a discussion. It's an order." Mathews tuned quickly leaving the room.

"What the hell was all of that?" Nathan Barked. "What did he mean there's a hit out on those boys?"

Bobby sighed, "Sit down, Dad. We've got a problem."

…..

**A/N: Really short chapter basically because I don't want to repeat myself and I need to do a little time jump. **


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to speak slightly on the topic of reviews, only because I really realized how important they are to writers this weekend. I get reviews privately and publicly and I'm fine with that I'm not asking for my numbers to go up. I'm happy with what I have but, another really great writer pointed out this weekend that really reviews kind of are the gas to the fire. We adjust based on them, add things because of them, and are, in general, inspired to keep writing every day or every week because of them. Would we all write without them? Yes, of course. It's a passion as oppose to a chore so of course we would still write but, it's kind of like talking to a wall when no one talks back eventually everything gets quiet. I know personally, I have 2 stories that aren't done yet and I'd hate to admit to myself that that had anything to do with reviews but, it's a logical opinion when you compare the 3 stories I currently have incomplete. (Although, Merry little Seaquest is killing me because of the mush, I'm having trouble finishing it.) All that said, I'm horribly guilty when it comes to not reviewing the stories that I read. So, my apologies to darkin520, Jewelbox1322, turbomagus, Madam'zelleGirly, and murphycat. I have read all of your stories recently and I'm following them but, I've never reviewed them. (Not like anybody actually needs my opinion but, I'll be reviewing the things that I have read today, or this week.) Okay, that discussion is over. I've officially feel that I have jinxed myself and will get no reviews today. **

**Side Note: Everybody go read, Mrs. Owl09's Revelations if you haven't read it yet. It's pretty awesome. **

**Story Side Note: I didn't want to repeat myself so there is a time jump here. It's now the following morning.**

**Disclaimer: This Fanfic is meant to be used for entertainment purposes only. Please to do not try any of this at home. I'm pretty sure it would upset the government greatly if you somehow worked out a way to create the UEO and kept its services for your own private use. Although, may I suggest, some one seriously start working on a vo-corder because I would really like to know if Dolphins are as much of some assholes as I think they are… yup.**

**Chapter 70:**

"Have you gotten everything set up?" Mathews asked as he lent back on his chair in the Seaquest's guest quarters.

"No, sir." General Thomas looked annoyed as he continued, "I'm having trouble finding anyone willing to do it. I can't just go around asking anyone and .. well their reputation precedes them. Most of the men I've asked consider it a suicide mission. They won't do it."

"Frank," The older man growled. "That's not acceptable. I've already told Krieg I'll be moving them to a safe house tomorrow morning and the rest of the Brass think they're staying here. If you something doesn't happen tonight, I'll have a lot of explaining to do. It's bad enough I've had to keep Krieg from calling around to object my orders. If he finds out there is no safe house we'll really be sunk."

"I'll keep trying but,-"

"Trying isn't good enough, General. If you don't find someone within the hour I'll do it myself." Mathews retorted.

"Yourself sir?" Thomas raised an eyebrow to the comment.

….

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Lt. Ryan Peirce scoffed garnering a glare from his Lt. Commander, "Just sit here and wait for somebody to come in shooting?"

"Guys," Ben Krieg put his hands up defensively, "We're going to figure something out and until we do, you're all safe here. We've already removed all civilians as you know—"

"Yeah, 'cause our families were so dangerous." Hartley countered from his bed.

"Garret, shut up and let him finish would you?" Lucas called out from the opposite corner of the room.

"Like I was saying," Ben tried once again to continue. The Alpha's hadn't exactly taken the news of the hit well and trying to explain to the group that they didn't exactly have a plan yet wasn't going over any smoother. "Shan will keep a security team right outside of the door and no one is going to be allowed in or out without clearance."

"Look guys we know it's not ideal," Bobby interrupted before another argument could be made, "But it's better than letting the Brass ship you guys all off to some safe house where we can't keep an eye on you."

"Can't we just wait this out?" Lt. Jeremy Collins questioned "I mean, no offense, it's not like this is the first time someone's wanted to kill us."

"No it's not but, It's the first time you've all be identified." Ben countered. "I'm sorry guys you're just going to have to sit tight and wait until we can figure out a way to stop the hit."

"Great," Lucas scoffed finally giving in to a crack in his composure, "The only way they'll call off the hit is if we're dead and seeing as that's not a favorable option, I'd prefer to operate under the assumption the hit won't be called off."

"Look guys, I'm sorry but until we figure something out, you're all going to stay here." Ben sighed as he caught a sympathetic look from Dr. Westphalen. "If you'll excuse me I need to get back to the wardroom and try to stop them from taking you all away from the Seaquest in the morning."

Kristin watched as Ben left the room and Bobby continued trying to convince the young men that things were fine. She sighed as she heard Captain Nathan Bridger speak quietly only to her."

"That didn't go very well did it?"

"No, but did you really expect that it would?" Kristin admonished lightly. "They were just told someone not only wants to kill them but that we'd like them to sit on their hands and do nothing about it while we try to figure out what to do."

"Good point." Nathan sighed, "You know, maybe Lucas was right?"

"About what?"

"About calling off the hit, it won't happen until they're dead." Nathan couldn't help but notice the glare he received from Kristin. "What I mean is, what if we make them think they're dead. Then at the very least they won't be looking for them anymore."

"And how exactly do you expect to pull that off?" Kristin scoffed, "These young men all have families, I don't think they'll go along with letting them think they're dead."

"Well, speaking from personal experience," Nathan countered, "It's a lot better to be thought of as dead and be alive than it is to actually be dead. If it keeps them safe, their families will be upset but they'll understand. Besides it may give us the upper hand. If Bourne thinks they're dead he may focus his energies elsewhere."

"You have a plan I take it?" Kristin raised an eyebrow towards the man.

"Not exactly, I was hoping you could help me with that part."

"Me? What on earth do you want me to do?"

"Well, if Ben wants to keep this from Mathews were going to need a way to produce some, "Nathan paused slightly unsure exactly how to continue, "bodies. If he really is in on this he's going to want to see evidence."

Kristin looked shocked at first but as she looked around the room at the young men still arguing with Cmdrs. Robert Bridger and Jonathon Ford about the revelation her eyes fell upon the ben in the far corner of the room where Lucas sat quietly looking at the small black and white photograph. She sighed as she looked back up at Nathan, "Well, there is something but, it could be very dangerous given the fact that their health, presently, isn't the greatest. I would need a few days but,…"

"But what?"

"But, you'll have to get their consent, all of them. I won't do it without it." Kristin let out a breath. "Abbey's never going to forgive me for this."

…..

Secretary General Mathews stalked the entrance to the bridge. He had been patiently waiting for Lt. Cmdr. Jim Brody to leave the area so he could speak privately to his intended target. He had spent hours looking through personnel files trying to find the perfect person to broach for this very special mission. Just as he was about to give up and find another location to wait out his subject the young bald man walked through the claim doors. Mathews let an evil smile play on his lips as he noticed how agitated the young officer looked.

"Lieutenant Shepard? I'd like to have a word with you, if I may? I think I have a job for you."

**A/N: I know you guys have to be sick of me right? I just want to make sure you guys all caught that tonight is movie night. I know my rambling at the top of this may have made you guys miss the time jump note. Sorry!**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: Okay, now that we've removed the elder Bridger's head from his butt, we can continue with the story. (I hadn't realized how far I had jammed it up there.)**

**Chapter 71:**

"Are you alright?" Nathan Bridger asked, concern lacing his face as he watched Dr. Kristin Westphalen work.

Kristin sighed, "No."

"I'm sorry about putting you in this position, Kris, if you would rather I talked to Dr. Levin about it I would—"

"Nathan Hale Bridger," Kristin turned setting down the small vile of crystals, "It's bad enough, I have to sit here and figure out the proper doses to essentially poison my son, I don't need you to start doubting me now."

"I wasn't doubting you." Nathan held up his hands defensively."I was just concerned. I know this must be hard for you and I was wondering if it was insensitive of me to ask you in the first place."

"I'm sorry," Kristin sighed as she looked down towards the floor. "It's just well, I keep thinking about Abbey."

"Abbey will be fine," Nathan placed a comforting arm around the doctor. "She's a strong young woman, and this whole thing won't last very long. With some luck maybe we can get it sorted out before there's ever a funeral." Kristin cringed at the words as her tears began to fall. "I'm sorry, Kris, that was a bad choice of words. What I mean is, we'll get this taken care of as soon as possible, okay?"

"You don't understand, Nathan, I know what it's like to sit through the funeral of the love of your life. I know how much that hurts. And now, I have to sit on my hands and let her go through the same thing knowing it isn't true. I'm not sure I can."

"Kris, I'm-"

"Don't," Kristin sat up pulling out of the embrace and looking straight in to the man's eyes. "Don't say you're sorry now. I dealt with it and I moved on. I can't even begin to explain how both joyous and painful it was to get you back. Don't apologize to me like I wouldn't of happily gone through the pain knowing in the end you would come home."

…

"Well what should we do?" Jeremy Collins asked the rest of the Alphas as he looked around the room. "I mean you guys can't really want to just sit here?"

"No," Ryan rolled his eyes, "But what do you want me to do, beat 'em with a crutch?"

"M-m-m-maybe we should g-g-g-get some of our w-w-w-w-weapons?" Lt. Corbin suggested.

"And do what with them?" Garret scoffed lifting up his casted arm, "Use 'em as paper weights? I seriously doubt any of us can aim right now, stutters."

"Speak for yourself," Lt. David Carper added throwing a pillow hitting Hartley square in the face, "My aim is fine."

Lt. Ryan Peirce smirked, "Yeah sure, it's fine, I bet you were aiming for Jeremy."

"Would you all shut up for a minute?" Lucas called out from his bed. "We'll figure something out."

"Like what?" Ryan scoffed. "It's not like we can exactly go on the offensive over here. Stutters and Carper are still pretty much strapped to the bed."

Lucas sighed catching the annoyed glare Lt. Corbin threw Peirce. "Quit calling him stutters, _Bubs_. That goes for the rest of you too. And so what if we can't play offense." The blonde smirked "Maybe we play a little defense."

The young men all looked around the room at each other catching on to their leader's intention as they began to formulate a plan.

…

"You really think this will work?" Commander Jonathon Ford asked as Dr. Kristin Westphalen finished explaining her plan to the group in the wardroom.

"It seems dangerous to me." Katie added looking concerned.

"Well I wouldn't do any of it without their consent and getting that I think will prove to be difficult." Kristin sighed, "But, if we're going to fake their deaths, this is the only way to produce the bodies to go along with it and short of blowing up medbay, we're going to need some evidence they're dead."

"I don't see any other options," Nathan Bridger added. "Ben and Noyce both can't find any evidence that Mathews is doing anything to try and protect them. Bill said as far as the Brass knows the Alphas are staying here. I don't know about you but, I'd love to know where the hell he's planning on taking them tomorrow morning."

"Do you really think you can make it look like a hit?" Ben sighed leaning against the bulkhead.

"It doesn't really matter." Nathan countered, "If it's an inside job, which we know now, it obviously is poison would be a logical choice. They can't exactly expect to go in to a military vessel guns blazing and expect to get out leaving no witnesses."

"That's true," Bobby agreed with his father, 'Question is, can you get Lucas and the others to agree to do it? It's not like we can let anyone know there alive, that includes Bill. He would probably tell Abbey."

"Let me talk to them." Kristin nodded. "I'm sure I can convince Lucas to do it and the rest will follow his lead."

"Okay so, we convince them to do this but, what do we do with them afterwards?" Katie countered, "We can't just hide them forever. They definitely won't go for that."

"I'll resign," Nathan retorted, "They can stay on my island. I have the room and there's no other houses on the island anymore."

"Won't that look suspicious?" Commander Ford countered.

"No," Robert Bridger interjected. "Luke is like a son to dad, the UEO would pretty much expect his resignation if something happened to him."

"I'll go too." Kristin added. "I'll need to be there to make sure there are no complications when they wake up and besides the same principles would apply. I've always taken time off anytime Lucas was hurt. It would be expected for me to quit if anything happened to him."

Ben noticed the slight crack in the doctor's voice. "Alright so, when do you want to talk to them?"

"Later on tonight," Kristin sighed, "They're planning on watching a movie tonight. I don't see any point in ruining their plans. I can speak with Lucas afterwards and the rest of them in the morning." Kristin turned nodding towards Ben, "Maybe you could allow them all to call their families in the morning, hmm?"

"Sure." Ben sighed as he stood looking around the room. "Alright now that we know what we're doing, it doesn't leave this room understood."

The small group quietly nodded as they looked around at one another.

…..

"Do you understand son?" Mathews smiled as he handed the weapon to Lt. Shepard. "Make it look like a Macronesian hit. I can guarantee you I'll make sure someone else takes the fall. Just remember it has to be done tonight while everyone is on the other side of the Seaquest."

"Aye sir." Lt. Shepard looked down at the weapons in his hands. He had been over looked several times by his CO in favor of the Alphas, he smirked knowing that would soon end.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be rather action packed and then we'll get back to some of that mush you all like so much.**


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: Okay, I've decided this chapter should be mush…considering once I get this going it will be a pretty rapid course of events so, I need a little down time and character interaction.**

**Chapter 72:**

Captain Benjamin Krieg smirked as he entered medbay. He watched as the Alphas animated argued back and forth about the source of Lt. Peirce's nickname on the far side of the room.

"So, I see Levin let you guys out of bed huh?" Ben joked as he walked across to the small make shift livingroom in the back corner of the room.

"Yeah, something like that." Ryan smirked.

"He doesn't know you're all out of bed does he?" Ben rolled his eyes, "Guys what did I tell you about listening to the doctor's orders?"

"Uh Ben?" Lucas gave his friend a crooked smile as he finished rewiring the vid-link to play a movie. "You told us not to get caught."

"Oh… well…" The group of younger men laughed as Ben stood before them mouth agape trying to think of a way to counter his own words.

"Don't worry Ben," Lucas stood up as a movie began play. "Dr. Levin is over in the mess watching the Green Mile, for movie night. We're gonna try to finish Down Pariscope. So we'll be done and back in bed long before their movie is done."

"Alright, alright." Ben smile as he sat on the arm of one of the chairs and playfully ruffled Lt. Peirce's hair. "So Bubs? Care to elaborate on the name?"

"I'll tell you where mines come from if Luka tells us where his does?" Ryan retorted catching a quick glare and response from the Lt. Commander.

"Watch it Peirce."

"Come on Luke, it's a fair trade." Ryan countered.

"Fine, you first?" Lucas smirked.

"Really?" Ryan shot the blonde a glare. "You're going to tell us?"

"Sure, if you go first."

"Fine, when I was a kid I used to call milk bubs, so my mom and some of my cousins still call me Bubs."

"Why in the world would you call milk Bubs?" Ben laughed as he looked at the young man beginning to blush.

"What's the matter Ry?" Lucas smirked catching on to a possible reason for his friend's sudden bout with embarrassment.

Ryan rolled his eyes. " My mom breast fed way too late alright. Bubs was how I said Boobs. I don't know why the hell they still call me that but, they do."

"So you're named after your mother's tits?" Lt. Carper choked on his popcorn as he asked the question.

"Shut up, Carp." Pierce barked throwing popcorn in the other man's direction before turning his attention back to Lucas. "So out with it, Luka, where's the name come from?"

"I bet it's a sex thing." Carper mused aloud drawing himself glares from both Lucas and Ben.

"If it Is," Ben put his head down, "Man, I don't wanna know. That's a little too creepy for me."

"Uh, it's not," Lucas rolled his eyes " and remind me never to leave David alone with Abbey." Lucas said gesturing to Carper. "It's nothing bad. Abbey's sister Audrey has a daughter named Allie. She can't pronounce Lucas, she calls me Luka. Abbs thought it was cute. The nick name was born."

"That's it?" Ryan rolled his eyes as Hartley began to laugh.

"Well, Boobs, What did you think it came from?" The red head smirked, "Even, Stutters could of gotten that."

"Hey, d-d-d-d-don't—"

"I know I know," Hartley interrupted, " don't call you stutters."

"Seriously guys," Lucas added, "Knock it off, you all know it bugs him."

"Yeah, y-y-y-you g-g-g-ginger." Corry retorted.

"Cor, you're not helping." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah just shut up Cornelius, before I come over there and poke you on one of those burns." Hartley retorted.

"_That's, _your first name?" Ryan choked on his drink. "Damn, and I thought Luke's parents hated him."

"Bite me." Both Corry and Lucas said in unison.

"See, he don't stutter when he's mad." Ben smirked, "You better shut up, Bubs."

….

Kristin sighed as she watched the UEO logo light up on her vid-link. Communications officer Tim O'neil had just let her know that Abbey was on the line for her. She was just beginning to gain her composure as the screen changed and she was met by a rather excited looking Abbey Wolenczak.

"Hi Kris!" Abbey's green eyes sparked with excitement. "

"Hi sweetheart, how was the trip back home?"

"Okay," Abbey shrugged. "You should see the house Kris. They have most of the walls up and everything. The builder said he's ahead of schedule."

"Oh Abbey, that's wonderful." Kristin smiled. "Did you decide what to do about the bedrooms yet?"

"No, but I think it'll be fine while they're little for them to share a room don't you?" Abbey shrugged.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Kristin replied as a knock on her door caught her attention. She turned to see Nathan Bridger entering her room holding a small flower. Kristin blushed as Nathan looked surprised to see Abbey grinning widely on the vid-link. "Abbey, dear, I um—"

"—Have to go um do something else?" Abbey smirked trying to cover her giggle. "I'll call you tomorrow, Kris. Take care of Luka for me." Abbey's parting words made Kristin cringe slightly but luckily the link was cut before she had time to react.

"Sorry, about that I thought you were alone." Nathan said holding out the small daisy. "I remembered how much you liked flowers and well… I just thought you'd like it."

"Thank you," Kristin smiled taking the small white flower. "So, what brings you here? Or have you taken up flower deliveries as your new hobby."

"I wanted see you." "Nathan smiled, "I wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened earlier."

"I'm fine." Kristin said keeping up her front. "Whatever would make you think I wasn't?"

"Well, It is movie night and you're not in the mess." Nathan smirked. "Oh, and there's the fact that you looked like you were going to cry after Abbey told you to take care of Lucas."

Kristin decided it would be best to ignore the latter part of the comment as she picked up her sweater from her bunk. "Well, what's playing then, I hope it isn't anything from Krieg's collection."

"The Green Mile." Nathan smiled putting an arm around Kristin.

"Now how did they manage that?"

"Ben is watching a comedy in med bay with the Alphas." Nathan smirked, "I think the crew took the opportunity to enlist some quality programming for a change."

"Oh I see." Kristin smiled looking down the corridor towards the med bay.

"You want to go and check on them don't you?"

"Yes." The doctor smiled, "I know it's silly but, I'm worried. I know Ben is too. According to every talk I've ever had with Lucas about it. Movie nights that involve the whole ship are a big deal to Ben. It's not like him to miss one."

"Well, let's go then." Nathan put an arm around Kristin and began to guide her towards med bay.

"What about the Green Mile?"

"Oh, Movie night started over an hour ago. It's probably already half way done." Nathan shrugged, "Besides their movie is probably almost done and didn't you want to talk to Lucas tonight?"

"Yes, I'm still not sure what I'm going to say." Kristin sighed as she and Nathan entered medbay seeing nothing but empty beds. "Nathan, where are they?"

"Hey Doc, over here." Ben Krieg waved from the sofa in the far side of the room.

"Benjamin Krieg, none of them should be—"

"Hey Kris keep it down would you?" Ben gave her a crooked smile as she approached realizing all of the young me were fast asleep. "I guess they don't like my taste in movies."

"How did they get over here?" Kristin glared at the dark haired captain.

"They did it before I got here." Ben's smirk turned in to a more serious face as he continued. "Besides, I think our news today freaked them out a little. They've all jumped every time Shan made a round in here. They probably feel a little safer away from the door." Ben shrugged, "It can't hurt anything. Levin hasn't seen it yet but, I doubt he'll be keen on waking them all up to move them."

"True," Kristin agreed as she turned to see Nathan coming up from behind her with blankets.

"So, let's just leave them here for tonight and you can talk to Lucas in the morning." He smiled as he handed her a couple of blankets.

Once everyone was settled Kristin turned the lights out in the med bay. She stood momentarily in the door way looking at the light coming in from the hall way as it stretched over where the young men were sleeping. She quietly made her way across the room closing the curtain to the small waiting area the Alphas had turned in to their living room.

….

Lt. Ryan Peirce woke up feeling something wet on his arm. He looked to his left to see Lt. Corbin drooling on his sleeve. "Damn it, stutters! What the hell man!" The outburst woke the sleeping man and unbeknownst to either of the pair gave away their location to another figure stalking the room.

"S-s-s-sorry, Bb-b-b-bubs." Corry smirked.

"Great that's just what you needed stutters, another name you can't say."

"Hey L-l-l-luke said—"

" I know what Luke said, and if you don't shut up you're going to wake him and everybody else up. Save it Cor. Go back to sleep just not on me this time." Ryan said gesturing to the other end of the sofa. "You like Luke so much, go try sleeping on him. He might kick the stutter outta your mouth."

Corry glared at the other man as he pulled the covers over his head and lay back on the sofa. "H-h-h-h-h-h-how the hell did I get s-s-s-s-s-stuck in the d-d-d-damn middle?" Corry sighed as he looked to each side of the sofa. Suddenly the curtain pulled back causing Lt. Corbin to jump slightly until he looked up seeing a familiar face. "Hey S-S-S-S-S-Shep, w-w-w-w-what's up?"


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Graphic content warning here and lots of cuss words because well, if I got woken up like this I'd curse too.**

**Chapter 73:**

"Shit! Gun!"

The sudden outburst followed by a loud popping sound served as a wakeup call for Sensory Chief Garret Hartley who opened his eyes just in time to see Lt. Corbin fall backwards over the sofa as Lt. Ryan Pierce and Lucas both jumped in reaction to the maylay.

"What the hell Shepard!" Ryan barked as Lt. Shepard was tackled from behind by Lucas and Lt. Carper. "Damn it somebody called Ben!"

Lt. Jeremy Collins quickly picked up his PAL and accidently hit the all call instead of the direct line to the captain. "Damn it Ben! Shepard is shooting at us!"

….

Nathan Bridger and Dr. Westphalen strolled casually towards the mess. Neither had any particular interest in seeing the movie but they were enjoying one another's company. As the approached the storage room across from the mess hall they heard a knocking coming from inside the door.

"Now, what on earth is that?" Kristin mused as she pulled away from Nathan's arm towards the door.

"Probably a prank gone wrong." Nathan smirked as he opened the door to find Dagwood standing on the other side of the door. "Dagwood? What are you doing in there? You're supposed to be in med bay guarding Lucas, remember?"

"Mmmmm… Yes, Dagwood remembers." The large GELF responded. "But Mmmmm.. Dagwood had to bring Lieutenant Shepard's box over here… Mmmm… Then the door closed…."

Kristin and Nathan looked puzzled at one another as both of their PAL units chimed in unison followed by the rather frantic voice of Lt. Collins. _"Damn it Ben! Shepard is shooting at us!"_

"What the hell?" Nathan quickly picked up his PAL to respond but was almost knocked down by Commanders Ford and Bridger as they took the corner out of the mess at full speed headed towards med bay followed closely by Tim O'neil and Miguel Ortiz.

"Come on Nathan," Kristin grabbed Nathan by the arm and started quickly down the hall followed by Dagwood, who was rather confused by the whole thing.

Lt. Cmdr. James Brody and Captain Benjamin Krieg almost collided as they arrive at the small corridor to med bay. Brody froze momentarily seeing Security Chief William Shan Laying in a large puddle of blood on the floor.

"Damn it," Ben said as Brody bent down towards the Asian man and looked back up shaking his head signaling there was nothing they could do. Ben shut his eyes momentarily before hearing another shot go off in the room.

"Shit, what the hell's going on in there." Miguel Ortiz called out as he entered the hall followed by Tim O'neil. Both men had weapons drawn. "Bobby and Ford are going around to the other side. Bobby said to tell you we got on mark."

"Good." Ben said drawing his weapon and crotching down next to the wall. Suddenly the lights in medbay flashed on and off and Ben counted, "I,2,3..mark," causing all 4 men to run in to the room.

Commanders Ford and Bridger were closer to the back corner of the room so almost as soon as they entered the captains group heard Cmdr. Robert Bridger call out . "Hold your fire!"

"Hold your fire!" Ben repeated as he looked upon the scene around him. Lt. Corbin was just beginning to push himself up from behind the sofa his T-shirt displaying two distinct holes but to Ben and everyone else's amazement there was no blood. "Corry are you alright?"

"Y-y-y-y-yeah, I'm f-f-f-fine." The young man replied lifting up his shirt with a smirk to reveal a bullet proof vest. "St-st-st-stings like a mother fucker b-b-b-but I'm g-g-g-good."

Ben let out a breath as he looked on the other side of the sofa. Lucas was sitting on the floor with Lt. Carper both men had blood on their clothes and Lucas' had a hole in the middle of his chest. Ben could see from where he stood the black vest behind the hole as Lucas pulled out a chain to reveal a bullet stuck in it. "Shit." Lucas said as he watched the Navy motto pendent spin its engraved words seeming to wrap around the twisted metal that was once a bullet. "Takes Semper Fortis to a whole new level doesn't it."

"Are you all okay? Is anyone hit?" Dr. Westphalen said as she entered the room kneeling next to Lucas and Lt. Carper. "Where are you bleeding?"

"It's not us doc," Lucas said gesturing towards the body of Lt. Shepard where it lay on the floor near their feet bleeding profusely from a large wound in his neck and another wound in place of the young man's eye.

"You all had on vests?" Bobby said in disbelief as Kristin lifted up Lt. Carper's shit to reveal the same black Kevlar vest as Lt. Corbin.

"Hey," Lucas smirked, "If we can't play offense, we might as well run some defense."

Ben looked around at the group. All of them had holes in their shirts signifying where they would have been hit had they not taken the extra precautions on their own. Suddenly he felt his stomach turn as he turned to Bobby. "Get to the end of the hall and seal it off. I don't want anyone back here. Not even the Secretary General. If he tries to get in you tell him what happened but, that all the Alphas have been killed save for Lt. Corbin. "Ben said gesturing to the young man as all of the young men looked on confused. "Tell him he can't come in because we're trying to save him and I'll meet him in the wardroom soon. If Admiral Noyce comes you tell him the same thing."

"Ben what the hell are you doing?" Lucas stood up looking confused at his captain.

"I'm sorry kid, you're just going to have to trust me on this one." Ben said as he turned to Doctor Westphalen. "Kris explain the plan to them. This is our cover now. We can't blow this opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?" Both Lucas and Ryan said together as they Bobby ran towards the door.

Kristin let out a breath as she looked at the young men around her. This most certainly would not be easy. "Lucas, sweetheart—"

"Shit." Lucas cut off the doctor as he rolled his eyes.

"You could at least listen to what I have to say."

"I will listen but, every time you call me sweet heart something bad happens. It's like when Ben says what's the worst that could happen? .. It means I'm going to need bail money."

**A/N: Okay you guys let me know If I lost you here please. My hubby didn't follow what just happened but, I think it's the pain medication. ;)**


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: Creative liberties in this chapter. Don't try this at home. I'm not sure why you would want to fake your own death but, this probably wouldn't actually work outside of fanfiction although, I did find a few articles that claim this works.**

**Chapter 74:**

Commander Robert Bridger stood at the end of the hallway keeping the rest of the crew, who had all heard the call for help go out on the PAL units, at bay. He had done just as Ben had asked and told them all that the Alphas had been killed. It pained him greatly to see the faces of some of the crewmembers as he gave them the news. He watched as the men parted way to make room for Secretary General Mathews, and Admirals Bill Noyce, and Katherine Hitchcock.

"Bobby?" Admiral Noyce was the first to speak. "It's not true is it? We just heard they're all dead! Tell me that it's not true."

Robert Bridger sucked in a breath; he hadn't expected this to be so difficult. "Yes sir, I'm afraid it is." Bobby watched as the older man looked down momentarily as he regained Admiral Noyce composure to speak again.

"What happened?"

"Apparently Lt. Shepard was a traitor, sir." As he caught the sudden spark in the Secretary General's eyes at the mention of the name, Bobby's suspicions were confirmed. "They were all asleep. They never stood a chance."

"Where's Shepard?" Mathews added from behind Admiral Noyce.

"Dead, sir. Just because they didn't stand much of a chance didn't mean they didn't put up one hell of a fight."

"I'd like to see then for myself commander," Mathews said beginning to side step the younger man as Robert put a hand up to stop him.

"I'm sorry sir," Bobby countered, "I have orders to keep everyone including you and Admiral Noyce out." Bobby lowered his voice before continuing. "Lt. Corbin is still alive at the moment, but there isn't much they can do for him. Dr. Westphalen is asking that everyone be kept out of the area. Besides sir, it isn't pretty."

"I see," Mathews let out a breath," Very well then but, I will need to see for myself once everything is .. well.. cleaned up. So that I can confirm this loss to the Brass myself."

"Of course sir." Bobby smiled politely secretly wanting to employ one of the many martial arts moved Shan had once taught him in retaliation for the loss of his friend. Bobby was pulled from his thoughts as his PAL went off and Ben's voice came through.

"Bobby! Get Levin in here now!"

"Aye, sir." Bobby replied as Dr. Joshua Levin made his way to the front of the group carrying a large black case. As the long haired man made his way quickly past him towards the sealed off med-bay Bobby waved over the security team that he had been waiting for. He watched as some of the men's faces went pale as their eyes fell upon their fallen leader.

"Try not to look at him guys. They'll be time for mourning later. I'm going to go and get a bag or a sheet or something. Just focus on the job at hand okay?" Bobby sighed as the younger security officers all nodded and turned to face the crowed.

"Robert?" Bobby turned to see Admiral Bill Noyce before him tears threatening his eyes. "Tell Kristin and Nathan when they're done. I'd like to speak with them. I don't think.." Bill paused once again regaining his composure, "I can't tell Abbey on my own."

"Yes, sir." The younger Bridger nodded feeling his stomach turn at the mention of Lucas' pregnant wife.

"Thank you." Bill nodded before turning to leave followed by the Secretary General, leaving Admiral Katherine Hitchcock standing before him, tears streaming down her face. Bobby sighed; Katie had known about the original plan but knew this had happened too soon. As far as she knew everything he had just told the others was true.

….

"Let me get this straight," Lt. Jeremy Collins looked questioningly at Dr. Westphalen as he gestured towards the blood and disarray across the room. "We survived that and now you want us to let you poison us?"

"Well, yes." Kristin let out a breath. "Not exactly you see, Tetadotoxion is a poison yes but, in the proper dosage it can be used to mimic the effects of death. It can slow both heart and breathing rates to an unreadable level and cause paralysis." Catching the glares being sent her way Kristin decided there wasn't really any point holding any information back. "I'm afraid there's something else."

"L-l-l-like wh-wh-what?" Corbin look confused. "Y-y-y-you already g-g-g-get to k-k-k-kill us and it g-g-g-g-gets worse?"

"Unfortunately yes, you see, the effects of the drug will last about 3 days. That gives us plenty of time to get you all off of the Seaquest and somewhere safe presumably after you're families have either made arrangements or come to well.. look at you." Kristin watched as all of the young men turned away from her simultaneously cringing at her words. "The problem is, the drug doesn't exactly put you to sleep for the entire time."

"WHAT!" The collective outburst caught Kristin slightly off guard as she put up her hands to collectively silence the group.

"Well, there are periods of consciousness that have been recorded."

"Great so not only do we have to fake our deaths." Hartley sighed but, we have to lay there and watch our families cry over us? You've gotta be kidding me doc?"

"Who the hell comes up with this shit?" Ryan Peirce retorted. "I what the hell are we supposed to do just lay around in a coffin until you guys figure this out. No offense but you guys kind of dropped the ball tonight don't you think?"

"Shove it Peirce," Lucas admonished firmly. "Shan did his best to protect us and died doing it. Keep your comments to yourself."

Lt. Ryan Peirce looked down before retorting. "Okay Luke, so you're fine with them telling Abbey you're dead?"

"No." Lucas sighed as he looked up at Kristin, "But at this point I don't see any other choice."

"Alright, so you can make us look dead." Hartley countered from across the room picking up the sheet covering Lt. Shepard and gesturing to his wounds. "But what did we die of? I don't know about you guys but, I'm not so keen in getting one of those."

"That's where this comes in." Ben called out as he ushered Dr. Joshua Levin into the room helping the man with a large black case.

"What the hell is that?" Lt. David Carper questioned as the two men set the box on a gurney.

"Make up" Ben said a little too proudly for the group. "Levin here used to do monster make up for the movies. You guys remember his Halloween costume last year right?"

"Yeah," David replied, "It was pretty wicked."

"Okay, so he can make us look like zombies, great." Ryan countered.

"Shut up Bubs," Ben rolled his eyes, "He can make bullet wounds. It's not like anybody is going to try to stick their fingers in 'em. All Mathews is going to do is come in and take a few pictures to prove to his contacts you're dead."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Who needs a picture why not just invite them to the services?"

"Ry, shut up would you." Lucas said before turning to Kristin, "Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

"Very well," Kristin sighed as she watched all of the young men nod in agreement. "I'll have to dosages ready in about an hour."

"Great." Ryan scoffed. "Well guys we've got an hour left to live any suggestions on what we should do?"

Jeremy let out a breath, "Well, we could always watch the end of Down Periscope. It always seems to end with somebody dying."


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: Okay so, I'm actually not at work today. (In case any of you noticed my last chapter go up ungodly early in my opinion.) My hubby is having surgery today stemming from his accident so, I am hanging around at the hospital all by my lonesome waiting the surgery out and this is occupying my time nicely. Thankfully, the hospital had WI-FI. How many chapters I get up today will completely depend on how the surgery goes but, seeing as they were supposed to start hours ago and he's still in his room…. I think it's going to be a long day. Also, no promises people but, I may actually finish War Games and Spies today. Since I moaned about it yesterday a few people have asked me about finishing it and seeing as for the 3****rd**** time.. yup that's right folks 3****rd**** time .. I've lost the damn ending for it. I think I may just break down and write a new one today.**

**Chapter 75:**

"Alright, which one of you is next?" Kristin said as she turned away from Lt. Corbin having just completed her check on the young man confirming the toxin was working properly.

Lucas and Ryan Peirce both looked at one another and then around the room at the other four Alphas all laying on stretchers. Lt. Peirce walked over to Corbin and furrowed his brow at the young man's still opened eyes. "So he can hear me?"

"Presumably, yes." Kristin smiled as she watched Lt. Peirce snap his fingers in the other man's face.

"Stutters! Hey Stutters!" Ryan called out before suddenly clapping his hands in the other man's face before turning around with a shrug. "I thought he could use some entertainment."

"He can go next." Lucas rolled his eyes and gestured to Lt. Ryan. "I don't want him doing shit like that to me."

"Aw, come on Luke," Ryan shrugged taking his place on an empty stretcher, "I'm sure he'll have forgotten in a couple days."

"Yeah sure," Lucas smirked, "Or he'll wake up first and get you back."

"Shit, I didn't think of that."

"Well then, wondering what he's going to do to you can give you some entertainment."

Nathan Bridger sighed as he watched Kristin work. She knew this wasn't easy for her and with Lucas being the only conscious member of the Alphas left it was about to get a lot harder.

"Alright." Kristin sighed as she looked up at Lucas. "You're turn." Lucas watched quietly as Kristin set up everything as she had done 5 times before. "Okay, you ready?"

"Sure," Lucas nodded before adding, "Doc could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Make sure Abbey's alright. I mean I know it's just temporary but she won't know that." Lucas looked down, "And I just don't want anything to happen to her or the babies okay?"

"Alright, sweetheart."

"And Doc?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop calling me sweetheart."

…

Captain Benjamin Krieg walked quickly down the corridor towards the wardroom. He had been doing his best to not make eye contact with any of the crew. He noticed a few tears and several silently bowed heads as his normally out spoken and jovial crew silently parted way as he finally reached the wardroom. The dark haired man sighed as he braced himself before opening the door and greeting his superior officers.

"Mr. Secretary, Admirals. "Ben gave a quick nod before continuing. "I'm formally requesting to return to homeport. All of my crewmen will obviously want to attend services."

"We've already begun arranging that." Mathews sighed, "As soon as we're done here you can lay in a course back to Miami. I'm sure the families of those young men will want to meet you there."

"Aye sir," Ben said surprised at the anger he felt hearing the traitor refer to the families of his me. "I'd like permission to make the notifications personally sir."

"Granted." Mathews nodded,"Although, I believe Admiral Noyce would like to tell his granddaughter about her husband personally."

"I anticipated that, sir." Ben nodded towards the elder Admiral, "My condolences."

"Thank you, Captain." Noyce nodded.

"If you don't mind." Secretary General Mathews interrupted, "I'm going to need to see this for myself. Confirmation purposes, you know."

"Of course," Ben said through gritted teeth, "Follow me. I'll take you to med bay. I'm sure Kristin is done by now."

Katie and Bill watched the two men leave the room.

"What on earth was all that?" Katie looked at Admiral Noyce.

"I'm not sure, but that certainly wasn't the Ben Krieg I know." Noyce scoffed. "If he thinks Mathews is a traitor and has something to do with Lucas' death, he certainly isn't acting like it."

"He's too calm. I know Ben, he panics when something happens to his crew especially Lucas." Katie suddenly felt a smile creep on to her lips but she quickly pursed together her lips as Bill sighed.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain all of this to Abbey."

…..

Nathan watched silently from the corner of the room as Secretary General Mathews approached each of the 8 bodies in the med bay. He held his breath hoping that Levin's fake bullet wounds could stand up to the two bodies with real wounds nearby. He sighed with relief as Mathews nodded for Dr. Levin to cover them all back up before speaking.

"What a terrible loss." Mathews mused towards Nathan as he gestured to the last bed in the row. "I'm sorry about Wolenczak, Nathan. I know you were close."

"Thank you, Mr. Secretary." Nathan nodded as he watched Ben Krieg glare at the back of the man's head.

"I'll notify the Brass about this turn of events and then their families can be notified. I will be recommending a full military service for all of them, with honors of course."

Nathan bit back his tongue as he watched Mathews leave the room. He turned back towards Dr. Levin who was quietly checking to make sure that Lt. Pierce was still, in fact alive. Levin nodded his approval before pulling the sheet back up covering the young man as Admiral Bill Noyce walked in the room.

"I'm sorry," Noyce sighed, "But I won't believe it until I see it for myself." Bill's voice cracked as he looked at his old friend. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

"I know Bill." Nathan nodded feeling guilty as Dr. Levin pointed to the last bed on the row giving a remorseful nod. Nathan watched as the older man pulled down the sheet. He, himself looked away not wanting to see the lifeless form. No matter how many time's he told himself it wasn't real it hadn't been much comfort to him.

"If it's any consolation," Dr. Levin added from behind Noyce, "He didn't suffer. The location of the shot would have made death instantaneous."

"I'm not sure about how comforting that will be to Abbey but, thank you for that doctor." Noyce nodded as Bridger gave the younger man a knowing smile. Levin had the right sentiment. This wasn't going to be easy for anyone the very least they could do for their families was to tell them that there wasn't any suffering involved. "How is Kristin?"

"She's alright, given the circumstances." Nathan sighed, "She's in her office. We've told her you wanted her to be with you when you tell Abbey, she hasn't stopped crying since, well.." Nathan paused gesturing to the lifeless form as his PAL unit went off.

….

Tim O'neill tapped his fingers nervously on his communications station. He had an incoming call to route and he wasn't sure exactly how to handle it. He quickly picked up his PAL unit and paged Captain Bridger.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Mr. O'neill?" Nathan Bridger responded sounding slightly annoyed. "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"I know sir but, there's a call sir."

"Tell them I'm busy, Lieutenant." Bridger scoffed, "That shouldn't be too difficult."

"It's not for you sir." Tim let out a breath, "It's for Lucas. It's Abbey."


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: Nathan and Ben are going to clash a little in the chapter. I think now that Nathan's head Is out of his butt he's probably not thrilled that he's pretty much not the boss anymore. **

**Chapter 76:**

Ben Krieg sighed as he shut the door to the captain's quarters behind him. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through this. He knew the Alphas were all fine but his crew was taking the loss harder than he expected. The man ran his hand through his dark hair as he sat down at his desk a photograph in a frame caught his attention. It was a photograph from Lucas' wedding the crew had given to him as a present. Ben sighed as he looked upon the smiling faces of the groomsmen including Chief William Shan. He set the picture down on his desk as he heard a small knock on his door.

"Come in." Ben called out as Admiral Hitchcock entered his room.

"Ben?" Katie looked at her ex-husband as she cautiously approached him wondering how to broche the subject she had in mind. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" Ben sighed as he spun his chair around to face her.

"I was wondering," Katie paused. "Ben I don't know how to say this gently and if I'm wrong I don't want to hurt you but, Lucas .. the Alphas are they really…."

"How did you know?" Ben looked at his ex-wife with a mix of amusement and concern.

"You're not nearly as distraught as I would have expected." Katie sighed, "Remember I've sort of seen this happen before."

"Anyone else know?" Ben asked looking up from his chair.

"No, Bill was suspicious but, I don't think he really expects anything. Everything just happened so fast. Did you go ahead with the original plan?"

"Yeah," Ben shook rubbed the back of his head, "The only ones actually killed were Shan and Sheppard."

"I'm sorry about Shan," Kate said looking down. "Any idea what got in to Sheppard?"

"Mathews," Ben scoffed. "Brody said he saw them leaving the bridge together yesterday afternoon. His hand prints are all over this. I just need to find out why."

…

Dr. Kristin Westphalen sat at her desk once again going over the medical information on the Toxin she had used on the young men when suddenly Nathan Bridger and Admiral Bill Noyce quickly entered her office shutting the door behind them.

"Nathan," Kristin looked confused, "What in the world are you doing?'

"Look Kris, I know you probably aren't ready for this right now but, Abbey is on the line. Tim said she's been calling for Lucas for about 15 minutes now and she knows something's wrong. Apparently he forgot to call her last night."

"So you want me to tell her?" Kristin looked at both of the men.

"When Tim told her Lucas couldn't talk she asked to speak to you. We've already offered up Bill and she wants to speak to you." Nathan sighed apologetically.

"Very well then," Kristin sighed, "Both of you get out of here I want to speak with her alone."

Nathan and Bill both looked stunned at the doctor's request. "Are you sure?" Nathan retorted.

"Yes, I am." Kristin stated firmly. "Now go."

Kristin watched as the two men left both still looking very confused at the whole situation as she picked up her PAL signaling Tim to make the connection. The screen lit up with a very concerned looking young woman with tears already threatening her eyes.

"Kris? What's going on?"

"Abbey, sweetheart," Kristin silently admonished herself for the use of the nickname, "I need you to do something for me okay?"

"Okay but, I don't understand? Where's Lucas?"

Kristin sighed as she heard the pleading tone in the younger woman's voice. "Listen to me okay? We're coming in to port in 2 hours. I want you to meet me at the dock. Don't speak to anyone but me okay?"

"Kris, you're scaring me. Something's happened hasn't it?"

"Yes," Kristin looked down momentarily, "But we can talk about that when you get here okay?"

Abbey took a deep breath looking firmly at the older woman. "Just tell me he's not dead then Kris."

The silence was deafening.

…

Lt. jg Tim O'neill sat at the communications station in the center of the bridge silently watching the somber events unfold around him. He noticed the normally loud easygoing group had been for the most part silent. Suddenly a voice from behind him caught his attention.

"Tim?"

O'neill turned around to see one of the seafreedom's helmsmen standing behind him nervously holding a disk in his hands. "Yeah? Um..Harper right?"

"Yeah, Ensign Andy Harper." The young man held out a hand before continuing. " Um.. look we kind of have a tradition when somebody dies. We .. um … do a roll call… but.. It's umm.. usually Hart.." The young ensign's voice cracked as he swallowed hard regaining his composure. "Hartley and Jerry usually do it but well.. they can't this time. We wanted to know if you would let us do it. We.. um.. we kinda need your station…"

Lt. O'neil looked over towards Commander Robert Bridger who silently nodded his approval.

"Alright." Tim nodded standing up from the station gesturing for the young man to take his place.

….

Ben Krieg and Nathan Bridger sat quietly at a table together in the mess. The large room was almost silent even though it was a peak serving time. Looking around the room Nathan noticed most of the young men just stared blankly in front of them while the rest of them pushed uneaten food around on their trays. The older man let out a breath as he turned to Ben.

"You know, I wasn't expecting such a .. dramatic reaction to all of this."

Ben looked up and rolled his eyes. "You still don't understand them do you? I told you they're not just your average crew. They're like brothers." Ben sighed, "And even if they were your average crew, we just told them most of their senior staff and half of the bridge crew are dead. Did you expect them to throw a party?"

"That's not what I ment." Bridger retorted as Ben's PAL went off.

"Ben?"

"Yeah, Bobby?"

"I hope you're ready for this one."

"What?"

"Roll call."

"Shit. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

"Roll call?" Nathan raised an eyebrow to Krieg.

"Yup, I didn't think they would do it this time. It's usually Hartley that does it."

"What is it?" Nathan said as the PA System suddenly kicked on and music gain to play. Nathan watched in amazement as a crew he had yet to see actually resemble a part of a military fleet all stood at full attention.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left. We all fall down… Step by step, heart to heart, left right left. We all fall down like toy soldiers. Bit by bit torn apart, we never win. But the battle wages on for toy soldiers. I'm supposed to be the solider who never blows his composure. Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it. Even if it means going toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter. I'd never drag em in battle unless I absolutely have to. I'm supposed to set an example. I need to be the leader my crew looks for me to guide em …_

"Roll Call" The voice of Ensign Andy Harper Broke through the music as Nathan watched the young men around him all bowed their heads. "William David Shan, Secuirty Chief, Beta 2; David Adam Carper, Lieutenant junior grade, Helms, Alpha 6; Corry "Stutters" Corbin, Lieutenant, junior grade, Engineering, Alpha 5; Garret "Hart" Hartley, Sensory Chief, Alpha 4; Jeremy Ronald Collins, Lieutenant, Communications, Alpha 3; Ryan Gregory Pierce, Lieutenant, Helms, Alpha 2; Lucas Daniel Wolenczak, Lieutenant Commander, Engineering, Alpha 1. Non sibi sed patriae."

_...Step by step, heart to heart, left right left. We all fall down… Step by step, heart to heart, left right left. We all fall down like toy soldiers. Bit by bit torn apart, we never win. But the battle wages on for toy soldiers._

Nathan Bridger looked around the room as the PA System silenced watching all of the young men around him as they silent retook their seats. He turned back towards Benjamin Krieg who was just returning to his seat. "Do they do this everytime?"

"Of course, like I said, they're like brothers."


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: Okay, another day in the hospital .. yuck.. but, we carry on. Hubs will probably come home tomorrow. (fingers crossed) A couple notes about this chapter, I'm going to delve in to the thoughts of some of the Alphas in this chapter. Mostly Lieutenant Pierce as he seems to be able to make a joke out of just about anything. I'm going to write their thoughts in italics and quotes as oppose to how music I just right in italics …. I'm explaining this because, I liked the roll call in the last chapter (it was well received) and the memorial is coming up in the next chapter and I don't want to confuse anyone. Also my new little OC Harper will play a role here. I meant to bring him in earlier than this but hey, what you gonna do? **

**Chapter 77:**

_"Great… this is just great. What is this the damn parade of homes? Seriously how many people are going to come up in here… Yeah yeah yeah, great loss… and what's your name again?.. I don't even know this guy!...Damn it's cold… dead bodies should really get more than a sheet… I'm going to talk to Levin about that… What the hell was that? Who's screaming like that? … Oh shit… Abbey…I hope Luke's not awake for this…Who am I kidding? After that I bet everybody's awake…. Great more people… really? Can't they give her a minuet alone… Aw fuck … that's my mom… Well shit just got real."_

Dr. Kristin Westphalen watched in silence as the families of the Alphas came in to the room. Retired Chief Manilow Crocker kept an arm supporting Abbey as she looked at the sheet on the stretcher. Lt. Ryan Pierce's mother, Becky, looked pale and almost frail for such large woman as she sobbed uncontrollably. Megan Corbin held her daughter's hand in the corner of the room not daring to step in any further as Janie Collins knelt down comforting her son. Kristin looked towards the door trying to avoid eye contact with Abbey so she could hold on to her composure but, the small red-headed little girl entering the room looking confused and wearing her daddy's NWU cap destroyed any chance of that happening. Kristin turned her back quickly to the room as she wiped her tears away she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to see a young ensign looking remorseful over the interruption.

"Can I help you?" Kristin asked as she regained her composure.

"Um.. yes ma'am.. I was wondering if I could borrow something.. um you see.. we just found out … well.. the Seaquest is going to have to go straight back out so, we're not going to be able to make it to the… um… well.. the services…. So… we wanted to do something here… The Secretary general is supposed to speak and well.. we know none of the guys would want to listen to that pompous ass talk about how great they were…. So we.. um… wanted to do something.. our way."

Kristin smiled remember the rather unorthodox roll call she had heard earlier. "Alright, so how can I help?"

"I need their players…. Ben said you would probably have them in their.. um… personal affects… I promise to bring them right back… I need to get a song off of Luke's and I know … Ry.. he has a bunch of videos and films from the academy and back on the Seafreedom… they uh… they used to play pranks and he would film them… We want to make a video. We wanted to see if they had some pictures of their families on them. We have pictures of all of them but none really of their family except for a couple from Luke's wedding."

"Alright," Kristin sighed, "But you only have an hour. Then I need them back." Kristin looked up towards Abbey before continuing. "I know for sure Abby is going to want Lucas' back."

"Yeah, He always had it on him." Andy Harper nodded as the doctor handed him the small white device. "Thanks, I'll have them back in a little bit."

….

Macronesian President, Alexander Bourne, smiled as he looked down at the 6 photographs. "Excellent."

"I knew you would be pleased." Secretary General Mathews smiled, "It was surprisingly easy. I had expected them to put up more of a fight. I'll have Hudson taken care of as well as soon as the dust clears."

And evil smile played on the other Bourne's lips as he set down the pictures of the dead young men. "It's a pity about the assassin, he did good work. He could have been useful."

Mathews furrowed his brow not quiet understanding the foreshadowing statement. "I've decided to send the Seaquest directly back out towards the boarders. I figured it would be easier to have them already there when you're ready to surrender."

"Oh yes," Borne smirked. "That would be excellent, well, if you'll excuse me. I have some matters to attend to." As Bourne cut the link General Alter of the Macronesian Army spoke.

"You can't be serious about surrendering can you sir?"

"Of course not, I simply offered Mathews the same deal as Magath. Let me get my revenge on Captain Benjamin Krieg and I'll surrender giving them full credit for ending the war. I get what I want and they get to play hero."

"Wasn't the killing of his crew revenge sir?" The general looked confused.

"Partly," Borne shrugged, "But what I want now, is his boat besides, Mathews sending that old blow hard here to kill me wasn't exactly part of our deal. Not that I was ever going to keep my end up anyway."

….

_"Come on mom.. Stop crying already would you…. You still have the dog… and that aggravating parrot… I'm pretty sure you liked them better than me anyway… What the hell am I doing? It's not like she can hear me. … If I ever have to do this again I want ear plugs…. Somebody shut her up … come on… I hear other people in here can't somebody come and tell her to stop blubbering for a minuet… "_

"Abbey, honey," Kristin knelt down next to Abbey Wolenczak as she sat staring blankly at her husband. "Can I get you anything?" Kristin sighed when she received no response. She turned towards Manilow Crocker as he sat with an arm still supportively around the young woman. "If she needs something let me know would you?"

"Sure, doc." Crocker said as he looked back at Abbey, "She's really not taking this well."

"Well, I didn't expect she would." Kristin sighed, "Thank you, for bringing her here."

"It was the least I could do." Crocker said his voice cracking. "This was the last thing I expected when she called me. I knew what he did wasn't exactly safe doc, but I never thought he would ever really…I just.. I never expected be around for his funeral, you know? Especially not 3 months after I watched him get married." Suddenly the pair's attention was drawn to the young woman next to Crocker as she spoke.

"Kris? Where's his ring?"

"What?" Kristin looked a little surprised at the question.

"His wedding ring where is it?" Abbey asked tears still streaming down her face.

"Oh, I have it in my office. You see its policy to—"

"Give it back." Abbey said firmly. "It belongs there, put it back and don't take it off again. I don't care what the damn policy is."

Kristin and the old chief exchanged a glance before Kristin went back in to her office and returned with the small silver colored band. "Here, honey. I didn't mean anything by it. You know that right?"

"I know, Kris," Abbey looked down at the ring in her hand, "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for this. I don't want to say goodbye. I feel like we just said hello."

Kristin felt tears run down her face as she watched the younger woman put the band back on her husband's finger. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to stop herself from just blurting out the truth as she watch Abbey begin the break down all over again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Nathan Bridger as he pulled her into an embrace she began to cry as she whispered, "I don't know if I can do this."


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: Yes, I know the last chapter was cruel. That was mean of me. Poor Abbey. Poor Kristin. But alas, it's going to continue. **

**Chapter 78:**

Nathan sighed as he shut the door to Dr. Westphalen's office. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright," Kristin admonished lightly as he tears began to fall once more. "I can't believe I let anybody talk me into doing this. Do you know what kind of damage we're doing to these families?"

"No worse damage than would be done if we allowed those young men to be killed." Nathan retorted. "Kristin once this is all over they're not going to remember this pain they'll—"

"The hell they won't!" Kristin turned fire in her eyes. "Do you think I forgot how much it hurt losing you just because you magically walked back in to my life like the last 10 years was some kind of cruel joke? Well, I didn't. In fact, it hurt more when you came back than it did when you left."

Nathan sighed as he cautiously tried to think of another way to broach the situation. "Kris, I didn't mean to ... I wasn't trying to belittle your feelings; I just thought maybe you could take a little solace in the fact that this isn't permanent."

"No, this" Kristin said gesturing out of her office, "This isn't permanent but, the pain, the hurt, and the betrayal will be. Nathan some of those women may not get over this. Abbey is like a daughter to me. I can't even begin to explain to you how much she and Lucas helped me after I lost Cynthia. Lucas is everything to her. I know how bad it hurts to lose the man you love. I know what it feels like to sit through a funeral wishing you were dead too but, I wasn't that young. I wasn't that innocent. Look at Becky, that poor woman is preparing to bury her son. I know you don't know Ryan very well but, he's the last of 3 boys. His older two brothers were both killed in action a few years ago. Can you imagine how she must be feeling? What about Garret's wife? She's pregnant for Christ's sake Nathan. Lt. Corbin's daughter hasn't spoken a word since her mother told her what happened. She's only 6. What about Bill? Lucas wanted to quit the Alphas Noyce talked him out of it. You don't think he's not standing there blaming himself for this?" Kristin sighed as she watched the crew slowly file in to the medbay signaling the start of the memorial service one particular seamen caught her eye as he stood red-eyed trying to regain his composure to stand with the rest of the Seaquest's original crew. "What about the crew? Nathan look at Tony. He can barely keep it together. He had become friends with all of these young men. How can you just stand there and say all of this will be forgiven? You know it's not that easy."

"Kris, I didn't mean it would be easily forgiven or forgotten but, you can't blame yourself for this. Like it or not, your actions will save those boys in end."

"Yes, but how much damage will be done before we reach that end." Kristin sighed, " And that's only if everything goes according to plan. Both Lucas and Jeremy had punctured lungs, their breathing hasn't been as steady as the rest of them, we've been trying to monitor it but, they could slip away and there's nothing I can do about it with a room full of people now is there? Not to mention the fact that God only knows what this is going to do to those boys mentally. Nathan you realize they can probably hear everything going on around them and can't do a thing about it. That's enough to drive someone mad."

Nathan sighed, "Kristin, I don't know how to make you understand. You did what needed to be done. They're still better off this way than dead. I know it's hard. You think I like this. I can't even look at Lucas and I know he's not dead. Whatever the outcome is in all of this, good or bad, it's not your fault. You did the very best you could." Suddenly a knock on the door caught the attention of the pair and Cmdr. Robert Bridger entered the office with a hand over his eyes.

"Look, if anything's going on in here, you're both sick."

"Oh shut up, Robert." Kristin admonished lightly. "What do you want?"

"Mathews is ready to start his speech. You guys ready for this?"

"No," Kristin sighed, "But I don't suppose we have a choice do we?"

"Not really."

….

_"Here we go… at least mom stopped crying…. At least I think she's not crying…. Hell, there are too many people crying to try and figure this crap out. I give up…..Maybe I can take a nap… how the hell does that work? … okay … self… nap…. Come on… nap… hmm… 1..2..3.. nap… well, this is going to be a pisser."_

Commander Jonathon Ford watched as the med bay slowly filled up with members of the crew. They had all been told that they would not be allowed to attend the memorial services on shore but the Sec. General offered to say a few words for them all in honor of the fallen. As Mathews began to speak Jonathon watched as the crew silently pushed forward a young ensign towards the Secretary General.

"Uh.. excuse me sir." Harper took a deep breath expecting to receive the full brunt of the older man's anger as he interrupted his words.

"Can I help you ensign?" Mathews looked questioningly at the young man. Judging by his short stature and rank he couldn't have been more than maybe 21 years old.

"Harper, sir."

"Very well, ensign Harper, do you have something to say?"

"Yes sir, um… well you see." Harper looked back towards the crew once more as they all gave a reaffirming nod. "We're sure you have a really great speech written up and everything and we're all well aware of what a great honor it would be for you to speak about any officer's death but well sir.. "

"Out with it son." Admiral Bill Noyce added as smiled having caught on to what the young man was getting at.

"Um.. well sir. It's not that we don't like to hear you talk but.."

"Mathews," Admiral Noyce came to the young man's rescue. "I think what he's trying to get at is the crew feels that the last thing these young men would want to listen to if they were still here is some long winded speech from someone who didn't know these boys from a pile of beans."

"I see." Mathews winked before turning back to the ensign. "Is that true?"

"Basically sir." Harper said with a slight flinch. "We actually had something else in mind. If their family would allow us to show it, we put together a memorial of our own."

"I think they would be honored to know that all of you cared." Captain Benjamin Krieg nodded as he stepped up putting a hand on the young man's shoulder before turning to the families of the fallen "What do you say? Long speech or a memorial from the crew?"

There was a slight back and forth of whispers between the group before Manilow Crocker nodded, "Okay Ben, play the tape."

The screen darkened as the Navy motto flashed on the screen followed by a picture of all of the Alpha's graduating the academy together. As the music began to play a quick flash of wedding pictures and family photos of all of the young men began to cycle through the first verse of the song.

_It's my life, in my own words I guess… Have you ever loved someone so much you'd give an arm for 'em? No, not the expression I mean literally give an arm for 'em. When they know they're your heart and you know you're their amour and you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her. But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you? And everything that you stand for turns on you to spite you? What happens when you become the main source of her pain?... _

Suddenly the voice of Garret Hartley cut through the music as he told a joke everyone had heard daily from the young man. The scene quickly changed to show William Shan shaking his head as Lt. Ryan Peirce loses his balance and falls in to the moon pool with Jeremy Collins and Lt. Corbin laughing in the background. As the chorus began, pictures begin to cycle through again. Kristin bite her cheek as she noticed some of her own family photos of Lucas at home appear on the screen.

_….And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn. Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling and I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel no pain just smile back...And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn. Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling and I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel no pain just smile back…_

The next voice heard over the music was Lucas in an animated discussion with Ryan about why the needed to stop calling Corry stutters suddenly Ryan rolled his eyes on the video and lifted up his duty weapon revealing it to be in pieces as Lucas laughed. The next clip was of Corry and Lt. Harper smirking at one another next to Captain Benjamin Krieg leaning against the moonpool on the Seafreedom's bridge. Ben looked down and covered his smile as the clip played out to show the two men push him backwards in to the water. Older pictures of the young men began to cycle through as the chorus began to play again

_….And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn. Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling and I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel no pain just smile back..._

As the middle of the last chorus of the song approached the music died down and the pictures were replaced by a clip of all of the Alphas joking around in the docking bay singing along to the song.

"….And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn. Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling and I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel no pain just smile back…"


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm evil but, I've come to the conclusion that the only person who's thoughts I can tap into during these chapters is Peirce. I mean think about it, the guys with families are probably trying to plot their suicides or wondering how long it's going to take for their wives to sleep with the neighbor… A little too depressing for me. (You can thank my hubby for making that point.) Now we're going to do a little time jump. Same day just that night. Also, just an interesting twist … GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING FOLKS…. IF THE SUBJECT OF SELFHARMING OR SUICDE BOTHERS YOU PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER. MAY I SUGGEST IF YOU'RE REALLY JONESING FOR SOMETHING TO READ ONE OF THE OTHER LOVELY SEAQUEST STORIES EITHER IN MY OR ANOTHER OTHER AUTHORS COLLECTONS. (Come on you guys know me.. you didn't really think everything was going to go smoothly with the plan did you? I'm a little too evil for that.)**

**Chapter 79:**

_"Great… I complain about a sheet and they stick me in a freaking bag… I wonder if Levin can read minds?... he looks freaky like that... Hey Levin, if you can read this, you're an asshole. You could of left an air hole or something in here. It's hot…. I'm such a jack ass.. He can't hear me…I guess we're on the move… good… the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can stop talking to myself…"_

Commander Robert Bridger sighed as he closed up the van having placed all 8 body bags inside. "Okay so we got them off of Seaquest," Bobby turned to his father, "But, they're going to take them to the UEO morgue and I don't think those guys will be too thrilled about getting an autopsy."

"I've got it covered. Kristin let the UEO know that all of them are to be cremated as per, their own wishes. The van is supposed to drop off Shan and Shepard at a local funeral home but, the other boys are all going to a different location because of religious reasons." Nathan smirked. "Their families will be shipped, ashes and the UEO will schedule a memorial in a few weeks."

"That's all fine and dandy but suppose they drop off the wrong body?"

"Not possible." Nathan retorted.

"How do you figure that?" Bobby raised an eyebrow towards his father as Miguel Ortiz and Lt. Tim O'neill walked up from behind him.

"Because, we're making the 'delivery'" The Cuban smirked. "The Seaquest crew just got released from duty, Jim's staying aboard to take Luke's place with Tony and Lonnie. Tim and I are going to go to Bridger's island with Ford and get this mess straightened out."

"Glad to see you guys have the all planned out." Bobby countered, "You know you could of let Ben and I know."

"Couldn't get to you with Noyce around." Nathan shrugged before turning back towards Miguel and Tim, "You two better get a move on, Kristin and I will meet you at the island tomorrow morning. Ford should arrive later on tonight with some supplies."

"Okay," both men said in unison as the headed towards the van.

….

Kristin sighed as she looked into the darkened room finding Abbey sitting against the wall in Lucas' bunk wearing one of his sweatshirts. She knocked lightly on the door drawing up the girl's attention before speaking, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Abbey said quietly keeping her arms wrapped tightly around her knees never looking up towards the older woman. "Do whatever you want."

"Abbey," Kristin sighed as she sat down next to the young woman. "I know this is hard for you—"

"—But time heals all wounds, you promise it'll get better, Lucas would want me to go on with my life and be happy? Save it Kris. I'm not in the mood to be cheered up."

Kristin was slightly taken aback by the sharp tone and harsh words as they came out of the normally sweet and ever optimistic, young brunette. "Fine, but, I wasn't trying to cheer you up." Kristin sighed. "I know there's nothing I can say to make the pain go away. I wish there was."

"Great," Abbey rolled her eyes, "Then we both don't know what to say I guess. Can you just leave me alone please? I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Alright," Kristin put a hand on Abbey's arm but was surprised to see the young woman pull away. "I'll come back and check on you later okay?" Kristin sighed as she received no response. She decided to try another approach as she went over to Lucas' desk and pulled out his PAL. "Here, if you need anything just call me. I'm pretty sure he has me on the 3rd speed button." Kristin said pressing the small button proving that she was correct. "Keep this with you." Kristin smiled as Abbey took the bright yellow device. She knew Abbey well enough to know that she wouldn't turn down anything that belonged to her husband. She took one last look back at the young woman before she exited the room shutting the door behind her.

As the door shut behind Kristin Abbey sighed. She uncoiled herself from the tightly wound ball she had formed when Kristin had knocked on the door. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal 4 uniformed, perfectly spaced, deep red slits just past her wrist. She glared at them for a moment trying to remember how exactly they got there but, then decided against the idea knowing full well cutting was something she shouldn't be revisiting, especially considering the babies. Abbey felt her tears well up once again as she realized her babies would never know their father. Moments later the 4 cuts had become 7. She sat in silence watching them bleed. Pondering the concept of what she was doing. She still didn't feel any better about what was happening. It hurt, but, at least that was better than the emptiness of feeling nothing but loss. Abbey scrunched her nose slightly realizing the last one was a little too deep as the blood continued to flow from the wound long after the others had dried up.

….

"How are you holding up?" Ben Krieg said as he met Dr. Kristin Westphalen in the hall.

"Not very well actually," Kristin sighed. "I was actually going to try and convince Nathan we should leave tonight. Lucas and Jeremy weren't doing that well. I'm worried about them but, I just went to see Abbey," Kristin gestured to the door she had just shut, "and I'm not sure she should be alone."

"I know what you mean." Ben sighed. "Ryan's mom is sleeping in my quarters. I didn't know what to do with her. Levin had to give her a sedative. She got so upset I almost told her about the whole damn thing."

"Me too," Kristin nodded, "If Nathan hadn't come up to me earlier when Abbey asked about Lucas' wedding ring I would have blurted it out right then. I can't stand to see her suffer like this."

"Bobby feels the same way." Krieg tilted his head down the corridor where Cmdr. Robert Bridger was carrying Lt. Collins' son on his back explain to the boy why the wall was called a bulkhead. "Jer's kid is killing him with questions about his daddy. Hart's daughter Grace had got Katie wrapped but, she said his wife won't stop crying. Katie's scared she's going to do something stupid."

"Ben, why can't we tell them." Kristin said barely above a whisper. "Before something happens to one of them, Mathews is gone. We may very well have the all sorted out long before they every have to go through with a funeral. I agree that the crew should be kept in the dark but, is it really necessary to have their families in the dark. We could have them all come to Bridger's island, tell them it's a memorial for just the families, and tell them there."

"I don't know doc. We've already gone through all of this trouble what if we get caught?"

"Eventually we will get caught, Ben, we can't leave them dead forever, and besides, what if something happened to one of them. What if one of them dies? Then what? We'll have to explain what happened, how will those families feel then?"

"Alright, alright," Ben put up his hands. "I'm on your side here remember?"

"Go get Abbs bring her to the wardroom," Ben sighed. "We'll try her first, if it goes okay and we think she can keep it quiet we'll talk to the rest of them."

"Thank you." Kristin nodded as she walked back to the closed door and knocked. She sighed receiving no answer as she pushed open the door. "Abbey, sweetheart?"

Ben Krieg sighed turning back to watch Kristin enter Lucas' room before he headed towards the wardroom suddenly a commotion coming from behind him caught his attention.

"BEN GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Shit.. that's never good." Ben turned and sprinted back down the hall towards Kristin's scream as he was met the door he couldn't help but noticed the large red stain on Kristin's white sweater he looked up at Bobby who was running down the corrider towards him. "Shit Bobby get Levin in here now!"


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: Okay! Calm down people! Geez, I had a big debate about the past chapter with several of you privately and the side opposing the last chapter lost. Besides, I killed Shan a couple of chapters ago just for the hell of it did you really think Abbs was safe?.. Duh.. no!**

**Side note: I was going to remain silent about this but, after getting way too many messages assuming I'm just distraught and have decided to give up writing or something I have decided I must address it. So here we go. In case you've missed one of my well placed rants that I've gone on before, when it comes to anyone's opinion of my stories, like it, love it, hate it, wanna print it up and use it as toilet paper, I couldn't care less. I appreciate all of my readers and even more my reviewers. Give me criticism if you want, and I'll do with it what I want. Just because I don't listen doesn't mean I don't care about your opinion. That goes the same for suggestions. Yes, I will work some in to my story while other I will laugh and say you're nuts (resurrecting the dolphin was nuts). As far as what just happened in the reviews last night, it's been handled privately with all parties involved. I'm not sitting over here crying, I'm not picking up my pen and never writing again. Yes, my chapter is late this morning, that didn't mean I quit. I do still have a hubby in the hospital people and I'm not going to even mention all of the emails and messages I received the morning over what happened last night that all had to be answered. If you're looking for me to post a rant or something about it, I will not be saying anymore on this matter. Everybody stop messaging me, if I wanted your opinion on the whole thing I would have asked for it. Kapish?**

**Disclaimer: I own the Seaquest, yup that's right folks, I keep it docked on my ocean front property in Arizona…. (Waits patiently for everyone to catch on… hears a cricket… sighs)**

**Chapter 80:**

Dr. Joshua Levin skidded as he almost past up the cabin door carrying his medical kit. "Kris! What the hell happened!?"

"What do you think Joshua?" Kristin barked as she applied a compress to the young woman's arm, "I need to close this now! Thankfully it isn't all the way through, She's lost a lot of blood but, I think she'll be alright did you bring a stretcher."  
"No, Bobby didn't know what happened, I thought she just fainted or something. I wasn't expecting this."

"Damn it, well—" Kristin was interrupted as Benjamin Krieg ben down and lifted up the unconscious woman.

"Call me stretch, let's go." Ben called back as he jogged out of the room towards med bay almost running in the Admiral Bill Noyce in the door way.

"Abbey! What the hell's going on!?" Noyce barked as Nathan ran up behind him.

"Follow us," Kristin called back as she ran down the hall after Ben followed by Levin.

….

"_ Geez, they could of picked a less bumpy road. … Damn that hurt… Hey! That hurt! Great!... Feeling something has to be a good sign… Son of a bitch!... nut shot… damn.. okay so maybe feeling something isn't that great…Hey, I think we're stopping…"_

"Okay, Timmy," Miguel Ortiz smirked pulling up to what looked like an abandoned house, "I think we're here."

"Sure looks, like nobody's used the place for 10 years." Tim swallowed hard looking up at the boarded up house.

"Nah, Bobby said, he still pays the power bill and they come up here every summer." Miguel mused. "So, it's only been out of commission for 6 months."

"Could of fooled me." Tim sighed as they got out of the van. "How are we supposed to do this? I don't think they'll appreciate being left in the van while we take down the boards and open up the place."

"You think they'll notice?"

"Yeah, Levin said a couple of them are starting to show signs of waking up and I can't imagine how creepy waking up in a body bag would be."

"Good point." Miguel sighed looking at the stairs. "That's gonna suck."

Tim sighed in silent agreement as he made his way up the stairs and opened the door to the house. The pair made quick work of turning on all of the lights and locating all of the bedrooms before going back down stairs to collect the.. bodies.

…..

Kristin sighed as she watched Abbey looking at her bandaged wrist. The wound had looked far more serious than it actually was. Abbey's small stature and pregnancy had more to do with her fainting from the blood loss than the damage that she had done. Kristin turned to face Nathan Bridger when she felt him place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to tell her." Kristin said firmly.

"I know." Nathan nodded, "I wasn't coming to try and stop you."

"Good." Kristin let out a breath. "How's Bill? Did you tell him yet?"

"Yes, Ben told him." Nathan sighed. "He's taking it well. He was relieved that Lucas is alive. Apparently Abbey has a history of this type of thing so he wasn't quick to place blame on anyone but, he isn't happy that he was kept in the dark. Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" Kristin asked turning her attention back to Abbey

"About the cutting, it seems like something you would have known about."

"No." Kristin sighed. "Abbey is … well … private. I suspect if anyone at all knew it would have been Lucas but, judging by the fact that he didn't say anything when all of this came about I seriously doubt he knew."

"Great, so I guess, we'll have to tell him about it too." Nathan sighed.

"No," Kristin sighed, "If he doesn't know about it it's because it happened a long time ago. They have a good relationship. She'll tell him." Kristin let out a breath, "I suppose I better go and tell her that she'll have to explain all of this to her husband."

"Abbey, dear?" Kristin said as the young woman looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Kris, I wasn't trying to kill myself or anything, please don't think that." Kristin sighed noticing how small the young woman looked in the hospital bed.

"I know, baby." Kristin sat down and embraced the younger woman. "Listen, there's something we need to talk about."

"Are the babies okay?" Abbey paused trying to read the doctors face. "I didn't hurt them did I?"

"No, sweetheart, they're fine." Kristin sighed, "Abbey, I don't know how to tell you this. I really don't want to upset you any further than you already are. I just—"

"—Kris, Lucas is gone. As long as the babies are fine there's nothing you can say to make me feel worse than I already do." Abbey sighed, "My granddad already told me you're leaving to go spend some time with Bridger, I'll be okay by myself. I promise."

"Well, you see." Kristin paused trying to figure out how to explain to the young woman exactly what she needed to say when her PAL until chimed causing the doctor to roll her eyes. "What is it?"

"Ortiz is on the line for you Doctor."

Kristin sighed as she turned back towards the young woman, "I'm sorry sweet heart, I really need to talk this." Abbey just nodded as Kristin stood and went to her office.

Kristin turned on the vid-link to see the smiling face of Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz. "Hey, doc, we just finished getting all set up."

"Good," Kristin smiled not wanting to reveal what was going on with Abbey. "How are they?"

"Starting to come around already," Tim added from the background. "Hartley just kicked me and Corry's been looking around."

"Very good, that's a little earlier than I expected." Kristin nodded.

"Well," The Cuban smirked, "We kind of dropped the two of them."

"You dropped them!"

"It was Tim's fault," Miguel retorted as O'neill quickly stood up behind him to retort.

"Me! You were the one that closed the door!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sure there was no harm done." Kristin sighed, "What about, Jeremy and Lucas? Have you checked on them like I asked?"

"Yup," Miguel said pulling out a paper, "Jer was 2 minutes 15 seconds between breaths and Luke was 2 minutes 25 seconds. Everybody else was around a minute and a half except Corry and Hart are getting pretty much back to normal."

"Well, I was hoping for better but, Nathan and I will be their first thing in the morning. We've decided to tell their families but, I'm not sure if we're going to do it here or there yet." Kristin sighed, "We'll probably be bringing Abbey along with us in the morning. I can't imagine she'll want to stay away."

"Something wrong?" Tim asked as he studied the doctor's demeanor.

"No, no, everything is fine." Kristin lied as she gave a quick excuse to leave and cut the link. She sighed as she opened her office door and looked back towards Abbey as she sat in bed still crying. She had no idea how to break the news to the young woman and given the events of the day she had no idea how Abbey would react. Kristin let out a breath, "Well no sense putting it off any longer."


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81:**

_"… If he claps his hands in my face one more time I'm going beat the stutter out of him as soon as I get out of this…. I thought this was supposed to last a couple days?... it better only last a couple of days…Damn it.. that's his ass…Wait until I get out of this stutters.. your ass is mine…"_

"Come on Corry," Miguel Ortiz called out to Lt. Corbin as he teased the still unconscious Lt. Peirce. "Knock it off before he jumps up and kicks your ass."

"Let him have some fun," Hartley retorted, "Listening to that memorial was brutal, not to mention I could hear Cor's wife crying from my side of the room."

"Yeah, I've wondered before what my funeral would be like but, I can't imagine sitting through it." Tim mused as he picked up some of the groceries Cmdr. Ford had brought in. "I couldn't do it."

"Neither could I," Jonathon added putting away a large box of water. "It would drive me nuts."

"Me too," Miguel chimed in, "Besides, even if I could get through it, my mom would kill me for it so, there wouldn't of been much point for the whole thing anyway."

"So," Tim decided to broach the dangerous question, "What do you guys think your families will say now that you know they'll probably be here tomorrow are you nervous?"

"No," Hartley responded quickly, "I mean it's not like we were trying to trick them for the hell of it and there wasn't really anytime to give them a heads up even if we had wanted to. I think my wife was the only one that knew about what the Alphas actually are before the last mission and that's only because her brother is in Section 7 and he was one of our marks once. She knows the score."

"Y-y-y-y-yeah, that's your w-w-w-w-wife." Corry rolled his eyes. "M-m-m-m-meg's g-g-g-g-gonna kill m-m-m-me."

"Better than, Shep shooting your ass." Lt. David Carper responded from the sofa just waking up.

"So nice of you to join us, Davy." Hartley smirked. "I was starting to think you might actually be dead."

"What? I'm not last up am I?" David smirked sitting up and stretching his leg.

"Nope," Hartley responded, "Jer, Luke, and Bubs are still down for the count. We're taking bets on who's waking up next. You want in?"

"Nah," Carper sighed, "After explaining this on to my wife, I'll be in enough trouble. I don't need to add gambling to it."

"So who do you think is going to take it the worse?" Tim O'neill asked surprised to get an almost instant response from everyone in the room.

"Abbey."

"She's been after Luke to quit for a year now." David added. "She hates this kind of thing. Dude might be better off dead when she finds out about all of this."

…..

Kristin sighed as she watched Abbey fumbles with a small silver ring in her hand. "I thought you didn't want them to take that off." Kristin said gently trying to think of how to tell the young woman her husband was alive.

"I know but, I don't know, I just didn't want to see it … burned." Abbey looked down before continuing. "It still doesn't feel real." Kristin was about to interrupt but thought better of it as the young woman continued. "When my parents died, it was different. I knew they were gone, I knew they weren't coming back but, I felt like they were still with me. I know that sounds stupid." Abbey scoffed. "But it felt different. This just feels.. empty. It doesn't feel real. I feel like he just left me. I feel horrible about it but, I'm mad at him, Kris. He promised he would always come back. He lied."

"Abbey listen to me okay?" Kristin said trying to remain composed "There's something I need to tell you and it's not going to be easy but I need you to listen okay?"

"Okay." Abbey let out a breath as she looked at the ring in her hand.

"Abbey you know I would never do anything to hurt you and Lucas, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Abbey shrugged.

"You know sometimes I have to do things you might not agree with but, it's for your own good right?"

"Kris, if you want me to move out, you just have to tell me." Abbey gave a nod, "I wouldn't have expected to stay especially without Luka."

"No, no, that's not what I mean. Abbey do you remember why you were all asked to leave the Seaquest?"

"Yeah," Abbey sighed tears filling her green eyes again. "There was a hit out on them. They thought it would be safer… if.. well… it wasn't safer."

"Abbey," Kristin sighed realizing she couldn't do it. "Wait here okay? I'll be right back."

….

_…. Son of a bitch… I wish they would shut up…. Great… My mom's gonna flip out… Damn my back hurts…. Hey.. I can blink… hell who would of ever thought that would ever make me happy… yeah.. next time they can just shoot me…. I'll take my chances with the bullet….oh look another damn hand… at least it's not Stutters… I'm gonna get that bastard…._

"I think he's coming around." Hartley said leaning over Lt. Pierce waving a hand in front of his face. "You might want to get a head start now Corry."

"H-h-h-h-he's n-n-n-not gonna t-t-t-t-touch m-m-m-me." Corbin rolled his eyes.

"Uh, Corry, you do realize Luke's not around to protect you right?" David countered as the vid-link rang.

"Shit." Corry muttered as he walked over and answered the link only to be quickly yanked backwards by Cmdr. Jonathon Ford as the UEO logo appeared on the screen.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't answer the phone! You're dead remember!" Jonathon admonished as Ortiz, O'neill, and Hartley all laughed. Dr. Kristin Westphalen appeared on the screen moments later." Doctor, what can I do for you?"

"Commander, by any chance, has anyone else woken up yet?"

" Lt. Carper is awake now, Peirce is coming around, and Lucas and Jeremy are improving. I really think they'll be up by tonight."

"Good, something's… " Kristin paused letting out a breath, "Everyone is alright but, there was a little incident with Abbey.—"

Before Kristin could continue Commander Ford was suddenly surrounded by Miguel, Tim, and the awake members of the Alphas all simultaneously questioning her about Abbey.

"She's fine." Kristin said firmly silencing the group. "But I would rather show her Lucas is alright, I think she would take that better than just being told. I was hoping he was already awake. We should be there first thing in the morning, I will let you know if we manage to leave sooner okay?"

"Doc?" Hartley interrupted as Lt. Pierce sat up from his cot having over heard the entire conversation. "What happened to Abbey?"

Kristin sighed letting herself slip in to reciting proper military procedure, "Garret, she's okay. I promise but, you know as her physician I could only discuss any of this with Lucas, okay?"

"Okay," the red head nodded as he walked over to the far side of the room and offered a hand to Ryan Peirce.

"I'll see you all soon." Kristin said as she cut the link.

Jonathon looked curiously at Ryan and Hart as they made their way upstairs, "Where are you two going?"

"Wake up Luke, where else would we go after that?" Hartley shrugged, "You heard her, something happened. He should know."

"Guys, I don't think it works that way," Tim added "How do you even know he'll be able to hear you?"

"We heard everything." Lt. Peirce smirked as he watched Commander Jonathon Ford leave the room. "Like you two getting drunk and kissing each other on leave." Tim and Miguel both looked at each other and visibly blushed realizing exactly what the young men and all over heard during the car ride to the island.

"Don't worry," Lt. Carper said patting the men on the shoulder as he caught up with the pair headed up stairs. "You're secrets safe with us."

"We're not gay." Miguel called pointlessly up the stairs. "We were drunk."

"Oh let go Migs," Tim sighed, "Half the crew already thought it."

"Yeah, well nobody needed confirmation." Miguel countered.

"Fine, next leave, don't drink so much you confuse me for a woman." O'neill rolled his eyes.

"Fine, next leave don't where a pink shirt." The Cuban barked

"Hey! Real men wear pink." Tim countered

"M-m-m-maybe but, wh-wh-when you start kissing each other I .. I…I th-th-think—"

"SHUT UP STUTTERS!" Both men said in unison.


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: So, Anybody missed me? Okay, so I know I've been MIA but, I did tell you guys a while back that I wouldn't be writing the first week of March. Currently, I'm out of town with my Hubby trying to get things settled before he gets shipped out again. Good news for you guys, Monday I will be back at work but, until then I thought I'd give you guys a nice cliff hanger…. I already know the end of this will not sit well with the greater majority of you… but.. um… well… uh… I originally wrote this on a really bad day … so it was kind of evil… I decided against posting it then.. thinking I would change it later but… well it's been a few days and I still want to do this so… well … sorry but, technically some of you asked for this…. Just hang on and follow me … it's about to get messy again.**

**Chapter 82:**

"Are we ready then?" Bourne smiled evilly at his vidlink.

"Yes, sir." The young Lieutenant nodded firmly. "We've already sent out the distress beacon and according to our sensors we're already being picked up by the Seaquest. They should be moving in to rescue us soon."

"Excellent, I've decided on a slight change in plans. Once you have control, I will be joining you. There's a matter I'd like to discuss with Mr. Krieg personally."

"Yes, sir." Lt. Hawks smirked as he heard the Seaquest beginning to hail his small sub.

….

"Do you want me to tell her?" Admiral Bill Noyce offered as he looked back at his granddaughter, "I know it'll be difficult but, we can't let this go on."

"No," Kristin sighed as she gestured for the older man to follow her back towards her office. "He's not awake yet and, I'm afraid that might scare her once I explain exactly what we've done."

"More than the fact that he's already dead?" Noyce scoffed, "I highly doubt that, doctor."

"You know what I mean Bill," Kristin admonished. "What if we tell her and then something goes wrong? We won't be anywhere near them. Lucas and Lt. Collins probably weren't well enough to go through this and, neither one is awake yet. I don't want to tell her he's alright and then have to tell her something's happened to him again. It would be like some horrific joke, I can't even begin to imagine how damaging that could be."

"You're right." Bill let out a breath, "But as soon as he's awake, he's going to have to tell her what happened."

"Of course," Kristin smiled as reassuringly as she could as the Klaxon suddenly rang out.

_All hands man rescue stations, All hands man rescue stations. This is not a drill I repeat, this is not a drill._

"Great," Kristin muttered to herself, "Well, I guess we better go and find out what's going on."

….

Miguel sighed as he paced the small living room. "So do you think they're really not going to say anything?"

"They won't." Tim O'neill said a little too confidently for his Cuban counterpart.

"How can you be so sure?" Ortiz countered. "No offense, Timmy, but this isn't something I want getting around the boat."

"Two reasons," Tim smirked, " One is I'm an Alpha." Miguel rolled his eyes as the mention of the idea, "And two, they would have to get past Lucas."

"The way you acted as an Alpha?," Miguel quipped, "You better hope Lucas still likes you."

Tim opened his mouth to retort but, quickly closed it as 4 of the Alpha's came down the stairs. "Uh, any luck guys?"

"Nah." Lt. Ryan Pierce sighed as Hartley helped him down on the sofa. "They're both still pretty far out of it."

"Yeah, If I didn't know better, I'd think they were dead." Hartley shrugged.

"I think that's the idea." O'neill added pushing up his glasses before adding, "Besides, Dr. Westphalen said the two of them would for sure be out the longest since that toxin messed with your breathing and they both had punctured Lungs. They might not of even been able to hear you just now."

"True, I guess that's a good point." Hartley ran a hand through his red hair. "But, I hope Abbey is okay. If Luke could hear us, I'm sure he's freaking out."

"Well, that's a lovely thought." Ryan scoffed. "We probably just drove him nuts."

…

Kristin jogged towards the bridge as her PAL unit chimed.

"Doc?" The voice of Cmdr. Robert Bridger came over the device.

"Yes?"

"I'm sending Brody towards the docking bay, meet him there. We just picked up a distress beacon and we're positioning ourselves to bring them in. Shouldn't be anything too bad, we just want you to check them out as a precaution."

"Yes, of course." Kristin put away her PAL as she turned to Bill Noyce, "Well, now we know what's going on. I better go back and pick up a medical kit."

Noyce nodded as he waved the doctor off. "I'll meet you in the docking bay."

As Kristin arrived back at medbay should couldn't help but push aside the nagging feeling in her stomach telling her something was very very wrong. She turned towards Dr. Joshua Levin who was quietly talking to Abbey Noyce. She sighed before interrupting the pair. "Excuse me Joshua? Would you mind coming with me to the docking bay? They're doing a rescue and we don't have any word on their numbers or conditions."

Joshua nodded silently as he quickly picked up his medical kit and followed Kristen towards the docking bay. Moments later the pair skidded to a halt outside of the docking bay as the sound of gun fire caught their attention. Kristin froze as she watched Bill Noyce stumble and fall at her feet, bleeding from at least 4 wounds in his back. Pushing aside her emotions Kristin zoned out, letting her training take over. She could already see that there wasn't much that could be done for the older man but, the last thing she wanted to do was go back to medbay and tell Abbey that he grandfather was dead. Suddenly the voice of Dr. Joshua Levin broke through and caught her attention from the chaos around her.

"Kris!" the younger doctor barked as he pulled her arm. "There's nothing you can do! We need to get out of here!"

"I can't just leave him!" Kristin retorted, pulling away from the younger man.

"You're no good to anybody, especially Abbey, if you get yourself killed!" Joshua countered pulling her back once again as another shot rang out.

Kristin felt the sudden burning sensation in her side and saw the look of horror on Joshua's face before everything went black….


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83:**

Commander Jonathon Ford looked confused at the screen before him, "Connection failure?" He mused to himself before turning to face the Alphas, "You guys have any idea what would cause a connection failure on the Seaquest?"

"Nothing," Hartley retorted as he leaned over the dark skinned man and knocked on the screen. "Maybe the older systems could in theory go down but, the communications systems were all updated. The new systems have so many redundant functions they don't just go down."

"What about operator error?" Tim O'neill added as he joined the pair, "I'm not sure how but, I shut down communications for an hour my first time on shift."

"You would." Ryan scoffed, garnering himself a dirty look from Miguel Ortiz.

"Yeah, I remember that but, Jer fixed it and Lucas put in a sensor to stop it from happening again." Garret Hartley countered as Tim shrugged.

"Well, then what's wrong with it?" Lt. Ryan Peirce gestured at the vid-link.

"I'm not sure." Hartley sighed, "But, whatever it is, I don't think it's just operator error."

"So what do we do?" Peirce sighed looking up the stairs, "It's not like there's much we can do, considering they think we're dead and half of us still are."

"Nobody's dead." The voice of Lt. Jeremy Collins drew everyone's attention to the top of the stairs. "What the hell's going on? What happened to Abbey?"

"We don't know," Hartley sighed, "Dr. Westphalen will only tell Luke, we were hoping telling him might get him up."

"Yeah, or get your asses kicked," Jeremy countered, "Don't you guys think that was a little mean? I mean come on, the memorial was bad enough." The mention of the memorial service aboard the Seaquest caused all of the Alphas to look towards the floor.

"We hadn't thought of that." Ryan looked up from the floor and pointed towards the vid-link as he continued trying to change the subject. "You have any idea what this is?"

Lt. Jeremy Collins walked over studying the screen with a rather puzzled look. "Uh, it looks like communications are disabled."

"Disabled how?" Ford questioned.

"Manually, from the coms station." Jeremy started at the screen pushing up his glasses, as if he was trying to get a better look at something. "Tim did it accidently once but, we fixed that. Sometimes they do that if they're repairing the station. Give it an hour, it's probably nothing."

"Seems like bad timing to disable communications don't you think?" Miguel Ortiz said walking over to the kitchen.

"Here," Jeremy handed a slip of paper to Tim O'neill. "Call my wife, she's on board the Seaquest just act like you're checking in on her. Then at least we'll know there's nothing wrong."

"Why would I call your wife? I mean won't that be suspicious?"

"Nope, Timmy, you're an Alpha. It would be expected that you'd check on our families." Jeremy smirked before added, "You know guys, if we're going to keep him, we really need to teach him the rules."

"Will her phone work on the Seaquest?" Miguel added, trying to spare Tim some of the glares he was getting.

"As long as they're not submerged, it'll work and, there's no reason for them to dive."

"Well apparently, they found a reason?" Tim O'niell said as he pressed the speaker button on his cell phone revealing a message saying the phone was out of its service area.

"Okay, so what the hell's going on?" Lt. Pierce said raising an eyebrow to the group.

….

Captain Benjamin Krieg paced the Brig, "Damn it! How could I have been so stupid?"

"Ben," Cmdr. Robert Bridger Paused before continuing, "There was no way you could have known it was a set up. Hell, I'm still not sure how the hell they fit that many people on one sub. Whoever they are, they're professionals for sure."

"No offense Bobby but, the last time I checked, so were we." Ben retorted angrily as he slammed his fist in to the bulkhead.

"Sure, and breaking your hands going to help us get out of this how?"

"Shut up Bobby or so help me I'll—"

"Both of you shut up." Captain Nathan Bridger barked from the adjacent cell, "We have to figure out a way out of here or at the very least a way to get a message out to Ford and the others."

"We can't they cut communications when they over took the bridge." Bobby countered quickly. "They picked one hell of a time to pull this shit. They knew what they were doing."

"What do you mean?" Nathan turned back towards his son.

"I mean, they knew our security team was basically down to zip. Shan's family had a service tonight. I let most of the men go. All we have, security wise was Brody and a hand full of young guys that didn't know Shan."

"That's your back up security team?" The elder Bridger scoffed.

"No, dad, the Alphas are our back up security team, but, they're not here anymore remember."

Nathan sighed and was about to retort the stupidity of leaving most aspects of operation to 6 of the crew men when a commotion in the door way caught his attention. He turned to see Dr. Levin, Lt. Cmdr. Jim Brody, Abbey , and a few of the medical staff being pushed forward by 3 masked men dressed in black jump suits. His expression turned from concern to horror as he watched two bodies being drug in to a cell in the far corner of the room.

"Kristin!" Nathan barked before turning back towards the masked men. "What the hell happened to her?" receiving only a smirk as the three men turned away locking the door once again behind them.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84: **

"What the hell happened?" Benjamin Krieg barked as he rushed into the cell holding Bill Noyce and Dr. Westphalen.

"What do you think? They got shot!" Levin retorted firmly before turning back to the group, "I need my medical team up here now! Let's go we're running out of time here."

As the medical staff rushed in to the small cell, Captain Benjamin Krieg took stock of his surroundings. The medical team split itself into two groups, one focusing on Kristin and the other one Noyce. Judging by their faces, neither group looked like they were having much success.

"Status?" Dr. Levin called out towards Noyce as he knelt down assessing the doctor's injuries.

"There's not really anything we can do, doctor." One of the nurses finally spoke up, "Even if we could get to medbay.. it doesn't look good."

Ben flinched as he heard Abbey begin to cry. He turned to see Nathan holding on to the young woman tightly shielding her from the sights before them. He sighed trying to hold his composure as he looked back towards Dr. Levin as he worked on Kristin. "How's she doing doc?"

"It's hard to say for sure but, there's an entrance and an exit so with some luck and a lot of gauze, she'll be alright." Levin gave the most reassuring nod he could muster. Ben sensed there was more to it but, given what was already going on around him he thought better of asking. Suddenly the nurse's voice cut through the room.

"Joshua, I think we lost him."

Dr. Levin quickly rocked up from his position and maneuvered himself around to the other still form on the floor of the cell. He quickly checked for a pulse finding none he sighed. He quickly looked over the wounds realizing there was nothing more anyone could do. He hung his head for a moment as he let out a breath and turned towards Abbey. "I'm so sorry."

Abbey silently shook her head in response as Nathan held onto her tightly. She didn't know what to say and even if she did she wasn't sure she could even speak. That was it. Everyone in her life that matter at all were gone.

….

"Okay, it's been 3 hours and it's still not working." Lt. Jeremy Collins sighed as he sat in front of the vidlink.

"M-m-m-maybe try sh-sh-sh-shaking it?" Lt. Corry Corbin shrugged as he looked over the other man's shoulder.

"Shut up, stutters. Nobody asked you." Lt. Ryan Pierce pulled Corry back out of the way by the top of his head as he took his place staring at the screen. "Did you try unplugging it and plugging it back in?"

"Now there's a high tech method." Jeremy scoffed. "Anybody got a PAL? Maybe I can rig something up and get a signal."

"Aren't we a little far for that?" Tim questioned from the sofa as Miguel Ortiz tossed his PAL unit towards the other man.

"Maybe, maybe not." Collins shrugged, "I can try to give it a boost and maybe at least pick up their communications. That way we'll at least know what they're up to." Jeremy sighed as he noticed Corry nervously watching Garret paced the floor. "Hey, Hart! How about you give the carpet a break and come give me a hand huh?"

"Yeah, sure." Garret nodded nervously as he shooed Peirce out of his way, taking his place.

"So." Collins paused.

"So what?"

"So you planning on telling me what you're freaking out over?"

"I don't like this." Hartley said as he ran a hand through his red hair. "I mean, we don't know what's going on with the Seaquest. They're the only ones that even know we're alive. I don't what's going on with Abbey but, I'm pretty sure our bright idea earlier is driving her husband insane. And that's the other thing; going off the times we all woke up shouldn't Luke be up by now? I mean I like these guys but, none of them are doctors you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Jeremy sighed, "Just try and calm down before you freak stutters out."

"Alright, so you really think you can fix this thing so that it'll hear a signal?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Then what the hell are we doing?" Hartley retorted.

"Trying to see if I can get the locator chip in here to ping back to base." The blonde said as he pulled a small green chip from the device. "If I can't hear her, I'd like to at least know where the hell she's going."

"Not a bad idea, Jer."

…..

"You okay, dad?"

Nathan Bridger looked up to see the concerned face of his son. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since they had been told that Bill was gone but, as he looked down at Abbey sleeping on his chest he figured it must have been a couple of hours at least. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, and Ben's the pope." Bobby rolled his eyes. "Kristin's going to be alright you know."

"I know, I heard Levin." Nathan sighed as he looked towards the sleeping form. "I just wish there was more I could do. I feel useless."

Robert noded at his father, "You know, taking care of Abbey is exactly what she would of wanted you to do."

"Oh, I know." Nathan smiled, "I can just about imagine the tongue lashing I would have received if I hadn't. I just want to be there for her too. She's not as strong as she acts you know."

"Oh, well there goes that plan." Bobby quipped trying to lighten the mood," I always thought she was Wonder Woman. Tell you what, let's switch places. I'll watch over Abbey, you go over there with Ben and Manny next to Kristin. They're trying to figure out a way out of here. Nobody knows this boat better than you."

Bobby quietly took his dad's spot never disturbing the sleeping form. He sighed as he looked around the brig trying to figure out how to get them all out of yet another fine mess this time without the help of the Alphas.

…

"Got it!" Jeremy Collins pushed himself back from the vidlink in triumph.

"Y-y-y-y-you can h-h-h-h-h-h-hear the Seaquest?" Corry asked coming across the room.

"Nope."

"Well then what are you so excited about 4-eyes." Peirce inttrupted as he tried to balance himself on one leg, having forgotten his crutches.

"Shut up, Bubs," Collins smirked, "I have a location for the Seaquest. She's already left the Gulf. It looks like she's headed towards …"

"Towards where?" Hartley questioned as he walked over to the group.

"Um.. Macronesia.."

"W-w-w-w-what b-b-b-but th-th-they can't! N-n-n-n-n-n-no w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w—"

"Shut up Stutters!" The group chimed in in unison.

"Hey, what did I tell you guys about calling him stutters?" Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak's voice came from behind the group. "What's going on with Abbey?"

"Uh, yeah." Jeremy Collins bit his bottom lip. "Luke, you better come look at this I think we have a problem. The Seaquest has cut off all communication and it's headed for Micronesia."

"W-w-w-w-with—"

"Cor, man, let somebody else talk okay?" Lucas interrupted.

"I think he's trying to say, with our families on it." Hartley offered.

"Okay." Lucas sighed as he looked around at the group. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Cmdr. Ford countered, "Don't you remember you guys are supposed to be dead?"

"And?" Lucas shot Ford a questioning look that caught him off guard.

"I think what he's trying to say is we don't know what's going on." Miguel came to his Commanders defense.

"Their communications are cut and they're headed towards enemy boarders. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on." Lucas countered before turning to Lt. Peirce. "Can you get around like that?"

"Sure," Ryan smirked, " Just call me hops."

"Fine." Lucas rolled his eyes, "You guys have 5 minutes to get ready and then we're out of here."

"Lucas," Ford countered grabbing the younger man's arm. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"With all due respect, commander, I didn't ask what you think. I think we've put our families through enough and if we hadn't gone along with this stupid idea in the first place they wouldn't be involved in this mess. We're going. You can come or you can stay, your choice."


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85:**

Secretary General Mathews Office:

"Frank, I think we have a problem.." The words of Secretary General Mathews caught General Thomas off guard.

"What did someone find out about what happened?"

"No, but the Seaquest has gone AWOL."

"WHAT! That's a 200 billion dollar peace of Naval equipment with over 200 men and women on board it doesn't just go AWOL... sir." Thomas retorted firmly. "Maybe Krieg found out about what you arranged?"

"I highly doubt that," Mathews countered. "There wasn't even enough time for him to look. Those boys are barely cold yet. "

"So what do you think happened?" General Thomas sighed as he sat down on the sofa of the small office. "You don't think Bourne double crossed you do you?"

"Maybe..." Mathews sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "If he found out I sent Hudson to kill him, who knows. The Brass is already asking about the Seaquest's movement, I told them they're under orders to participate in a black out drill it buys us some time but–"

A knock at the door interrupted the pair as a young ensign stepped in to the room carrying a simple cardboard box. "I'm sorry sir, um, the lady in the lobby asked me to give this to you."

"Fine, fine, set it on my desk and get out. Can't you see we're busy?"

"Aye, sir." The young man quickly nodded and complied with the orders closing the door behind him when he was done.

"Where you expecting anything?" Frank said looking cautiously at the box.

"No, come to think of it–"

Suddenly the box exploded quickly engulfing the small office in flames.

...

Seamen Anthony Piccalo clung tightly to the top of the aqua tubes as he waiting for the intruders to pass by him. As far as he could tell, he was the only one free. Lucky for him, he was in the moonpool reminiscing about his lost friend when the invasion happened. He quickly dove in, thankful once again for participating in the experiment in prison that gave him gills. He wasn't really surprised that he hadn't been caught yet, I mean really, who would think to look underwater for anyone. As the intruders made the corner he dropped himself back into the water to continue his swimming search for his friends. He had already established that all of the bridge crew and medical staff had ended up in the Brig while just about everybody else had been locked up in their quarters. The only crew member who knew Tony was free wasn't much more than a kid. Ensign Andy Harper had been hand cuffed to a railing near the moonpool on the Bridge. Tony gave the young man a thumbs up when he passed though trying to reassure the young man. He wasn't sure exactly how reassuring it was but at least he knew he wasn't totally alone. As he felt another cramp in his leg he silently wished to himself that Seaquest still had a dolphin.

Slowly Tony made his way down the corridor towards his cabin. He was looking for Dagwood. He knew the GELF's strength would come in handy, if of course, he could figure out a way to free him. Suddenly he heard voices, he quickly pulled himself up and clung once again to the grating of the ventilation panel above him. Only this time, Tony was shocked to realize the voice were coming from the very panel he was holding on to.

"Tony?" The voice of Lonnie Henderson came through the grating. "Katie, I found Tony!"

Piccalo sighed with relief as he realized that Admiral Hitchcock and Ensign Henderson had some how gotten away and hid in the duct work.

"Are you guys alright?" Tony asked water dripping from his face as he pulled himself up in to the opening in the grating.

"We're fine." Katie nodded, "I was showing Lonnie how to jerry-rig a hard line when they came busting in here. They have no idea we're here."

"Yeah, me either. I jumped in to the moonpool over one C-deck and hid in the tubes." Tony gave a crooked smile when Katie's confusion revealed the Admiral had no idea about the gills. He lifted up one side of his wet shirt and smirked, "So.. I got gills."

"Oh." Katie looked over to Lonnie and realizing the young woman had already known about this she decided to just change the subject. "So what did you see?"

"There's about 30 of them from what I saw. 12 on the Bridge, 3 in charge, 1 at the entrance to the Brig, 2 making rounds on each of the decks, 2 out side the captains quarters, 2 in the docking bay, and 2 in the moonpool."

"Do you know where they've taken everyone?" Lonnie asked trying to sound braver than she felt.

"They took the captains, the commander and some of the Bridge crew to the Brig. Levin and his medical staff is there too with Abbey, Brody and two other people. Both of them got carried in so I didn't get a good look at who they were but, they didn't look so good. Harper is stuck on the Bridge, he's hand cuffed to the railing of the moonpool on the Bridge. They were making him do something to the communications station."

"Are you sure he wasn't working with them?" Katie countered being cautious.

"Not unless he likes working with a gun pointed at the back of his head. The kid looked terrified." Tony shrugged before continuing," Everybody else is in their cabins. I was trying to get to Dagwood. He should be in our room. I thought maybe he could help."

"That's a great idea." Admiral Hitchcock smiled, "We just have to hold out until help arrives."

"You think somebody's gonna show up? I mean we didn't exactly get a chance to send off any messages or anything." Piccalo questioned.

"Yes," Katie gestured to a screen tucked away at the top of the duct. "This is a diagnostics panel, they have them every so many yards in the ducts, you see this little green light?"

"Yea, so?"

"Somebody, on the outside, is using their PAL unit to track us. The faster the light blinks the closer they are. It's an old trick, it doesn't even show up on the Bridge screens because of the updates. The only way you can see it is up here."

"Okay so, who's coming? Ford? With Miguel and Tim?" Tony scoffed, "No, offense admiral, I'd trust the commander with my life but, well, Tim just isn't the type of guy who would rush in and save the day."

Katie sighed as she looked at Tony, "Not exactly, you see, I think, the Alphas are coming."

"Uh Admiral?" Tony looked confused, "I don't know what kind of fumes they have up here but maybe you should get in the water with me? Lucas is dead remember? He's not coming."

"I think I have a lot of explaining to do." Katie sighed as Tony and Lonnie exchanged glances.

...

"So what do you think Cap?" Mannilow Crocker sighed as he looked at his old friend. "If we can get through the wiring into the ducts we can send somebody up in to the ventilation system."

"Yes,"Bridger countered, "But we'd have to send somebody they wouldn't miss. They'll notice if Bobby, Ben, or myself are missing."

"What about one of the nurses?" Levin offered.

"No, no, we need them for Kristin." Ben shook his head as he looked over at the still form of Dr. Westphalen with her head in Abbey's lap. He lowered his voice before continuing, "We can't let anything happen to her. I don't think Abbey can take much more and I can't tell her about Lucas being alive because right now that's the only card in our hand."

"Jamison got a broken hand, and Mickey's got a dislocated shoulder." Robert Bridger sighed looking at the remaining members of the Bridge crew. Neither one of them can crawl around in the duct work."

"Let me go then." Mannilow Crocker nodded firmly.

"No, chief," Ben shook his head, "It's too risky."

"The hell with being too risky." Crocker countered, "It's not like I have family to go home to anymore, besides I have an idea."

"Oh yeah Manny," Bobby raised an eyebrow. "What's your idea?"

"I'm gonna make the toilets flush."

Nathan and Bobby looked at one another confused at the statement as Ben Krieg's grin grew wide. Knowing exactly what Crocker had planed he smirked before speaking, "Let him go."

...

"I can't believe I have to ride with stutters on my lap." Lt. Ryan Pierce complained in the back of the small two seater stinger.

"I can't believe the two of you don't have your own mini-subs. The UEO even offered you idiots discounts. I thought you bought one." Lucas countered.

"I did but, well my– uh." Ryan fumbled on his words slightly.

"You're mom didn't let you keep it did she?" Lucas laughed.

"Shut up, man. How far out are we anyway?"

"About an hour." Lucas sighed, "How's your leg?"

"Crappy, Garret is shorter than me so he's extra prostatic is like an inch too short. Should be fun to run on."


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86:**

"Hey Luke?" The voice of Sensory Chief Garret Hartley broke through the static of the radio, "How exactly are we suppose to get in? It's not like we can just knock on the door and ask if our friends can come out to play."

"You remember tin cans?" Lucas smirked as he imagined the look his friend would be shooting him if he could see it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I remember tin cans. I was hoping that wasn't what we were about to do." Hart rolled his eyes as Lt. Carper and Lt. Collins both began to argue with their Lt. Commander in vain.

"Uh what's tin cans mean?" Lt. Jg. O'neill swallowed hard wondering what they were about to do from the back of Hartley's two-seater sub.

"It means he's got a spot some where on the Seaquest he thinks he can do a hard dock." Garret rolled his eyes. "We've done it before in the fighters, you can hard dock to an A/C vent and come out in the duct work sometimes but, only if there's no sensors on it."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Tim let out a breath with relief.

"Well, it's not. It's just for all of us to use the same vent we have to hard dock pretty much one on top of each other."

"But there's only one docking port in this thing?" Tim looked confused.

"Um yeah, we have to cut the other one. It's sort of like stringing up some–"

"Tin cans." O'neill finished Hartley's statement. "I ever tell you guys how much I hate you?"

"Ha, no but, be sure to mention it to Luke would ya? He'll get a kick out of it."

...

"So they're alive." Lonnie said with just as much confusion as acceptance. "I don't know if I want to hug Lucas or smack him."

"Let's get out of this mess first," Tony replied,"Then slug him for me."

Admiral Hitchcock rolled her icy blue eyes as she smiled at Tony's response. "Okay, so now that you know help is coming do you guys want to help me to try and get that message to Ben?"

"Sure, what do we have to do?" Henderson asked sweetly.

"Well, I think I have a plan but, We're going to need some tools."

"What kind of tools?" Lonnie asked with a smirk.

"Well, we're going to need a knife to get through some of the thicker wires around the brig and we'll need a screw driver to get the panel off. I think we can maybe need down in engineering at get what we need."

"If that's all you need we don't have to go anywhere." The younger woman shook her head as she reached down the front of her uniform causing Tony to blush as she retrieved a hot pink box cutter.

"You keep a box cutter in your bra?" Tony looked amazed as Katie just smirked remember how she had done the same in her younger days.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about it." Lonnie smiled, "It comes in handy."

"I'll bet." Tony's smiled when from amazed to slightly mischievous, "So, uh do I want to know where you keep your screw driver?"

Lonnie rolled her eyes, "Probably but, I'm not going to tell you."

"Mind showing me?" The comment earned him a swift smack to the back of his head by the time he looked up again, Henderson had already produced the screwdriver from it's hiding place.

...

Lt. Hawk quietly stalked the bridge. He turned towards the claim doors as a bald-headed young man entered. "Well, Davis, is everyone accounted for?"

"No sir," Davis pulled out a list, " Ensign, L. Henderson, Seamen, A. Piccalo, Lt. jg. T. O'neil, Chief, M. Ortiz, Commader J. Ford, Chief W. Shan, Lt. R. Pierce, Lt. J. Collins, Lt. Jg. D. Carper, Lt. Jg. C. Corbin, Chief G. Hartley, Lt. S. Shepard, and Lt. Cmdr. L. Wolenczak are all unaccounted for."

"Wait? What was that last name?" Hawk's face turned from angry to amusment.

"Wolenczak?"

"Don't worry about the missing crew. They're all dead." Hawk smirked as he turned towards Ensign Harper, "My condolences."

Andy scowled at the man trying not to give away his excitement to discover that Tony wasn't alone out there. He knew of course, the Alphas were all gone but, Henderson certainly wasn't.

...

Mannilow Crocker's boots disappeared in to the ceiling just as the door to the Brig opened again. Nathan breathed a sigh of relief as the young Macronesian officer just gave them all a quick glance before leaving the room again.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Abbey asked from her spot next to Kristin.

"I don't see why not." Nathan smiled trying to be reassuring. "He knows the boat better than most. I'm sure he'll get us out of here soon."

Suddenly the door opened again. Nathan instinctively placed himself between the approaching man and Abbey. He silently admonished himself when he watched the man smirk at his attempt to protect the girl.

"You, you, and you, come with me." Lt. Hawks barked as he pointed at Benjamin Krieg, Nathan Bridger and Robert. The three men looked at one another in hesitation. Lt. Hawks quickly leveled his weapon at Abbey, "Okay gentlemen, let's try this again. Come with me or I shoot, the lovely young lady. Alright?" The three men filed out behind one another silently. "Well that's better." Hawks smiled deviously as he looked back towards Abbey. "You too, sweetie, apparently I need a little insurance."

"No," Ben Krieg stood firmly between the pair. "She stays here."

"You're not exactly in a position to argue, Mr. Krieg." Hawks stood matching the other man's glare, "In fact, if my boss didn't want to speak to you personally, that stunt would of just gotten you killed. I suggest, if you want to keep the little lady safe," Hawks leveled his weapon once again at Abbey noticing the young woman place a protective arm over her stomach he smirked before continuing, " She's pregnant? Oh this is too good. Is it yours, Krieg? She's a little young for you isn't she? Oh I know, I bet it's that officer of yours. What was his name? Wolenczak? Yeah that's it. Such a shame, poor little bastard will never know his daddy." Hawks was taken by surprise as two of the Bridge crew suddenly lunged forward sending him flying to the floor.

Ben heard the shot more than felt it. He couldn't help but notice how it burned rather than hurt. He could hear Abbey yelling at him but, he couldn't respond.

...

"Okay, there it is guys." Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak called out over the radio. "Follow my lead, we're going to go up over and drop down one at a time. I don't want more than one of us in WSKR range at a time. Once I'm attached, Hart you come next then, David and Ford. Jer you and Migs bring up the rear and seal them off as you come through okay?"

The radio resounded back with agreement from the other men. Lucas looked back towards Lt. O'niell, "You ready Tim? Tim?" Lucas turned around as he heard time reciting something that sounded familiar.

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil..."

"Alright, let's go."

**A/N: SO... There's a nod to Owl in here... Thanks for the comic relief woman! Speaking of Owl, she just finished a really really, and I mean really good Seaquest/Buffy Crossover. If I haven't before may I suggest you folks check it out.**

**I hate to break it to you folks, but expect this story to be done with by next week. I'm already working out a sequel along with another story not, sure which will come first but, we'll see.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

"Alright, that's it. We're all sealed off." Lt. Jeremy Collins said as he emerged from the ceiling and began handing out head sets to the group. "Everybody keep them on channel 3 that way we can communicate with out being detected. From what I can tell they are running some time of communications on channel one and two so stay on 3 other wise they'll hear you."

"Great,we're all here so, now what do we do?" Lt. David Carper squirmed past, Lt. Corbin in the tight space in engineering they had made their way into.

"We separate, find out if anybody is free, how many people were dealing with, maybe figure out where our families are.." Lucas said as he studied a diagnostics panel. ".. Then we take care of the problem."

"What if we can't" Tim O'neill questioned garnering unwanted glares from the Alphas and a sympathetic smirk from Miguel. "I mean, what if there's too many of them? I mean they did take over the entire boat."

"Yes, they did." Lucas nodded surprising the Alphas, "But, all of the security staffers were logged out to attend Shan's funeral." the blonde gestured towards a list of names on the screen over head. "They were like sitting ducks. The Seaquest crew has always been mostly civillian. If this is any kinda of military action, which we're almost sure it is, they didn't stand a chance."

"And what makes you think we will?" Ford countered.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't but, sitting this one out wasn't really an option." Lt. Peirce said as he pulled himself into one of the ceiling panels. "Come on stutters you're with me. Weapons and supplies. Let's go."

Lt. Corbin looked to Lucas who smirked and nodded before he got up and followed the other man.

"Migs, follow Ryan and Corry." Lucas gestured to the hole the men had just diapered through. "Commander, you go with Hart and David try to get tot he moonpool and see if maybe Tony got away. He could get a better view of what's going on than we could."

"Why's that?" David scoffed, "He seemed kind of like a fuck-up to sure he's actually smart enough to get a rebreather and hid in the moonpool?"

"Yeah, well that fuck-up is my friend so watch it Carper." Lucas turned coldly towards David. "And besides Tony doesn't need a rebreather. The guys got gills."

Commander Ford ignored the shocked look on Lt. Carper's face as he stood and followed Garret towards another panel.

"Tim, you and Jeremy are with me. We need to figure out a way to get onto the bridge." Lucas said placing a hand on O'neil's shoulder.

"I don't know Lucas," Tim swallowed hard, "Wouldn't you rather take Ford?"

"No, I need you. You know the old communications systems. If they've disabled the new systems the old communications systems should kick in as a redundant back up. Anything old shouldn't show up on the security sweeps because of the updates. Jer knows the new system, not the old one. I need you to get me a hard communications line out to the UEO. We need to let someone know what's going on okay?"

Tim could only nod in response, silently wishing Migs was still in the room.

...

Dr. Kristin Westphalen flinched as she sat up from the floor of the cell. Her side burned horribly and she could exactly recall why. As she looked across the room she slowly began to realize where she was. The still form of Admiral Bill Noyce in the corner of the room sent all of the memories rushing back to her. She tried to get up but, Dr. Levin rushed over and stopped her.

"Joshua, what's going on?" Kristin asked pleading in her voice.

"You've been shot–"

"Well, I've gathered that much but, who are they? Where is everyone?" Kristin retorted as she cut off Levin's response.

"I'm not sure. They just came and got Ben, Bobby, and Nathan. They decided to take Abbey at the last minute."

"Why would they take Abbey?" Kristin looked confused, "She's a civilian."

"Well after Ben got shot–"

"What!"

Joshua closed his eyes and took a deep breath realizing he was handling this situation horribly, "Um, Kris how about we start this from the top okay?"

...

Ben could hear shouting, he tried to figure out where it was coming from before he opened his eyes but, the sudden pain in his shoulder caused him to slip back into unconsciousness.

"What the hell do you want?" Commander Robert Bridger Barked at Lt. Hawk as he watched the man take another swing at the defense less ensign who had been cuffed to the railing during the entire unprovoked beating. "Leave him alone for fuck's sake he's a kid. You want to fight with somebody how about you come over here and try me?"

"Not, interested." Hawk smirked as he looked down at the barely conscious Andy Harper, "My apologies son, I just need to gauge your XO's reaction."

Andy scowled at the man as he tried to focus enough to pull himself back up into a seated position. He watched silently as the man turned back towards Cmdr. Robert Bridger.

"You seem upset. Bobby is it?" Hawk smirked, "Did I disrupt your little family? I'll tell you want, you cooperate with me, and I won't knock the young man around anymore okay?"

"And if I don't." Robert said firmly.

"Well, then," Hawk shrugged as he turned his attention to Abbey. " I'm sure when the young man is dead, I could always find another play thing."

Robert bit back the urge to charge the man remembering what had happened in the brig. He fell silent as he gritted his teeth and looked at Ben Krieg still unmoving on the floor next to Nathan.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"All of the access codes to run this ship."

"I don't have them."

"Then get them."

"I can't." Robert smirked defiantly. "No one can."

"What do you mean?" Hawk glared at the younger Bridger.

"You need all three of the Seaquest's active, commanding officers codes to access the full list." Robert said looking more confident by the second. "I only know mines, and you shot Ben."

"Well, then we'll just have to wake him up won't we?" Hawk said with an evil tone in his voice as he walked over towards Ben.

"That won't really help." Bobby retorted. "You'd still only have 2 codes."

"Well, I'm sure you're father isn't nearly as dense as you are son. I'm sure he'd be happy to give me his code to spare this pretty young lady."

"It's not his code."

"What do you mean it's not his code!" fury rose in the face of the Lieutenant.

"You made a mistake with your timing." Bobby stood firmly never flinching, "The 3rd code is Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak's he was the only one who knew it."

"Damn it." Hawks barked as he stormed across the room towards Abbey and leveled his weapon once again at her face, " Sweet heart, you better think and you better think fast. What numbers were important to your husband?"


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88:**

Abbey froze as she stared at the gun. She was trying to think of something, anything to say. When suddenly a voice spoke up from behind them.

"23-17-12" Ensign Andy Harper scowled once again at the man, " Luke used the same numbers for everything. Now put the gun down."

"Is that true?" Hawks turned towards the younger of the Bridgers.

"Yes." Bobby said through clinched teeth, "It was like an OCD."

"Excellent." The lieutenant said as he holstered his weapon he turned to the young man seated at the weapon controls, "Cuff her to that railing next to her little friend."

Lt. Jeremy Collins bit the inside of his mouth. As he watched the scene unfolding on the bridge. He if Harper hadn't quickly come up with those numbers his Lt. Commander would of automatically jumped down there to save his wife. "What do we do now?"

"Well, what ever we do they can't get control of the Seaquest. We need to find out where the others are and we start freeing our people, and fast." Lucas sighed. "Andy gave him the wrong code and when he finds out he's going to be pissed."

"What about Ben?" Tim asked looking down through the gratting.

"He looks okay." Collins shrugged, "As okay as you can be after being shot in the stomach."

"Jer, stay here. Keep an eye on Ben, as soon as he looks like he's waking up let us know." Lucas looked up at another diagnostics panel, " Tim, come with me. We've got to let them know we're here, judging from this somebody's free."

"How can you tell?" Collins looked confused.

"There's a loose wire over the brig."

"And?"

"And you have to cut through about 5 feet of conduit wire to get to that wire. Somebody's up there. Let's go."

...

Commander Jonathon Ford dropped down on to the cat walk above the moonpool. "I don't see Tony but if he's free he could be anywhere."

"Commander?" Commander Ford looked across the moonpool towards the hall ventilation system.

"Crocker?" The dark skinned man looked surprised as he spoke in to his head set. "Hey, I have Crocker over the corridors next to the moonpool, he's free."

"Great, any luck finding anybody eles?" The voice of Lt. Cmdr. Wolenczak came over the headsets.

"No." Lt. Carper responded for the group.

"Fine, make your way towards the Engineering, Were going to head over to the brig, there's someone screwing with something around there. Who ever they are they're in the vents too. Once we find out what's going on we'll head back to engineering."

"Aye, sir." Carper responded as he reached out a hand to pull commander Ford back up into the ventilation system. "Come on Johnny, lets get a move on."

"Hey Ryan? You guys get anything?" Lucas' voice came over the headsets again as Garret Hartley handed Crocker his spare weapons and signaled him to follow their group.

"Yeah, Luke. We're loading up now. We have a couple flash grenades and we've cleaned out the sidearms." Lt. Pierce answered as he handed the loaded bag up towards Ortiz who was waiting in the ceiling.

"Good, head back to engineering. We're going to have to get this done and fast, we're running out of time."

"Yes, sir." Ryan responded as he gave Lt. Corbin a lift up towards the ceiling, "You heard the man stutters get the lead out let's go!"

...

Dr. Kristin Westphalen started up at the ceiling of the brig. They could hear voices coming from the opening. Dr. Joshua Levin stood against the wall holding a bar he had managed to break off of a bench in one of the cells. Suddenly a figure dropped down from the ceiling and Joshua instinctively took a swing making contact with the back of the perpetrator's head, dropping the man to his knees.

"Son of a bitch! Whatddaya think ya doin'?" Seamen Anthony Piccalo turned around to face Levin.

"I'm sorry man I didn't know I thought you were one of them!"

"Dropping from the damn ceiling? Really? I oughta slug you."

Suddenly another pair of legs appeared as Lonnie Henderson dropped down from the ceiling.

"Anybody need a lift?" Lonnie smiled as she pointed up towards, Admiral Katherine Hitchcock.

"Where's Ben?" Katie asked as she looked in to the room.

"He's on the Bridge with Captain Bridger, Bobby, Abbey, and Harper." A familiar voice coming from behind the Admiral startled her.

"Lucas!" Katie smiled.

"Well, it looks like the cavalry finally decided to show up." Tony smirked as the blonde dropped himself down in to the Brig.

"Shut up, Tony." Lucas rolled his eyes, "We need to get –" Lucas froze when he saw the rather large blood stain on the side of Dr. Westphalen's uniform. "What the hell happened? Who did that?"

"Lucas it's fine, really." Kristin retorted.

"It doesn't look fine."

"She's fine, she just got shot." Levin decided to throw his hat in to the argument, "I believe it's you that says if you can stand it must not of hit anything important."

Lucas chose not to verbally respond but the glare he received made Dr. Levin quickly retreat behind Tony. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, it's fine now what were you sawing before?"

Lucas let out a breath looking down once more at the large blood stain before turning back to Tony. "You, Lonnie, and Levin need to get up there an follow Tim towards engineering. I have a plan but, we don't have much time." Lucas turned back towards Kristin, "Everybody else needs to stay here. Stay as far away from the doors as possible. If we don't come back in 30 minuets, it's a scrub. Just try and get to the escape pods and get out of here."

Tony looked back at his friend as he pushed Lonnie up towards Tim's waiting arms. "Aint you coming Luke?"

"I'll meet you guys there, there's something I need to take care of first."

Tony just nodded as he jumped up catching Levin and Tim's arm as they pulled him up.

"What exactly are you going to take care of?" Kristin asked, arms folded as she looked upon her would-be son.

"I'm going to make sure you guys have a clear path to the escape pods and then I'm going to arm the nuclear weapons. Like I said if we don't come back in 30 minuets, get the hell out of here."

"Lucas, you can't be serious?" Kristin looked stunned.

"I am, these men aren't just some random radical group. They're Macronesians and I recognized the guy on the bridge his names Hawks, he's Bourne's right hand man. I can't let him get the Seaquest. Just listen to me please."

"You are serious." Kristin said as tears welled up in her eyes, "What about Abbey?"

"I'll do my best to get her out Kris, you know that."

"I know." Kristin sighed, "How are you going to arm the weapons don't you need Ben and Bobby?"

"I'm a hacker remember?" Lucas gave the doctor a crooked smile,"Look I promise doc, I'll do my best to make sure this all turns out okay but, you need to promise me that if it doesn't you'll get out of here okay?"

"Alright, just be careful, please." Kristin bit the inside of her cheek to keep her tears from falling as she heard the one word response as Lucas exited the brig through the doorway.

"Always."


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89:**

"Okay, so what do we know?" Lt. Cmdr Wolenczak said as he dropped down in to the small engineering space. He listened as Tony quickly recited how many Macronesian soldiers there were and their positions. Once Tony was done speaking Lt. Ryan Peirce chimed in.

"We've got 4 flash grenades and at least enough side arms for everybody here."

"You've got a plan I take it?" Cmdr. Ford looked towards Lucas. There were moments Jonathon couldn't believe this was the same young man who used to blare his music randomly across the Seaquest and play poker with seamen Piccalo. This was one of those times.

"Yeah, I do." Lucas said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Ryan you take Corry and Ortiz through A-deck. Open up all of the crew quarters tell everyone to head to the escape pods. Make sure you clear their path. Once that's done, You and Cor head to the Bridge but, stay out of sight until the rest of us get there. Migs, you head to the escape pods and make sure nobody panics."

"You got it, Luke." Ryan smirked as Lt. Corbin nodded silently.

"Ford you take Hitchcock, O'neill, and Henderson. Do the same thing on B-deck once you reach the end turn around and head to the docking bay to help, Ortiz."

Katie and Lonnie exchanged glances before nodding as Commander Ford looked straight ahead.

Lucas sighed, "Jonathon, they're going to need a leader, and no offense Migs but, you don't exactly fit the bill."

"None taken," Miguel smirked.

"Fair enough," the dark skinned man shrugged.

"Hart, you and Harper, take Crocker and make the same Run on D-deck. Crocker, I want you to make sure Kristin listens to me and gets the hell out of here."

"You got it," Manny said giving a thumbs up. "There is something I should tell you though, I messed with the wiring while I was free."

Lucas smirked, "What did you do?"

"Well, if they try to let anyone else in through the docking bay, the doors won't pressurize, the toilets will flush, and the bridge will seal off."

"Impressive." Hartley chuckled, "You sure it won't effect the escape pods?"

"Not a chance." Crocker nodded firmly."Same thing will happen if they try to make contact with anyone again. I didn't want them to be able to call for back up if we got any resistance off the ground."

"Good," Lucas returned the nod before turning towards, Tony Piccalo. "You and Joshua are with me. We're going up C-deck straight to the bridge so we can meet up with Jeremy. Josh, you already know, Ben's been shot. He's you're number one priority. When I give you the all clear, get him the hell out of here."

Both men exchanged glances before nodding.

"There's one more thing guys," Lucas swallowed before he continued. "In about 5 minutes and alarm is going to sound notifying everyone the nuclear weapons have been armed." The blondes eyes quickly darted around the room taking in all of the terrified expressions. "Once that alarm sounds the time will start."

"How long?" Ryan interrupted.

"15 minutes." Lucas said firmly. "Listen to me all of you, when the Alarm gets to 5 minutes, I don't give a damn where you are or what you're doing, you stop and get the hell out of here, got me?" The Lt. Commander watched as the group exchanged glances and all nodded silently as he turned towards the Alphas, "That goes for you guys too. When it get's down to five minutes get out of here. I mean it."

"You planning on following your own rule there Luke?" Ryan scoffed.

"Not exactly." The young man put his hands up to silence the rising argument. "I'll break off but, you know we can't let the Macs get the Seaquest. If we have control I'll try to disable the nukes."

"And if we don't?" Tim O'neill asked as Miguel Ortiz placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If we don't then you all need to get as far away from the Seaquest as possible." Lucas paused, "Somebody needs to stay and hold them back."

"Lucas?" Katie said stepping fowards.

"It's not up for discussion Katie," Lucas gave the older woman half a smile. "We don't have the time for you to try and order me to stop this. I've already hacked in and armed them besides, you know I don't follow orders anyway." The young man turned to the rest of the group, "Lets go, the sooner we start the more time we have. Every one get in to position we start on my mark. Remember guys, we're not here to make friends or take prisoners, this isn't smash and grab it's seek and destroy."

"What do you suppose that means?" Tim O'neill swallowed hard as he looked nervously at Miguel Ortiz.

Ryan smiled coldly as he clicked the small switch on his side arm, "It means we're shooting to kill. Lock and load boys."

"Uh Migs?" Tim looked at Ortiz.

"Yeah, Tim?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too." Miguel paused looking at the man next to him before speaking again in spanish, "Si salimos de esta vida, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

"Realmente que usted propone ahora?" Tim scoffed.

"Seguro, ¿por qué no?" Miguel smirked as he quickly kissed Tim on the cheek unseen by the group before following Ryan Peirce back up into the vents.

As the room cleared Lucas was left with Dr. Levin, and Seamen Anthony Piccalo as Joshua made his way up in to the grating Lucas stopped Piccalo from following suit.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen there's something I need you to do." Lucas said removing a knife from his pocket and handing it to Tony, "When we get to the moonpool I need you to get into the aqua tubes and swim to the bridge, bring two rebreathers with you. Abbey and Ensign Harper are zip tied to the railing."

"I know." Tony smirked, "I've seen em. Andy knows I'm free."

"No matter what happens Tony, get my wife out of here."

"You got it Luke." Piccalo gave a thumbs up before he jumped up catching Levin's arm and pulling himself up through the grating.

...

"How do we know what the mark is?" Miguel Ortiz looked down the grating at the Macronesian soldiers below him.

"You'll know it when you hear it." Ryan smirked, "We usually use really loud music as a mark. It causes a pretty good distraction." Suddenly a loud rock song began to blare through the intercom system.

I hear voices in my head they consol. me they understand. They talk to me... You've got your rules and your religion all designed to keep you safe but, when rules start getting broken you start questioning your fate...

"Some distraction," Miguel scowled, "Now they're looking up here."

"Well, hell Migs, they look up, you shoot down."

The Cuban cringed as he heard the sudden sound of gun fire erupt as Peirce jumped down firing followed closely by Lt. Corbin.


End file.
